O Segredo da Vida
by Drika.Veras
Summary: Kagome é uma garota com a vida normal e só queria passar as férias com as amigas mas descobre que terá que fazer uma viagem para conhecer sua prima que mora em Kyoto #cap 42 e 43 ON desculpem a demora #
1. Viagem Inesperada

**O Segredo da Vida**

Capítulo 1 = Planos desmarcados! 

Numa escola no centro da cidade algumas amigas conversavam animadamente sobre seus planos para as férias que começariam daqui a dois dias.  
Uma delas tinha cabelos negros que iam até um pouco mais baixo do ombro e olhos castanhos escuros e se chamava Kagome. Ela e as amigas, Yuka, Eire e Ayume (acho que é esse o nome das amigas de Kagome) conversavam sobre o último acampamento escolar que teria nesse ano e esse seria o mais especial de todos por um único motivo: era o último programa das amigas na escola já que elas iam fazer a faculdade e não estudariam mais lá  
-Kagome você vai pro acampamento escolar? – pergunta Yuka  
-Claro. É nosso último programa juntas – responde Kagome com um belo sorriso – Economizei o ano todo  
-Quanto tempo nós vamos ficar mesmo? – pergunta uma das amigas  
-Uns 5 ou 6 dias – responde Kagome  
Enquanto conversavam animadamente sobre o programa e todos os planos pro mesmo elas caminhavam para casa e a mais perto era a de Kagome  
-Então nos encontramos lá – fala outra igualmente animada  
-Vê se não perde a hora dessa vez tá bom – fala Yuka  
-Tchau meninas – fala Kagome ao ver que estava na frente de sua casa  
-Tchau Kagome - responderam elas ao mesmo tempo  
Kagome entra em casa muito animada, com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha  
-Mãe, eu já cheguei – fala colocando a bolsa no sofá e deitando no mesmo  
-Meu anjo você está tão bem humorada hoje, não sabia que gostaria tanto da nossa viagem  
-Que viagem?  
-A que vamos fazer. Lembra-se que vamos para a casa da sua prima, a Sango?  
-Ah, essa viagem. Mas ainda temos muito tempo pra pensar nisso mãe só vamos semana que vem.  
-Não meu amor, nós vamos amanhã  
-Amanhã!Mas tenho o último acampamento escolar!Não posso ir!  
-Você não só pode como vai. Já reservei até a passagem aérea para irmos.  
-Passagem aérea?!Esse lugar é tão longe assim?!  
-Mais ou menos, mas vai ser muito divertido Kagome. Ela mora num tipo de sítio que tem vários cavalos e coisas do tipo  
-Mas não quero ir!Prometi que ia com minhas amigas pro acampamento escolar  
-Pois então fale com elas por que você vai embarcar naquele avião nem que eu precise te levar pela orelha mocinha  
-Mas...  
-Sem 'mas'. Vá pra dentro descansar que vamos sair bem cedo amanhã  
Kagome entra no quarto com raiva batendo fortemente a porta. Pega o telefone e liga para uma das amigas para dar a notícia e depois de uns 10 minutos a amiga entende o recado  
-Você vai viajar?!E o que acontece com o acampamento Kagome?  
-Eu tentei falar com minha mãe para convencê-la, mas não deu certo. Vou ficar lá quase dois meses  
-E agora?  
-Vocês vão ter que ir sem mim  
-Mas prometemos que estaríamos lá este ano. É a nossa despedida da escola  
-Sinto muito. Já que não vou estar lá se divirtam por mim, falo  
-Claro miga, mas não é a mesma coisa sem você Kagome  
-Bom eu tenho que desligar. Promete que vai me ligar sempre que puder, pelo menos assim o lugar não vai ficar um tédio total  
-Prometo e aviso as outras também pra elas te ligarem pelo menos duas vezes por semana, mas como no acampamento não tem sinal de celular eu só vou poder ter ligar daqui a uma semana  
-Claro miga. Beijão e divirtam-se  
-Divirta-se também. Tchau Kagome  
-Tchau Yuka – e desliga o telefone  
Depois que Kagome desligou a mãe dela entrou no quarto  
-Satisfeita?Agora vou passar uma semana sem falar com as minhas amigas! – fala Kagome  
-Você devia começar a fazer suas malas Kagome. Posso te ajudar se quiser – fala calmamente  
-Não precisa, eu mesma faço.


	2. Chegamos a casa finalmente

**Capítulo 2 – Chegamos a casa finalmente**

No outro dia Kagome foi, contra a sua vontade, para o aeroporto e de lá para a tal cidade que sua prima, considerada por ela uma estraga-prazeres, morava. Estavam indo de táxi até o endereço dado para a Sra. Higurashi com Kagome sem dar uma única palavra desde o momento em que entraram no avião  
-Mãe, como é a nossa prima? – pergunta Souta

-Ela é muito doce e gentil, mas é meio estressadinha de vez em quando  
-Ela parece ser legal, não acha Kagome? – pergunta Souta, mas não obteve resposta  
-Chegamos – fala o motorista do táxi parando na frente de dois portões de madeira que deviam ter 1 metro e 80 centímetros cada com um muro da mesma altura  
-Obrigado, aqui está o dinheiro –fala a Sra. Higurashi entregando o dinheiro para o motorista – Pode abrir atrás pra pegarmos as malas?  
-Claro senhora – responde o motorista saindo do carro e ao abrir a mala, começa a tirar a bagagem deles  
-Uau!Esse sítio parece ser enorme! – fala Souta olhando as portas  
-Será que tem alguém aí?Souta chama pra ver se tem alguém  
-"Que tédio. Esse lugar é horrível e não posso estar com minhas amigas no último acampamento"-pensava Kagome olhando ao redor-"E só pra completar fica a dez minutos da cidade se eu for a pé. O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?"  
Souta bate palmas para ver se tinha alguém em casa. Em poucos minutos aparece uma garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de avelã. Não devia ter mais de 18 anos e usava um short jeans que ia até o joelho, uma blusa branca com a estampa de uma rosa vermelha e tinha os cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo

-Tia! –fala indo de encontro a Sra. Higurashi e a abraçando fortemente – Como é bom vê-la de novo  
-Sango é você?Mal te reconheci também a última vez que te vi você tinha uns 10 anos.  
-E você é o Souta?- pergunta Sango se abaixando para vê-lo  
-Sou sim – responde sorrindo

-Kagome diz oi pra Sango – fala a mãe da colegial  
-Oi pra Sango – responde friamente enquanto pegava a mala  
-Liga não prima. Ela tá assim por que não está com amigas  
-Não ligo. Vou levar vocês lá pra dentro, mas não reparem na bagunça que o Inuyasha e o Sesshoumaru fizeram  
-E por que está bagunçado?  
-Por que eles estavam se perseguindo por causa de uma jaqueta que o Inuyasha pegou do Sesshoumaru  
-E por que ele pegou a jaqueta?  
-Por que o Sesshoumaru pegou a jaqueta do Inuyasha  
-Que grandes amigos eles são – fala Souta com uma gota na testa  
-Eles são irmãos  
-Só piorou  
Eles passam por um caminho feito com pedras redondas que ia até a casa que mais parecia uma mansão. Na entrada tinha um belo jardim florido com várias flores perfumadas cujo cheiro doce poderia relaxar até a fera mais raivosa e no fim desse jardim perto de algumas árvores havia a nascente de um rio que seguia para os fundos da propriedade. Todo o chão do terreno era coberto por uma grama baixa que parecia ter acabado de ser cortada  
Eles vão caminhando até que avistam a casa. A casa tinha dois andares; no andar de baixo tinha a sala-cozinha (pois eram juntas), um banheiro e três quartos; no andar de cima tinha seis quartos, uma varanda espaçosa e um banheiro num tamanho bom e ao lado esquerdo da casa tinha uma garagem que cabiam três carros dependendo do tamanho do automóvel até quatro. Todos os cômodos tinham as paredes pintadas de branco ou azul claro e cada cômodo tinha um jarro de flores para dar um toque relaxado ao ambiente. Por trás da casa, a uns 10 metros de distância, havia uma casa menor que a principal, mas igualmente aconchegante que tinha quatro quartos, um banheiro e uma sala de estar pequena com um sofá de três lugares e uma poltrona. No caminho entre uma casa e outra havia um caminho de pedras semelhante ao da entrada  
-Esse lugar é maior do que eu pensei! – fala Souta olhando a propriedade  
-Parem! – fala Sango parando de andar  
Um Vectra preto aparece dirigindo muito rápido (mais rápido mesmo) e para ao lado deles. Dentro do Vectra um rapaz de olhos azuis escuros cabelos negros curtos presos num rabo-de-cavalo baixo estava ao volante  
-Miroku você podia maneirar na velocidade! – fala Sango

-Foi mal. Estou indo buscar umas coisas na cidade, quer vir também?  
-Não obrigado. Ah Miroku deixa eu te apresentar minha tia e esses dois são meus primos  
-Prazer- fala Miroku – Bom se é só isso eu já vou ou aquela rede não fica pronta hoje.  
Miroku engata a marcha e dá uma arrancada fazendo uma nuvem de poeira se levantar atrás do Vectra  
-Rede? – pergunta a Sra. Higurashi ainda abanando a mão para tirar a poeira de perto do rosto  
-É pra jogar vôlei quando o pessoal se reunir aqui em casa  
-Quantas pessoas moram aqui? – pergunta Souta  
-Ah um monte, mas todo mundo se conhece  
Eles entram na sala de estar que tinha sofás de dois e três lugares e mais duas poltronas com uma mesinha no centro da sala com fotografias das pessoas que moravam na casa e nas paredes quadros com paisagens lindíssimas, um rack com TV, rádio, etc. Na sala tinha também a escada que levava para o primeiro andar da casa, a porta do banheiro, a entrada da cozinha e a porta dos três quartos  
-Izayoi! – chama Sango – Meus parentes chegaram!  
Da cozinha sai uma mulher de cabelos negros que iam até a cintura vestida com um short preto que ia até o joelho e uma blusa xadrez amarela  
-Olá! – fala com um belo sorriso – Vocês são os parentes da Sango né. Ela falou muito de vocês  
-Espero que não tenha falado mal – diz Souta  
-Porque está tão triste mocinha? – pergunta Izayoi para Kagome  
-Pra começo de conversa meu nome é Kagome e não mocinha. E eu não devo explicação do meu humor estar bom ou não pra você  
- Kagome! – repreende a mãe da colegial que fingiu não ter escutado e se sentou no sofá – Desculpe por isso é que ela tinha outros planos marcados e não foi por termos vindo pra cá hoje  
-Não tem problema ela vai gostar daqui mais cedo ou mais tarde. Vou mostrar onde ficam os quartos de vocês  
-Se eu ficar no lugar mais afastado estarei feliz – fala Kagome

-Bom tem um quarto lá em cima se você quiser- nesse instante o telefone de Izayoi, um Motorola V3 prateado, toca e ela atende –Alô?  
-OI MÃE! – fala uma voz aos berros do outro lado da linha por causa do volume do som e da festa que tava acontecendo  
-Oi meu amor!  
-COLOCA MAIS ÁGUA NO FEIJÃO QUE EU TÔ CHEGANDO AÍ!  
-O que está acontecendo?  
-NÃO TEM NINGUÉM MORRENDO NÃO MÃE, O SESHOUMARU GANHOU A CORRIDA!  
-Manda os parabéns  
-MAS AQUI NÃO TEM NENHUM REFÉM. A SENHORA SE PREOCUPA DEMAIS  
-Esquece. Toma cuidado quando vir tá bom?  
-TÁ EU LEVO UM BOMBOM. QUER DE QUÊ?  
-Tchau – e desliga o telefone – Sango o Sesshoumaru ganhou a corrida  
-Sério?Que legal!Foi ele que ligou?  
-Não, foi o Inuyasha, mas ele não entendeu nada do que eu disse  
-Quem ganhou o que? – pergunta uma moça de 21 anos entrando na sala, ela tinha belos cabelos negros e olhos castanhos e usava uma saia bailonê azul na altura do joelho e um tomara-que-caia rosa  
-Rin, o Sesshoumaru ganhou a corrida - fala Sango entusiasmada  
-Que demais!Mas ele está bem?Não se machucou?  
-Não deu pra saber por que tavam fazendo a maior festa do outro lado da linha – fala Izayoi – Mas eu aposto que ele está bem Rin, ele vai chegar aqui são e salvo você vai ver. Antes que eu me esqueça estes são os parentes da Sango  
-Sério?Não fazem idéia de como são famosos por aqui, a Sango fala muito de vocês e acredite em mim ela fala muito mesmo. Eu sei que você é a Sra. Higurashi, mas qual o nome de vocês?

-O meu é Souta e ela é a Kagome  
-Prazer, eu sou a Rin  
-O quarto de vocês são aqueles dali – fala apontando para a porta de dois quartos - Rin pode mostrar a Kagome o quarto lá de cima que ela vai ficar lá  
-Claro, vem comigo  
Kagome pega a mala e sobe as escadas. Ela passa por três quartos e chega ao seu. O quarto era bem espaçoso e possuía uma cama de solteiro forrada com um lençol verde claro com desenhos de pétalas de rosas no canto esquerdo do quarto, um guarda-roupa de seis portas e três gavetas no lado direito, uma cabeceira ao lado da cama que tinha um vaso com flores. Uma janela que ficava na mesma parede na cama só que a um metro de distancia e tinha cortinas claras que deixavam a luz do sol passar com facilidade e uns três almofadões no canto perto entre a janela e a porta.  
-Bom esse é o seu quarto. A Sango dorme no quarto ao lado e eu no que fica de frente pro dela se precisar de qualquer coisa é só avisar. Pode ir se instalando por aí enquanto eu ajudo a Izayoi a terminar o almoço, daqui a uns 15 minutos você desce pra almoçar tá bom  
Kagome nada disse apenas entrou no quarto e começou a desfazer as malas


	3. A descoberta

**Capítulo 3 = Primeiro dia na casa**

Depois que guardou tudo ela desceu para almoçar. Quando desceu encontrou fora Izayoi, Sango, Miroku e Rin mais quatro pessoas: uma garota com cabelos ruivos e pele clara que se chamava Ayame, um garoto com cabelos negros presos num rabo-de-cavalo e olhos azuis chamado Kouga, uma senhora de idade já com os cabelos grisalhos que se chamava Kaede e um menino que devia ter a idade de Souta que possuía cabelos ruivos e olhos verde-esmeralda chamado Shippou. Estavam todos sentados a mesa que tinha dez cadeiras (mas nove delas já estavam ocupadas tendo apenas a cadeira pra Kagome sentar-se) comendo e conversando animadamente  
O almoço correu tranquilamente até que abrem a porta chamando a atenção de todos os que estavam à mesa. Da porta entra um garoto com cabelos prateados que iam até abaixo da cintura, olhos dourados e orelhas caninas no topo da cabeça que usava uma camisa branca que ficava meio colada com o corpo mostrando os músculos definidos com uma calça jeans rasgada nos joelhos e fala:  
-E com vocês nosso campeão da corrida: SESSHOUMARU TAISHO!  
Da porta entra outro garoto com cabelos prateados abaixo da cintura e olhos dourados que usava uma camisa amarela sem mangas e uma calça jeans um pouco mais escura que a do irmão e diz:  
-Obrigado, obrigado eu amo muito vocês – fala se gabando – Bate aqui irmão  
Ele e Inuyasha batem as mãos e Sesshoumaru pega a cabeça do hanyou numa chave de braço e esfrega a mão no cabelo dele deixando o cabelo dele mais desarrumado do que já tava  
Miroku e Kouga vão até Sesshoumaru e tacam ovo e tomate na cabeça dele dizendo "Parabéns, você mereceu!"  
-Oi mãe – fala Inuyasha indo pra cozinha e dando um beijo na bochecha da mãe – Eu não sabia que bombom você queria porque a ligação caiu acho que devia estar sem sinal, mas comprei de avelã tem problema?

-Não meu amor, obrigado pelo bombom- diz pegando o bombom da mão do hanyou  
-Ei Inuyasha pega trigo aí! – fala Miroku  
-Pega não Inuyasha!Por tudo que há de mais sagrado NÃO PEGA!  
Inuyasha vai até o armário, pega um saco de trigo e vai pra sala  
-Meninos não melem nada e não gastem o trigo todo que eu vou fazer um bolo  
-INUYASHA SEU TRAIRA NÃO SE ATREVA A JOGAR TRIGO EM MIM! – fala Sesshoumaru que estava sendo segurado por Kouga, mas só ganhou meio saco de trigo no cabelo que já estava melado (e põe melado nisso) de ovo e tomate  
-Pra você não dizer que eu sou ruim só usei meio saco de trigo – fala Inuyasha  
Sango pega uma câmera fotográfica, vai até a sala e bate uma foto de Sesshoumaru todo melado e Inuyasha, Miroku e Kouga mostrando as mãos meladas de ovo, tomate e trigo  
-Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru pro chuveiro agora!Especialmente você Sesshoumaru – fala Izayoi comendo tranquilamente  
-É assim todo dia por aqui? – pergunta Souta  
-Não hoje eles ainda estão mais calmos que o normal  
-Que demais!  
Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru sobem e depois de 10 minutos descem, ambos usando roupas leves, e vem o pessoal almoçando. Sesshoumaru estava usando uma bermuda azul que chegava até o joelho e uma blusa branca, e Inuyasha usava uma bermuda azul um pouco mais clara que a de Sesshoumaru e uma blusa verde  
-Poxa, vocês nem esperaram a gente descer – fala Inuyasha  
-Pra falar a verdade já estamos almoçando desde um pouco antes de vocês chegarem – diz Izayoi  
-Eles nem esperaram a gente chegar – fala Sesshoumaru  
-Pensei que vocês só vinham amanhã – fala Ayame  
-A gente também, mas o Sesshoumaru terminou mais rápido que eu esperava – fala Inuyasha pegando um prato e colocando o almoço – Mãe você não sabe da maior sobre o Sesshoumaru  
-O que é?  
-Ah eu não posso contar, mas eu conto mesmo assim

-Se atreva a falar qualquer coisa seu língua-frouxa que eu te estrangulo na frente de todos e não vai ter ninguém que me impeça disso – fala Sesshoumaru  
-Então eu deixo o Sesshoumaru falar  
-Falar o que? – pergunta Izayoi  
-Nada de mais – fala Sesshoumaru  
-Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas, é importante sim! – fala Inuyasha  
-Eu posso contar depois – fala Sesshoumaru comendo tranquilamente (ele, Miroku e Inuyasha estavam comendo em pé)  
-Mas é importante! – fala Inuyasha se sentando do lado da cadeira da mãe  
-Inuyasha fala logo que eu estou ficando abusado com isso – fala Kouga  
-Não, sou jovem demais pra ser estrangulado até a morte pelo meu irmão mais velho  
-Não tem perigo Inuyasha fala logo o que é – insistia Kouga  
-Tá bom, é que... - mas ele mal começa a falar que Sesshoumaru dá um chute leve nas costas dele, mas que mesmo assim doeu  
-Tinha uma vespa nas suas costas – fala Sesshoumaru  
-E você tinha que usar seu pé?!Bom mas como eu estava dizendo... – mas ele mal fala que leva outro chute - Aí se está fazendo isso apenas para não descobrirem saiba que não dar certo por que vão acabar descobrindo mais cedo ou mais tarde  
-Descobrir o que? – pergunta Izayoi  
-Pergunta a senhora não quero levar outro chute – fala Inuyasha se levantando  
-Inuyasha senta e desembucha logo por que essa historinha de conto e não conto já está me deixando abusada e se não fizer mocinho vai ter o maior castigo da sua vida e Sesshoumaru não se atreva a tocá-lo – fala Izayoi  
-Hum... Castigo demorado ou ser assassinado pelo próprio irmão... Vou à que dói menos... O Sesshoumaru pediu a Rin em casamento! – fala Inuyasha e sai correndo  
Sesshoumaru corre atrás de Inuyasha que parte em disparada pro jardim. Todos os olhares se voltam para Rin que fica extremamente vermelha ao perceber  
-É verdade Rin? – pergunta Izayoi  
-É claro que é verdade Izayoi – fala Kaede – A perseguição do Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha é a prova disso

-Mas quero ouvir a Rin me dizer isso – fala Izayoi com a voz mais séria – É verdade Rin?  
Rin confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. Izayoi dá um grande abraço nela  
-Parabéns minha querida!Mas porque não me contaram antes?  
-Por dois motivos: o Sesshoumaru só fez o pedido ontem à tarde e íamos falar hoje no jantar, mas o Inuyasha falou antes né  
Nesse instante Inuyasha entra desesperado pela porta da cozinha e senta-se no chão ao lado de Izayoi com a respiração ofegante e suando um pouco  
-Já voltou? – pergunta Izayoi com um sorriso  
-Quer que eu volte lá e o Sesshoumaru me mate?Se for me dê logo uma peixeira(1) que eu mesmo me mato  
-Não é isso meu amor, só pensei que demoraria mais  
-Se perguntarem vocês não me viram – fala Inuyasha se levantando e correndo, sobe as escadas pro primeiro andar  
Nessa hora Sesshoumaru entra na cozinha correndo e pergunta  
-Cadê o desgraçado que eu chamo de irmão?  
-Subiu – responde Kouga  
-KOUGA SEU TRAIDOR! – fala Inuyasha lá de cima  
Sesshoumaru sobe as escadas correndo e fica discutindo com Inuyasha  
-Eu vou lá resolver o problema deles dois antes que eles quebrem algo – fala Izayoi subindo as escadas

_**Notas:**_

_**(1:)**__ pra quem não sabe peixeira é um jeito de chamar aquelas facas enormes de cortar carne_


	4. Conversa

Por volta das três da tarde todos estavam mais calmos depois de saber da notícia do casamento e da perseguição que houve na casa. Kagome estava na sombra de uma árvore perto da nascente do rio olhando seu próprio reflexo enquanto puxava pedaços de grama com raiva

-"Eu não quero ficar aqui, quero voltar pra casa, quero rever minhas amigas" – pensava arrancando outro pedaço de grama

Ao olhar para o lado vê que não estava sozinha, tinha alguém do seu lado. Era o garoto que ela tinha visto no almoço ou quase isso

-Por que está tão zangada? – pergunta ele

-Não queria estar aqui, queria estar com os meus amigos

-Ah é isso, mas olha as pessoas fazem amigos em qualquer lugar é só querer... Acho que não fomos apresentados direito meu nome é Inuyasha Taisho

-Kagome Higurashi

-Você só está assim porque se acha um fantasma né?

-Mais ou menos, queria que minha mãe ouvisse o que falo de vez em quando

-Bom você pode falar o que quiser a não ser que você seja eu porque eu não posso abrir a boca que começa um escândalo dentro de casa

Kagome não pode evitar abrir um sorriso por pouco tempo

-Pode fazer isso de novo?

-O que? – pergunta Kagome

-Rir. Seu sorriso é muito bonito, mas não te vi rindo nem da confusão que teve na hora do almoço

-Sorriu apenas quando estou bem

-Então vou arrumar um jeito de te fazer rir – ele faz uma expressão pensativa enquanto a olhava -... Hum... Ahá! Esquece não vai dar certo... Hum... Talvez... Não, não ir dar certo também... Bah! Depois eu penso nisso, depois bem depois – fala Inuyasha dando um belo sorriso

-Você... Você é um youkai?

-Na verdade um hanyou, apenas metade de mim tem sangue youkai, o sangue do meu pai, a outra metade tem o sangue humano, o sangue de minha mãe

Kagome ficou olhando-o por um momento. Ele era muito bonito, tanto seus olhos como os seus cabelos tinham cores harmoniosas o que o deixava mais atraente. Será que tinha namorada? Ou talvez fosse solteiro? Era difícil acreditar que ele não devia ter namorada, mas o que custa ter uma esperança?Ela olhou para as orelhas no topo da cabeça do hanyou e deu um pequeno sorriso ao vê-las se mover para trás ao ouvir o som de um galho que havia caído no chão

-Que foi? – pergunta ele

-As suas orelhas... São tão... Bonitinhas... Eu posso tocar?

Kagome se aproximou dele e mexeu nas orelhas do hanyou que não se incomodou muito, afinal já haviam feito isso várias vezes desde que era pequeno e acabou se acostumando com a idéia de as pessoas quererem mexer nas suas orelhas. Ela se afastou dele sorrindo ainda e voltou a olhar a nascente do rio

-Bom eu já vou indo – fala Inuyasha se levantando – Ei, minha mãe tá fazendo um bolo que daqui a pouco tá pronto. Se você quiser um pedaço é só ir pegar, mas você tem que ser rápida ou pegam tudo antes e só vai sobrar o farelo

-Inuyasha

-O que?

-Obrigado por ter vindo me fazer companhia

-De nada, sempre que querer conversar é só me procurar

-Eu vou procurar

-Inuyasha finalmente te achei – fala Sesshoumaru se aproximando deles dois – Estou interrompendo? – pergunta ao ver ele e Kagome

-Não só estávamos...

-Ótimo porque nós vamos pintar a garagem

-Não íamos fazer isso amanhã?

-Mas que memória você tem, você disse que ia me ajudar hoje – fala Sesshoumaru enquanto arrastava o irmão pela orelha

-Tchau Kagome até mais tarde – fala Inuyasha se soltando de Sesshoumaru e indo correndo até a garagem

Kagome se levanta e vai até a casa principal. Ao entrar vê Izayoi na cozinha fazendo a massa do tal bolo e vai falar com ela

-Oi Izayoi – fala Kagome

-Olá Kagome. Pelo que vejo está mais animada

-É sim me sinto melhor. Eu só precisava de um tempo pra pensar um pouco e queria te pedir desculpas por ter agido daquele jeito quando chegamos. Você me desculpa?

-Claro que sim Kagome, mas o que te deixou mais animada?

-Pode se dizer que fui visitada por um passarinho verde. Se precisar de mim vou estar no meu quarto ouvindo música – fala Kagome sorrindo enquanto sobe as escadas

Ao entrar no quarto, pega um discman que tinha trazido e um porta-cds em formato de joaninha. Mas ao pegar um dos CDs que tinha trazido vê que estava mofado. Ela começa a olhar os outros e vê que também estavam mofados

-Ah, que droga!

Ela desce as escadas e encontra Izayoi colocando a massa no forno

-Achei que estivesse ouvindo música

-Estaria se meus CDs não tivessem mofado

-Sem problema, o Inuyasha está indo na cidade comprar a tinta, pode aproveitar a carona e ir com ele

-Tá bem então


	5. Vamos a cidade?

Kagome vai até a garagem e na porta da mesma encontra Inuyasha dentro do Vectra preto

-Inuyasha?

-Oi Kagome – fala dando um belo sorriso – Que está fazendo?

-Sua mãe disse que você tava indo pra cidade e queria saber se você podia me levar pra eu comprar uns CDs porque os meus mofaram

-Claro que posso te levar, só espera dois minutinhos pra eu pegar a cor da tinta com o Sesshy

-Sesshy?

-É o apelido do Sesshoumaru apesar dele não gostar muito. A única pessoa que ele deixa chamá-lo assim é a Rin

-Me deixa adivinhar. Você só chama ele assim pra abusar certo?

Inuyasha sai do carro, que ainda estava com o motor ligado, e entra na garagem. Ele fala um pouco com Sesshoumaru e depois volta pro carro.

-Vamos? – perguntou ele

Quando estavam a meio caminho da cidade, Kagome pergunta

-Inuyasha, quantos anos você tem?

-Dezoito, mas por quê?

-Por nada, apenas por saber... Mas quem te ensinou a dirigir?

-Meu pai mexia muito com carros e só de ver aprendi, ele me ensinou o básico da direção – fala Inuyasha com o semblante meio triste

-Me desculpa, não queria...

-Tudo bem

-Faz quanto tempo que isso aconteceu?

-Uns 5 anos

-Como é que ele era?

-Prefiro não falar sobre isso

Kagome recostou o braço na janela com a cabeça apoiada na palma da mão. Não entendia porque se sentiu tão bem apenas por ter falado com ele alguns momentos. Ele era diferente de todos os que garotos tinha conhecido, era especial de um jeito simples.

Inuyasha ficava ao mesmo tempo olhando-a e olhando a estrada. Ela era tão bela. Tudo nela era perfeito. Será que estaria apaixonado? Talvez sim, mas talvez... Ela tivesse ficado tão zangada por ter ido a sua casa porque não poderia ver o namorado. Mas o que custava ter uma esperança?

-Estamos chegando – fala Inuyasha – Kagome eu me esqueci de te avisar uma coisa, mas você não pode contar a ninguém

-O que?

-Amanhã é o aniversário do Kouga e vamos fazer uma festa surpresa pra ele na piscina lá de casa. Me lembra de comprar um presente pra ele

-Claro, mas vocês têm uma piscina?

-Duh! Você não viu ainda porque não andou perto de lá né

Eles chegam à cidade e Inuyasha para o carro em frente à loja de CDs.

-Você não ia comprar tinta?

-E você não ia comprar CDs? Vou à loja ali na esquina comprar a tinta. Trouxe dinheiro?

-Trouxe sim

-Depois que você comprar me encontra ali na loja tá beleza?

-Claro.

Kagome entra na loja e encontra os CDs com uma facilidade incomum. Paga o vendedor e vai encontrar Inuyasha. Descobre onde ele estava por causa do Vectra preto em frente a uma loja

Mas ao chegar lá vê Inuyasha e uma mulher de olhos e cabelos negros que iam até a cintura, e que possuía uma pele mais clara que a sua dando em cima dele

Inuyasha vê Kagome perto da porta da loja e vai até perto dela

-Finja que é minha namorada – sussurra Inuyasha para Kagome

-Hã?

-Inu! – chama a mulher – Quem é essa guria?

-Não chame ela assim Kikyo, ela é minha namorada

-Essa guria? Você só pode ter ficado louco.

-Não me chame de guria! – esbraveja Kagome

-Ah me desculpe pirralha, mas Inuyasha precisa de uma mulher de verdade e não de uma bonequinha que não consegue fazer nada sozinha

-Me escuta Kikyo, não devo nada a você pra ainda estar aqui e ouvir suas loucuras. Vamos Kagome – fala Inuyasha passando a mão na cintura de Kagome e a levando para o carro

Ele liga o carro e eles vão embora. Depois que eles se afastam um pouco, Inuyasha fala

-Me desculpa por ter te envolvido nisso, mas você mandou muito bem

-Obrigado, mas quem era a louquinha?

-O nome dela é Kikyo e é a maior oferecida da cidade. Vive dando em cima de um ou outro pra ficar conhecida por estar namorando o cara mais rico ou mais bonito.

-Que coisa

-É, mas de uns dias pra cá ela deu pra dar em cima de mim. Acho que se você não estivesse lá eu estaria sendo agarrado publicamente

-Então você me deve uma

-Com certeza

-Conseguiu pegar a tinta?

-Consegui, eu pus na mala do carro antes da Kikyo aparecer pra tentar por ainda mais chifres no namorado

-Ela tem namorado?E ainda dá em cima de meio mundo de gente? Está pior do que eu pensei... Inuyasha, eu posso ouvir um dos CDs?

-Coloca aí

Kagome pega um dos CDs que tinha comprado no rádio e começa a tocar uma música de pop rock

-Se você dissesse que gostava dessa banda eu te emprestava uns CDs que eu tenho – fala Inuyasha

Kagome e Inuyasha começam a cantar a música baixinho. Kagome para de cantar e fica ouvindo Inuyasha cantando

-Não sabia que cantava tão bem – fala Kagome

-Você também tem uma voz muito bonita

-Quantas qualidades você tem?

-Um monte, mas meus defeitos também não ficam pra trás tenho uma tuia

-Você comprou o presente?

-Que presente?

-O do Kouga. Não me diga que esqueceu

-Eu esqueci!

-Eu disse pra você não dizer. Vamos ter que voltar e comprar

Inuyasha dá um cavalo de pau com o carro e volta correndo para a cidade. Eles chegam à cidade e param em frente a uma loja de presentes.

-Oh-oh. Olha quem está ali – fala Kagome apontando para a outra esquina

-Ah não, é a Kikyo

-Eu tenho um plano, mas vou precisar da sua ajuda

-Se me livrar dela eu aceito qualquer coisa


	6. O plano de Kagome

Kikyo vê Inuyasha e Kagome saindo do carro e indo de mãos dadas para a loja de presentes e vai atrás deles. Encontra-os perto de uma estante com bichinhos de pelúcia

-Olha Inuyasha que fofinho – fala Kagome pegando uma joaninha

-Fofinha igual a você – fala Inuyasha se aproximando de Kagome prestes a beijá-la

Como Kikyo estava atrás de Inuyasha não viu o beijo, mas teve certeza de que foi bem apaixonado pela demora deles de se afastarem

-Calma garotão ou você me deixa sem ar – fala Kagome inspirando fundo – Mas ainda temos que achar o presente

-Oh tristeza, só porque eu queria ficar perto de você – fala abraçando-a

-Temos o dia todo pra isso, mas temos que escolher o presente logo ou o Sesshoumaru nos mata – fala Kagome se soltando de Inuyasha e recomeçando a andar pela loja de mãos dadas com ele, com Kikyo seguindo-os escondida atrás de qualquer coisa que a cobrisse

-Ele mesmo devia vir fazer isso. Quem vai dar o presente é ele

-Que tal esse? – pergunta Kagome pegando um porta-retrato prateado com o desenho de alguns ramos embaixo

-Acho que está bom. Podemos ir logo?

Eles vão até o caixa e pagam o porta-retrato embrulhado em papel de presente azul. Em seguida voltam para o carro e vão embora

Ao chegar à casa de Inuyasha, os dois se desmancham em risos e caem no chão com as mãos na barriga que já estava ficando dolorida. Eles nem se importaram por estarem sendo vistos por Izayoi, Rin e a Sra. Higurashi

-Você foi ótima – fala Inuyasha se recuperando do ataque de risos e se sentando

-Você foi excelente – fala Kagome se sentando também

-Posso saber no que vocês foram ótimos e excelentes? – pergunta Izayoi ao ver que eles tinham se recuperado do ataque de risos

-Mãe diz quem a gente encontrou na cidade

-Não faço idéia – responde naturalmente

-A Kikyo e ela começou a dar em cima de mim até que a Kagome teve um plano brilhante

-Que plano brilhante? – pergunta a Sra. Higurashi olhando para a filha com suspeita

-A gente fingiu que estava junto e ela acreditou – fala Kagome se desmanchando em risos novamente

-Especialmente depois do beijo falso – fala Inuyasha

-Beijo falso? – pergunta a Sra. Higurashi desconfiada

-É foi assim: a Kikyo tava por trás do Inuyasha e ele fingiu que estava me beijando, mas que a mão dele tava na frente da minha boca e não aconteceu nada e a Kikyo nem percebeu – fala Kagome

-Eu só queria ter visto a cara da Kikyo, pena que eu estava de costas – fala Inuyasha rindo de novo

-Parece que o Inuyasha arrumou alguém pra ajudar ele nas suas traquinagens – fala Rin – Mas é sério, ela mereceu especialmente depois de ter dado em cima do Sesshoumaru outro dia

-Comprou os CDs Kagome? – pergunta a Sra. Higurashi

-Comprei sim, mãe

-Eu vou à garagem antes que o Sesshoumaru venha aqui e arranque o que sobrou da minha orelha – fala Inuyasha, mas mal teve tempo de se levantar que Sesshoumaru entra

- Faz quanto tempo que você está aqui? – pergunta Sesshoumaru olhando pra Inuyasha – Devia estar me ajudando a pintar a garagem

-Já tô indo tá bom – fala Inuyasha se levantando e saindo com Sesshoumaru

-Isso não vai dar certo – fala Rin – Eles se pintam mais do que pintam as paredes

-Eu vou lá pra cima ouvir meus CDs – fala Kagome e sobe as escadas, indo pro seu quarto

Depois de uns 15 minutos ouvindo música sentada nos almofadões, Kagome escuta sua mãe bater na porta

-Posso falar com você?

-Claro mãe

-Você ficou mais animada depois que voltou da cidade

-É. Aquela peça que pregamos na Kikyo foi super

-Está assim pela peça ou pelo beijo?

-Mãe! – fala Kagome levemente corada – Eu já disse que foi de mentirinha, nossos lábios nem se tocaram

-Tá bom eu sei disso. Mas você ficou mais animada

-Eu vi um passarinho verde

-Um passarinho? Você não quer dizer um garoto de verde chamado Inuyasha

-Porque toda essa pressão sobre mim? – fala Kagome se levantando e sentando na cama

-Kagome eu te conheço desde o dia que você veio ao mundo, sei que tem alguém fazendo seu coraçãozinho bater mais forte. Se quiser pode me falar quem é

-Tá eu confesso o Inuyasha é uma gracinha e me sinto bem perto dele, mas o que tem a ver?

-Acho que você gosta dele Kagome

-E se eu gostasse como saberia que estou apaixonada?

-Seu coração bate mais forte, você se sente mais a vontade perto dessa pessoa sem precisar fingir que é algo que nunca foi, fica preocupada se ele demora a chegar ou está doente, fica querendo ver sempre seu sorriso, ouvir a voz dele sussurrando no seu ouvido palavras de amor e quer sempre...

-Estar em seus braços – completa Kagome – Mãe eu acho que estou apaixonada e muito, mas em tão pouco tempo? Nem o conheço direito e mal conversamos

-Foi amor à primeira vista, isso aconteceu comigo e seu pai

-Mãe promete que vai deixar essa conversa entre nós duas, não quero que mais ninguém saiba

-Tá bom meu amor. Agora pode voltar a ouvir suas músicas

Ela dá um beijo na testa da filha e desce as escadas

-Izayoi, posso falar com você em particular dois minutinhos – fala a Sra. Higurashi

-Claro

Elas vão pra cozinha enquanto Rin fica assistindo TV

-Acho que tem alguma coisa acontecendo entre o Inuyasha e a Kagome – fala a Sra. Higurashi

-Também acho desde que o Inuyasha voltou da cidade tá cantando feito um passarinho lá na garagem e acho que não é só por causa do golpe que eles deram na Kikyo

-Deve ter sido...

-Amor a primeira vista – completa Izayoi

-Que tal se juntarmos os dois?

-Dá uma de mães cupidos? Tô dentro

-Mas não podemos deixar que eles percebam e nem forçá-los a nada. Se eles realmente se amam eles vão se declarar mais cedo ou mais tarde, só precisamos dar um empurrãozinho básico

-Topo, somos as mamães cupidos da área na sua primeira missão secreta

-Mas o que podemos fazer?

-Eu tenho um plano, mas vou precisar de sua ajuda

-Então fala o que é

-E se você pspspspspspsp e eu pspspspspspsp (sacanagem né?)

-Ah entendi. Deve dar certo, mas quando?

-Que tal depois de amanhã?

-Por mim tudo ok


	7. É domingo!

_**Capítulo 7 = Bom dia!É domingo!**_

No outro dia...

Estava tudo absolutamente calmo e todos dormiam tranqüilos em suas camas

-Kagome! – chama Sango dando empurrões na prima

-Hã?Que é?

-Levanta logo

-Mas ainda é seis da manhã – fala olhando à hora no celular

-Acredite você ainda vai me agradecer por isso. Anda, a gente vai montar a festa surpresa do Kouga ou prefere continuar dormindo? – sussurra apenas para a prima ouvir

-Acho que vou dormir mais uns dez minutinhos

-Levanta logo ou eu te derrubo da cama

Kagome se levanta, dando um longo bocejo

-Você trouxe roupas de piscina? – pergunta Sango

-Trouxe sim, quer que eu coloque logo?

-É bom, mas coloca uma roupa normal por cima pra ninguém desconfiar

Elas descem para tomar o café da manhã e encontram quase todos, exceto Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e Kouga

-Cadê os outros? – pergunta Kagome

-Dormindo ainda, mas eu já estou indo acordá-los – fala Izayoi pegando um balde com água e gelo

-Rapaz isso vai ser hilário – fala Miroku – Quer ajuda Izayoi?

-Claro que sim. Só precisamos saber quem vai ser o único que vai ficar dormindo quando os outros acordarem

Não dá cinco minutos que Inuyasha desce usando um short vermelho com uma estampa preta de águia perto do bolso e uma camisa branca

-Bom dia meu príncipe – fala Izayoi sorrindo

-Bom dia mãe – fala Inuyasha dando um beijo no rosto da mãe

-Ainda está com sono?

-Estou, mas não sou besta de ficar dormindo e vocês jogarem água com gelo na minha cara pra me acordarem de manhã logo cedo feito você fizeram semana retrasada

-Quantas vezes vocês fazem isso? – pergunta Kagome

-Todo domingo porque tá todo mundo exausto demais pra acordar cedo – responde Ayame

Kouga entra pela porta da cozinha usando um short jeans e uma blusa branca com o desenho de uma caveira atrás perto do ombro dando um longo bocejo

-Gente é o Sesshoumaru – fala Kaede

-Bom quem ainda não molhou ninguém foi a Ayame, quer ir hoje querida? – pergunta Izayoi

-Com certeza – responde ela pegando o balde e em seguida sobe as escadas

-Ah eu queria ir – fala Inuyasha se sentando na cadeira que Ayame estava

-A próxima é a sua vez se não for molhado

Eles escutam o barulho da água caindo e escutam Sesshoumaru berrar para Ayame 'Que brincadeira mais sem graça'. Não demora muito e Ayame desce

-Cadê o Sesshoumaru? – pergunta Miroku

-Deve tá vindo por aí e Inuyasha sai do meu lugar – fala ao ver o hanyou na sua cadeira

-Como foi? – pergunta Izayoi

-Legal, mas na hora que eu virei o balde pra molhar ele, ele acordou mais de todo jeito foi molhado

Sesshoumaru desce seco, mas usando uma toalha para enxugar o cabelo molhado. Estava usando um short marrom e uma blusa branca

-Qual é a de vocês de me acordar com água e gelo? Minha cama tá encharcada

-Você demorou muito pra acordar – fala Sango

-E além do mais é costume fazermos isso todo domingo e você sabe disso mais do que ninguém – fala Izayoi

-É né fui eu mesmo que criei essa brincadeira pra acordar o Inuyasha quando a gente era pequeno. Ah, como é triste o fim.

-Sério? – pergunta Kagome

-É que normalmente o Inuyasha era o último a acordar no domingo e eu fazia isso pra acordar ele – responde Sesshoumaru – Só que aí começou a vir mais gente e todos já foram molhados uma vez

-É verdade, nem do pai eles tiveram pena – fala Kaede – Eu até gravei um vídeo do dia

-Tudo bem, vamos todos tomar o café da manhã que o Toutosai pediu que os meninos fossem ajudar ele com os cavalos

-Sempre sobra pra gente – fala Inuyasha

-Vocês criam cavalos também? – pergunta Souta

-Quem cuida é o Toutosai, um velho amigo do nosso pai que mora perto daqui e vamos ajudar lá às vezes – fala Miroku

-Vamos logo quanto mais rápido formos mais rápido voltamos – fala Sesshoumaru

-Depois que vocês terminarem vão pra piscina que vamos estar lá assim que terminarmos de arrumar a casa – fala Rin

-Fechado – diz Inuyasha – Mas e o Souta e o Shippou?

-Eles ficam aqui e ajudam a gente a arrumar a casa

Os meninos terminam de comer e saem, mas não antes de Sesshoumaru dar uns amassos em Rin


	8. Aniversário de Kouga

_**Capítulo 8 = O aniversário de Kouga **_

Por volta da hora do almoço, os meninos terminaram de ajudar Toutosai com os cavalos e foram para a piscina (é o lugar onde vão fazer a festa de Kouga)

A piscina era meio perto da casa principal, devia estar a 15 metros de distância da casa menor. Era uma piscina grande que tinha o fundo e as paredes que ficavam dentro d'água rodeadas de azulejos brancos. Perto da piscina tinha uma espécie de terraço com uns poofs no canto perto da parede, dois banheiros, um chuveirão do lado de fora e uma mesa do tamanho a da cozinha que estava forrada com uma toalha de mesa azul claro e por cima umas tigelas enormes que tinham o almoço.

Quando eles chegaram começaram a cantar "Parabéns pra você" pra Kouga que foi pego por Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru e jogado na piscina com roupa e tudo

-Feliz aniversário! – fala Inuyasha rindo

-Eu vou matar vocês suas pragas – fala Kouga subindo uma escada que tinha no canto inferior esquerdo da piscina

-Antes de você matá-los porque não vem almoçar? – pergunta Izayoi

Eles almoçam calmamente e depois começa a perseguição de Kouga a Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru estava sentado do lado de Rin com a mão na cintura dela e trocavam selinhos até que uma bola atinge a cabeça de Sesshoumaru

-Foi mal! – fala Miroku

-Por que não vai jogar com eles? – pergunta Rin

-Eu vou, mas eu volto viu – fala se levantando e indo até onde Inuyasha, Miroku e Kouga jogavam um jogo que lembrava cinco cortes (eles estavam sem camisa tá)

-Ei Kagome vem dar um mergulho – fala Sango tirando a blusa e o short ficando apenas com o maiô lilás

Kagome tira a blusa e o short e fica apenas com o biquíni que tinha a parte de cima rosa choque e a parte de baixo preta com uma flor rosa. Ela dá um mergulho e fica lá aproveitando a água morna

-Você vem Rin? – pergunta Kagome

Rin, que já estava com um biquíni laranja com listras amarelas e sentada na beira da piscina, mergulha na á de um tempo,Kagome estava sentada na beira da piscina com os pés na água desfrutando o sol quente daquela tarde de verão

-Oi – fala Kouga se sentando do lado dela

-Oi. Você é o Kouga né?

-Sou e você é a Kagome estou certo?

-Está – responde sorrindo

-Que bom te ver sorrindo, quando chegou aqui você estava tão amuada

-É que eu estava meio triste mais a vida continua e não posso pará-la

-Que bom que pensa assim. Mas de onde você vem?

-De Tókio e você?

Enquanto isso na mesa, Inuyasha via os dois conversando e sentia vontade de ir lá separar os dois, mas por quê?Eles estavam apenas conversando. O hanyou se levantou e foi andando até onde eles estavam

-E aí Kouga gostou da surpresa? – pergunta Inuyasha

-Eu fiquei muito surpreso com isso – responde naturalmente

Inuyasha vai até onde Sesshoumaru estava sentado na beira da piscina com os pés dentro d'água e senta-se ao seu lado

-Que foi brother? – pergunta Sesshoumaru

-Estou com um problema

-Você tem vários problemas, mas em qual você quer que eu me concentre?

-É que toda vez que fico perto da Kagome me sinto estranho

-Defina estranho

-Não sei dizer apenas me sinto diferente

-Irmãozinho, eu acho que você está apaixonado

-Que?! – fala ele um pouco mais alto

-Shiii! Quer que mais alguém descubra?

-De que adianta você vai contar mesmo

-Não vou não

-Não vai? Mas porque não? – pergunta Inuyasha surpreso

-Por que eu quero que você se declare pra ela primeiro aí depois eu conto

-Então vai demorar um pouco – fala abraçando os próprios joelhos

-Fica assim não cê supera

-Supera o que? – pergunta Rin que estava dentro da piscina, mas perto de Sesshoumaru

-Nada não minha vida – responde Sesshoumaru enquanto dava um selinho nela – É que o Inuyasha tá com um problema

Inuyasha se deita de barriga pra cima e fica com um braço por cima dos olhos por causa da luz do sol

-Inuyasha posso falar com você? – pergunta Izayoi

-Claro mãe – fala se levantando

Ele e Izayoi vão até uma árvore perto dali e se sentam na sombra da mesma enquanto conversavam. Kagome estava na piscina e conversava com Kouga mais de tempo em tempo ficava olhando para Inuyasha admirada pelo tórax e abdômen esculpidos que ele tinha

-Kouga me responde uma coisa. Você por acaso conheceu o pai do Inuyasha? – pergunta Kagome

-Conhecer eu não conheci exatamente, quando eu vim pra cá uns dois dias depois teve o acidente que ele morreu

-Acidente?

-É ele morreu num acidente de carro, parece que estava indo com Inuyasha pra algum lugar quando um caminhão veio na contra mão e os carros bateram

-Como ele era?

-Cabelo prateado, olhos dourados, pele clara, estava sempre com um sorriso no rosto, mas mesmo assim era firme e sabia punir os filhos quando aprontavam das suas. Acho que isso é tudo que eu sei sobre ele, porque não pergunta a Rin?Ela o conheceu melhor que eu

-Tá obrigado mesmo assim

-Mas porque quer saber?

-Nada apenas ouvi falar nele e quis saber quem era. Bom eu vou pra casa tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, se perguntarem por mim avisa que eu to na casa tá bom

-Tá bom – responde Kouga


	9. Confusões na festa

_**Capítulo 9 = Confusões na festa**_

Kagome vai para a casa, toma um banho e se troca. Quando estava no quarto escuta alguém abrir a porta da cozinha e entrara na casa a passos pesados. Ela fica na porta do quarto e escuta Inuyasha falar meio que pra si mesmo

-Porque isso só acontece comigo? Eu devo ter feito alguma coisa errada na vida pra isso tá acontecendo – fala o hanyou subindo as escadas

-Inuyasha?Você tá bem? – pergunta Kagome pondo a cabeça fora do quarto

-Mais ou menos, tô mais pra menos do que pra mais, mas continua sendo mais ou menos

-Que aconteceu?

-Minha mãe ficou doida de vez dizendo que...

-O que?

-Esquece você não vai querer saber

-Pois agora eu quero saber

-Minha mãe tá insinuando que eu estou dando em cima de você pra fazer ciúme a Kikyo

-Eu concordo sua mãe está doida

-E você não sabe do pior

-O que é?

-Lembra daquela brincadeira que fizemos pra enganar a Kikyo? Minha mãe disse que foi tudo verdade até o beijo

-Mas não foi de verdade!

-Eu sei e disse a ela, só que ela não acreditou muito em mim

-E o que vai fazer?

-Dar um tempo

-Tempo?

-É vou dar um tempo pra minha cabeça e pro mundo parar de ir contra mim. Só falta agora a Kikyo chegar

Assim que Inuyasha termina de falar, Rin entra correndo pela porta da cozinha

-Inuyasha a Kikyo está aqui – fala Rin

-Eu e minha maldita boca – fala Inuyasha – O que aquela mulher tá fazendo aqui?

-Eu não faço idéia, mas acho que é por sua causa – responde Rin

-Se ela perguntar por mim eu morri falo

Inuyasha entra no seu quarto e fica lá dentro sem fazer um ruído enquanto Kagome volta pra dentro do seu quarto e fica observando a confusão lá de baixo pela janela de um modo que não pudessem vê-la

-Olha só vocês dão uma festa e nem nos convidam – fala Kikyo

-Saiam já daqui, vocês não são bem vindos – fala Izayoi se pondo na frente deles

-Ah não me trate assim minha querida – fala um homem de olhos vermelhos e cabelos negros que usava uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta

-Não fale com ela assim Naraku! – esbraveja Sesshoumaru – Ela não é sua e com certeza ela também não quer que você fique aqui, então porque não vai plantar batata?

-Porque deveria?Afinal pelo que eu saiba as terras são da Izayoi e não suas então porque não desaparece moleque e deixa os adultos a sós – responde Naraku friamente

Quando Kagome viu Inuyasha estava com uma espingarda em mãos avançando sobre Naraku

-Me dê um bom motivo pra não te matar agora mesmo – fala Inuyasha com apontando a espingarda pra Naraku

-Se fizer isso você irá pra cadeia por assassinato e sua querida família irá sofrer muito com isso – fala Naraku

-Posso viver com isso

-Inuyasha não faz isso – fala Izayoi segurando o ombro do filho

Inuyasha atira na janela do Puma preto de Naraku

-Vocês vão me pagar por isso – fala Naraku enquanto ia pro seu Puma preto

Ele sobe no carro, dá um cavalo de pau e vai embora

-Mãe você tá bem? – pergunta Inuyasha abraçando a mãe

-Estou sim meu anjo, obrigado

-Se aquele canália aparecer aqui de novo eu vou acertar é as bolas dele

-Vamos entrar tá bom – fala Sesshoumaru

Eles entram e vêem Kagome descendo a escada preocupada

-O que aconteceu?Quem era aquele?

-É o Naraku, um cara metido a besta que vem abusar a gente e dar em cima da Izayoi – fala Miroku

-Eu vou pro meu quarto – fala Izayoi

-Tem certeza que está bem? – pergunta Sesshoumaru

-Estou sim Sesshoumaru – fala Izayoi e entra no quarto

-Por que a Izayoi tá tão chocada? – pergunta a Sra. Higurashi

-Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado se ele pisar aqui de novo – fala Inuyasha

-Inuyasha eu sei por que você está assim e tem todas as razões do mundo pra odiar o Naraku e querer matá-lo, mas não seja precipitado – fala Sesshoumaru

-Precipitado?! Você sabe melhor que eu o que aquele verme fez com a minha mãe!Eu não vou deixar barato! – esbraveja Inuyasha

O hanyou sobe as escadas e entra no quarto batendo fortemente a porta. Sesshoumaru entra no quarto de Izayoi e fica conversando com ela

-Alguém pode me informar do que está acontecendo aqui? – pergunta Kagome

-Nem nós sabemos – fala Sango – Eles se reservam muito quanto a isso

-Alguma o Naraku deve ter feito nunca vi o Inuyasha odiar tanto uma pessoa como odeia a ele – fala Ayame

-E não é só o Inuyasha, o Sesshoumaru e o Inutaisho também não suportavam o Naraku – fala Rin

-Mas porque tanto ódio?Eles sempre foram tão calmos – fala Kagome – Sra. Kaede sabe dizer o que acontece?

-Lamento, mas não posso contar – fala Kaede

-Mas porque não? – pergunta Souta

-Eu jurei a meu senhor Inutaisho e cumpro minha palavra até hoje

-Não adianta ela não vai falar nada – diz Kouga – Se conheço bem a vovó Kaede ela não vai abrir a boca a não ser que permitam

-Se me dão licença vou ver como está Inuyasha – fala Kaede subindo as escadas

-Gentes vão pro meu quarto é confusão demais pra um dia só – fala Kagome subindo as escadas


	10. Vai um chá?

_**Capítulo 10 = Vai um chá?**_

Kagome estava no quarto, sentada no almofadão olhando para a janela e pensava o porquê de tanta confusão que aconteceu no dia anterior. O que Naraku poderia ter feito que cause tanto ódio a Inuyasha e a Sesshoumaru?

-Queria poder fazer alguma coisa por eles pra diminuir esse clima pesado, mas o que?Quem sabe se...

Kagome se levanta e vai para o jardim e encontra Kaede

-Dona Kaede – fala se aproximando dela

-Pode me chamar só de vovó Kaede

-Ah tá. Sabe se aqui tem algum lugar que plantam ervas e coisas desse tipo?

-Eu plantei algumas por trás da casa menor

-Obrigado

Kagome vai até onde Kaede disse que estavam as ervas e encontrou a que queria. Pegou algumas folhas e foi pra cozinha. Ela pegou as folhas e colocou-as numa chaleira com água pra fazer chá. Enquanto a água fervia, ela pegou algumas xícaras que tinham desenhos de pássaros e de algumas flores e colocou-as em cima da mesa

Depois de uns 10 minutos, o chá estava pronto e ela já havia colocado nas xícaras

-Que cheirinho bom – fala Ayame – Está fazendo chá?

-Estou, quer um pouco?

-Quero sim, obrigado – fala pegando uma das xícaras e tomando um gole do chá – Está delicioso, quem te ensinou a fazer?

-Meu pai, ele adorava esse chá e eu sempre gostava de fazer pra agradá-lo e acabei pegando o hábito de toda vez que o clima fica pesado eu acabo fazendo chá

-Está uma delícia

-Sabe onde tem mais xícaras?Essas não vão dar pra todo mundo

-Tem ali no armário, deixa que eu pego pra você. Porque não faz um acompanhamento pro chá?

-Tipo o que?

-Sei lá, umas bolachas talvez. Eu sei fazer um biscoitinho bem fácil e rápido se quiser

-Me ensina a fazer

Depois de 15 minutos na cozinha com Ayame e Kagome conversando sobre qualquer coisa que vinha na cabeça, elas terminaram de fazer o chá e os biscoitos

-Me ajuda a levar pro pessoal? – pergunta Kagome

-Claro, mas só dá pra levar de um em um

-Você leva primeiro pras pessoas lá em cima que eu vou levar esse pra Izayoi, ela tá precisando

Kagome vai até a porta do quarto de Izayoi

-Izayoi, é a Kagome, posso entrar?

-Entre a porta está aberta

Kagome entra no quarto e encontra Izayoi sentada na cama com um livro em mãos

-Trouxe chá pra você – fala Kagome entregando o chá para ela

-Obrigado, quer sentar?

Kagome se senta ao lado de Izayoi que bebe um gole do chá

-Que livro você tá lendo? – pergunta Kagome

-Não é um livro é um álbum de fotos. Quer dar uma olhada?

Kagome pega o álbum e começa a olhá-lo. Vê uma foto de Izayoi na sua festa de 15 anos, uma dela vestida de noiva

-Essa eu tirei no dia do meu casamento

Kagome virou a página e viu Izayoi abraçada com um homem de cabelos prateados presos num rabo de cavalo e olhos dourados que usava um terno preto (muito chic né)

-Esse é o seu esposo? – pergunta Kagome

-É sim, meu Inutaisho

Na outra foto tinha Inutaisho com Sesshoumaru nos braços dando tchauzinho pra câmera

-O Sesshoumaru não é seu filho? – pergunta Kagome

-De sangue não, mas é meu filho de coração. Nessa foto ele tava com quase três anos se não me engano

-Ele é tão fofinho

Ela virou a página e na foto tinha a lua de mel dela e de Inutaisho, os dois estavam na beira da piscina se beijando e na outra eles deitados numa rede abraçados

-Foi na sua lua de mel?

-Foi sim, o Inutaisho foi a pessoa mais carinhosa e romântica que eu conheci até o dia que ele morreu

-Uau!

Ela virou a página e na foto já mostrava Izayoi grávida, ela estava sentada na poltrona com Sesshoumaru no seu colo com o ouvido encostado na barriga dela

-Nessa daí eu tava grávida de seis meses do Inuyasha e eu disse pro Sesshoumaru que ele tava se mexendo e ele quis ouvir

A outra ela estava com Inuyasha nos braços, ele tava todo enrolado e ela com um vestido longo e um casaco

-O Inuyasha nasceu no começo do inverno, a gente teve que agasalhar ele todinho porque o coitado tremia de frio – fala Izayoi

Na outra estavam Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha sentados debaixo de uma árvore e Sesshoumaru lia um livro e Inuyasha o ouvia enquanto arrancava pedacinhos da grama e na outra estavam os dois mais o pai na borda da piscina dando tchauzinho. Kagome virou a página e tinha na foto Inuyasha, Rin e Sesshoumaru deitados na grama com os braços atrás da cabeça e na outra eles estavam dentro de uma barraca dormindo com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Inutaisho que dormia com o braço por cima dos olhos

-Essa aqui foi quando a Rin passou o primeiro dia aqui, ela fez logo amizade com os meninos e eles eram o trio do terror na cidade, mas ninguém reclamava e essa outra foi quando eles inventaram de ir acampar no jardim– explica Izayoi

-Essas fotos são lindas Izayoi – fala Kagome entregando o álbum para Izayoi

-Nesse álbum só tem as minhas fotos mais especiais. Tem quando a Sango, o Miroku, o Kouga, a Ayame e o Shippou chegaram aqui e de algumas traquinagens que eles aprontaram. E o chá está uma delícia

-Brigado, mas eu já vou indo senão a Ayame vai reclamar por eu não estar ajudando ela

-Até mais querida

Kagome vai pra cozinha e encontra Ayame colocando outra xícara de chá

-Finalmente né. Que demora você tem pra entregar pra Izayoi o chá

-É que a gente ficou conversando. Pega um chá pra você Ayame, eu entrego o resto

-Só faltam dois

-Um é meu e o outro é de quem?

-Deve ser do Inuyasha eu não o encontrei lá em cima pra falar a verdade não o encontrei em lugar nenhum – responde Ayame sentando-se e tomando um gole de chá

-Eu vou entregar a ele

Kagome sai com a xícara em mãos e vai pra perto da nascente do rio e não o encontra. Ela atravessa à nascente e vai para perto de algumas árvores que haviam do outro lado

-"Pra onde você está indo Kagome?"- pensou Kagome

Sopra uma brisa quente de verão e Kagome vê mechas de cabelos prateados esvoaçando ao sabor do vento vindo de trás de uma árvore. Ela vai até lá e encontra Inuyasha sentado em posição de lótus com as costas apoiadas no tronco da árvore. Ele estava com olhos fechados, como se estivesse dormindo, mas percebeu que não estava pelo movimento que ele fez com as orelhas na sua direção. O hanyou abre os olhos lentamente e a observa

-Inuyasha?Desculpa te incomodar, mas eu vim perguntar se você quer chá – fala Kagome estendo a mão com a xícara

-Obrigado – fala pegando a xícara e tomando um pouco do chá

Kagome se senta ao seu lado e fica olhando pra ele e depois pra o lugar. Era quase do lado da nascente, mas afastado o suficiente pra se ter um minuto de paz

-Como sabia que eu estava aqui? – pergunta Inuyasha

-Eu não sei dizer, só sabia. Por quê?

-Por nada, é que normalmente o único que me encontra aqui é o Sesshoumaru

-Ah tá, mas se quiser eu vou embora

-Não vá, gosto de sua companhia

-Inuyasha, você tá bem?Quero dizer está tudo ok?É que desde aquele chifrudo veio aqui ontem você tá meio pra baixo

-Apenas não gosto quando ele vem aqui. Sinto nojo dele e da vadia da namorada daquele corno... Fico aqui porque assim posso pensar melhor nas coisas sem aparecer alguém pra me interromper

-Ah tá.Desculpa

-Pelo que?

-Por atrapalhar seu momento de paz

-Não atrapalha eu gosto de sua companhia


	11. Revelações do passado

_**Capítulo 11 = Revelações do passado**_

Estavam todos na sala quando Sesshoumaru entra na casa

-Oi pessoal porque esse mutirão? – pergunta ao ver todos olhando pra ele

-Cadê o Inuyasha e a Izayoi? – pergunta Kouga

-Lá na cidade resolvendo assuntos da empresa, por quê?

-Por nada. Senta ai – fala Rin

-Isso é o que? Um interrogatório? – pergunta sentando numa poltrona

-É e você vai ter que nos responder uma coisa muito importante: porque sua família odeia tanto o Naraku?

-Justo eu?

-É então desembucha

-Tá eu falo. Tudo começou quando o papai trouxe um amigo pra casa e aí...

_Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e Rin estavam na sala jogando cartas e apostando uns bombons de chocolate_

_-Ganhei – fala Rin_

_-Como é que ela sempre ganha? – pergunta Inuyasha _

_-Porque a gente sempre deixa – responde Sesshoumaru_

_-Oi meninos – fala Inutaisho descendo as escadas_

_-Oi pai – falam Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru ao mesmo tempo_

_-Eu vou sair por um tempo só devo chegar à noite – fala indo até a mesa e pegando as chaves do carro_

_-Devia por um casaco – fala Izayoi que havia saído da cozinha e foi até a sala – Toma cuidado_

_-Eu tomo cuidado – fala Inutaisho e dá um selinho nela – Tchau meninos_

_-Tchau pai, mas e o moço que tá no quarto de visitas? – pergunta Inuyasha_

_-O Naraku está dormindo por que ficamos até tarde fazendo uns projetos e ele vai ao fim da tarde pegar um avião no aeroporto, então não o incomode e isso vale pra todos vocês_

_-Tá – eles respondem ao mesmo tempo_

_-Volta logo – fala Izayoi_

_Inutaisho sai de casa, pega o carro e vai em direção a cidade. Ao entardecer, Izayoi aparece com uma cestinha na sala e fala:_

_-Vou pegar algumas frutas nas árvores perto da nascente. Querem me ajudar? _

_-Espera a gente terminar essa partida – fala Sesshoumaru jogando uma carta_

_-É melhor eu ir sozinha ou vou esperar até a noite pra vocês terminarem. Quando eu voltar vou fazer um suco bem gostoso pra gente_

_-Eba!Suco de frutas fresquinho! – fala Rin animada_

_-Pega bem muita mãe – fala Inuyasha antes da mãe sair pela porta da cozinha_

_Anoiteceu e Izayoi não voltava pra casa e Naraku também havia sumido e pra completar estava caindo o maior temporal_

_-Cadê a mamãe Sesshoumaru? – pergunta Inuyasha olhando para a janela preocupado_

_-Ela deve estar bem Inuyasha não se preocupe, deve estar escondida debaixo de uma árvore pra evitar a chuva_

_Eles vêem Naraku entrar pela porta da cozinha todo molhado e foi direto pro quarto. De lá ele pega as malas e vai até a porta_

_-Quer alguma coisa? – pergunta Kaede_

_-Não obrigado. Pode dizer ao Inutaisho quando ele chegar que já fui – fala e sai _

_-Sesshoumaru, vamos procurar a mamãe – pedia Inuyasha_

_-Ai tá bom _

_Eles pegam dois guarda-chuvas e saem procurando por Izayoi_

_-Mãe! – chamava Inuyasha – Se não estivesse chovendo daria pra farejar ela_

_-Vamos nos separar que fica mais fácil de encontrar ela _

_Sesshoumaru anda por um lado e Inuyasha por outro até que Sesshoumaru escuta o irmão gritar "Sesshoumaru! Vem cá a mamãe tá machucada!". Sesshoumaru corre em dispara seguindo a voz de Inuyasha. Ao chegar lá encontra Inuyasha sentado do lado da mãe que estava com o vestido rasgado e cheia de hematomas por todo o corpo _

_Eles tentaram tocá-la, mas ela se remexia violentamente como uma defesa própria. Eles ouviram ao longe o barulho de motor e luzes de faróis_

_-O papai voltou – fala Sesshoumaru_

_-Sesshoumaru vai buscar o papai, só ele vai conseguir ajudar a mamãe_

_Sesshoumaru correu até a casa e o pai mal entra na casa que Sesshoumaru o impede_

_-Sesshoumaru o que foi?_

_-Pai tem alguma coisa errada com a mamãe, ela tá machucada_

_Inutaisho corre com Sesshoumaru a sua frente e encontra Izayoi quase inconsciente deitada no chão com Inuyasha usando o guarda-chuva pra protegê-la dos pingos d'água. Ele a segura nos braços e ela começa a se debater, e ele teve que dizer várias vezes 'Calma sou eu!Não vou te machucar!' antes dela se acalmar. Eles correm pra casa e ao entrar levam-na direto pro quarto do casal_

_-O que houve? Que aconteceu com Izayoi? – pergunta Kaede entrando no quarto_

_-Kaede aconteceu alguma coisa com minha esposa enquanto estive fora? – pergunta Inutaisho deitando ela na cama_

_-Nada de mais ela arrumou algumas partes da casa e depois foi pegar frutas e apareceu agora com o senhor_

_-Kaede pegue a maleta de primeiros socorros e alguma erva de cicatrização_

_-Sim senhor – fala e sai do quarto_

_-Droga, eu não consigo sentir o cheiro de ninguém deve ter sido por causa da chuva. Meninos alguém mais estava lá fora quando começou a chover?_

_-Ninguém que eu me lembre – fala Sesshoumaru_

_-Espera aí – fala Inuyasha – Aquele amigo do senhor estava lá fora antes da gente achar a mamãe e ele foi embora bem rápido_

_Inutaisho dá um rugido de raiva contido, mas que deixou seus filhos assustados_

_-Não saiam daqui eu já volto, cuidem da sua mãe enquanto eu não chego isso é indesculpável. E não deixe mais ninguém fora vocês e a vovó Kaede entrar no quarto _

_-Sim – responde Sesshoumaru_

_Inutaisho sai a toda velocidade de casa com o carro apesar da chuva e da estrada estar meio ruim isso não o impediu. Alguns minutos depois, Kaede entra no quarto com alguns remédios, água quente numa vasilha e um lenço_

_-Pra onde o pai de vocês foi?_

_-Ele não disse, mas aposto que foi atrás daquele amigo dele que saiu hoje à tarde – fala Inuyasha se sentando na cama do lado da mãe_

_-Não acredito que foi ele, que crápula. Como pode ter feito uma maldade dessas com Izayoi?_

_-Vovó Kaede explica o que ele fez porque a gente não está entendendo nada – fala Sesshoumaru_

_-Ele machucou a mãe de vocês muito gravemente_

_-Então não é melhor levarmos a mamãe pro hospital? – pergunta Inuyasha_

_-Inuyasha sua mãe foi machucada de um jeito diferente ela foi estuprada, isso quer dizer que o Naraku fez algo que só seu pai poderia fazer_

_Inuyasha piscou algumas vezes sem entender muito bem, será que seu pai batia na sua mãe?_

_-Deixa que eu explico pra ele depois vovó Kaede – fala Sesshoumaru_

-Que horrível – fala Kagome – Mas seu pai não conseguiu alcançar o Naraku?

-Acredite se tivesse alcançado Naraku não estaria mais vivo. O crápula conseguiu pegar o avião 15 minutos antes de o meu pai chegar ao aeroporto. Depois que meu pai morreu, ficamos sabendo que ele viria pra cidade de novo e dessa vez era pra ficar

-Por isso vocês a protegem a todo custo – fala Kouga

-É especialmente o Inuyasha, ele não suporta o Naraku e só piorou quando ele cortejava minha mãe. Ele a desejava desde que chegou aqui e pôs os olhos nela, percebi pelo jeito que ele a olhava

-Coitada da Izayoi deve ter sido um trauma pra ela – fala Sango

-Vocês nem imaginam o quanto, levou semanas pra ela voltar às atividades normais. Bom agora que já sabem não contem pra ninguém tá especialmente pra eles, não vão gostar de saber que dei com a língua nos dentes


	12. Jogos

_**Capítulo 12 = Jogos**_

Sesshoumaru subiu e foi pro quarto deixando quem estava lá em baixo boquiaberto com a revelação e também pensando em tudo o que ele havia contado

-Nunca imaginei que a Izayoi tinha passado por um trauma desses – fala Sango

-Você?E eu? Moro aqui desde os quatro anos e nunca soube disso – fala Rin chocada

Nesse instante Izayoi e Inuyasha entram carregando algumas sacolas

-Oi pessoal – fala Izayoi – Porque essa cara de enterro?

-É que estamos meio chocados com uma coisa que nos contaram – fala Souta

-Que coisa? – pergunta Inuyasha

-O Sesshoumaru falou que tem um gay que gosta de você – fala Miroku tentando desviar do assunto

-Que grande novidade – fala irônico – Desde que o conheci ele tenta me agarrar

-Aê Inuyasha consegue fãs de todos os estilos – fala Kouga meio que tirando onda com ele

-Ah me erra Kouga

-Inuyasha me ajuda a colocar essas sacolas na cozinha – fala Izayoi

-Tá bom

-Vou fazer um jantar bem gostoso pra gente. E depois uma brincadeira bem legal

-O que vai fazer Izayoi? – pergunta Shippou

-É uma surpresa – responde dando uma piscadinha

-Ah você não pode contar? – pergunta Souta fazendo uma carinha de cachorro sem dono assim como Shippou

-Não, senão estraga a surpresa e eu nem sei se vocês vão gostar. Mas tenho certeza que Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru já brincaram disso antes com a Rin, mas acho que não lembram

-Você sabe o que é Inuyasha? – pergunta Kagome

-Queria eu saber, o que você der pra minha mãe ela inventa dez tipos de jogos diferentes. Sem condições de adivinhar

Depois do jantar, o pessoal se reuniu na sala sentados no sofá ou no chão enquanto Izayoi pegava uma caixa de chocolate e embrulhava em jornais. Depois ela pegou um par de meias e um dado e colocou no chão

-Eu vou precisar de todo mundo sentado no chão e que todos tenham um par

-Rapaz eu me lembro dessa brincadeira – fala Sesshoumaru – Eu vô com a Rin, senão o Inuyasha é capaz de ganhar

-Como se eu nunca tivesse ganhado nesse jogo – fala Inuyasha – Se bem que ninguém ganha, todo mundo se ferra depois

-Por quê? – pergunta Kagome

-Dor de barriga. Quer ser minha parceira?

-Por mim tudo bem

E assim eram os pares: Kouga e Miroku, Sango e Ayame, Souta e Shippou, Inuyasha e Kagome e Sesshoumaru com Rin.

-Tá bom o jogo é assim: cada um da dupla joga o dado e a pessoa da dupla que tirar 6 coloca uma meia na mão e o parceiro coloca a outra meia na mão e com as mãos que tem a meia tentar abrir a caixa de chocolate. Quando conseguirem abrir a caixa tem que comer o mais rápido que puderem, porque se outra dupla tirar 6 a dupla que tirou 6 pega as meias e tenta abrir e comer os chocolates. As regras são simples: não pode abrir nem comer com a mão sem a meia e tem que ter muita sorte no dado deu pra entenderem?

Todos fizeram que sim com a cabeça. As duplas se sentaram num círculo ao redor da caixa que estava no chão. Começou com Shippou e Souta e eles não conseguiram. Quando Kouga jogou o dado, deu 6 e ele e Miroku colocaram as meias e tentaram abrir a caixa e os outros tentando tirar 6 e nada do número sair. Kouga e Miroku conseguiram abrir a caixa e começaram a comer os chocolates, e o pessoal no desespero pra tentar tirar 6. Era a vez de Kagome e ela tirou 6

-SEIS! – fala Kagome

Ela e Inuyasha arrancaram as meias da mão de Kouga e Miroku (e quase levaram as mãos dos coitados junto) e começam a comer chocolates até que Sesshoumaru tira 6 e quem começa a comer são ele e Rin depois de arrancarem as meias da mão de Kagome e Inuyasha. Depois de muita enrolação, a caixa esvaziou

-Eu nunca comi chocolate tão rápido assim na minha vida – fala Kagome se deitando com a barriga pra cima – Acho que eu vou passar mal

Inuyasha se deita no chão ao seu lado

-Vou passar o resto da semana sem comer chocolate – fala Inuyasha colocando a mão na barriga

-Era mais legal quando a gente jogava com o papai – fala Sesshoumaru – Lembra?

-Como era? – pergunta Kouga

-Nós dois contra ele e a Rin – fala Inuyasha – Mas a gente esvaziava umas 5 caixas e o papai e a Rin as outras

-Com quantas caixas vocês jogavam? – pergunta Sango

-Seis – responde Rin

-Seis?! – pergunta Souta surpreso

-Mentira dela – fala Inuyasha – Era dez

-Dez?! – fala Kagome surpresa – E como vocês agüentavam?

-A gente num jantava e no outro dia nem conseguia se levantar direito da cama de tanta dor de barriga – responde Sesshoumaru – Mas era divertido

-Pra vocês, eu nuca mais como tanto chocolate assim na minha vida – fala Rin

-Eu apoio você nessa, eu só me levantava da cama pra ir ao banheiro – fala Inuyasha – E o pior é que o papai comia bem devagar, sem pressa nenhuma

-Ele parecia uma lesma, mas no outro dia era o único que acordava disposto a fazer alguma coisa enquanto a gente ficava morrendo no quarto – fala Sesshoumaru

-Por isso eu não deixava vocês fazerem essa brincadeira quando eram pequenos – fala Izayoi

-Por isso o Sr. T. só fazia quando a Izayoi não tava em casa – fala Rin

-Gente eu vou dormir, tô exausto e vou aproveitar que amanhã é minha folga e vou acordar tarde – fala Inuyasha – Boa noite

-Vou dormir também – fala Sesshoumaru

-Sesshoumaru me leva – fala Rin estendendo os braços

-Você pode muito bem andar

-Pode me ajudar a levantar pelo menos

Sesshoumaru segura à mão dela e ajuda ela a se levantar

-Boa noite pessoal – fala Sesshoumaru

-Até amanhã – fala Rin


	13. Operação cupido parte I

_**Capítulo 13 = Operação cupido parte 1**_

No outro dia à noite...

Kagome estava na cozinha lavando os pratos para ajudar em alguma coisa na casa quando Izayoi entra

-Oi Izayoi

-Oi Kagome. Cadê todo mundo?

-Lá fora eu acho você tá bem?

-Tô sim, não precisa se preocupar comigo. Vou fazer o jantar logo

-Quer ajuda?Eu já tô terminando de lavar os pratos

Izayoi começa a fazer o jantar e Kagome termina de lavar os pratos. Estavam em silêncio a não ser por uma canção que Izayoi cantava

-Que canção bonita Izayoi

-Você acha?Foi o Inutaisho quem fez pra mim

-Sério rapaz seu marido devia ser perfeito. Porque cantava, tocava, era carinhoso e por ai vai à lista

-Ele fez enquanto tava trabalhando e quando voltou cantou pra mim junto com o Inuyasha e o Sesshoumaru, foi lindo

-Ele trabalhava com o que?

-No departamento de defesa, passava uns 6 ou 7 meses trabalhando e o resto em voltava me ajudava na empresa que herdei dos meus pais, mas ele ficava mais em casa com os filhos. Os meninos sempre o derrubavam quando ele chegava aqui em casa

-Coitado

-Kagome pode me fazer um favor?Chama o Inuyasha lá em cima pra mim

-Tá bom

Kagome sobe até o quarto de Inuyasha e bate na porta

-Entra – responde ele

Ela entra e pode olhar melhor o quarto dele. Tinha uma cama no meio de uma parede do quarto, o guarda-roupa do lado direito, do lado esquerdo uns almofadões perto da janela, de frente pra cama na outra parede o computador e a porta era quase do lado do computador uma distancia de uns 1 metro e meio (uau! é igual ao quarto do meu irmão exceto pelos almofadões by: drikahaylin). Inuyasha estava no computador

-Oi Kagome

-Oi. Sua mãe mandou eu te chamar

-Pra que?

-Num sei

-Diz que eu já to descendo, falo. Só vou fechar o MSN

-Tá bom

Quando Inuyasha tava pra fechar começa a chegar mensagem do pessoal e ele começa a responder dizendo "to saindo, mas daqui a pouco volto", mas as mensagens não paravam de chegar

-Ô povo pra conversar - fala enquanto copiava a mesma resposta e colocava pra todo mundo que tava conversando - Quer saber eu fecho assim mesmo

Inuyasha fecha o MSN, desliga o computador e desce com Kagome o acompanhando

-Oi mãe

-Meu amor eu falei com Toutosai e ele disse que chegou um cavalo hoje e ele pediu que você fosse ajudá-lo

-Porque logo eu?

-Por que os outros estão ocupados

-Ninguém merece

-Você vai amanhã de tardizinha e volta logo

-Tem criação de cavalos aqui perto? – pergunta Kagome

-Tem a do Toutosai. Quando tem desfile ou apresentações com cavalos vão buscar com ele – fala Inuyasha

-Porque não vai Kagome?Pelo menos o Inuyasha não reclama de ir sozinho – fala Izayoi

-Se não incomodar

-Não é incomodo nenhum – fala Inuyasha

-Então eu vou


	14. Operação cupido parte II

_**Capítulo 14 = Operação cupido parte 2**_

No outro dia por volta das três horas, Inuyasha e Kagome foram à casa de Toutosai ajudá-lo. Ao chegar lá eles param na porteira de madeira de um metro e meio da casa

-Toutosai! – chama Inuyasha

-Já vou indo – responde de dentro da casa

Não demora muito e Toutosai aparece e os manda entrar

-Que bom que veio – fala Toutosai

-Por mim eu nem vinha – responde Inuyasha

-E você deve ser a Kagome? – pergunta Toutosai

-Eu mesma – responde ela

-Então vocês podem me ajudar com o cavalo que trouxeram ontem. É só um mesmo

Eles vão até onde o cavalo estava preso. Era um cavalo marrom claro com a crina e o rabo pretos

-Que cavalo bonito – fala Kagome

-É dele que vocês vão ter que cuidar – fala Toutosai

-Como assim cuidar?

-Limpar os cascos, colocar ferraduras, escovar o pelo e coisas desse tipo - responde Inuyasha – Bom vamos começar logo isso pra eu voltar logo

Eles começam a fazer as tarefas que Toutosai pediu pra não dizer mandou. Kagome estava escovando o pêlo do cavalo quando Inuyasha fala

-Tá errado

-O que?

-O jeito que você tá escovando o pelo dele, tá errado

Ele fica por trás dela e segura à mão dela que estava com a escova e começa a escovar o pelo do cavalo. Kagome fica vermelhinha (pra falar a verdade ela ficou mais vermelha que um pimentão) com a proximidade, ele tinha o toque macio apesar das garras mortais. E Inuyasha sente o cheiro dela, era doce como as flores do jardim que sua mãe cuidava. Mas depois Inuyasha se afasta

-Viu é assim – fala Inuyasha

-Ah claro obrigado

-Vocês já terminaram? – pergunta Toutosai – Já está de noite e sua mãe já ligou perguntando por você Inuyasha

-Uau escureceu e nem vimos – fala Kagome olhando o céu estrelado

-É mesmo, então vamos logo – fala Inuyasha – Tchau Toutosai

-Tchau e tomem cuidado

Ao ver que eles já haviam saído Toutosai pega o telefone e liga pra Izayoi

-Alô Izayoi!É Toutosai. Eles já acabaram de sair. Acho que chegam aí em uns 15 minutos pelo passo. Tá bom então. Tchau

Eles vão andando sem pressa pelo caminho de volta. Kagome estava meio assustada afinal o lugar mudava completamente à noite e tinha a impressão de estar sendo seguida e olhava várias vezes pra trás. Numa dessas vezes ela acabou tropeçando numa pedra e caindo de frente pro chão

-Tudo bem Kagome? – pergunta Inuyasha indo até ela

-Tudo eu acho

Inuyasha se abaixa e segura os braços dela para ajudá-la a se levantar. Kagome enlaça o pescoço dele pra se apoiar com a cabeça meio baixa olhando para as pernas pra ter a certeza que não havia se machucado. Ao olhar pra Inuyasha vê que estava muito perto (PERTO!!! Ela tava a dois centímetros de distancia!!)

Inuyasha se aproxima mais do rosto dela e a beija lentamente aproveitando cada milésimo de segundo. E Kagome tava toda derretida nos braços de Inuyasha também o beijando com muito amor (aaaaa que inveja!). Quando se separam ambos ficam muito corados e se levantam

-Vo... Você não se machucou né? – pergunta Inuyasha

-N-Não estou bem –"Porque ele parou de me beijar?!"

-Então vamos

-Inuyasha eu posso ter dar a mão?

-Hã?

-É que eu não to enxergando um palmo na frente do meu nariz-(ô desculpa furada! By: van-kikyo)

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e ela segura no braço dele meio que abraçando o braço dele. Quando eles chegam à entrada da casa Kagome solta a mão de Inuyasha

-Daqui dá pra eu ir -"O que eu estou dizendo me dá a mão de novo Inuyasha?!"

-Tem certeza? "Porque ela soltou minha mão?! Tava tão legal"

Eles atravessam o jardim, entram na casa e encontram o pessoal assistindo TV na sala comendo uma pipoquinha básica

-Achei que vocês tinham se perdido, já ia chamar a polícia – fala Sesshoumaru

-Chegaríamos mais rápido se a Kagome não quisesse ir por UM CAMINHO PERDIDO NO MEIO DO MUNDO – fala Inuyasha e olha pra Kagome meio que dizendo com os olhos "Faça a sua parte"

-NÃO ACREDITO QUE ESTÁ ME CULPANDO POR ISSO?!TÁ VENDO ISSO IZAYOI?!SEU FILHO FAZ A GENTE SE PERDER E AINDA COLOCA A CULPA EM MIM!

-Tudo bem vocês dois. Vão lá pra cima, se troquem e venham jantar – fala Izayoi

-Perdi minha fome no atalho do Inuyasha – fala Kagome

-Olhe depois nem venham me dizer que fui eu quem começou a confusão – fala Inuyasha


	15. Guitar Hero

_**Capítulo 15 = Jogando no computador **_

No outro dia...

Todos tinham ido à cidade pra comprar algumas coisas exceto Kagome que ficou dormindo e Inuyasha que estava jogando no computador

Quando Kagome acordou, ela desceu e não encontrou ninguém

"Estranho. Cadê todo mundo?" - pensa enquanto voltava pro seu quarto, mas para em frente ao quarto de Inuyasha - "Será que ele tá acordado?"

Ela escuta Inuyasha gritar de dentro do quarto "Sem vergonha!" e entra

-Tudo bem aí?

-Oi Kagome, eu te acordei foi?

-Mais ou menos, eu ainda tava meio sonolenta. O que está fazendo?

-Tô jogando Guitar Hero pelo computador e esse safado da máquina ganhou de mim

-É no que dá jogar contra o computador – fala sentando na cama

-Tá dizendo que eu não sou bom é?

-Não apenas estou dizendo que você não sabe jogar

Inuyasha desliga o monitor do computador e vira a cadeira na direção de Kagome

-Kagome eu queria falar com você sobre o que aconteceu ontem

-Inuyasha eu...

-Me deixa falar primeiro. Menina tu é boa atriz já pensou em trabalhar na TV?

-Não e eu só virei boa atriz depois que eu vim pra cá

-Mesmo assim você finge muito bem, bem demais. Até eu pensei que a gente tava brigando de verdade

-Brigado, mas você só queria falar isso comigo?

-Não é sobre o que aconteceu quando estávamos voltando pra casa ontem à noite

-Sobre você ter me beijado?

-É

-Eu não me importo e até gostei

-Ah é? – arqueia a sobrancelha – Então posso dar outro?

-Quando quiser. Eu gosto muito de você

-Também gosto muito de você – ele vira a orelha em direção a porta

-Que foi?

-Nada e então as pazes pela briga de ontem? – pergunta estendendo a mão

"Pazes? Mas nem brigamos, foi tudo de mentira, a não ser..."-Tá bom eu aceito suas desculpas porque a culpa foi sua mesmo – fala apertando a mão dele

-Mas a idéia de pegar o atalho foi sua

-Mas foi você quem pego um atalho dentro de um atalho por isso saímos naquele beco sem saída

-Tá a culpa foi minha também, mas eu disse que não precisava pegar o atalho

-Então porque você me acompanhou?

-Pra você não andar sozinha se não minha mãe me mata

-Tá, tá. Agora dá licença que eu vou te ensinar a jogar Guitar Hero – fala empurrando ele da cadeira

-Eu duvido você conseguir ganhar. Tá no extremo e é uma das músicas mais difíceis do jogo

-Olha só eu tô ganhando

-O que?!

Eles escutam a porta abrir e vêem Izayoi entrar

-Pelo visto vocês fizeram as pazes – fala Izayoi

-Foi né, a Kagome admitiu que tava errada – fala Inuyasha

-Mas foi você quem me pediu desculpas – fala Kagome jogando – Ganhei!

-Não acredito quantos porcentos?

-81% só pra você aprender a jogar

-Sai daí que eu te mostro como se joga

-Ah essa é boa – fala se levantando – Você nem ganhou da outra vez

-Pois veja e aprenda – fala se sentando

-Parece que vocês arrumaram companheiros de jogo – fala Izayoi – Bom eu vou estar lá embaixo, querem comer alguma coisa?

-Qualquer coisa tá bom pra mim – fala Inuyasha

-Pra mim só a derrota dele basta, eu como fracassados no café da manhã – fala Kagome

-Tudo bem. Já é quase dez horas vou começar a fazer o almoço – fala Izayoi

-Cadê todo mundo?

-Lá na cidade eu vim só pra fazer o almoço junto com a vovó Kaede e a mãe da Kagome e ver se vocês já tinham acordado

-Ganhei com 90%!Toma aí menina!Faz melhor! – fala Inuyasha

-Sai do computador seu chato – fala Kagome derrubando Inuyasha da cadeira

-Sabia que o quarto é meu?

-Sabia que eu estou jogando e vou esfregar minha vitória na sua cara?(parece drika e o irmão dela jogando no pc hihi by: raikirara)

Izayoi sai do quarto e vai pra cozinha onde encontra vovó Kaede e a Sra. Higurashi

-E como eles estão? – pergunta Kaede

-Estão apostando pra ver quem faz mais pontos no videogame. Estou começando a achar que eles são só bons amigos

-Pra mim não – fala a Sra. Higurashi – Eles devem estar apenas escondendo

-Pode ser...

Eles escutam Inuyasha berrar lá de cima "AH! Perdeu! Perdeu!"

-Acho que o Inuyasha ganhou o jogo – fala Kaede

Enquanto isso no quarto...

-Perdeu! Perdeu! Perdeu! – cantarolava Inuyasha

-Para, não tem graça – fala se sentando do lado dele

-Claro que tem. Eu ganhei

-Por causa de um porcento – fala emburrada

-Você fica uma graça assim – sussurra no ouvido dela e depois a beija levemente

Kagome o enlaça pelo pescoço e retribui o beijo aprofundando-o

-Você consegue segurar a respiração por muito tempo – fala Inuyasha quando se afastaram para respirar

-É que eu fiz natação e você?

-Aula de mergulho, mas não tem muita diferença – fala e a beija de novo só que se afastam mais rápido – Kagome

-Que?

-Você devia trocar de roupa, ainda está de pijama

-Tá bom eu vou, mas eu volto

-Vou estar te esperando


	16. Pedidos

_**Capítulo 16=Pedidos**_

Mais tarde, por volta das três da tarde Inuyasha estava pensando num jeito de pedir Kagome em namoro sem que ninguém desconfiasse ou visse

"Vamos lá, pensa Inuyasha, pensa... Hum... Deve ter um jeito de pedir a Kagome em namoro sem que ninguém desconfie de nada... Mas qual? Qual?" Inuyasha olha pro lado e vê a mesa do computador com seus papéis e CDs "Hum... Tive uma idéia"

Ele pega uns CDs que tinha na mesa do computador e desce as escadas e começa a procurar por Kagome

-Mãe você viu a Kagome? – pergunta Inuyasha ao encontrar a mãe na cozinha

-Ela está lá fora cuidando do jardim enquanto eu arrumo a cozinha, por quê?

-Por nada. É que eu tenho que entregar uns CDs pra ela, só isso.

Inuyasha sai pela porta da cozinha e vai procurar Kagome no jardim

-Eles estão tramando alguma – fala Izayoi baixo apenas pra que ela mesma ouvisse

Ela sobe as escadas e vai pra varanda que tem no primeiro andar onde encontra Sesshoumaru tocando violão

-Oi mãe – fala Sesshoumaru ao ver Izayoi entrar na varanda

-Faz tanto tempo que não escuto você me chamar de mãe, mas você sabe que não...

-Sei que não é minha mãe biológica, mas é minha mãe de coração

-Pode me fazer um favor

-Qual?

-Ouvir o que Inuyasha e Kagome estão conversando

-Isso seria invasão de privacidade e eu seria fofoqueiro se fizesse uma coisa dessas

-Sesshoumaru eu estou mandando você fazer isso

-Tá bom, já que não tenho outra escolha. Mas preciso que não faça muito barulho

Enquanto isso...

Inuyasha estava sentado com Kagome ao seu lado olhando os CDs que ele trouxe

-Onde conseguiu esses CDs? Eles são praticamente uma raridade. Eles foram vendidos para um cara chamado Prince Inu num leilão da internet

Ela olha pra Inuyasha meio surpresa e só fica mais ainda ao ver a cara dele

-Eu não acredito! Era você!

-É a vantagem de se ter pais com alguns bilhões de dólares. Tem algumas das músicas de mais sucessos dos cantores tipo essa – fala apontando pra uma das faixas do CD

Kagome olhou a faixa e o nome da música (dêem um palpite) era 'me namora?'. Ela ficou chocada, isso era um pedido indireto, mas ele só pediria desse jeito por um motivo: tinha alguém espiando os dois de algum lado da casa ou do terreno

-E então você quer? – pergunta Inuyasha olhando a expressão meio surpresa dela

-É claro que eu quero!

Kagome abraça Inuyasha o que deixa ele meio coradinho e depois solta ele ao perceber o que estava fazendo, mais vermelha que ele

-Desculpa – fala Kagome

-Sem problema, mas tem certeza que quer?

-É claro que quero esses CDs. Muito obrigado, mas só posso ouvir quando terminar aqui

-Quer ajuda?

-Quero, eu vou colocar seus CDs lá na varanda

[...]

-E então Sesshoumaru?Do que eles estão falando?

-Daqueles CDs que o Inuyasha arrematou no leilão da internet e depois ele se ofereceu pra ajudar ela a limpar o jardim

-Só isso? – pergunta meio decepcionada

-É só isso. O que queria que eles falassem?

-Nada meu anjo, pode voltar a tocar violão sossegado

-Tá bom

À noite, Sesshoumaru vai até o quarto de Inuyasha e o encontra fazendo umas anotações

-Posso falar com você? – pergunta Sesshoumaru

-Já está falando

-A sua mãe pediu pra eu ouvir uma conversa sua com a Kagome

-Eu desconfiava disso

-Mas meus parabéns

-Pelo que?Já é meu aniversário?

-Não, mas parabéns mesmo assim. Pediu a Kagome em namoro usando o truque do CD

-Não sei do que está falando

-É claro que sabe, percebi os batimentos dela se alterarem e os seus também, e quando vocês entraram em casa hoje ela estava com seu cheiro. Aposto que vocês deram uns amassos naquelas árvores perto da nascente, lá é um ponto cego da casa e nós dois sabemos disso

-É isso que odeio em você, sempre descobre tudo o que eu faço

-Você é bom ator e tudo, mas precisa melhorar muito se quiser me enganar

-Tá eu confesso você me pegou, isso é tudo verdade

-Quando vai contar pra mamãe?

-Sei lá, quando ela perder as esperanças de que eu e a Kagome estamos namorando eu conto

-Então está conseguindo, porque eu não contei a ela o que eu percebi hoje durante a conversa e quando vocês voltaram, mas ela ficou meio desanimada quando eu disse que vocês só estavam falando sobre os CDs

-Então acho que daqui a uns 2 ou 3 dias eu conto a ela. Mas você não vai abrir a boca, segredo de irmandade

-Feito os que fazíamos quando éramos pequenos?

-É

-Então tá eu não conto

-Me prometa

-Tá você tem minha palavra


	17. Acampamento

_**Capítulo 17 = Acampamento**_

Inuyasha e Kagome namoravam as escondidas fora de casa e de preferência perto da nascente (pra quem não se lembra é um ponto cego da casa). Eles estavam por lá, mas não estavam namorando e sim conversando e também estavam na beira da nascente onde dava pra ver o que estavam fazendo

-Kagome

-Hum?

-Me responde uma coisa?

-Claro

-Porque ficou tão abusada quando veio aqui?

-Porque eu queria ir pra outro lugar, já tinha planejado antes sabe

-E pra onde você ia?

-Pra um acampamento que a escola faz

-Acho que sei como é. Você passa uns três ou quatro dias fora em contato com a natureza

-Assim mesmo

-Só ficou desanimada por isso?

-Também, mas é que eu já vou fazer a faculdade e nem sei se vou ter a chance de reencontrar minhas amigas especialmente depois daquela prova, acho que elas se saíram melhor que eu

-Que prova?

-Não é nada e acho que eu não passei

-Kagome se quiser eu posso te mostrar um lugar bem legal, que você podia acampar se quisesse

-Legal, mas eu não quero ir sozinha

-A gente chama o pessoal e todo mundo vai

-Demais, só que e se não puderem ir?

-Seria um problema, mas acho que se ninguém fosse iríamos só nós dois se você quisesse

-Por mim não tem problema, mas vamos chamar o pessoal primeiro

-Tá

Eles entram na casa ainda conversando e vão falar primeiro com as mães que estavam na cozinha

-Vocês querem ir acampar? – pergunta Izayoi depois de ouvir toda a explicação deles

-Ela quer – diz Inuyasha pegando uma bolacha e comendo

-Não sei não Kagome você sozinha no meio do mato é meio perigoso – fala a mãe de Kagome preocupada

-E quem disse que eu vou sozinha?Inuyasha vai comigo

-Eu?! – exclama Inuyasha com a voz mais alta

-É você mesmo ou o Kouga, mas ia ser legal se todo mundo fosse

-Posso perguntar aos outros, mas acho que vão estar ocupados – diz Izayoi

-Pelo menos tenta

-Eu vou tentar, mas não garanto nada

-Obrigado Izayoi. Sim Inuyasha seus CDs estão lá em cima no meu quarto e já terminei de ouvir pode me emprestar seu computador pra eu fazer uma cópia

-Você sabe?

-Mais ou menos

-Então deixa que eu mesmo faço ou você vai acabar detonando meu computador

Os dois sobem e Kagome vai pro quarto de Inuyasha com os CDs

-O que acha disso Izayoi?Eles querem ir acampar – fala Kaede

-Não sei o que achar vovó Kaede, mas devíamos deixá-los ir apenas pra ver o que acontece

-Então a gente os deixa ir e vamos espiá-los?É essa a idéia? – pergunta a mãe de Kagome

-Basicamente

-É melhor do que ficar sem saber o que acontecendo porque eu aposto que eles não iam contar nada

-Então está combinado, mas só eles podem ir mais ninguém

-Tudo bem, mas onde é que eles poderiam ir acampar?Deve ter vários lugares por aqui

-Eles vão pra perto do rio, Inuyasha sempre ia acampar por lá com o pai

-Então vamos avisar que eles podem ir

-É melhor esperar um tempo pra fingir que perguntamos aos outros

No quarto de Inuyasha...

-Prontinho CDs gravados – fala Inuyasha entregando as cópias dos CDs pra Kagome

-Valeu. Acha que vão deixar a gente ir?

-Já deixaram, mas vão nos espionar

-Sua audição é impressionante. Por acaso você tem super poderes?

-Não é só prática mesmo. Minha audição é boa naturalmente é só se concentrar um pouquinho mais

-Mas e agora? Pra elas nos espionarem teriam que ir também e se forem os outros iram também né

-Acho que não, minha mãe vai acabar indo sozinha no meio da noite pra saber o que está acontecendo ou vai mandar alguém ir

-Pelo menos eu ainda vou acampar

-É a única vantagem

No outro dia...

Inuyasha e Kagome estavam na garagem já com uma bolsa feita pra eles passarem a noite. Inuyasha tira um pano que cobria uma moto vermelha

-Essa moto é sua? – pergunta Kagome

-É sim – fala se sentando na moto – Monta aí

Kagome sobe na moto e eles saem da casa indo na direção da casa de Toutosai só que indo ainda mais longe por uma estrada de barro

-Pra onde nós vamos? – pergunta Kagome

-Você vai ver é um lugar onde meu pai sempre me levava pra acampar

-Deve ser muito bom

-E é, tem um rio bom pra nadar e é num lugar cheio de árvores frutíferas e não tem muitos animais por lá

Não demora muito e eles chegam. O lugar era muito bonito. Como Inuyasha havia dito tinha um rio que dava mais ou menos a um palmo abaixo do ombro de Kagome e algumas árvores com frutos e ninhos de pássaros

-Poxa esse lugar é mesmo muito legal Inuyasha – fala Kagome

-Eu sei, por isso eu sempre vinha acampar com meu pai aqui

Enquanto isso, na sala da casa...

-Tem certeza que é melhor irmos agora? – pergunta a mãe de Kagome

-Bom não há hora melhor que o agora. Pode ficar se quiser

-Não eu vou com você

Elas vão pro lugar onde eles estavam e ficam escondidas atrás de algumas árvores vendo Inuyasha e Kagome conversando sobre como montar a barraca

-Eu num tô dizendo que tá errada – fala Inuyasha

-Então me ajuda a montar

Inuyasha vai até a barraca e em poucos minutos monta ela

-Uau é mais fácil do que parece – fala Kagome – Como conseguiu montar tão rápido?

-Montando, mas que pergunta

Inuyasha traz a moto pra mais perto da barraca e coloca a bolsa dentro da barraca

-Pronto acho que não falta fazer mais nada – diz Inuyasha

-Que tal uma fogueira?

-É uma boa idéia, mas não agora. O tempo ainda não está bom

-Se você está dizendo. Vou mergulhar

-Fique a vontade

Kagome tira a blusa e a saia e por baixo tinha um maiô verde. Ela dá um pulo dentro d'água

-A água está uma delícia porque não entra?

Inuyasha tira a camisa e o sapato e mergulha de short

-Belo mergulho – fala Kagome

-Obrigado – ele move uma das orelhas na direção de uma árvore

-Que foi?

-Pensei ter ouvido um barulho

-Será que é algum animal?

-Não sei, mas não deve ser nada. Provavelmente foi um galho

Por trás da árvore Izayoi da um suspiro aliviado por Inuyasha não ir verificar o que era ou teria achado ela e a mãe de Kagome. Inuyasha sai da água e se senta na beira do rio com os pés dentro d'água

-Inuyasha você acha que ninguém pode vir porque estavam ocupados ou porque sua mãe não perguntou?

-Minha mãe deve ter perguntado, mas olhe por esse lado. A Rin é arquiteta Miroku e Sango médicos, Kouga e Ayame trabalham num estúdio fotográfico e Sesshoumaru é quase dono da empresa. É meio difícil arrumar tempo

-E você faz o que? – pergunta se sentando ao seu lado

-Vou fazer a faculdade quando começar o período de aulas

-Hum...

Eles conversam um bocado sobre qualquer coisa que venha na cabeça desde as traquinagens que faziam na escola até a banda favorita de cada um

-"Eles não podiam falar de algo mais interessante" – pensa Izayoi já meio entediada pela conversa e olha pro céu – "Já está escurecendo"

-Inuyasha já está escurecendo – fala Kagome olhando o céu

-Eu percebi. Vou pegar madeira pra fazer uma fogueira e você devia tirar essa roupa molhada

Inuyasha vai pro meio das árvores para pegar madeira e Kagome entra na barraca e troca de roupa. Quando ela sai, ele já está do lado de fora montando a fogueira.

-Já voltou?

-Já pega dentro da bolsa fósforos ou um isqueiro

Kagome entra na barraca e pega dentro da bolsa uma caixa de fósforos

-Se eu jogar você pega?

Ela joga a caixa de fósforos, ele pega e acende a fogueira.

-Olha, eu trouxe uma lanterna – fala ligando a lanterna e colocando a luz bem no rosto de Inuyasha

-Eu percebi, pode tirar essa luz da minha cara?

Kagome desliga a lanterna e senta do lado de Inuyasha abraçando os ombros

-É sempre tão frio por aqui?

-Só à noite, mas você se acostuma. Meu pai gostava de contar histórias de terror dos lugares que ele viajava

-Deve ser legal, você sabe alguma?

Ele começa a contar a história e Kagome ouvia com atenção meio assustada em algumas partes

-Isso é ridículo Izayoi, eles não estão fazendo nada de mais o dia todo. Temos que admitir eles não passam de bom amigos

-Talvez você tenha razão, é melhor irmos embora

Elas saem sem fazer barulho, mas Izayoi acaba pisando num galho seco e isso faz um barulho meio alto que deu pra eles ouvir

-O que foi isso? – pergunta Kagome assustada olhando pra trás

-Você é muito medrosa, foi só um galho caindo no chão ou pode ter sido a boneca de ossos buscando uma nova dona pra dizer "meus ossos" – fala e pega no pé de Kagome

Ela dá um gritinho assustada e depois dá um tapinha no ombro dele

-Você a Rin são iguais, tem medo da boneca que tem os ossos da dona – fala Inuyasha rindo

-Você é muito chato pra ficar me assustando assim. Mas sem brincadeira, que barulho foi aquele?

-Eu estou dizendo que é só um galho quebrado que estalou – diz Inuyasha apontando a luz da lanterna pra onde vinha o som - Provavelmente nossas mães já foram embora – sussurra Inuyasha

-Elas estavam aqui?

-Estavam desde que entramos no rio

-E você nem me conta nada. Por isso que você nem me beijava né?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, se levantou e foi pra beira do rio. Kagome ficou do seu lado e olhou pro rio que refletia a lua

-Inuyasha vou sentir falta daqui quando for embora

-Por mim você não vai nem tão cedo – fala abraçando ela

-Espero

-Está tarde, porque não vai dormir?

-Tá bom. Boa noite – fala e dá um selinho nele

Ele a puxa e dá um beijo mais apaixonado e se separam pra buscar oxigênio

-Boa noite – diz Inuyasha

No outro dia, Kagome acorda e vê que no meio da barraca estava a bolsa que havia trazido. Ela levanta um pouco a cabeça e vê Inuyasha dormindo do outro lado da bolsa. Ela apóia um dos braços na bolsa, ficando meio u debruçada sobre a bolsa, e com o outro começa a acariciar os cabelos de Inuyasha. Ele acorda

-Desculpa te acordei – fala Kagome

-Sem problema, não me importo de você ficar fazendo cafuné em mim

Ela fica mexendo no cabelo dele como se penteasse com os dedos

-Inuyasha

-Hum?

-Que hora é?

-Nove horas – fala olhando o relógio que tinha no braço esquerdo

-Acho melhor irmos ou vão pensar bobagens

-Pouco me importa o que pensam, nunca dormi tanto lá em casa

-Anda vamos

Eles se levantam, desmontam tudo e voltam pra casa

-Finalmente voltaram – fala Kaede

-A gente foi dormir quando faltava pouco pra amanhecer – diz Kagome bocejando

-Porque tão tarde?

-Kagome estava com medo da boneca de ossos – fala Inuyasha sorrindo

-Ele também te assustou com essa história? Tenha dó Inuyasha, já não bastava a Rin?


	18. Anunciamentos e confusões

_**Capítulo 18 = Anunciamento e confusões na cidade **_

Uma semana depois...

Inuyasha e Kagome decidiram contar ao pessoal que estavam namorando e foram pra sala

-Temos uma notícia pra contar pra vocês – fala Inuyasha

-E qual seria? – pergunta Sesshoumaru fingindo não se importar

-Eu e a Kagome estamos namorando

Todos da mesa ficaram estáticos por uns segundos e depois começaram a dar parabéns para os pombinhos

-Nós conseguimos!Nós conseguimos! – falam Izayoi e a mãe de Kagome abraçadas e pulando igual a duas pererecas

-Do que vocês estão falando? – pergunta Kagome

-Liga não, a Izayoi é meio louquinha de vez em quando – fala Rin

-Me dá um abraço cunhada – fala Sesshoumaru abrindo os braços

Kagome dá um abraço em Sesshoumaru e todo mundo se junta a eles fazendo um abraço grupal enorme

-Isso merece uma comemoração – fala Izayoi

-Com certeza, vamos à cidade e compramos vinho – fala Miroku

-Vai todo mundo acordar na maior ressaca amanhã, mas vale à pena – fala Ayame

-Por que Inuyasha e Kagome não vão? Afinal a comemoração é pra eles – fala Sango

-É uma boa. Vocês vão? – pergunta Izayoi

-Claro – responde Inuyasha – Eu vou no seu carro Sesshoumaru

Eles vão até a garagem e Inuyasha entra numa Hilux 4x4 prateada. Eles vão até a cidade conversando

-Não imaginei que fariam essa festa toda – fala Kagome

-Você?E eu? Jamais os vi tão felizes. Acho que é porque você já é quase da família e porque estou namorando

-Nunca namorou antes?

-É claro que namorei, só que as namoradas que tive eram chatas, mal educadas e oferecidas e você não é assim

-Inuyasha

-Que?

-Te amo

-Te amo também – dá um selinho nela

-Você devia olhar a estrada

Eles chegam à cidade e compram algumas coisas

-Falta comprar alguma coisa? – pergunta Inuyasha

-Acho que mais nada – fala guardando umas sacolas dentro do carro

-Kagome não olhe agora, mas a Kikyo tá vindo aí

-Eu vou ensinar a essa megera a não mexer com o namorado dos outros. Me aguarde (dá-lhe Kagome by:drikahaylin)

-Inu meu amor – fala Kikyo abraçando Inuyasha no maior oferecimento

Inuyasha tira os braços dela e a segura pelo ombro

-Sai Kikyo, a Kagome está aqui e mesmo que não tivesse eu não a trairia – fala Inuyasha

-Sei que aquilo entre vocês foi uma farsa, nem tentem me enganar

Kagome, já não aguentando mais ver ela se oferecendo daquele jeito, se põe no meio entre eles dois

-Sai daqui sua vaca ou vai levar a maior surra da sua vida! – fala Kagome

-Vai deixar essa menina falar comigo assim Inu? – pergunta Kikyo fingindo inocência

-Não vou evitar, a Kagome é minha namorada e ela tem todo o direito de querer você longe de mim

-Vai embora Kikyo! – fala Kagome começando a chamar atenção na rua

-Não! Eu sei que isso tudo é fingimento!

-É fingimento?!Pois olhe – fala beijando Inuyasha que retribui o beijo

Kikyo separa os dois bruscamente e dá um tabefe em Kagome que retribui dando-lhe um belo soco no meio de cara e o pessoal na rua incentivando dizendo "Briga! Briga!" ou "Bate nela!" e as duas se puxando pelos cabelos

-Parem vocês duas! – fala Inuyasha se pondo no meio das duas – Vamos Kagome

-Isso não fica assim sua vadia!Eu vou transformar sua vida num inferno! – fala Kikyo

-Não mesmo sua caipira oferecida vagabunda!Volta pro seu namorado corno que vocês se merecem! – fala Kagome sendo segurada por Inuyasha

Ela e Inuyasha entram no carro e ficam em silêncio por um bom tempo até que Inuyasha quebra o gelo

-Kagome você foi...

-Exagerada?Doida?

-Sensacional!

-O que?

-A Kikyo merecia uma lição e você foi incrível

-Ah!Obrigado

-Está com o rosto vermelho.

-Foi por causa do tabefe daquela sem vergonha, mas estou bem

Kagome se olha no retrovisor e vê que estava com os cabelos todo bagunçado

-Olha só meu cabelo!

-Pra mim você continua linda. Descabelada, mas linda

-Pois eu vou ficar ainda mais linda pra você se arrumar um pente. Sabe se tem algum aqui?

-É o carro do Sesshoumaru, mesmo assim a Rin pode ter deixado alguma coisa dela ai. Dá uma olhada no porta-luvas

-Num tem não – fala Kagome depois de olhar o porta-luvas do carro – Então eu vou ter que ficar assim até chegar lá


	19. Comemorações

_**Capítulo 19= Comemorações**_

Eles chegam a casa e descem do carro. Ao entrar na casa não encontram ninguém dentro

-Cadê todo mundo? – pergunta Kagome

-Perto da piscina

-Como você sabe?

-Tenho olfato apurado. Aproveita que não tem ninguém aqui e se arruma antes que alguém te veja descabelada

-Tá bom

Kagome sobe as escadas e Inuyasha vai pra piscina. Quando chega lá, Sesshoumaru, Kouga e Miroku tacam-lhe ovo e farinha na cabeça

-Seus... – fala Inuyasha tirando ovo e farinha que cobriam seus olhos

-Fica assim não maninho – fala Sesshoumaru

-Tem razão, não vou ficar porque todos vocês me pagam – fala indo até a mesa e pegando uma bandeja com ovos

Eles começam a correr com Inuyasha logo atrás jogando ovo nas costas deles. Kagome volta e vê Inuyasha todo melecado tacando ovo nos outros

-Eu perdi alguma coisa?

-Perdeu como melecaram seu namorado – fala Sango sentada na mesa comendo batata frita

-E porque melaram?

-Pelo mesmo motivo que eles têm pra te melar: comemoração – fala Ayame

Quando Kagome olha pra trás já é tarde, Inuyasha a mela toda de ovo

-INUYASHA! – berra Kagome

-Não vou ser o único a sofrer por isso meu benzinho

-Pois você vai ficar pior do que está amorzinho – fala pegando alguns ovos e tacando na cabeça dele

-Ah é assim? – fala pegando mais ovos

-O que vai fazer?

Inuyasha dá um sorriso maroto

-Ah não, não se atreva a isso!

Kagome começa a correr e Inuyasha vai atrás dela com um ovo nas mãos. Ele a encurrala numa árvore prensando seu corpo contra o dela

-Peguei você – fala ele

-Eu que te peguei – fala tomando o ovo da mão dele e quebrando nas costas dele

Inuyasha a beija calorosamente e é igualmente retribuído por ela. Na mesa...

-Vocês já notaram que Inuyasha e Kagome sempre vão namorar num lugar afastado? – pergunta Ayame

-Deixe-os Ayame – fala Sango – Sei que você gosta do Inuyasha, mas não estrague a felicidade dele e da minha prima

Ayame suspira pesadamente e volta a olhar os dois

-Inuyasha cê tá fedendo a ovo – fala Kagome

-Queria que estivesse cheirando a que?Rosas?Pelo que saiba foi ovo que jogaram em mim

-Muito engraçadinho você viu. E ainda por cima você me melou toda

-Bem feito você me melou

-Eu vou falar com minha mãe tá

-Tá eu vou tomar uma chuveirada

Kagome vai pra mesa enquanto Inuyasha vai pra algum lugar do lado da cobertura que cobria a piscina

-Oi mãe – fala Kagome

-Oi filha. Uau, você está realmente melada

-Tudo culpa do Inuyasha, se quiser vá reclamar com ele

-Porque não vai tomar uma boa chuveirada? – pergunta Izayoi

-Aonde?

-Tem um chuveiro ali do lado – fala apontando para o lado de uma das únicas paredes que tinha lá – É só pra tirar a camada de ovo que tá por cima de você

-Falo

Kagome vai à direção da parede que era indo para o lado esquerdo da mesa só que a uns metros de distância. Quando chega ao chuveirão encontra Inuyasha debaixo do chuveiro (ele tá só sem camisa viu continua com o resto da roupa)

-Inuyasha você vai demorar muito? – pergunta Kagome colocando as mãos no quadril

-Só um pouquinho. Vocês me melaram mais do que qualquer coisa

Kagome se escora na parede e fica vendo a água cair no corpo de Inuyasha e deslizarem pelos seus músculos definidos pelos anos de treinamento

-Me responde uma coisa Inuyasha

-O que?

-É que...

-KAGOME TELEFONEMA PRA VOCÊ! – fala vovó Kaede

-Já vou!Depois eu te pergunto tá Inuyasha

Kagome vai pra porta da cozinha e pega o telefone

-Alô – fala Kagome

-Kagome é a Yuka!Como vão as coisas por aí?

-Maravilhosas!

-Sério?Achei que você ia morrer de tédio

-Eu também achei, mas conheci uma pessoa muito especial

-Hm já arrumou um namorado aí né?

-Não é UM namorado é O namorado. Ele é perfeito!

-Que bom pra você, mas tenho uma notícia pra te contar e não sei se vai gostar muito


	20. Notícias perturbadoras

_**Capítulo 20 = Notícias perturbadoras**_

-Kagome tenho uma notícia pra te contar e você não vai gostar muito – fala Yuka

-O que é?

-Lembra que fizemos aquela prova pra estudar fora do país?

-Claro que lembro

-Você passou

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! – grita de felicidade

-Calma ou você me deixa surda!!! – fala Yuka

Inuyasha escuta o grito de Kagome e corre pra dentro

-Kagome o que foi?!Você tá bem?!

Kagome fez um sinal pra que ele ficasse calado e apontou pro telefone na outra mão

-Tá!Tá bom!Tchau e nos vemos lá! – fala Kagome e desliga o telefone – Inuyasha! – ela dá um pulo em cima dele e o abraça – Eu te amo! Amo muito mesmo, mesmo, mesmo!

-Dá pra você me explicar o que tá acontecendo?Quase tive um infarto quando ouvi seu grito!

-Inuyasha! Inuyasha!

-O que?!

-Eu... Eu... É tanta emoção que nem consigo falar

-Fala com calma

-Tá eu... Eu... Passei na prova de intercâmbio!

-Meus parabéns! – fala pulando e abraçando ela

-Eu sei!Só que...

-Epa, quando garota faz esse silêncio é porque a coisa é braba. Pode falar que eu aguento

-Eu vou ter que ir pra outro país

-Acho que é por isso que se fazem provas de intercâmbio. Quando você vai?

-Esse é o outro problema, eu vou ter que sair daqui na semana que vem pra chegar lá na hora certa

-SEMANA QUE VEM?!

-É e só eu vou

-Então só posso ficar com você até semana que vem? – pergunta meio triste

-É, mas até lá temos que aproveitar muito

-Você tem toda razão, porque não vai contar pra sua mãe e pro seu irmão?Aposto que eles vão adorar a notícia

-Tem razão eu vou contar pra eles

Kagome vai correndo pra piscina junto com Inuyasha e conta a notícia pra todos

-Então temos dois motivos pra comemorar – fala Miroku

À noite, na varanda do primeiro andar Inuyasha estava sentado numa poltrona pensando até que Kagome entra

-Oi Inuyasha

-Oi Kagome

Ela se senta no braço da poltrona e fica observando o céu por um momento

-Inuyasha me desculpa – fala Kagome

-Pelo que?

-Eu devia ter percebido que você ficou meio chateado quando contei que iria pra viagem de intercâmbio só que fiquei tão preocupada comigo mesma que nem – Inuyasha coloca o indicador em seus lábios a fazendo parar de falar

-Eu não me importo, se você está feliz estou feliz também

-Mas...

-Não se preocupe por mim

-Vou sentir sua falta Inuyasha – fala abraçando ele desabando em lágrimas

-Também vou sentir sua falta – fala abraçando ela e a colocando no colo – Mas olha, ainda temos muitos jeitos de nos comunicar um com o outro e tenho dinheiro numa poupança que meu pai fez pra mim, caso você se perca vai ter grupos de busca procurando por você ao redor do mundo. Não vai se livrar de mim nem tão cedo

-Que bom ouvir isso – fala com um sorriso - E o senhor nem pense em correr atrás de um rabo-de-saia por aí que eu tenho contatos por aqui e se chamam sua mãe e seu irmão

-Quer que eu prometa que não vou te trair? Tá bom você tem minha palavra de que não será traída

-Eu te amo Inuyasha

-Eu também te amo Kagome – fala e a beija

** Notas da autora **

**Oi gente**

**Obrigado pela reviews**

**Saakurinha: **claro que sim ^^

**H. Quinzel:** até aqui mulher?! Mas te perdôo ^^ brigadinho por continuar lendo


	21. Ligações

_**Capítulo 21 = Ligações de amigos distantes**_

No outro dia, estavam todos comendo tranquilamente quando o telefone de Izayoi toca

-Alô?Oi querido. Tudo bem e você?

-Que querido? – pergunta Inuyasha

-Eles estão aqui sim, quer que eu passe pra eles?Tá

-Quem é? – pergunta Sesshoumaru

Izayoi põe o telefone no alto falante e coloca entre Rin, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru

-Fala irmão – diz uma voz do outro lado da linha

-Bankotsu? É você? – pergunta Rin

-É lógico irmãzinha, cadê o Sesshoumaru? Soube que vocês já marcaram o casório

-Estou aqui do lado dela Bankotsu – fala Sesshoumaru – Onde você está?

-Em algum lugar de Portugal, tô meio perdido sabe

-Que vergonha e você liga só pra dizer isso?

-Nada, eu queria saber como andam as coisas por aí

-Tá tudo na mesma você não perdeu muita coisa, exceto que a casa ficou mais cheia – fala Rin

-Sério? Que massa véi

-Você ainda tem essa mania de falar 'que massa véi' – diz Sesshoumaru

-É e você ainda namora a Rin né. Cadê o Inuyasha?

-Aqui – fala Inuyasha – Mas você tem que ligar no café-da-manhã? Poxa ainda estamos comendo

-Foi mal, mas fuso horário é uma porcaria de se decorar

-Imagino

-Ei Inuyasha o Jakotsu tá te mandando um beijo

-Manda esse gay achar um parêa pra ele porque eu não sou desse tipo!

-Pera aê que eu vô dizer a ele. Jakotsu o Inuyasha te deu o maior fora pelo telefone e pediu pra eu avisar...... Ele disse que não se importa, acho melhor você começar a correr ou ele vai te agarrar

-Avise que eu tenho namorada

-Tá bom. Jakotsu ele disse que tem namorada...... HAHAHA! Inuyasha só queria que você estivesse aqui pra ver a choradeira do Jakotsu!

-HAHAHAHA! Eu imagino

-Mas quem é a infeliz azarada que está te namorando? Não me diga que é a Kikyo! – fala desesperado

-Não é a Kikyo, Deus me livre e guarde

-O nome dela é Kagome – responde Sesshoumaru

-Pode passar o telefone pra ela?

-Tá no alto falante meu filho, todo mundo tá ouvindo

-Ah é?E aê todo mundo!Tudo beleza?

O pessoal se desmancha em risadas

-Fala logo Bankotsu – diz Inuyasha

-Kagome né?Tá bom, você tá aí essa menina?

-Sim – responde Kagome

-Você acabou de ganhar meu respeito. Minha filha pra namorar uma trepeça feito o Inuyasha deve ter muita coragem

-Vem cá Bankotsu que eu te mostro os meus punhos – fala Inuyasha cerrando os punhos

-Ai que medo, pra você que não sabe eu acabei de revirar os olhos

-Eu vou revirar é a tua cabeça!

-Começou – fala Sesshoumaru colocando a mão na testa

-Quando você volta Bankotsu? – pergunta Izayoi

-Quando eu chegar ao aeroporto e pegar o avião tia, mas acho que chego aí hoje à tarde ainda

-Mas você não tá perdido? – fala Rin

-Estou por culpa do Suikotsu, o sem vergonha esqueceu o mapa no hotel em que ficamos e estamos vagando meio que sem direção exata

-HAHAHAHA! Acho bem feito – fala Inuyasha

-Espera aê que o Mukotsu tá feito um desesperado aqui . Que foi Mukotsu?...... AHHH!Tenho que desligar ou perco o avião! Tchau pra vocês!

-Tchau e vai na paz! – fala Sesshoumaru

Izayoi desliga o telefone e as pessoas que estavam à mesa se entreolham e começam a rir.

-Quem era ele? – pergunta Ayame segurando o riso

-O Bankotsu. Ele é meu afilhado – fala Izayoi

-Acho que ele perdeu uns parafusos a mais quando foi pra Portugal – diz Inuyasha

-Você acha?Eu tenho certeza – fala Sesshoumaru

-Ele disse que chegava hoje né? A gente podia falar com ele, já faz uns 5 anos que não nos falamos pessoalmente – fala Rin

-É e eu agradeço por isso

-Por quê? – pergunta Kagome

-Porque o Bankotsu gostava da Rin, mas ela gostava do Sesshoumaru – responde Inuyasha

-Isso explica alguma coisa – fala Sango

-Ele viajou pouco depois de meu marido morrer – fala Izayoi – Mas sempre mandava notícias pra gente de Portugal. Esses quatro me matavam do coração de tanto me deixar preocupada

-Que quatro? – pergunta a Sra. Higurashi

-Bankotsu, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e Rin

-Até a Rin era bagunceira? – pergunta Miroku

-Não eu era a consciência dos três e ficava sempre perto deles pra evitar que arrumassem confusões – fala Rin se defendendo

-Mentirosa você era a mais bagunceira que nós três juntos – diz Inuyasha

-É verdade – concorda Sesshoumaru

-Você devia estar me defendendo – fala Rin dando um tapinha no ombro de Sesshoumaru

-Mas é verdade ué

-Porque vocês não vão buscá-lo no aeroporto? – pergunta Izayoi

-Dá não, ia faltar carro pra trazer ele e os irmãos sem falar que não quero ser agarrado pelo Jakotsu – fala Inuyasha

-Quantos irmãos ele tem? – pergunta Kouga

-Fora ele, seis

-Uau é gente

-Eles moram no fim da rua. Nem precisamos ir buscá-los o Bankotsu vai passar por aqui mesmo – fala Sesshoumaru – O único que fazemos é esperar


	22. Visitas

_**Capítulo 22 = Visitas**_

Mais tarde naquele dia, cada um estava fazendo algo. Inuyasha e Kagome estavam namorando na varanda do primeiro andar, Rin e Sesshoumaru na sala namorando também, Sango, Izayoi, Sra. Higurashi, Kouga, Miroku e Ayame jogando cartas na mesa e Souta e Shippou jogando batalha naval. Até que eles escutam o motor de uma moto

-Quem será que é? – pergunta Izayoi indo pra sala seguida de quem estava na mesa e dos pirralhos

Sesshoumaru dá um suspiro e começa a contar

-3... 2... 1

A porta se abre e um rapaz de cabelos negros azulados presos numa trança e que usava uma calça jeans e uma camiseta branca entra

-Olá pessoal eu venho em paz – fala rindo

-Seu senso de humor não muda nunca né Bankotsu? – pergunta Sesshoumaru se levantando

-Não e se depender de mim nunca vai mudar - fala dando um abraço em Sesshoumaru e um tapinha amigável em suas costas - Rin! – fala indo até ela e beijando a mão dela – Você continua parecendo uma deusa

-E você continua sendo um charmoso – fala Rin rindo

-Se ligue na sua vida seu Bankotsu – fala Sesshoumaru num alerta

-Tô sabendo chefinho, mas quem são todos?

-Eu disse que a casa tava mais cheia num disse

-Disse, mas eu não imaginei que teria tanta gente, tem muita farra aqui?

-Muita

-Pois então vocês já são de casa também. Meu nome é Bankotsu pra vocês que não me conhecem. Qual o nome deles mesmo?

-Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Kouga, Shippou, Souta e a Sra. Higurashi, ela é a mãe da namorada do Inuyasha – fala Sesshoumaru

-Prazer. Rapaz tá ficando braba a coisa aqui

-Por quê? – pergunta Izayoi

-Porque veja só, o Sesshoumaru tá noivo, o Inuyasha tá namorando e eu que sou o mais velho de nós três tô encalhado. Num dá certo uma coisa dessas. Por falar nisso cadê o caçula?

-Inuyasha?Ele tá lá em cima namorando a Kagome

-Se importa se eu deixar vocês dois minutinhos?

-Aonde você vai? – pergunta ao o ver subindo as escadas

-Quebrar o clima

-Isso vai dar em confusão – fala Sesshoumaru

Não dá cinco minutos que Bankotsu vem correndo com Inuyasha no encalço atirando livro ou qualquer coisa que encontrasse no caminho

-Calma aê Inuyasha, foi só brincadeira

-Eu vou te mostrar a brincadeira – fala pegando um vaso

-Vocês dois querem dar um tempo – fala Sesshoumaru – Isso é ridículo

Inuyasha, Bankotsu e Sesshoumaru discutiam ao mesmo tempo nem dando pra entender o que falavam e os outros olhavam com uma gota na testa. Kagome desce as escadas e vê os três discutindo

-Kagome o que o Bankotsu fez? – pergunta Izayoi

-Começou a falar safadezas lá em cima e Inuyasha começou a correr atrás dele

Izayoi dá um assovio que chama a atenção dos três

-Querem dar um tempo nessas brigas, parece que vocês ainda são crianças – fala Izayoi

Eles se entreolham e começam a rir

-Esses três não mudaram nada nos últimos anos – fala Rin

-Quando foi que o Bankotsu veio pra cá? – pergunta Souta

-Ele sempre morou aqui, ou morava antes de ir pra Portugal com os irmãos. Eles foram umas duas semanas antes de Ayame e Kouga chegarem aqui em casa. E aprontavam poucas e boas especialmente com a Rin

-Eles pregavam peças em você Rin? – pergunta Sango

-Não eles não tinham coragem, aprontavam era entre si ou contra um inimigo em comum

-Que tipo de travessura? – pergunta Miroku

-As piores possíveis, desde pintar pessoas quando cochilavam a colocar ratos na cama enquanto dormem, o Bankotsu tem um DVD que eu fiz se quiserem dar uma olhada

-Ia ser legal – fala Kagome

-Bankotsu você ainda tem aquele DVD que gravamos? – pergunta Rin

-Não, ele mofou. Mas eu sei o que aconteceu na ponta da língua. Têm as ameaças do Inuyasha, a vez que a Rin aprontou a primeira com ele, quando ele se vingou, quando o Sesshoumaru descobriu por uma história inventada pela Rin e o Inuyasha ficou de castigo por causa disso, tem também a vez que...

-Tá bom, nós sabemos que foram muitas e que foram muito interessantes, mas eu não quero falar sobre isso – diz Sesshoumaru

-Porque Sesshy?É por causa do outro vídeo?

-Bankotsu não é bom falar sobre isso – diz Inuyasha

-Porque não?É só porque nele você e a Rin...

-Já chega nunca mais você vai em vôos internacionais – fala Inuyasha colocando a mão na boca

-O que tem no outro vídeo? – pergunta Miroku

-É melhor nem comentar – fala Rin

-Por quê?

-Por que foi nele que Rin e Inuyasha... – começa Bankotsu, mas Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru tapam a boca dele

-Rin e Inuyasha o que? – pergunta Izayoi – Quero uma explicação

-HMMM... ÉÉHH... Sei lá – fala Inuyasha

-Vocês sabem de alguma coisa sim, andem me falem

-FOI TUDO CULPA DELA – falam os três ao mesmo tempo apontando pra Rin

-Culpa de que?

-Izayoi se lembra daquela picape que o seu esposo tinha

-Sei, ela foi roubada

-Ela não foi exatamente roubada, nós pegamos emprestado sem pedir

-OOOOO QQQUUUUEEEE!!!!????

-E fomos pra aquela festa que você não tinha deixado a gente ir, só que aí roubaram o carro de verdade

-EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM AQUILO DEPOIS DE EU TER DEFENDIDO VOCÊS DAQUELE JEITO NA FRENTE DO INUTAISHO!!!

-Pois é os crimes sempre vem à tona, mas eu não entendi uma coisa: porque vocês não contaram antes? – pergunta Miroku

-Porque foi tudo idéia da Rin e do Inuyasha – fala Bankotsu

-INUYASHA!

-A culpa não foi minha foi mais forte do que eu e o papai nem se importou muito depois que confessamos

-É verdade, mas ficamos dois meses de castigo e ainda tivemos que fazer tudo pra mamãe e pro papai por semanas

-Foi o pior castigo de nossas vidas – fala Rin

-Porque o pai de vocês não me contou? – pergunta Izayoi

-Porque senão você ia dar um piti e provavelmente nos mataria – fala Inuyasha

-Ele adoraria fazer você pagarem pelo que fizeram com um castigo merecido e não me contou pra eu não castigar vocês?

-Basicamente é isso

-Sempre soube que Inutaisho protegia vocês, mas isso foi a gota que transbordou o copo – fala com uma cara raivosa – Mas não vou fazer nada com vocês, porque foram castigados

-Gente eu vou indo pra casa, vou dormir muito. Não consegui pregar o olho quando estava no avião – fala Bankotsu – E nem venham com aquela historinha de jogar água com gelo enquanto estou dormindo e isso vale pra todos sem exceção

-Tchau – fala Sesshoumaru

-Já vai tarde – fala Inuyasha baixinho

-Eu ouvi isso – diz Bankotsu – Tchau todo mundo


	23. Shows e brigas

_**Capítulo 23 = Shows e brigas sérias**_

À noite Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru haviam saído pra incomodar Bankotsu e os irmãos que estavam no terceiro sono (1)

-Acha que eles vão conseguir entrar na casa? – pergunta Kagome

-Vão sim, eles tem uma chave reserva – fala Rin – A chave mestra

-Chave mestra? – pergunta Ayame

-É assim que os meninos chamam desde pequenos, essa chave consegue abrir qualquer porta daqui de casa e da casa do Bankotsu – fala Izayoi

-Essa chave é um perigo, e só quem sabe onde ela fica são o Inuyasha e o Sesshoumaru – fala Rin – E eles já se aproveitaram muito disso.

-Tipo como? – pergunta Shippou

-A primeira traquinagem que o Inuyasha fez comigo: amarrou meu cabelo na cabeceira da cama num nó cego. Eu tive que corta o cabelo e ficou na altura do ombro – fala Rin

-Uau, eles não tiveram pena de você

-Pena é uma das palavras que não existe no dicionário deles. Mas pra minha sorte eu mudei a tranca do meu quarto e eles não entram mais

-Epa isso explica uma coisa. Quando eu passei minha primeira noite aqui eu acordei todo melado de catchup e mostarda – fala Kouga

-Você não foi o único – fala Ayame

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru entram na casa rindo mais que qualquer coisa, tavam até vermelhos de tanto rir

-Já voltaram? Achei que demorariam mais tempo pra encher todos os baldes – fala Izayoi

-E quem falou em balde?Foi na mangueira – fala Inuyasha

-Vocês são impossíveis – fala Rin – Mas deve ter sido hilário

-Você nem imagina o quanto – fala Sesshoumaru dando um selinho nela – E tenho notícias pra todo mundo

-Quais?

-Consegui ingressos pra um show que vai ter aqui na cidade

-Que demais e quando é?

-Amanhã

-Amanhã?! – fala Izayoi com a voz alterada – E onde vocês conseguiram ingressos tão em cima da hora?

-A gente tinha faz tempo, mas só lembramos agora – fala Inuyasha

-Vai ser lá na empresa? – pergunta Rin com a sobrancelha arqueada

-Não boba, vai ser lá naquele espaço pra shows que tem na cidade

-Eu posso ir?

-Claro que pode. Todos nós vamos

-Legal! – falam Shippou e Souta

No outro dia, à noite...

Estavam todos no primeiro andar do espaço(gente era tipo dois andares o de baixo mais espaçoso e que tinha mais confusões e o de cima que também tinha confusões mais eram menos e que ficava com a melhor vista pro palco) pra shows curtindo as apresentações e o pessoal pedia "Mais um! Mais um!" pra a banda antes que saíssem

-Essa aqui é pro pessoal dançar abraçadinho – fala o cantor da banda

-Dança comigo Kagome – fala Inuyasha

Ele abraça Kagome e eles dançam bem juntinhos até que...

-Inuyasha!Inuyasha! – chama Shippou

-Que foi Shippou?

-Tá tendo a maior confusão lá embaixo, parece que o Naraku tentou agarrar a Rin e o Sesshoumaru partiu pra cima dele

Inuyasha desce e não demora muito até que encontra Sesshoumaru lutando contra Naraku e uns cinco amigos dele, e seu irmão estava na desvantagem e Rin encolhida num canto sem saber o que fazer. Inuyasha entra na briga e começa a lutar contra um dos capangas de Naraku, não demora muito que aparecem Kouga, Miroku, Bankotsu e Mukotsu pra ajudar na briga. Bankotsu entra com tudo dando uma voadora em Naraku e mandando ele pra longe. A segurança chega e separa a briga, Naraku estava com dois dentes faltando e Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru com alguns arranhões. Eles saem do show e vão pra perto dos carros

-Tudo bem Rin? – pergunta Sesshoumaru abraçando ela

-Acho que sim, você se machucou?

-Só um arranhão no braço, mas cicatriza logo

Kagome passava uma pomada no braço de Inuyasha

-Ainda bem que tinha essa pomada no carro – fala Kagome

-É... Ai

-Desculpa, mas você se mexeu

-Ah então a culpa é minha?

-É sim

-Kagome falta quanto tempo?

-Pra eu viajar... Uns quatro dias

-Pessoal vamos pra casa que o Shippou e o Souta não vão ficar acordados mais tempo que isso – fala Izayoi

-Que horas são? – pergunta Kagome

-Três da manhã e nem sei como eles ainda estão acordados. Todo mundo voltando pros carros e o Miroku e o Kouga dirigem

Eles voltam pra casa e dormem profundamente


	24. O último dia de Kagome na casa

_**Capítulo 24 = O último dia de Kagome na casa**_

Dois dias depois...

Inuyasha estava meio deprimido. Daqui a dois dias Kagome ia embora e sem dia certo pra retorno. Ele saia da empresa quando passou por uma joalheria da cidade. Ele entra na joalheria e vê algo que poderia dar de presente a Kagome. Seu último presente

-É perfeito. Pode inscrever uma coisa pra mim?

À noite, Kagome e Inuyasha tinham ido pra uma festa e depois tinham ido dar uma volta pela cidade.

Kagome começa a olhar o céu estrelado com a lua crescente deixando o cenário mais romântico

-A noite está linda

-Vem cá quero te mostrar uma coisa – fala Inuyasha se levantando

Eles andam por um tempo até que param na frente de uma fonte que refletia o céu. Ela se senta e ele se senta ao seu lado

-Inuyasha essa foi a melhor noite da minha vida – fala se encostando no ombro dele

-Da minha também – fala passando a mão ao redor do seu ombro

-Pena que depois de amanhã eu tenha que ir embora

-Então não vá, fique aqui comigo

-Não posso Inuyasha. Eu fiz um acordo com minhas amigas de que nos veríamos na faculdade de intercambio que faremos na Espanha

-Já que não posso te impedir de viajar, quero que leve isso – fala mostrando uma caixinha de veludo vermelha em forma de coração

Kagome pega a caixinha e abre delicadamente. Dentro tinha dois anéis de prata, um com a inscrição "Inuyasha" e outro com a inscrição "Kagome"

-São lindos – fala Kagome

Ele pega o anel que tinha a inscrição "Inuyasha" e coloca no dedo dela

-Isso é pra que nunca se esqueça de que vou estar te esperando – fala Inuyasha e beija a mão dela

Kagome pega o outro anel e coloca na mão dele

-E esse é pra você lembrar que eu sempre vou voltar pra você – fala Kagome e beija o rosto dele – Vou sentir saudades

-Eu também

-Inuyasha me promete uma coisa?

-O que?

-Que você vai me contar tudo o que estiver acontecendo por aqui, adoro um babado novo

-Claro que conto e farei isso contarei com prazer quando o Naraku for pra cadeia

-Ele foi preso?

-Não, mas eu espero que seja pra pagar por tudo o que fez

-Tem um ditado que diz: A justiça sempre vem à tona

-Não é: A verdade sempre vem à tona?

-Dá a mesma idéia. Vamos sair amanhã

-É que amanhã eu vou ter que resolver um problema com o Sesshoumaru e não sei se sairei na mesma hora que sai hoje

-Ah – fala meio desanimada

-Fica assim não, apesar de amanhã ser seu último dia aqui eu vou dar um jeito de torná-lo o mais especial possível pra você.Confie em mim

-Ai não!

-O que?

-Eu me esqueci de comprar meu material hoje

-Compra amanhã

-É, mas e se eu esquecer alguma coisa? Ou se não conseguir achar tudo

-Você se preocupa demais, vai dar tudo certo você vai ver

-Espero que sim. Tô tão nervosa por causa da viagem que acabo esquecendo as coisas

-Você acha que está nervosa e eu?Vou te perder por causa de um intercâmbio da escola e vou ficar aqui... Sozinho, sem você

-Não fica assim, você tem todo mundo ainda e depois eu vou vir pra cá assim que juntar dinheiro o suficiente pra voltar

-Eu sei, mas ainda não me conformo com isso

Kagome dá um beijo nele e depois fala

-Eu sempre vou ficar perto de você é só você querer

-Então você nunca vai sair de perto de mim

-Acho melhor voltarmos pra casa, tá ficando tarde

Eles vão até perto de uma moto vermelha e Inuyasha monta e depois Kagome

-Me explica de novo uma coisa: de quem é essa moto mesmo?

-Minha só que quase não uso e fica na casa do Bankotsu porque nem tem espaço na garagem pra colocar e ele também usa mais que eu

Inuyasha dá a partida e eles voltam pra casa


	25. Último encontro

Capítulo 25 = O último encontro

Kagome foi à cidade comprar o que precisaria levar pra viagem da semana seguinte. Aproveitou que Sesshoumaru e Rin estavam vindo trabalhar e pegou uma carona. Ela só não esperava que Kikyo estivesse em seu encalço(**n/as**:pra variar ¬¬')

Ela passou num banco e pegou dinheiro na conta de sua mãe e começou as compras até que enquanto ela estava andando o telefone toca

-Alô?

-Oi meu bem

-Inuyasha?

-Não é a sua mãe

-Oi mãe tudo bom?

-Muito engraçado você devia ser comediante em vez de atriz

-Onde você está?

-Hum... Em uma rua na frente de uma casa que tem janela, porta, teto...

-Que bom saber – fala rodando os olhos

-Mas eu posso até te ver na minha frente se eu quiser

-Ah é?

-É da pra ver você na rua andando com umas sacolas brancas usando uma saia verde e uma blusa branca com os cabelos soltos balançando ao vento

-Você é vidente?

-Não, mas tenho certeza que você está fazendo isso

-Pera aí eu tenho que desligar. Tenho um namorado muito ciumento sabe e ele tá vindo aí – fala ao ver Inuyasha andando na rua em sua direção e desliga o telefone

Kagome corre na direção de Inuyasha e lhe abraça

-Com quem cê tava falando amor? – pergunta Inuyasha sarcasticamente

-Com o Sesshoumaru – responde sorrindo

-Pois meu irmão me deve umas boas bolachas

-Bolachas?

-Surra das boas

-Ah tá – fala e dá um beijo nele – Quando você falou já tava pensando que tinha alguém me espionando

-Jura? Eu nem tive essa intenção

-Sei – fala como se não acreditasse muito – Pode me ajudar?

-A que?

-A carregar minhas sacolas

-Tá bom, mas só porque você tá pedindo

-Onde é que você tava?

-Naquela rua ali de trás aí te vi passando, falando com alguém no telefone

-Não, antes disso

-Na empresa

-A do seu pai?

-É só que agora é minha e do Sesshoumaru. Quando ele chega, eu vou embora

-Mas ele não participa de corridas?

-Também, mas quando tem corrida eu fico lá no maior tédio e ele é tipo o piloto substituto,só vai quando o principal falta sabe

-Deve ser meio chato

-E é por isso eu prefiro ficar com você em casa ou no meu quarto comendo batatinhas e conversando no MSN

-Também gosto de ficar com você, mas né meio cedo pra você começar a mandar numa empresa?

-É e por isso eu não faço muita coisa, só ajudo o Sesshoumaru em algumas besteiras que aparecem por lá enquanto ele resolve os problemas mais sérios

-Que coisa

-É uma chatice, mas eu tenho que me acostumar porque vou ser dono da empresa como o Sesshoumaru

-Se preocupa não você se acostuma

-Mas falta você comprar alguma coisa?

-Só umas roupas a mais, que eu não trouxe muita

-Então vamos logo pra voltar logo que eu quero namorar muito com você ainda e só tenho uma semana pra fazer isso

Eles entram numa loja de roupas e Kagome começa a provar algumas roupas que faziam Inuyasha babar. Enquanto isso Kikyo descobriu que Kagome iria viajar (**n/as**:vcs já notaram que ela tá sempre no encalço da Kagome?) e pulava de alegria porque teria Inuyasha só pra ela (só por cima do meu cadáver Kikyo _By: drikahaylin_)

No outro dia...

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Izayoi e a mãe de Kagome vão se despedir dela no aeroporto

-Tchau filha e boa viagem – fala a mãe de Kagome lhe abraçando em lágrimas

-Tchau mãe vou morrer de saudade de você – fala abraçando a mãe também em lágrimas

-Está com tudo aí?Todas as roupas, livros, o passaporte e a matrícula da escola? – pergunta soltando a filha do abraço

-Estou sim mãe

-Tchau Kagome vamos sentir sua falta,todos nós – fala Izayoi dando um abraço nela

-Tchau Izayoi e também vou sentir falta de todos vocês – fala abraçando ela – Manda um beijão pro pessoal

-Mando sim

-Sesshoumaru meu cunhado – fala dando um abraço nele – Vou sentir sua falta também

-E eu igualmente. Pena que não vai estar aqui pra ver meu casamento – fala retribuindo o abraço

-Coloca as fotos no seu Orkut que eu vejo como foi já tenho o Inuyasha adicionado e adiciono você também – fala se soltando do abraço

-Tá. Boa viagem cunhada e volta logo

-Claro

Kagome abraça Inuyasha chorando mais que antes e ele não pode evitar deixar algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto

-Você sempre vai estar no meu coração – sussurra Inuyasha

-E você no meu

Kagome dá um beijo nele. O beijo da despedida.

-Você me ensinou uma coisa muito importante Inuyasha. Você me ensinou o segredo da vida. Não me importar onde esteja mais sempre estar de bom humor e disposta a ajudar os outros de todo coração sem importar o que os outros falam

-Então acho que sou bom professor – fala enxugando as lágrimas com o braço – Vou sentir sua falta

-Eu também vou sentir sua falta

-Kagome é melhor você se apressar ou é capaz de perder o avião – fala Izayoi

-Claro. Tchau Inuyasha, tchau gente

Kagome embarca no avião e vai embora

-Não se preocupe Inuyasha um dia ela volta – fala Sesshoumaru colocando a mão no ombro do irmão como um consolo

-Eu sei Sesshoumaru, mas meu medo é que ela não volte sozinha

Eles saem do aeroporto e voltam pra casa. No outro dia, quando Inuyasha tava saindo da empresa ele encontra Kikyo esperando por ele na porta

-Oi Inu – fala Kikyo indo até ele

Ele passa direto ignorando ela. Inconformada ela o segue

-Fiquei sabendo que a Kagome viajou – fala tentando o fazer falar, mas não consegue nada nem sequer uma palavra – Sabe morar no exterior não é tão ruim. Você conhece gente nova, lugares novos, ficantes e coisas assim

Ele não faz nada apenas entra no carro e quando liga, Kikyo coloca a cabeça na janela

-Ela não vai voltar pra você Inu, mas eu estou aqui a sua disposição. Gosto de você desde que sou pequena e sabe disso, porque me prefere ela ao invés de mim?

-Por que ao invés de você a Kagome sabe quando é hora de parar e também é muito mais leal e confiável. Agora se me dá licença eu vou sair com o carro em 10 segundos, é bom sua cabeça estar longe da minha janela ou ela vai acabar indo presa nela

Kikyo se afasta da janela e Inuyasha dá uma arrancada com o carro

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hello peoples!**

**Respostas das reviews**

**H. Quinzel: **valeus!E continue lendo viu ou vou encher seu saco!

**Saakurinha: **brigado :) mas a notícia foi meio triste sim ;)

**Lory Higurashi:** sério?poxa! mas é que estou postando de cinco em cinco capítulos porque tá pronto por enquanto. Depois quando tiver lá perto do trinta, trinta e pouco eu volto a postar de um em um


	26. Retorno ao Japão

**Capitulo 26 – Retorno ao Japão**

**Kyoto,sexta feira, 17 de janeiro de 2003, 13:30**  
-Você sempre via estar no meu coração – fala Inuyasha  
-E você no meu  
-Não se preocupa mano ela volta – fala Sesshoumaru colocando a mão no ombro do irmão num sinal de consolo

**Espanha,segunda feira, 11 de fevereiro de 2008, 3:05 da manhã**  
-Senhores passageiros do vôo CJR 8002 com destino a Kyoto, por favor, dirijam-se a plataforma 16 – fala uma voz suave pelos auto falantes do aeroporto  
-Vamos Kagome ou perderemos o avião – fala Yuka puxando a mala de carrinho preta  
Kagome se levanta do banquinho do aeroporto e elas vão procurar a plataforma  
-Plataforma 16 – repetia Yuka passando pelas várias entradas do aeroporto – Ahá!Achei!  
-Devíamos esperar a Ayume e a Eire – fala Kagome  
-Elas devem estar vindo logo  
-Kagome!Yuka!  
Elas viram para o lado e veem Eire e Ayume virem praticamente correndo na direção delas  
-Poxa vocês nem esperam a gente – fala Eire  
-Foi tudo idéia da Yuka – fala Kagome  
-Vamos logo pessoal – fala Yuka indo na direção da plataforma  
-As passagens, por favor, senhoritas – pediu um dos seguranças estendendo a mão na direção delas  
Depois de verificarem as passagens e de muitos outros contratempos elas entraram no avião e Yuka era a mais elétrica, literalmente estava mais empolgada que o normal  
-Calma Yuka por que toda essa afobação? – pergunta Ayume  
-É que sei lá. Passamos cinco anos na Espanha tentando juntar algum dinheiro pra tentar voltar pro Japão e do nada nosso novo chefe nos manda pro Japão com tudo pago e ainda estamos na primeira classe com toda a mordomia e quando voltarmos, nós vamos trabalhar numa das maiores empresas japonesas. Se vocês pensarem bem estamos vivendo um sonho e de Kyoto pra Tókio são apenas algumas horas vamos poder ver nossos pais todo final de semana!  
-Calma Yuka, a gente entendeu. É um sonho virando realidade, mas devemos tudo isso a Kagome – fala Eire  
Kagome que estava até agora fora conversa com o pensamento longe se viu sobre os olhares das amigas  
-Que foi? – pergunta ela confusa  
-Kagome você ainda não nos explicou como conseguiu convencer nosso novo chefe a nos mandar por Japão – fala Eire  
-Fala,fala – pedia Ayume  
-Tá foi mais ou menos assim. Lembra que íamos firmar uma acordo com uma firma japonesa?Pois é.Bom o Richard,nosso antigo chefe lembram dele?  
-Sim – respondem as três  
-Bom ele me pediu pra ir numa reunião com ele porque eu tinha fluência no japonês e tal e podia entender melhor o que diriam aí eu fui. Só que eu não esperava que o dono da firma japonesa que eu fosse encontrar seria o meu cunhado Sesshoumaru e ele na hora assinou um acordo coma nossa empresa e tal. Mas ele sabia que o Richard era um corrupto que não valia nada então no contrato tinha uma marcação eu acho que dava ao Sesshoumaru todo o poder sobre a empresa e de se quiser demitir o Richard e foi isso que ele fez e colocou no seu lugar o Jakotsu,um amigo de confiança. E o Jakotsu me conhecia e a mando do Sesshoumaru eu ia ser transferida pra cá e perguntou quem eu conhecia que podia ir trabalhar lá também e eu disse que fosse vocês e viemos da história.(n/a:que história pequena ¬¬'.Mas se fosse colocar como sendo uma lembrança,que era o plano desde o começo ia ficar muito grande então teve que resumir)  
-Uau!Tão simples que até deu sono – fala Yuka - Mas espera um cunhado é Sesshoumaru?Sesshoumaru Taisho?  
-É – responde Kagome  
-E então seu namorado é Inuyasha Taisho?  
-É  
-Amiga você tá feita na vida. Arrumou um super emprego, namora um dos homens mais desejado do mundo dos negócios e tem amizade com vários dos 'cabeças' das empresas japonesas. Cara ainda bem que eu te conheço  
Elas escutam um bipezinho chato e Kagome pega o notebook e vê que tinha recebido uma nova mensagem de Inuyasha e uma de abre primeiro a de Inuyasha  
-Ai que amor – fala Eire olhando a mensagem  
-Ei é particular – fala Kagome virando o notebook na direção da janelinha do avião  
-Que tinha na mensagem Eire? – pergunta Ayume  
-A do Inuyasha dizia algo assim: 'amor volta logo tô com saudades de você' e tinha uma carinha chorando depois ele colocou embaixo 'como sou dramático né?é a saudade'  
-Ai que fofo, nem parece que vocês não se veem a mais de quatro anos – fala Yuka  
Kagome fecha o notebook depois de ler a mensagem de Sesshoumaru  
-De quem era a outra mensagem Kagome?  
-Do Sesshoumaru, ele disse pra não me surpreender quando fosse pra casa deles porque estava bem maior que o normal parecendo uma mansão  
-Nós vamos pra casa de Sesshoumaru Taisho?Ai que emoção!  
-Yuka se controla amiga – fala Eire  
Depois de umas boas horas de vôo elas chegam a Kyoto e pegam um táxi que começa a passar pela cidade pelo caminho mais rápido que levava a casa dos Taisho  
-Meninas, morremos e fomos pro céu dos gatinhos,olha quanto homem lindo tem aqui – fala Eire olhando pela janela quase babando ao ver alguns homens saindo da academia - Ei Kagome porque não falou que tinha tantos homens legais aqui?  
-Vocês nunca perguntaram  
-Kagome como é lá?Como são as pessoas? – pergunta Ayume  
-É bem legal, tem um jardim enorme e quadras e piscina e o pessoal é super gente ês vão adorar  
Depois de longos quinze minutos com Yuka, Ayume e Eire atormentando o juízo de Kagome com perguntas sobre as pessoas e sobre a casa/mansão elas chegam. Kagome tira as malas do táxi assim como as amigas. Eram os mesmos portões de um metro e oitenta junto do muro de dois metros que cercava a propriedade. Como era bom voltar. Ela vai até a porta e toca a campainha. Não demora muito e Rin aparece com um grande sorriso no rosto  
-Ka-chan!  
-Rin-chan! Que bom te ver!  
-Igualmente. Você está ótima.  
-Você também  
-E você veio mesmo, não acreditei quando o Sesshoumaru me falou que te encontrou na viagem dele  
-Nem eu acreditei – fala e as duas começam a rir – Bom Rin,essas são minhas amigas lá de Tókio que foram comigo pra , Yuka e Eire  
-Muito prazer – fala Rin  
-Meninas essa é Rin a esposa do Sesshoumaru  
-Esposa?Eu pensei que ele fosse solteiro – fala Eire  
-Só nos sonhos dele. Mas entrem e Kagome sua mãe está aqui desde a semana passada  
-Mesmo?  
-É  
Elas entram ainda conversando e um garotinho de três anos no máximo vem correndo na direção de Rin  
-Okaa-san, eu achei uma largata  
-Mesmo? – pergunta Rin e ele faz que sim com a cabeça – E é lagarta  
-Ah gomen  
-Tudo bem,é normal trocar letras – fala afagando a cabeça dele – Ah Kagome esse é meu filho Inutaisho  
-Ele tem o nome do avô  
-Foi o Sesshoumaru que escolheu e ele quis fazer essa homenagem  
Elas entram em casa e a mãe de Kagome é a primeira a aparecer  
-Rin com quem está...Kagome! – fala e corre dando um abraço na filha mais velha chorando – Que saudade meu amor  
-Também senti saudades mãe  
-Minha nora! – fala Izayoi que acabara de sair da cozinha e abraçou Kagome depois que ela soltou a mãe dela (ou a mãe dela soltou ela, tanto faz)  
-Eu não sou sua nora ainda Izayoi  
-Mas é da família e só não é oficialmente porque o Inuyasha não teve vergonha na cara pra te pedir em casamento  
-Senti sua falta também,mas cadê todo mundo?Inuyasha?Sango?Ayame?  
-Eu? – pergunta Ayume  
-Não é você é a Ayame  
-Estão todos trabalhando querida, mas daqui a pouco devem estar chegando pra almoç-nos como foi a viagem. E a Espanha?  
Izayoi mal termina que eles escutam o barulho de carros vindo pra garagem. Depois de alguns minutos, Sango, Miroku, Kouga e Ayame aparecem  
-Kagome-chan! – fala Sango e abraça Kagome – Que bom que voltou!  
-É bom voltar  
Eles se juntam num abraço grupal com as meninas chorando mais que tudo na vida. Shippou e Souta que estavam na área de lazer entram e se juntam ao abraço ao verem Kagome. Sesshoumaru entra ele usava um terno preto muito elegante. Kagome solta o pessoal e dá um abraço bem apertado nele  
-Como é bom te ver cunhada – fala Sesshoumaru  
-É bom te ver também Sesshoumaru, cadê Inuyasha?  
-Ele deve estar na garagem, veio logo atrás de mim  
Kagome vai até a garagem (uma das três) e encontra Inuyasha tirando o terno e uma maleta de um Porche prateado  
-Inuyasha!  
Ele se vira a tempo de vê-la correndo em sua direção e abraçando-o  
-Kagome?É você mesma?Senti tanto sua falta – fala abraçando ela mais fortemente  
-Sou eu sim... Também senti sua falta – fala com a voz embargada num choro que não demoraria a vir – Eu te amo Inuyasha,você não faz idéia do quanto – uma lágrima desce pelo rosto de Kagome  
-Eu também te amo muito Kagome, morreria sem você – ele enxuga a lágrima dela e a beija carinhosamente - Não vá mais embora  
-Eu não vou, vim pra ficar com você como prometi naquela noite  
Inuyasha a beija de novo até sentir que faltaria ar e se afasta dela um pouco para puxar ar  
-Faz quanto tempo que chegou?Porque não me falou nada?  
-Cheguei faz uns quinze minutos e não falei nada porque era uma surpresa que combinei com seu irmão  
-Surpresa?Com Sesshoumaru?Acho que me desliguei do mundo no trabalho e nem notei que Sesshoumaru tava agindo estranho. Mas mesmo assim você é muito má  
-Má?Eu?Sou apenas a Kagome que você conhece só que estou mais velha e linda  
Inuyasha dá um sorrisinho de lado com o comentário e encosta Kagome numa Mercedes que tinha na garagem e a beija com mais voracidade que antes  
-Inuyasha...Podem dar...Por nossa falta – fala Kagome entre os beijos do hanyou  
-Eles não vão morrer enquanto estivermos aqui, Kagome – fala e começa a beijar a base do pescoço dela  
Kagome sente um arrepio subindo pela espinha,mas não queria parar e nem passado tanto tempo longe de Inuyasha que agora o que mais queria era aproveitar cada segundo com a companhia dele  
-Inuyasha! – chama uma voz infantil  
Inuyasha se afasta de Kagome e vê que seu sobrinho,Inutaisho,acabara de entrar na garagem procurando por eles  
-Oi?  
-Você não vem não?Minha avó disse que daqui a pouco tava servindo o almoço  
-Diz que eu já vou indo  
-Hai – fala e sai da garagem  
Inuyasha pega a mochila com os livros em cima da moto,guarda as chaves da moto no bolso e vai até perto de Kagome  
-Vamos Kagome – fala estendendo a mão pra ela  
-Eu disse que dariam por nossa falta – fala segurando a mão dele sorrindo vitoriosa  
-Tá bom moça,eu já entendi você estava certa.  
-Mas aposto que isso é coisa das nossas mães pra não fazermos nada na garagem  
-Ainda bem eu elas impediram porque eu pretendia – fala e entra na mansão  
-Que reforma louca vocês fizeram na casa hem?Ela não era assim e nem parecia uma mansão  
-Ah faz tempo isso. A gente teve que aumentar o tamanho da casa e de todo o resto. Tem muito mais quartos e quase todos tem suíte, fizemos salas bem legais tipo de TV, de jantar, de jogos e por aí vai, a área de lazer ficou maior, aumentamos drasticamente a garagem, porque cada um tem um carro e não ia caber numa garagem só, a casa ganhou mais andares, mas acho que isso você já notou e... Acho que só  
-Só?  
-É só  
-Vocês e suas manias não têm como mudar  
-Pude fazer nada sou muito espaçoso e o guri do Sesshoumaru também, nós tivemos que reformar né ou não ia caber todo mundo  
-Hum...  
-K-chan depois me diz onde é seu quarto – sussurra no ouvido dela – Quero dar uma visitada lá à noite  
-Como você é Inu-kun – fala no mesmo tom e dando um tapinha no ombro dele – Mas só pra você saber mesmo, é na frente do seu  
-Hum, ficou mais fácil  
-vocês dois querem parar de cochichar e vir almoçar – fala Izayoi  
Eles vão até a sala de jantar. Era enorme o cômodo. Havia duas mesas, a de dez cadeiras e uma redonda de seis lugares no canto da sala, uns vasos de plantas perto das janelas, uns quadros bem lindos de paisagens eu Izayoi colocava em cada cômodo e uma das paredes era de vidro o que dava uma vista linda do jardim. Inuyasha puxa Kagome até a mesa de seis lugares e senta do lado dela, com as cadeiras encostadas uma na outra. Junto com eles na mesa estavam Miroku, Sango, Shippou e Souta. Izayoi pede para que uma garota que estava conversando com ela trazer o almoço  
Ela vai até a cozinha e depois de um tempo volta trazendo os pratos com a ajuda de Rin e Ayame. Havia de tudo um pouco em cada mesa (é lógico que a de dez cadeiras ia estar mais cheia né? Olha o tamanho da criança). Na que Kagome estava pelo menos, tinha salada, estrogonofe, arroz, filé de peixe, espaguete com presunto e queijo e duas jarras de suco uma de acerola e uma de manga. Eles comem enquanto conversam, Yuka, Eire e Ayume (estavam sentadas na mesa maior) já se entrosavam bem com o pessoal e contavam como foi a viagem e muitas mancadas que fizeram na Espanha. Depois de comerem ainda ficaram na mesa conversando animados com todas as notícias e assuntos pra por em dia até que escutam um barulho. Sesshoumaru tira o telefone do bolso e atende  
-Moshi moshi (esse é um jeito de dizer alô em japonês, descobri faz pouco tempo)... Quem é?... Realmente não sei quem é... Ka?Eu conheço várias pessoas com esse apelido... Esse não me é estranho. Prima!Quanto tempo sem falar com você! – diz com um sorriso  
-É a Karen?Se for coloca no alto falante – diz Rin (n/a:gente se lê e a personagem não é minha,vi ela em outra fic e me apaixonei por ela e decidi colocar aqui tá)  
-Espera aí um minuto. – Sesshoumaru desencosta o telefone do ouvido e coloca no alto falante e coloca o telefone na mesa – Tudo bom Karen?(n/a:as falas da prima deles vai tá em negrito)  
-**Tudo bom primo e você?Você não, vocês. Meus primos favoritos não me dão mais uma notícia**  
-Até parece, somos seus únicos primos e não dá tempo de falar muito com você por falta de tempo e toda vez que te ligo cai na caixa postal  
-**Ninguém me ama ninguém me quer buahahaha... Tá vendo, por isso eu não gosto de falar com você, sempre me faz ficar triste. Inuyasha!Cadê teu ombro pra eu afogar minhas mágoas**  
-Eu tô bem aqui!Mas não quero ouvir suas mágoas, já forma muitas desde a última vez que te vi. E o filho que você disse que teríamos?  
-**Ainda no vácuo e acho que não sai de lá não. E nem vem com essa história, estou te deixando muito tempo com suas 50 namoradas, não fala mais comigo, não me manda mensagem e nem se interessou em saber do meu noivado**  
-E por que eu deveria me interessar?  
-**Aff, que pergunta!Você e Sesshoumaru sempre, desde que me considero por gente, tinham que conhecer meus namorados e depois dizer o que achavam deles** – fala irritada  
-E nem vem com essa história de 50 namoradas, tenho só uma tá  
-**Uma por dia?Tá melhorando, você namorava uma garota diferente por hora**  
-Eu tenho só UMA namorada se você não entendeu!  
-**E faz quanto tempo que estão juntos?**  
-Uns cinco anos  
-**Cinco anos?Sesshoumaru corre pra janela!Vai chover algodão doce!**  
Inuyasha bate na testa já não aguentando  
-Olha o que está fazendo Karen,deixou o Inuyasha estressado – diz Izayoi  
-**Tiiaa!!!Como é bom falar com você!!Tá no alto falante né?Deu pra perceber que tem várias vozinhas no fundo**  
-Também é bom falar com você e sim está no alto falante, deve ter umas quinze pessoas  
-**Tá eu sei que o Inuyasha deve valer por cinco e Sesshoumaru também,mas a senhora não está exagerando não?**  
-Não querida tem quinze pessoas mesmo  
-**Ah,tá entendi**  
-Levo tanto tempo assim,tá ficando lesada – diz Sesshoumaru  
-**Não enche C.A.**  
-Não acredito que ainda lembra-se disso – diz Sesshoumaru  
-**Não tem como não esquecer, priminho.A gente fez esses códigos faz tempo,mas era pra que mesmo?**  
-Pra não ouvirem a gente se matando com palavras  
-**Também, também... Mas voltando a enquete principal, tem pelo menos quinze pessoas aí com vocês é?**  
-É – responde Sesshoumaru  
-**Tem algum homem aí?**  
-Fora eu, Inuyasha e meu guri?Não nenhum  
Miroku, Kouga, Souta e Shippou começam a protestar contra Sesshoumaru, mas Izayoi fez todos eles ficarem em silêncio e só se ouvia as gargalhadas pelo telefone  
-**UASHUASHUASHUA** – ria ela do outro lado da linha – **Vocês não mudam nem com tampo tempo né?**  
-Muito menos você, aposto que é do mesmo jeitinho – fala Inuyasha  
-**Humph, primo chato. Andou olhando meu blog de novo foi?**  
-Foi, posso entrar nele quando eu quiser e modificar tudo  
-**Cachorro!Como descobriu minha senha?!**  
-É a mesma que você usava no seu laptop, o nome do seu primeiro namorado  
-O Kuroi? – pergunta Sesshoumaru  
-**Seus hackers F.D.M, tão passando minha senha! **– fala (berra?) ela do outro lado da linha – **Mas sem problema, ajeitei agora. Quero ver você entrar de novo Inuyasha!**  
-Quer que eu tente?Você sabe que eu consigo  
-**Não!Puts, por causa de vocês esqueci por que tinha ligado**  
-Ainda por cima tá bêbada – fala Sesshoumaru  
-**Não é porque esqueci o motivo de ligar que eu tô bêbada!Só estou esquecida**  
-Por isso mesmo, você só fica esquecida quando tá bêbada ou quando... – um sorriso malicioso aparece nos lábios de Sesshoumaru – O que seu pai vai dizer em Ka?  
-**Não é o que está pensando seu youkai metidinho!**  
-Ah não?  
-**N-não**  
-Então responde o que é?  
-**Estou com meu namorado,no sofá assistindo ?**  
-Não  
-**Humphf!Tá, não estou na sala,estou no quarto de vídeo**  
-Só?  
-**E estou tomando café da manhã e meu amorzinho está fazendo massagem nos meus pés, tá bom agora?**  
-Uhum. Mas quem é seu namorado?  
-**Noivo** – corrige ela  
-Tanto faz  
-**Vocês já o conhecem**  
-Karen Taisho, quem é seu namorado traço noivo traço cara que eu vou arrebentar  
-**Como vocês são ciumentos, sabia que vocês ainda me amavam. Mas se preocupem não vocês sabem quem é faz teeempo**  
-Não me diga que é o Yusuke? – pergunta Inuyasha  
-**Queria eu. Ai!Brincadeirinha amor, você não sabe que eu te amo... Tão vendo o que vocês fizeram com essas insinuações?Ai, meu calcanhar tá doendo** – fala com a voz chorosa -**Lembrei!Tia Izayoi...eu posso ficar aí com vocês?**  
-Não!Nem pensar – diz Inuyasha  
-Meu Kami – fala Sesshoumaru mais pra si do que pra ela ouvir  
-**Cala a boca C.E que eu tô falando com a tia Izayoi e não com você!**  
-Vem calar escada de pegar melancia!  
-**Olhe que eu vou mesmo viu!**  
-Ai eu tô tremendo!  
-**Chato!**  
-Baixinha!  
-Querem parar vocês dois! – fala Izayoi – Claro que pode querida  
-**Legal, depois de amanhã eu vou pegar o avião,não devo demorar pra chegar**  
-Tudo bem, mas tem condições  
-**As mesmas regrinhas de antes?**  
-Também só que mais algumas  
-**Manda aí**  
-Não quero saber de você entrando no quarto de ninguém a noite  
-**Lá se foram minhas Langeris, mas dá pra aguentar né Inuyasha?A gente espera inaugurar um motel cinco estrelas e damos uma passada, você com sua namorada e eu com meu noivo**  
-Feh!  
-Também não quero saber de você e os meninos com aqueles planos doidos e nem de brigas entre vocês ok  
-**Ok,mas inclui uma coisinha no meio?**  
-Depende  
-**Tira do alto e dá o telefone pro Inuyasha ou pro Sesshoumaru  
Sesshoumaru tira o telefone do alto falante e encosta no ouvido**  
-Fala Karen... Não sei não... Quer que eu pergunte?Ok então... Mas é tradição né?Acho que não conta – pergunta coçando o queixo  
-Por favor, que não seja o que estou pensando, por favor, que não seja o que estou pensando – fala Inuyasha  
-Acho que Inuyasha descobriu... Tá bom, eu preparo... E é?Tá bom então vou colocar uma tarântula bem grande no seu quarto pra você aprender a controlar a língua... Acha que não é?... Pois bem,não demore.E avise a seu noivo pra estar psicologicamente preparado pra um fora seu dos grandes...Tá tchau – e desliga o telefone  
-E aí?  
-Ela vem mesmo e disse que se o noivo dela não viesse, ia dormir com você Inuyasha ou no quarto de alguém que esquente a cama dela  
-Mas eu não vou matá-la  
-E ela disse que queria conhecer a Kagome também e ver se aprovava ela, senão você tinha que terminar com ela  
-Quem essa ervilha pensa que é?  
-Inuyasha, não começa. Vocês viviam fazendo isso com a coitada, ela só quer se vingar – fala Rin - Mas não se preocupe Kagome, ela vai te adorar.  
-Como é essa prima de vocês? – pergunta Kagome  
-Uma doida varrida, sem juízo que cria confusão pra nada – diz Sesshoumaru  
-Você se esqueceu de dizer que ela era baixinha, enfezada, ciumenta e possessiva – completa Inuyasha  
-Igualzinha a vocês – fala Miroku  
-Exceto a parte do 'baixinha' – fala Sango  
As pessoas começam a rir, Inuyasha fecha a cara, emburrado cruzando os braços na frente do peito e Sesshoumaru dá um olhar mortal pra Sango e Miroku  
-Feh! – resmunga Inuyasha  
-Não fica assim Inuyasha. Além do mais, você sabe que ela é praticamente vocês dois juntos num corpo só usando saias – fala Rin – E nós todos sabemos, que você e o Sesshoumaru assim como qualquer outra pessoa dessa casa adoram a Kagome. Não vai ser diferente com a Karen?  
-Espero,dá última vez que ela disse que não gostava de uma namorada minha, a coitada ficou careca e com todas as roupas do guarda roupa completamente mais vi ela – fala Inuyasha lembrando dela  
-Então é melhor eu esconder minha mala e depois fujo do país, quando ela for embora eu volto – fala Kagome rindo  
-É mais fácil eu te trancar no armário  
-Tá é bom,mas acho que prefiro fugir do país


	27. Corporações Taisho

_**Capítulo 27 – Primeiro dia na empresa Taisho**_

No outro dia...

-Kagome!Kagome acorda!

-Hum?

Kagome abre lentamente os olhos e vê Izayoi sentada na sua cama

-Querida eu sei que está cansada, mas você dormiu ontem desde quatro da tarde e já são oito da manhã

-Eu dormi dezesseis horas?!E ninguém me acorda?! – fala sentando de supetão na cama

-Inuyasha ia te acordar, mas ele disse que tinha que ir à empresa cedo hoje com o Sesshoumaru. Estava esperando você acordar pra gente ir também só que como você tava demorando eu vim ver se tinha morrido aqui. Até suas amigas já acordaram a algum tempo, devem estar tomando café a essa hora

Kagome se levanta e vai pro banheiro que tinha no quarto (**n/a: lembram q a ksa tinha sido reformada?**), toma um banho bem rápido e sai do banheiro enrolada na toalha. O que vestir? Era seu novo emprego, apesar de trabalhar na empresa do quase noivo ela tinha que causar boa impressão.

-Acho que precisa de ajuda pra escolher uma roupa não?

-Acho que sim – responde ela olhando o guarda-roupa

Izayoi pega um conjunto social feminino (**n/a: daqueles tipo a saia a blusa social e um tipo de sobre tudo**) e dá pra Kagome vestir

-Não demore querida. Acho que não vai querer chegar atrasada no primeiro dia – fala Izayoi saindo do quarto

Kagome se troca super rápido e desce pra tomar café. Sua mãe, Kaede, as amigas e a garota que tinha visto no dia anterior estavam na mesa comendo e conversando animadas

-Ohayou – fala Kagome dando um 'oi' geral

-Ohayou Kagome, eu achei que não ia mais acordar – fala Kaede

-Eu também – falou com a voz chorosa e se senta

-Acho bom vocês comerem logo ou vão perder a carona – fala Izayoi

-Carona? – pergunta Kagome curiosa

-Sim, vocês vão com Crystal – fala olhando para a garota que estava sentada ao seu lado comendo tranqüila como se nem se importasse por terem tocado em seu nome – Ela é do departamento de relações exteriores como você Kagome, só que ela está estagiando e como a mãe dela é uma grande amiga minha ela veio morar aqui em casa já que a família mora na cidade vizinha

-Ah – fala como se tivesse entendido e dá uma mordida no pão com geléia de morango. Ela olha melhor para Crystal. Ela era tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos violetas e foi nesse instante que Kagome se deu conta que ela era uma youkai

-Ei Crys, você sabe falar outras línguas? – pergunta Ayume

-Eu falo inglês, espanhol e estou aprendendo a falar francês – fala sorrindo pra Ayume

-Uau!Deve ser complicado lembrar-se de todas as línguas que você aprende– fala Yuka

-Um pouquinho, mas depois você se acostuma

Kagome continua comendo conversando de vez em quando com alguém da mesa, mas estava meio perdida em pensamentos demais pra prestar atenção na conversa. A única coisa que vinha a mente era a conversa que havia tido com Inuyasha (**n/a: e para desgosto de vocês só vamos contar o que é depois ^^**)

-Kagome... Kagome vamos – fala Eire

Elas vão até uma das garagens e entram numa BMW preta. Elas conversaram o caminho todo e Kagome dessa vez conversou pra conhecer melhor Crystal

-Sério Crystal? Você já voou de asa delta? – pergunta Kagome

-Já sim e pode me chamar de Crys. Chegamos

Ela estaciona o carro e elas saem. O prédio era enorme, talvez uns 20 andares. Elas entraram no prédio e pegaram o elevador

-Vigésimo andar, por favor, Benkei – fala Crys

-Claro Crys, vai falar com os senhores Taisho?Eles estão em reunião. – fala o rapaz. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos penteados para trás, olhos castanhos claros e um sorriso capaz de derreter alguns corações

-Vou apenas levar essas garotas pra preencher alguns papéis, mas é só isso

-Pensou no meu pedido pra sair

-Você sabe que eu estou com o Cliah

-Mesmo assim, não custa tentar

-Você é impossível – o elevador para e Crystal sai – Leva elas pra mim tá, vô ficar te devendo essa tá

-Claro, mas eu vou cobrar

O elevador fecha as portas e recomeça a subir

-Então vocês vão começar a trabalhar aqui é?

-Sim – responde Eire

-Acho que vocês vão gostar daqui

O elevador para novamente

-Bom, o corredor da direita leva pro escritório de Inuyasha e o da esquerda pro do escritório do Sesshoumaru. Mas acho que eles estão na sala de reuniões que é a sala entre a deles dois.

Elas seguem pelo corredor e chegam numa sala ampla que tinha três corredores. Um pela direita, um pelo centro e um pela esquerda e no meio da sala tinha uma mulher que falava ao telefone enquanto anotava algo no computador. Ela desliga o telefone e olha pras garotas

-Posso ajudar?

-Sim, estamos aqui pra falar com o senhor Sesshoumaru sobre nossa transferência pra empresa – fala Kagome

-Ah sim vocês devem ser as novatas estou certa?

-Hai

-Por favor, sentem-se ali e esperem – fala apontando pra um sofá cor de chocolate

Elas se sentam no sofá e ficam esperando enquanto a mulher voltava a atender aos telefones. Kagome começa a observar melhor o lugar. A sala era em cores claras, com tons que lembravam o branco e alguns quadros que retratavam paisagens. Ela nem percebe quando Inuyasha para de frente pra ela e das amigas

-Ohayou garotas – fala Inuyasha, ele usava uma camisa social branca, uma calça preta e um terno também preto

-Ohayou – elas respondem ao mesmo tempo

-Acho que vocês vieram por causa da transferência

-Exatamente – fala Eire – Será que podia nos ajudar?

-Claro, era eu que ia fazer isso mesmo. Venham – fala indo pelo corredor da direita

Elas o seguem e entram na sala. Era ampla com tons de amarelo e a parede atrás de uma mesa impecavelmente branca que ficava no centro da sala era de vidro, tinha também um sofá claro (n/a: sem definição de cor), uma estante de marfim (n/a: cor de marfim tá) cheia de livros e uma mesinha de centro no meio da sala. Inuyasha vai até a mesa e se senta numa poltrona que tinha por trás dela e começa a olhar alguns papéis que tinha numa pasta

-Aqui – fala separando alguns dos papéis – Vocês só tem que assinar esses papéis o resto eu cuido

Yuka, Ayume e Eire assinam logo o papel. Kagome ainda olhava a sala distraída

-Ei Kagome falta você assinar – fala Eire

-Ahn?Ah já vou – fala indo até a mesa e assinando o papel

Inuyasha pega um telefone que tinha sobre a mesa e liga pra alguém. Alguns minutos depois Crystal entra na sala

-Mandou me chamar? – pergunta ela

-Sim, você podia acompanhar elas até as salas. Estou meio ocupado

-Hai. Venham meninas

Elas saíram e desceram alguns andares até chegarem cada uma no seu devido lugar. Kagome ficava numa sala com mais três pessoas, uma mulher de cabelos negros e olhos tão vermelhos quanto seus lábios, um homem com cabelos castanhos claros e olhos azuis e Crys. A sala era em cores claras

-Kagome você fica aqui nessa mesa – fala apontando pra uma das duas mesas desocupadas da sala

-Ah claro

Kagome vai pra mesa que ficava entre a do homem e a de Crys e começa a organizar as coisas

-Kagome só pra você saber, a pessoa que trabalhava aqui antes de você deixou tudo uma tremendo bagunça – fala Crys

-Percebesse

-Bom, mas se quiser ajuda pra organizar isso aí ou atualizar algum documento é só me dizer

-Brigado Crys, mas acho que vou tentar resolver isso aqui sozinha

-Como quiser – fala sorrindo e vai até uma mesa que ficava ao seu lado direito

Depois de muitas horas que pareciam passar muito devagar, Crys chega perto de Kagome e fala

-Ei K-chan, vamos almoçar você não vem?

-Claro que sim, me deixa guardar essa papelada

-Ok

Kagome guarda, melhor dizendo arruma um pouquinho em cima da mesa e coloca um peso de papel que tinha na mesa do lado do computador, e os acompanha. Estava morrendo de fome, mas também tinha comido depressa o café da manhã e correu tanto de um lado pro outro a manhã toda. O que mais queria era sair pra almoçar, mas o telefone toca

-Moshi moshi

-Kagome?

-Inuyasha?Porque está me ligando?

-Queria saber se vai almoçar

-Estava indo nesse instante

-Pois pega um Big Mac, um Milk shake de chocolate e uns donuts e vem almoçar aqui comigo no escritório

-Mc Donald's?Tem Mc Donald's aqui?

-Tem sim pede pra Crys te mostrar onde é

-Tá – e desliga o telefone – Crys, por acaso tem um Mc Donald's aqui?

-Tem sim e também tem umas lojas aqui

-E qual a dessas lojas?

-É que alguns clientes têm que fazer viagens rápidas e não tem tempo de parar em lojas da cidade, então o Inutaisho quando ainda estava vivo mandou construir essas lojinhas pros clientes e pros funcionários ficarem a vontade e poder comprar alguma coisinha ou outra se quiser.

-É, mas você quase toda semana vai comprar alguma coisa né benzinho – fala um homem que Kagome percebeu que acompanhava ela e Crystal durante o caminho e reconheceu-o como sendo o homem que trabalhava na mesma sala que elas

-Ah Kagome esse é o Cliah ele trabalha com a gente

-Percebi

Elas sobem um andar e chegam às tais lojinhas. Tinha desde roupas e perfumes até jóias e restaurantes ou lanchonetes, ocupava todo o andar. Não demora e Kagome encontra o Mc Donald's. E depois de resistir à tentação de não parar em cada loja pra comprar alguma coisa (ok, ok ela comprou um perfume e uns sapatos), subiu pelo elevador e foi pro escritório de Inuyasha onde o encontra bem à vontade, sentado na cadeira.

-Oi Ka, achei que tinha se perdido – fala ele se levantando da cadeira

-Hahaha. Você é muito chato sabia – fala colocando as sacolas com compras (compras mesmo tá, ela não resistiu à tentação ¬¬) no sofá

-É porque eu te amo – fala e dá um beijinho nela

-Só por isso te perdôo

-O que você trouxe?

-Dois Big Mac's, dois milk shakes de chocolate e donuts de chocolate

-Hum, que delícia

Ela pega o hambúrguer e começa a comer sentada no sofá e olha pra Inuyasha. Ele estava com dois botões da camisa aberta e sem o terno e comia os donuts

-Que foi? – pergunta ele

-Nada não, estive pensando na nossa conversa.

-Hum. Não quero que se apresse por nenhum motivo, apenas diga que sim se achar certo

-Eu sei – fala e come um dos donuts de chocolate – Inuyasha

-Que?

-Me responde uma coisa?

-Se eu respondesse sim ou não já estaria respondendo não é mesmo

Kagome ri um pouco e depois fica um pouco séria

-Vai, sim ou não?

-Tá, sim eu respondo outra pergunta

-Você...

-Eu?

-Você por acaso não deu em cima de nenhuma mulher enquanto estive fora ou deu?

-É claro que não Kagome!

Kagome olha pra ele desconfiada

-Mas e a Crys? Ela é muito bonita e é solteira e mora na sua casa.

-Kagome eu não acredito que está insinuando que eu e Crys...

-Não estou insinuando estou perguntando

-Só pra você saber não, não tive nada com a Crystal ou com qualquer outra mulher... – Inuyasha olha pra ela com a sobrancelha arqueada – Não me diga que estava com medo Kagome?

-Medo?Eu?De que eu poderia ter medo? – fala virando o rosto, envergonhada

-De mim talvez, de me perder pra alguém nesse tempo em que esteve fora. Afinal você passou o que cinco anos e alguma coisa no exterior e nesse tempo só veio pro Japão uma vez e foi num vôo de escala (aquele que você fica uma ou duas horas no aeroporto e depois pega o avião e vai pra outro aeroporto e fica repetindo isso até chegar no destino final)

-Vim apenas uma vez porque não tinha condições de pagar a passagem pra vir. Ao contrário de você, não tenho bilhões de dólares ao meu favor!

-E quem disse que eu tenho?

-Hum?Como assim?

-Não tenho nada, todo o dinheiro que consigo é trabalhando aqui

-Mas eu achei que essa empresa era passada de geração a geração ou coisa do tipo, deveria ter uma poupança de milhões

-Pra falar a verdade tem, mas...

-Mas?

-Antes de meu pai morrer ele passou tudo pra outra conta e até agora não descobri como acessar

-Porque seu pai faria isso? Quer dizer, vocês podiam precisar do dinheiro

-É aí que minha cabeça fica confusa. Meu pai nunca deixou a gente na mão, ele não passaria pra outra conta sem ter motivo... E além do mais eu acho que houve alguma coisa, alguma razão que fez ele passar todo o dinheiro pra uma conta quase inacessível em Zurique.

-Ah, eu não...

-Não me peça desculpas, acho que sei o que pensou. O garotinho rico eu sempre resolve seus problemas com o dinheiro do papai. Qualquer um pensaria isso, mas se engana. Sempre dei duro pra conseguir o que queria

-hum... – Kagome fica olhando para seu milk shake e dá um suspiro longo

-Que foi amor? – pergunta passando o braço pelo ombro dela

-Nada – "Não sei por que isso, mesmo depois de uma briga o clima entre nós nunca fica... Pesado..." – Amor?

-Que?

-Eu posso pegar um dos seus donuts?Eu comprei tão pouquinho pra mim

-Como se vem todos com a mesma quantidade?

-É que gosto de donuts – diz ela pegando um donut da caixa e comendo

-Acho que percebi – fala e dá um sorriso lindo pra ela – Só não coma muitos ou não vai conseguir andar

-Seu chato, só por isso não como mais – fala e coloca o donut, que estava pela metade, na caixa

-Então tá sobra mais pra mim – fala pegando o donut que ela tava comendo – Você não quer mesmo? – coloca o donut perto da boca dela que dá uma mordida bem grande que só faltou pegar os dedos do hanyou – Calma ou vai arrancar meus dedos

-Você merece

-Então eu não poderia fazer isso – diz fazendo um cafuné na nuca dela

-Eu podia pedir pro Miroku ou pro Kouga fazer

-Ah é?Pois se eles encostarem um dedo em você eu vou arrancar o couro deles e fazer um casaco e dar de presente pro Sesshoumaru

-Você não seria capaz disso

-Você duvida? – pergunta abraçando ela

-Acho melhor não duvidar

Inuyasha encosta-se ao braço do sofá com Kagome no colo e fica fazendo cafuné no cabelo dela

-Inuyasha, você está amassando minha roupa – fala Kagome com os olhos fechados e a cabeça recostada no ombro dele

-Ah é?Você parece não se importar

-E não me importo, pelo menos não por enquanto. Mas quando eu for pra sala e me verem com a roupa amassada o que é que eu digo?

-Diga que fui eu – diz colocando o rosto nos cabelos dela – Seu cheiro é delicioso sabia?

-Não tem como não esquecer, você diz isso sempre que cheira meus cabelos ou meu pescoço

-Uhum e com razão

-Eu cheiro exatamente a que?

-Lírios...

-E você gosta de lírios?

-Mais do que imagina

-Todas as mulheres cheiram a flores?

-Nem sempre, algumas cheiram a ervas outras têm cheiros cítricos e algumas simplesmente fedem

-Hihihi

-Estou interrompendo algo?

Kagome abre os olhos de súbito e vê Sesshoumaru de pé do lado deles

-N-não Sesshoumaru – fala Kagome se sentando do lado de Inuyasha que nem havia se mexido

-Ainda bem. Kagome eu acho que você devia descer, estão te procurando lá embaixo

-Hai. Ja ne Inuyasha – fala dando um selinho nele e se levanta –Ja ne Sesshoumaru – fala e sai

Sesshoumaru dá um suspiro pesado e olha pro irmão mais novo com certa preocupação (n/a: não!vindo de Sesshoumaru!é impossível)

-Inuyasha, você não consegue obedecer às regras?

-Regras existem para serem quebradas – fala Inuyasha ainda sentado na mesma posição

-Inuyasha...

-Tá, tá. Vou me controlar

-Já falou com ela?

-Já, mas acho que ela não vai aceitar – diz o hanyou se levantando e sentando na poltrona da sala

-Se fosse ela também não aceitaria

-Posso agradecer por você não ser ela, mesmo assim posso tentar

-Sinto que é ela a garota que estávamos esperando

-Tive essa impressão assim que a vi

-Você não queria que fosse não é?

-Sim, mas não posso mudar nada. A única coisa que posso fazer é esperar

-Mesmo assim, agora que sabemos não podemos deixar ninguém desconfiar de nada inclusive ele 

-Não se preocupe, não vou deixar ninguém tocar nela


	28. Dia dos Namorados

_**Capítulo 28 – Dia dos namorados**_

Dois dias depois...

Kagome estava na sala onde trabalhava e por uma razão quase inacreditável estava sem nada pra fazer. Havia atualizado todos os documentos e não tinha mais nenhuma ocupação. A vantagem é que ficava ou conversando ou conversando pelo MSN

-Ei Crys, quem é ela? – pergunta apontando de leve pra moça de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos que estava no canto da sala falando ao telefone enquanto xerocava alguns papéis

-É a Kagura. Dizem que ela gostava de Sesshoumaru, mas ele sempre foi apaixonado pela Rin e nunca deu bola pra ela

-Hum... Ei Cliah tem alguma coisa aí pra eu fazer?

-Não acredito que já terminou Kagome-chan – fala Cliah indo até a mesa dela

-Acredite ou não eu terminei e estou conversando com a Crys e acho que ela não quer ser incomodada e eu estou entediada então arruma alguma coisa pra eu fazer, por favor.

-Vou ver se acho alguma coisa – diz indo até a mesa dele e olhando alguns papéis

-Kagome é melhor esperar sentada, daqui pra que o Cliah ache algum papel com contas ou negócios pra você olhar a gente sai da empresa

-Eu ouvi isso Crys – diz ele ainda olhando a mesa

-Eu vou olhar meu MSN, quando achar me avisa tá Cliah

-Tá

Kagome abre o MSN pelo computador e Inuyasha começa a falar com ela

_**-oi amor,tá fazendo o q?**_

**-tô sem nada pra fazer ¬¬' e vc?**

**-tenho que ir pra uma reuniao *chorando***

**-quantas reunioe vcs tem? **

**-1 monte,mas isso é culpa daqla empresa americana q só qr complicar as coisas**

**-hum...**

**-qr vir pra cá?Ainda tenho uns minutos antes de ir pra sala das chatices**

**-ñ sei**

**-e vc pode me esperar aki so eu que te levo msm **

**-entao ta,deixa eu falar com cliah**

**-ok**

Kagome sai do MSN e fala

-E aí Cliah?Achou alguma coisa?

-Nadica de nada K-chan, acho que você vai ficar entediada até sair

-Ok, mas vou pra sala do Inuyasha. Ele me mandou esperá-lo lá enquanto estivesse numa reunião com uma empresa estrangeira

-Hum... Aproveite – fala piscando

-Porque você sempre acha que vou fazer alguma coisa de má, vou apenas esperar por ele lá

-Deixa ela Cliah, você só sabe implicar – diz Crys que estava digitando no computador

-Eu não quero ficar aqui e ver vocês dois brigando então até mais

-Até e feliz dia dos namorados – fala Crys dando um tchau pra Kagome

-Pra vocês também

Kagome pega o elevador e vai até o andar do escritório de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru

-Konnichi wa (boa tarde) Yuka

-Konnichi wa Kagome, veio ver Inuyasha?

-Vim ver se tinha alguma coisa pra fazer e ele disse que pegou uns papéis do Sesshoumaru que era pra eu vir pegar e eu vim

-Claro, ele está na sala. Acho bom ir rápido ou não vai encontrá-lo por lá

Kagome segue pelo corredor eu dá no escritório de Inuyasha e quando chega na porta bate três vezes na madeira

-Pode entrar

Kagome entra e vê Inuyasha procurando por alguma coisa na mesa

-Oi Kagome, achei que tinha ficado com Cliah

-Você sabe que é o único dono do meu coração e além do mais eu não tinha nada pra fazer lá embaixo mesmo. Que está procurando?

-Um papel, por acaso você viu?

-Você faz idéia de quanto papel tem nessa empresa?

-O que eu quero é muito importante e não faço idéia de onde eu coloquei

-Percebo

O telefone da mesa de Inuyasha toca

-Moshi moshi – fala ele

-Inuyasha-sama, a reunião vai começar em cinco minutos. Seu irmão disse que queria você lá na hora

-Eu já vou indo, só que não encontro o contrato

-Sesshoumaru-sama disse que estava com ele

-Tem certeza?

-Foi o que ele disse

-Diga que já vou

-Hai – e desliga o telefone

-Ele não podia ter me avisado antes?É só pra eu ficar procurando

-Liga não – diz Kagome

-Você me espera aqui, vou ver se não demoro. A gente ainda tem que esperar a Karen e o possível noivo dela

-Porque possível?

-Porque é capaz do Sesshoumaru matar ele antes. Eu vou indo logo, se quiser pode ficar no computador ou fazer qualquer outra coisa que te distraia

-Posso ler um desses livros da estante?

-Claro – fala ele ainda remexendo em alguns papéis na mesa

Kagome fica olhando os livros da estante e vê que eles têm um tipo de numeração

-Ei Inu, os livros são numerados por quê?

-Não faço idéia, esse escritório era do meu sabe. Aí quando vim pra cá não mudei nada, mas desde que eu me lembro esses livros são numerados assim

Ela continua olhando a sequência de números dos livros

-554638, 554639, 554640, 554641, 554642... Ei Inuyasha tá faltando um livro da sequência.

-É?

-É pula do número 554642 pro 554644

-Ah eu nuca achei o livro que faltava, não está nem aqui nem lá em casa. Acho que meu pai emprestou pra alguém e esqueceu-se de pegar de volta

-Hum... Ah amor, tenho uma coisa pra você antes que me esqueça de te dar

-O que?

Kagome olha dentro da bolsa procurando por algo e depois de um tempo procurando na bolsa gigante ela acha o que queria: um embrulhinho vermelho com laçinho rosa e entrega a Inuyasha

-Feliz dia dos namorados – fala ela

-Arigatou (obrigado). Também tenho uma coisa pra você – fala olhando numa das gavetas da mesa

Ele tira de dentro uma caixinha de veludo vermelha e dá a Kagome

-Isso aqui não é...

-É sim – fala Inuyasha abrindo a caixinha que tinha um anel de ouro – Higurashi Kagome, você quer casar comigo?

-É claro que quero! – diz abraçando ele com força e chorando

-Não chora meu amor, você não sabe como não gosto de te ver chorar

-Meu choro é de felicidade

-Então se é assim pode chorar, mas eu tenho que ir ou é capaz do Sesshoumaru aparecer por aqui – fala apontando pra uma das portas que estava na sala que Kagome só havia notado agora

-Tá bom

Ele se senta com ela no sofá, ainda abraçados, e com Kagome chorando muito. Inuyasha pega o anel e coloca no dedo anelar da mão direita

-A partir de agora, você é minha noiva e logo, logo será a senhora Taisho Inuyasha

Kagome olha pro anel ainda chorando e vê seu nome e o de Inuyasha gravados no anel. Inuyasha beija o rosto de Kagome e ela se vira pra ele e o beija apaixonadamente

-Aishiteru Inuyasha

-Aishiteru Kagome

-É melhor você ir ou o Sesshoumaru vem aqui te buscar

-É melhor mesmo, mas você vai ficar bem?

-Vou sim, só estou muito emocionada, mas eu melhoro

-Eu já volto – fala dando um selinho nela e sai por uma das duas portas que tinha no escritório

Kagome continua no sofá ainda olhando pro anel, emocionada. Ela ficou lá por tanto tempo pensando em tudo que não percebeu que Inuyasha já havia voltado e que estava de noite

-Kagome?

-Ahn?Sim?

-Vamos amor?

-Tá, tá vamos

Kagome enlaça o braço de Inuyasha. Estava tão absorta em pensamentos que agia de maneira quase automática, exceto quando Inuyasha falava com ela é que se distraia dos seus pensamentos. Eles entram no carro e vão em silêncio pra casa, mas nem por isso se incomodavam

-Kagome?

-Hum?

-Não vai sair do carro?

Kagome percebe que Inuyasha estava do lado de fora do carro, do lado da porta que estava aberta esperando que ela saísse

-Eu sei que está emocionada e tudo mais, mas não imaginei que ficasse sem reação – fala ele ajudando ela a sair e pega uma maleta que estava com Kagome

-É que não consigo pensar em nada, estou perdida nos meus pensamentos

-Então deixa eu te encontrar – fala segurando a mão dela

-Você já encontrou

Eles vão andando até dentro da casa desta vez conversando

-Chegaram finalmente, só estávamos esperando por vocês – fala Izayoi

-Pra variar – diz Sesshoumaru usando um tom debochado

-Queria saber por que vocês são sempre os últimos a chegar – fala Sango

-Porque Kagome fica guardando toda a papelada dela e está com a péssima mania de querer fuçar a minha mesa – fala Inuyasha sentando-se à mesa

-Que mentira Inuyasha – diz Kagome que sentou a seu lado

Sesshoumaru sente o cheiro de lágrimas vindo de Kagome e a olha, num rápido movimento vê o anel na sua mão direita e volta à atenção para seu filho que falava com ele que tinha ganhado de Shippou numa corrida

-Ei Izayoi, é hoje que chega a sua sobrinha não é?

-É sim Ayame, mas ela está atrasada. O vôo dela chegou faz mais de duas horas e não leva tanto tempo assim pra chegar aqui

-Ah mãe, até parece. Aquele projeto de ervilha deve ter parado em alguma loja ou coisa do tipo, vai demorar o resto da noite pra chegar aqui

-É verdade, a Karen tem mania de comprar cacareco – diz Sesshoumaru

Depois do jantar, cada um vai pro seu cantinho sossegado. Ayame, Kouga, Sango e Miroku vão pra sala de vídeo junto com as crianças pra assistir um filme. Sesshoumaru e Rin ficaram na sala de estar com Izayoi, Crys, Kaede e a mãe de Kagome conversando. Inuyasha e Kagome ficaram na varanda do segundo andar deitados na rede

Sesshoumaru não estava nem um pouco interessado na conversa das mulheres, estava ali apenas pra ficar com Rin, estava deitado no grande sofá em forma de U com a cabeça no colo de Rin que passava a mão pelos seus cabelos prateados. Senta-se no sofá de repente e fica olhando pra porta.

-Que foi amor? – pergunta Rin

-Esse cheiro, não me é estranho... – um largo sorriso se formou em seu rosto -... Karen

Inuyasha que estava na varanda do segundo andar, também sente o cheiro de sua prima

-Que há Inuyasha? – pergunta se desencostando do peito dele

-Não é nada de mais amor, fica aqui tá – fala recostando ela de novo e a abraça afagando seus cabelos

Enquanto isso, na sala de estar...

Sesshoumaru abre os portões de entrada com um controle que tinha na sala e vai para o lado de fora da casa. Um Toyota Corola preto entra a toda e dá uma freada brusca parando a poucos centímetros de Sesshoumaru

-Acho que faltou uns 50 centímetros ervilha

Uma garota da idade de Inuyasha (n/a: 23 anos pra quem não sabe/não lembra) com cabelos negros que chegavam à cintura e usava-os presos num rabo de cavalo (ô família pra gostar de cabelo grande) e olhos dourados usando uma tomara-que-caia branca e um short que chegava quase na coxa, com uma jaqueta sem mangas, provavelmente tinha arrancado

-Da próxima vez Sesshy eu passo por cima de você – fala ela, sal voz era bem suave apesar da ameaça de morte

-Que jeito de dizer que sentiu saudades

Ela dá a volta no carro e fica de frente pra ele

-Senti saudades primão – fala abraçando ele

-Melhorou, mas eu não senti sua falta. Acho que não sabe como minha vida ficou tranquila depois que não te vi mais

-Engraçadinho. Cadê meu priminho?

-Lá dentro namorando

-Vou lá, quero saber quem foi a descarada que roubou meu primo de mim

-Ela não é descarada e é super da paz, vai deixar seu carro aqui assim?

Ela liga o alarme do carro que apita e começa a fechar as janelas. Eles entram.

-Rin-chan!

-Karen-chan, como é bom te rever – fala abraçando ela

-É bom te ver também. Como está indo tudo por aqui?E cadê seu filho?Como ele é?

-Respira mulher!Você vai ver tudo e depois te conto tudo, mas quero que me conte tudo depois também ok?

-Ok – fala ela sorrindo – Estou com a impressão de que esqueci alguma coisa...

-Que tal seu noivo pra eu encher ele de porradas – fala Sesshoumaru socando a palma da mão

-É ele mesmo!Daqui a pouco ele chega. E cadê o Inu?

-Na varanda com a namorada – diz Kaede

-Eu vou falar com ele – diz se virando, mas Sesshoumaru segura ela

-Deixa que eu vou chamar ele tá. Espera aqui.

-Ok

-Com licença senhorita – fala Miroku se aproximando dela

-Pois não?

-Poderia lhe perguntar uma coisa?

-Claro

Ele fala algumas palavras no ouvido de Karen e quando ele termina ela dá-lhe um belo soco

-Uh,gostei da moça – fala Kouga

-Ele merecia uma dessa, pena que não foi por mim – fala Ayame

-Escuta garotão, você parece legal e tudo, mas dá próxima vez que falar uma coisa dessas pra mim você vai se ver com minhas garras – fala segurando Miroku pela gola da camisa e o suspendendo a alguns centímetros do chão e mostrando as garras bem de perto

-O-ok, não precisa se preocupar quanto a isso. Não quero confusão

-Ótimo melhor assim – fala colocando ele no chão novamente

-Karen você não devia tratar os homens assim – fala Izayoi

-Mas tia ele é um safado! – fala apontando pra Miroku – Se bem que o Inuyasha e o Sesshoumaru já vieram com umas gracinhas dessas pra cima de mim, mas era brincadeira!

-Não ligue querida, esse é o jeito do Miroku – fala Kaede

-Eu só queria ver algum dia um homem te dominar Karen

-Nenhum homem domina Karen Nohara Taisho

-Nem mesmo o Inuyasha ou o Sesshoumaru? – pergunta (afirma?) Izayoi

-Nem eles. Admito que eles sejam dois pedações bem caprichados de mau caminho, mas mesmo assim. Não me vendo por tão pouco

-Pelo menos isso você aprendeu bem querida – fala Izayoi

-Isso é tudo culpa dos meus ex-namorados, aprendi tudo o que sei sobre homens graças a eles

Enquanto isso...

Sesshoumaru sobe dois lances de escadas e vai para varanda do segundo andar

-Ei Inuyasha

-Que? – pergunta virando o rosto pra ele e Kagome o olhava também

-A Karen está aqui e quer falar com você e conhecer a Kagome

-Tá, daqui a pouco eu desço

-Acho bom você descer logo, daqui a pouco o noivo dela chega

-Claro, estou louco pra bater em alguém hoje – fala socando a palma da mão

Sesshoumaru desce e encontra Karen conversando com todos e Kouga e Miroku babavam com a boca pateticamente aberta olhando pra ela, apesar da quase ameaça de morte de Miroku, ele não deixava de contemplá-la.

-Karen você podia ter vindo com uma roupa melhorzinha sabia? – fala Sesshoumaru

-Posso fazer nada se o sexo oposto baba quando me vê – fala olhando para Miroku e Kouga – Acho que esse é meu trágico destino

-Até parece – fala Inuyasha quando estava descendo as escadas

-Cala a boca Inuyasha, que ninguém pediu sua opinião. Quem é essa? – pergunta ao ver Kagome de mãos dadas com Inuyasha – Não me diga que é sua namorada

-É ela mesma

Karen chega perto de Sesshoumaru e fala baixinho pra só ele ouvir (n/as: ela imaginou que tinha um hanyou lá dentro ¬¬)

-É a kikynojo?

-Não, é a Kagome

-Elas são parecidas

-Só na aparência, a Kagome é bem mais legal

-Hum

-Vocês querem parar de falar assim, eu ainda estou ouvindo tá – fala Inuyasha

-Desculpa Inu é que ela...

-Eu ouvi, mas não.

-Nesse ponto você tem razão ela não tem o mesmo cheiro que ela

-Ela quem? – pergunta Kagome

-A Kikyo – responde Karen – Vocês se parecem um pouco na aparência, mas seu cheiro é diferente

-Você também é youkai?

-Hanyou, meu pai é humano

Eles escutam o barulho de buzina e Karen vai abrir a porta

-Oi lindo!!Te amo viu!!

Depois de um tempo um homem de no máximo 25 anos entra na casa. Ele tinha olhos castanhos escuros, quase negros e cabelos negros, o rosto era bem anguloso.

-Eu te conheço – fala Inuyasha olhando pra ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada

-Não acrredito que você não se lembrra de seu prróprio pai (n/a: ele fala assim por que tem sotaque francês e vamos escrever do jeito que ele fala)

-Tai! – fala Inuyasha e dá um abraço no homem – Cara quanto tempo que não te vejo

-É acho que faz uns dez anos se não estou errádo. Ola Sesshoumarrú, como você vai?

-Estava bem melhor antes de você aparecer

-Seu sarrcasmo não muda mesmo depois de tantos anos

-Hum não – fala e abraça o amigo – Está de férias pra vir visitar a gente é?

-Não tenho outrros comprromisos – ele vai em direção a Karen e beija-a – Demorrei?

-Só um pouquinho – fala Karen

-Calma calma. Você e o Tai são noivos? – pergunta Inuyasha

-Não, tecnicamente nos casamos hoje, mas foi só no papel – responde ela

-Uma coisa de cada vez pra meu cérebro associar as informações

-Bem vindo a nossa família Tai – fala Izayoi abraçando ele – Eu sabia que você e a Karen se gostavam

-A senhorra nunca se enganou Izayoi – fala ele e dá um beijo na testa dela

-Porque vocês se casaram hoje?Não podiam esperar para amanhã?

-Foi idéia da Kárren

Inuyasha estava com a maior cara de tonto do mundo e Sesshoumaru não ficava pra trás, também estava com uma cara

-Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que você e a Karen vão se casar – fala Sesshoumaru

-Acrrédite se quisérr – fala Tai e abraça Karen

-E porque você demorou tanto pra chegar?

-É que a Karren disse que querría apostar uma corrida do fórrúm até aqui só que ela trárpaceou e passou porr tudo e todos me deixando lá com uma cárra de tonto igual a do Inuyasha

-Ei!

-Desculpa sabe que te adorrô filho – fala passando o braço em volta do ombro de Inuyasha

-Se você não fosse meu pai eu te batia – fala se soltando do abraço dele e sentando do lado de Kagome

-Você serría acusado porr argresão

-Não é uma cadeia que me prenderá

-Aposto que não

-Ainda bem que vai morar aqui conosco Karen e você também Tai – fala Izayoi – Os quartos de vocês são lá em cima, segundo andar terceira porta a direita. Deixei só um quarto pros dois, afinal já estão casados mesmo

-Clarro, obrrigado Izayoi

-Não querem ajuda com as malas? – pergunta Kouga

-Sim obrigado – diz Karen e depois de ir aos carros e pegar três malas ela dá a Kouga – Acho que é só isso

-Só? – pergunta Kouga olhando o tamanho das malas e depois começa a subir as escadas resmungando alguma coisa como 'ser usado como burro de carga'

-É. Inuyasha você não sabe. Perdi a mala com meus sapatos

-Sério?

-É. Vinte e dois pares de sapatos pro lixo

-Depois você compra outros

-O que? Eram da nova coleção que saiu em Paris

-Depois você compra outros, Karen

-Tudo bem. Acho que eu vou dormir tô cansada por causa da viagem. Oyasuminasai (boa noite) Inuyasha

-Oyasuminasai Karen, durma com os pernilongos

-Você também priminho. Oyasuminasai Sesshoumaru

-Oyasuminasai – fala Sesshoumaru

-Oyasuminasai tia Izayoi. Até amanhã pessoal

-Boa noite prrá vocês. Até amanhã – fala Tai subindo com Karen

-Até – falam todos ao mesmo

-Acho que todos nós merecemos um descanso, todo mundo pra cama – fala Izayoi

-Eu vou precisar dormir muito pra assimilar a idéia de que a Karen vai casar – fala Inuyasha se espreguiçando – Até amanhã gente

E cada um vai pro seu quarto se deitando pra dormir, mas a pessoas ainda acordadas

-Inuyasha – chama Kagome entrando no quarto dele. Estava tudo escuro e mal podia vê-lo, mas teve a certeza que ele estava deitado na cama

-Oi?

Kagome se senta do lado dele

-Quer dormir aqui comigo é? – pergunta passando a mão ao redor da cintura dela

-Talvez sim – ela se deita do lado dele e sente os braços fortes de Inuyasha lhe abraçando

-Oyasuminasai koi

-Oyasuminasai Inuyasha

Notas:

Oyasuminasai – boa noite ao se despedir ou antes de dormir

Koi: jeito carinhoso de chamar a pessoa que ama

Aishiteru: eu te amo

Arigatou: obrigado

Konnichi wa: boa tarde


	29. Borboletas e o livro

_**Capítulo 29 – Borboletas e o livro**_

_Kagome estava no jardim dos Taisho colhendo flores. Estavam muito lindas, mas ainda não era primavera, era outono, mas aquilo não incomodou nem um pouco a jovem que continuou a pegar as flores mais belas que encontrava enquanto cantava uma música qualquer. Ela vai até a nascente para pegar as flores que tinham por lá, mas vê um brilho na água. Aproxima-se mais da beirada e vê o que pareciam ser borboletas prateadas passando por dentro do rio. Olha pra cima pensando ser um reflexo de borboletas, mas não vê nada e ao olhar para a nascente ela continuam lá._

_-__**São tão lindas**__– murmura pra si mesma_

_As borboletas saem dá água e voam ao redor de Kagome que não notava que elas deixavam um rastro brilhante por onde passavam_

_-Você é como nós_

_-__**Quem está falando isso**__?– pergunta a jovem confusa e olha pros lados procurando por alguém, mas as únicas criaturas que encontra são as borboletas_

_-Você é como nós Kagome_

_-__**Quem está aí e como sabe meu nome**__? – pergunta assustada_

_-Nós somos como você_

_Kagome olha mais uma vez para as borboletas e vê que não eram exatamente borboletas. Pareciam pequenas pessoas com asas enormes, mas eram prateadas. Não, aquilo não podia ser verdade_

_-Venha para nós Kagome _

_-__**Eu não posso**__ – fala ela fracamente_

_-Claro que pode Kagome_

_-Seja uma de nós Kagome_

_-__**Mas e a minha família e meus amigos?E Inuyasha?Eu não...**__ – ela tenta argumentar_

_-Ele nunca fez parte de sua vida Kagome, só está tentando te enganar_

_-Ele não te ama Kagome_

_-__**Não, isso não é verdade**__ – fala tentando afastar as criaturas ao máximo que podia_

_-Kagome_

_-__**Inuyasha?**__ – pergunta ao ouvir a voz masculina_

_-Por favor, Kagome, me ajude_

_-__**Onde você está?**_

_Kagome olha pros lados procurando por Inuyasha, mas não o encontra_

_-Ele não faz parte de sua vida Kagome_

_Ela olha pra nascente e vê Inuyasha dentro como se estivesse desmaiado_

_-__**Inuyasha!**_

_Ela segura ele tentando puxá-lo pra fora, mas não consegue alguma coisa o puxava pra dentro d'água_

_-Ele não te merece Kagome, deixe-o morrer_

_-Ele deve morrer_

_As borboletas novamente ficam circundando ao redor de Kagome e ela vê que algumas puxavam Inuyasha pra dentro d'água_

_-__**Saiam!Vão embora!**__ – fala tentando afastá-las de Inuyasha_

_-Deixe-o morrer_

_-Ele deve morrer_

_-Foi o pacto que fez conosco_

_-__**Não, não vou deixá-lo!M-me levem no lugar dele**__ – fala abraçando Inuyasha com força_

_-Ele não pode ser substituído, faz parte do pacto_

_-O pacto de sangue_

_-__**Pacto de sangue**__? – perguntou confusa – __**Eu dou o que vocês quiserem, mas deixem-no aqui**_

_-O livro_

_-__**Que livro?**__ – pergunta olhando para as borboletas_

_-O livro dos segredos_

_-O livro negro_

_-__**Onde eu encontro esse livro?**__ – pergunta a beira do desespero. Inuyasha estava gelado e tremia de frio_

_-Está perdido_

_-Perdido há muito tempo_

_-__**Vocês não sabem onde estão?**_

_-Os Taishos roubaram_

_-Os Taishos esconderam_

_-Eles são mentirosos_

_-Escondem segredos de nós Kagome_

_-Tem que descobrir os segredos Kagome_

_-Descubra pra nos salvar_

_- __**Mas o que são vocês?**_

_-Nós somos você Kagome_

_-Eles querem nos matar Kagome_

_-Não deixe que nos matem_

_-__**Quem quer matar vocês?**_

_-A nuvem negra Kagome_

_-Cuidado com a nuvem negra Kagome_

_-Kagome... – chama Inuyasha fracamente_

_**-Inuyasha, não se mexa ou poderá ficar pior**_

_-Kagome me ajuda, por favor._

_**-Que quer que eu faça?**_

-Kagome, Kagome acorda

A moça levanta tão rápido que se assustou consigo mesma. O que havia acontecido? Aquilo não podia ser só um sonho. Era tão... Real

-Inuyasha – fala abraçando o rapaz

-Kagome você tá suando frio. Tudo bem?

-Tudo, foi só um sonho. Um sonho ruim

-Então porque você estava me chamando?

-Estava te chamando?

-Sim, de tempos em tempos eu ouvia você chamar meu nome. Tá tudo bem?

-Tá sim, foi só um sonho ruim. Um sonho muito, muito ruim

Kagome olha pra Inuyasha e vê que ele estava só com calça preta social com o peitoral desnudo (n/a: uma visão assim de manhã cedo anima qualquer um ^-^). Se solta dele e vê que estava no quarto dele. É claro, havia ido dormir lá na noite anterior. Mas seus braços e tórax estavam molhados

-Você devia ir se arrumar quer que eu pegue suas coisas Kagome?

-Não, não precisa. Vou me arrumar no meu quarto

-Tudo bem. Te encontro lá embaixo no café da manhã – fala e dá um selinho nela

Kagome se levanta, sai do quarto e vai pro seu entrando em seguida no chuveiro e relaxando com a água quente

-"Aquilo não deve ter sido só um sonho. Meus braços se molharam quando tirei Inuyasha do rio e quando o abracei fiquei molhada. Se aquilo não foi um sonho, deve ter sido real, mas ainda acordei no quarto de Inuyasha no mesmo lugar que dormi ontem. Calma Kagome, você deve ter ficado molhada quando abraçou Inuyasha hoje de manhã ele estava meio molhado também, deve ter sido isso" – pensa e volta pro quarto. Passa hidratante pelo corpo e veste seu conjuntinho social básico. – "Tenho que me lembrar de comprar outros conjuntinhos assim, só tenho três e não gostaria que eles fossem pra lavar tantas vezes ou podem se estragar... Kagome lha como você tá falando parece até aquelas mulherzinhas fúteis e gastadeiras que vivem gastando dinheiro dos maridos... Se bem que eu mereço umas coisinhas novas"

Kagome desce pra tomar café e encontra Sesshoumaru, Rin, o filho deles, Inutaisho, Izayoi, Inuyasha, Kaede, Crystal, Karen e Tai tomando café e trocando algumas palavras (n/a: pra não dizer estavam conversando a beça)

-Ohayou - fala Kagome dando um oi geral e sentando do lado de Inuyasha

-Ohayou – falam todos

-Inuyasha você se importaria se Kagome saísse mais cedo hoje?Queria dar um passeio com ela pra nos conhecermos melhor – fala Karen

-Bom... Eu acho que não tem problema se Kagome quiser é claro

-Eu adoraria – fala Kagome sorrindo e corta um pedaço de omelete levando a boca

-Que bom – fala Karen sorrindo

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru se olharam meio que entendendo o que queria dizer esse 'posso sair com ela'

-Vamos logo Rin, ainda temos que levar Inutaisho pra escola – fala Sesshoumaru

-Poderia esperar mais um pouco que deixei minha pasta lá em cima – fala mordendo uma torrada

Inutaisho comia cereais de chocolate sem leite bem comportado, já estava aprendendo modos com os pais e era um exemplo e subiu. Rin terminou de comer suas torradas e tomou um suco e subiu descendo depois com uma pasta cheia de papéis e plantas e uma mochila que devia ser do filho pelo tamanho e pelo colorido, Inutaisho veio descendo logo atrás

-Agora podemos ir – fala Rin – Tchau gente

-Até mais – fala Sesshoumaru

-Xau – fala Inutaisho acenando com a mão livre, com a outra segurava a mão de Crystal – Crys, você vai me buscar no almoço

-Só se sua mãe me deixar – fala ela

Sesshoumaru, Inutaisho, Rin e Crystal saem

-Depois de comermos, vamos também Kagome – fala Inuyasha

-Ok

Depois de mais uns vinte minutos, Inuyasha e Kagome se preparam pra sair quando veem Kouga e Ayame descendo as escadas com câmeras, filmes e alguns outros equipamentos de fotógrafos.

-Kouga é mais rápido ir pela principal, assim vamos gastar metade do tempo

-Mas há essa hora as principais estão cheias de gente indo para o trabalho Ayame, vamos indo que depois encontro um caminho mais rápido

-Vocês não vão tomar café? – pergunta Izayoi

-Não dá tempo, acabaram de ligar e precisam da gente no estúdio agora mesmo – fala Ayame

-Então até mais tarde

-Até – fala Ayame, Kouga já estava o lado de fora

Miroku desce, estava com uma calça jeans e uma blusa de botões branca com pouquíssimas listras verde e vermelha, junto com Sango, ela estava usando uma saia azul que chegava no joelho e uma blusa azul um pouco mais escuro que a saia de alças finas

-Ohayou – fala Sango

-Tchau – fala Inuyasha saindo

-Liga não Sango é que a gente tá meio atrasado – fala Kagome

-Sem problema, mas é melhor correr ou Inuyasha te deixa aqui

-Ele não faria isso

-Você acha?

-Não

-Foi o que imaginei

Elas começam a rir, mas são interrompidas quando escutam um bipe chato vindo da sala de jantar

-Cara será que nem pra comer eu tenho tempo? – fala Miroku e guarda o bipe de volta no bolso da calça – Sango, o dever nos chama

-Claro, mas não ME chamaram. Então até mais querido – fala dando tchauzinho pra Miroku, mas aí escuta um bipe também

-E então querida, que tal irmos antes que esses bipes piorem?

-É uma boa idéia – fala com um sorriso inocente – Daqui a pouco voltamos – fala empurrando Miroku pra fora

-Guardem comida pra mim tô morrendo de fome! – diz (grita?) Miroku do lado de fora

-Acho melhor irmos também Kagome

-Claro, mas de que horas a gente se encontra Karen?

-Na hora do almoço, vá ao restaurante A torre Eiffel. Espero que goste de comida francesa

-Claro que gosto, não se preocupe

Mais tarde, na hora do almoço, Kagome estava organizando alguns papéis na sua mesa. Porque Inuyasha sempre abusava de sua pouca paciência com papéis que ela não precisava olhar?

-Kagome

Ela olha na direção da voz e vê Karen. Ela usava uma calça jeans preta, uma blusa azul clara em que estava escrito 'Angel' e atrás tinha o desenho de duas asas

-Oi Karen. Achei que eu que ia encontrar com você

-É que tava sem muita coisa pra fazer sabe e resolvi passar por aqui. E também achei que você podia não encontrar o caminho até o restaurante

-Ah claro, sem problema – "Ela tá me chamando de burra por acaso? É só a dois quarteirões daqui?"

-E aí vamos?

-Vamos

Elas vão andando com calma até o restaurante em silêncio total e aquilo já começava a incomodar Kagome. Será que ela não queria falar com Kagome porque não havia gostado dela?Elas entram no restaurante e se sentam numa mesa ao lado de uma parede de vidro que dava uma bela vista para as ruas

-Sabe Kagome, acho que você não foi muito com minha cara – fala Karen depois de fazer o pedido a um garçom

-Não é isso, é que sei lá. Nunca te vi antes e mal te conheço e o que ouvi falar de você pelo Inuyasha e pelo Sesshoumaru não foi nada legal – "Calma Kagome, você tá praticamente dizendo que ela é uma mala sem alça. Espero que ela não fique chateada ou dê um piti"

Mas ao invés do que Kagome pensava Karen simplesmente começou a rir

-Qual a graça?

-De você acreditar no que meus primos disseram. Eles vivem dizendo que sou uma mala porque sempre perdiam jogos pra mim e tinham que fazer algo que eu mandava sem falar que a maioria dos meus namorados era um psicopata ou problemático

-Hahahahahahahaha. Sério?

-É. Sabe uma vez eu comecei a namorar com um cara no ano novo sabe, aí apresentei ele pros meus primos e pro Tai e Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru disseram que não gostavam dele. Aí eu disse que era puro ciúme e fui atrás do meu namorado

-Que coisa?E aí o que aconteceu?

-Eu o encontrei com uma garota vestida de coelhinho, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru tentaram me impedir de encontrá-lo, mas eu acabei achando meu namorado primeiro que eles

-Puxa que barra

-É né, mas aprendi a conviver com cafajestes e hipócritas até que a algum tempo o Tai, chegou lá na minha casa e me agarrou

-Te agarrou?

-Tá eu deixei. E depois de muitos amassos e ele veio com uma história de que queria que eu fosse só dele e que queria que todos soubessem disso. Mas e você?

-Eu?

-É, mas me fala mais sobre você

-Bom não tem muito que falar. Todos os meus ex-namorados eram... Certinhos demais e vim com minha mãe para cá pra umas férias e conheci o Inuyasha e o pessoal lá da casa sabe. – Karen olhava Kagome com os olhinhos brilhando – Todos foram super legais comigo, mas eu tava tão mal que nem me importei com o que diziam até uma hora que Inuyasha começa a conversar comigo. Ele era tão diferente dos outros que não resisti e...

-Ficou caidinha por ele?

-Foi – fala com um sorriso meio bobo

-Deixa eu adivinhar, talvez no mesmo dia você ouviu ele cantar

-Foi sim, como sabe?

-Ele e o Sesshoumaru tinham essa manha. Quando gostavam de alguém cantavam pra essa pessoa de um jeito que ela não perceba que é pra ela. Tipo assim, pra mim pelo menos foi assim. Eu tava dormindo quando escutei o som do piano na casa da minha avó aí escuto o Sesshoumaru cantando a música I AM de Hitomi junto com o Inuyasha. A voz deles é tão...

-Doce e aveludada... – fala Kagome se lembrando da voz de Inuyasha cantando, como adorava ouvi-lo

-É isso mesmo. Acho que a tática deles são os olhos e a boca

-Por quê?

-Porque com aqueles olhos dourados, como os meus, eles hipnotizam qualquer mulher que olha pra eles e para aqueles corpos de deus grego e a boca porque a voz deixa até as sereias com ciúme sabe

-Eu prefiro usar a boca do Inuyasha pra outras coisas – fala com um sorrisinho safado que Karen entendeu logo o que ela queria dizer

-Imagino... Mas será que nossa comida não chega mais hoje?Ei!

-Que?

-Eles chegaram depois da gente e pediram o mesmo prato, porque foram servidos primeiro?!

-Calma Karen

-Que calma o que!Vou tirar satisfações com o dono do restaurante

Karen se levanta e vai até onde deveria ser a gerencia com Kagome seguindo ela tentando a fazer parar. Um segurança tentou segurar Karen mais ela passou por ele e entrou na sala

-Senhor eu tentei fazê-la parar – fala o segurança ao ver que a moça já estava dentro da sala

-Não se preocupe, pode sair – fala o homem que estava sentado numa cadeira giratória (?) bem confortável e de costas pras moças – Em que posso ajudá-las senhoritas?

-Poderia me explicar o pequeno fato de que eu e minha amiga chegamos nessa sua espelunca primeiro e ainda não fomos atendidas – fala num tom calmo, mas completamente assustador

-Sim, vocês poderiam esperar um pouco mais – fala se virando e mostrando o rosto

Kagome sabia que aquela voz lhe era familiar só não se lembrava de onde, mas quando ele se virou e ela viu seus olhos vermelhos, não teve dúvida de quem era

-Ora, quem diria que você voltaria Kagome – fala com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios

-Naraku... – fala Kagome fracamente

-Vocês deviam sentar e esperar um pouco mais, afinal o prato de vocês vai demorar um pouco pra ficar pronto

-Karen, vamos embora – fala Kagome – Ele é a pessoa mais detestável do mundo, acabaria ficando com indigestão se comesse aqui

-Pouco me importa! Ele podia ser até o Brad Pitt, mas continuo com minha queixa

Naraku olhou para Kagome de cima a baixo, como se a estivesse examinando e depois deu mais um de seus sorrisos sarcásticos

-Inuyasha, não está mais com você Kagome?Sempre andam juntos

-Escuta aqui ô seu desmiolado, quem está falando aqui com você sou eu

-Claro que é

-Esqueça, vamos logo Kagome – fala deixando um bolinho de notas na mesa de Naraku – Acho que isso será o suficiente para pagar a você

Elas saem e voltam andando para a empresa

-Karen acho que você deu mais notas do que ele precisava

-Mesmo? Mas não custa fazer caridade e ajudar os pobres de vez em quando... Mas nem almoçamos, e já tá quase na hora de você voltar

-Sem problema, podemos comer alguma coisa no Mac Donald's que tem lá – fala Kagome sorrindo tentando aliviar Karen

-Aquele homem. Ele é o tal do Naraku?

-Ele mesmo

-Hum, entendo porque não gostam dele. Que cara mais sem vergonha e ainda fica com aquele sorrisinho cínico no rosto – fala apontando para o próprio rosto

-Liga não, ele é um chato mesmo

-E o pior é que me disseram que esse era um dos melhores restaurantes de comida francesa daqui – continua como se não tivesse ouvido Kagome

-"Com certeza ela tem um gênio forte, parece que nem escuta o que eu digo" – Não se preocupe Karen, quem disse isso com certeza não sabia sobre o Naraku

-Talvez

Elas chegam à empresa e vão pra sala de Inuyasha

-Oi primo

-Olá meninas, se divertiram?

-Teríamos nos divertido muito mais se aquele restaurante que fomos não fosse uma espelunca e que o cara queria acabar com minha pouca paciência

Ele balança a cabeça sorrindo. Sua prima não mudaria nunca. O telefone toca

-Moshi moshi. De novo? Ok, eu já vou indo. – fala e desliga o telefone – Meninas, eu vou ter que ir lá embaixo, mas já volto

-Tudo bem, te esperamos – fala Kagome

-Eu vou lá na sala do Sesshoumaru dar um oi e depois vou pra casa – fala Karen – Até mais

-Até – fala Inuyasha – Kagome você vai me esperar aqui ou vai descer?

-Acho que vou te esperar aqui mesmo, lá embaixo é entediante

-Ok – fala e sai da sala

Kagome vai até a estante de livros e começa a procurar um eu poderia lhe agradar. Achou um ideal e puxou, mas junto dele vieram outros três livros que caíram no chão. Resmungou e começou a pegar os livros para guardar de volta na estante e quando ia colocar eles na estante, viu o que parecia ser uma pasta por trás de onde ficavam os livros. Ela coloca os livros no sofá e puxa a pasta. Era grossa, de couro e tinha uma tranca que só abria com uma combinação de seis números

-"Será que...? Não seria coincidência demais"

Ela coloca na tranca os números 5-5-4-6-4-3 e a tranca abre.

-"Não acredito, a combinação era o número do livro que faltava. Então esse deve ser o livro que faltava... Como o Inuyasha nunca achou? Ah claro, ele não é o maior fã de leitura e também não mexeu em nada desde que começou a trabalhar aqui" – pensa com um sorriso satisfeito por conseguir abrir a tranca

Ela delicadamente coloca a mão dentro dessa pasta de tira de dentro um livro preto de páginas amareladas e que tinha algumas palavras gravadas em ouro, mas estava tão desbotado que não conseguiu ler. Era melhor guardá-lo e lê-lo depois quando chegasse em o livro dentro da bolsa enorme que usava a tempo de Inuyasha entrar

-Demorei?

-Iie – responde ela e dá um beijinho nele

-Porque os livros estão fora do lugar?

-É que eu tava procurando um livro pra ler e aí os outros caíram e eu coloquei no sofá... Mas vou guardar

-Alguém pode fazer isso amanhã, não se preocupe

-Não se preocupe eu mesma guardo enquanto você organiza suas coisas

-Ok então

Ele vai até a mesa e guarda alguns papéis dentro de umas pastas que tinha na mesa enquanto Kagome guardava os livros no lugar guardando a pasta também no mesmo lugar tomando cuidado pra Inuyasha não perceber

-Terminei – fala ela

-Vamos então

-Vamos


	30. Anotações

Haviam se passado duas semanas desde que Kagome havia encontrado o estranho livro de capa negra na estante do escritório de Inuyasha, mas nunca se lembrava de lê-lo então o livro continuava no seu esconderijo secreto no quarto de Kagome. Ela deita na cama no quarto. Estava exausta. Havia saído com Karen e as duas andavam muito por toda a cidade ora comprando coisas ora conhecendo lugares. Kagome vai até o banheiro e toma uma longa ducha fria pra esfriar o corpo, e depois veste outra roupa.

Deita-se na cama, mas apesar de todo o cansaço não dormia. Fica se revirando na cama, mas numa hora olha para a penteadeira que havia em seu quarto, mas especificamente para sua caixa de jóias. Levanta-se e vai até a caixa de jóias e puxa um fundo falso onde dentro tinha o livro

-"Bom eu nunca li mesmo, acho que não faria mal começar" – pensa sentando na para o relógio digital que tinha na mesinha de cabeceira da cama. Eram 12:45 da noite. – "Com certeza não vou dormir nem tão cedo pelo jeito que estou sem sono"

Ela se senta encostando-se à cabeceira da cama e abre as primeiras páginas. Engraçado, todas elas tinham datas e eram escritas por uma letra fina e inclinada. Interessou-se por uma que tinha como data 14 de março de 1985

_[i][b][centro]14 de março de 19854[/centro]_

_Acho que hoje vai ser um dia daqueles!Está em pleno inverno aqui nos EUA não sei como Sesshoumaru consegue se divertir tanto no frio, eu acho que ele prefere o inverno ao verão. E por falar nisso ele vai fazer 1 ano daqui a duas semanas. Acho que vou comprar uns patins daquele que se usa na patinação do gelo, eu acho que ele vai gostar. Toda vez que vamos à pista de patinação que tem num parque ele fica querendo entrar. Também conheci uma pessoa, melhor dizendo esbarrei nela, literalmente. Ela é muito bonita, acho que nunca vou esquecer aquele rosto. É melhor eu ir resolver as coisas da empresa antes que o Sesshoumaru acorde. Querer passar à tarde com seu filho não faz mal.[/i][/b]_

-"Estranho parece até um diário..."

_[i][b][centro] 25 de março de 1984[/centro]_

_Ok, ok. Acho que devo me considerar sortudo. Encontrei com ela de novo, e dessa vez eu consegui descobrir o nome dela... Ela se chama Izayoi e peguei até o telefone dela. E o melhor de tudo: ela não sabe quem eu sou quer dizer ela sabe meu nome, mas não associou ao nome da empresa da minha família. Espero que continue assim pelo menos até eu conhecê-la melhor._

_[centro]26 de março de 1985[/centro]_

_Não é que ela me deu o número de uma loja de cosméticos. Odeio quando me fazem de bobo, mas eu ainda vou encontrar ela, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça_

[centro]27 de março de 1984[/centro]

Descobri porque ela me deu o número da loja de cosméticos, ela trabalha lá!Eu sou um gênio. Ainda bem que perguntei se tinha alguma Izayoi por lá e uma boa moça salvou meu coração dizendo que era o nome de uma das funcionárias. Ufa! Vou chamá-la pra sair o que acha?[/i][/b]

-"Que legal! A história de Izayoi e Inutaisho contada pelo próprio Inutaisho! Ele livro merece um Oscar!" – pensa e muda a página novamente

[i][b][centro]05 de abril de 1984[/centro]

Finalmente! Vou sair com ela amanhã! Acho que vou levá-la a um restaurante, será que ela vai gostar? Espero que sim, mas tenho um problema: como vou encontrá-la?Hum... acho que vou pedir ajuda ao Shinsetsuko...

06 de abril de 1985

Ai!Cadê o Shinsetsuko quando eu preciso dele!Se ele não aparecer em cinco minutos eu vou só de bermuda!

...

Mentira até parece que eu iria só de bermuda

[centro]06 de abril de 1984[/centro]

Acho que ontem foi a melhor noite da minha vida. Ela é bem interessante e muito risonha, mas com aquele sorriso se ela não rir é capaz do sol não aparecer.[/i][/b]

-"Ok,isso já tá ficando meio meloso" – pensa Kagome e passa mais algumas páginas até uma que tinha na frente ele e Izayoi na frente de uma mansão com Sesshoumaru no braço de Inutaisho

[b][i][centro]25 de julho de 1985[/centro]

Agora eu estou oficialmente casado com a Izayoi, acho que tenho muita sorte por tê-la conhecido e Sesshoumaru também gosta muito dela. E de uns dias pra cá a Izayoi anda tomando muito chá, eu acho que ela tá ficando doente. Vou levá-la no médico pra saber o que ela tem

[centro]26 de julho de 1985[/centro]

Se eu não ouvisse da boca do médico eu não acreditava. A Izayoi está grávida e ela nem me contou. Eu mereço viu. Mas segundo o médico ela está grávida de umas 2 semanas, acho que ela ficou grávida logo na nossa primeira noite, mas isso não vem ao caso. A Izayoi e eu fizemos uma aposta: se for menino eu ganho, se for menina ela ganha

30 de novembro de 1985

É um menino!Eu sabia que era!Só falta agora escolher o nome. [/i][/b]

-"Tá, se eu continuar lendo todas as páginas vai levar um bom tempo pra terminar isso aqui"

Kagome passa algumas folhas e para em uma que tinha presa um DVD

[i][b][centro]15 de dezembro de 1998[/centro]

Esses meninos não tomam jeito mesmo. Só porque viemos passar uns dias num chalé aqui na América estão muito empolgados. Já andaram a cavalo, foram para a tirolesa, saíram para as lojas e cinemas daqui. Estão gastando tudo que tem direito. Hoje fiz uma competição com eles: quem pegasse a coleira do Chase ia ganhar 1000 dólares na hora. Quem será que vai ganhar? Meus filhos, minha sobrinha, Rin, Alvin, Tai ou Edward?[/i][/b]

Kagome olha o relógio. Eram 01: 56.

-"Hora de ir dormir. Amanhã eu leio o resto e vejo o que tem nesse DVD" – pensa enquanto guardava o livro de volta no fundo falso da caixa de jóias, deixa o DVD do lado da caixa de jóias, como o dia seguinte era sábado ela assistiria depois, e sai do quarto

Vai andando tentando não fazer barulho até o quarto de Inuyasha e entra. Ele estava deitado na cama. Ela senta na beira da cama

-Kagome, vou me acostumar com você dormindo aqui viu – fala ele em abrir os olhos ou se mexer

-Está acordado?

-Desde que você abriu a porta

-Gomen

-Vem, pode deitar – fala indo para o lado dando espaço pra ela deitar

Ela se deita e Inuyasha a cobre com o lençol

-Bons sonhos Kagome

-Pra você também – fala e em pouco tempo já estava dormindo

No outro dia, Kagome acorda de repente. Tivera o mesmo sonho com as borboletas, mas dessa vez elas a mandavam levar o livro para o círculo ou algo assim, não se lembrava muito bem. Mexe-se um pouco e sente o braço de Inuyasha lhe abraçando

-Já acordou?

-Hai – responde ela – E porque você está acordado?

-Porque sim

-Hum...

-Que foi Kagome?Está se sentindo bem?

-Estou é que...

-Que?

-Não é nada, esqueça

-Se você diz – fala e solta ela do abraço, se levantando

-Que horas são? – pergunta e olha para os lados procurando um relógio, mas não acha nada. Porque Inuyasha não podia ser como qualquer pessoa normal e ter um relógio digital com despertador?

-Pelo menos 10 horas

Kagome se senta na cama a tempo de ver Inuyasha entrando no banheiro

-Inuyasha, vou tomar banho lá no meu quarto, daqui a pouco eu vejo você

-Ok – fala de dentro do banheiro e Kagome escuta o chuveiro ligar

Kagome toma banho e veste um vestidinho branco de alças fininhas e coloca uma sandália de dedo (é a msm coisa de Havaianas ou Ipanema ou qualquer outra marca que vcs gostarem) branca também cheia de desenhos de flores. Desce pra tomar café da manhã e só encontra Sango e Ayame na sala de jantar

-Ohayou – fala Kagome ao entrar na cozinha

-Ohayou Kagome, dormiu bem? – pergunta Sango

-Sim

-Acho que não tem como não dormir quando se está no quarto de outro – comenta Ayame e toma um gole de chá. Kagome cora

-Ayame!

-O que Sango?É verdade

-Mas não é da nossa conta pra você ficar comentando assim

-Não tem problema Sango, não aconteceu nada mesmo – fala Kagome se sentando a mesa e pegando alguns pedaços de frutas

-Ah não?

-Não

-Ei Sango você ainda não falou nada sobre seu casamento com o Miroku – fala Ayame

-Você e o Miroku vão se casar mesmo? – pergunta Kagome

-Sim, por quê?

-Achei que você fosse desistir

-Eu desistiria – fala Ayame

-Ayame só fale se for importante – fala Sango

Inuyasha entra na sala e senta do lado de Kagome

-Ohayou meninas

-Ohayou – respondem Sango e Ayame

-Inuyasha, antes que eu esqueça. Achei um DVD – fala Kagome

-Um DVD?Sobre o que é?

-Não sei, achei ontem à noite e fiquei com preguiça de assistir porque tava tarde. Porque não assistimos pra ver o que é?

-Por mim tudo bem. Você achou aqui em casa foi?

-Uhum

-Então pode ser um dos filmes perdidos na reforma

-É verdade, perdemos uns cinco DVD's na reforma. Pode ser um deles, e se for são todos filmes legais

-É mesmo. Um dos que perdemos foi aquele 'O dia em que a terra parou'. O filme é muito bom, todos eles são ótimos, mas eu prefiro os de comédia – fala Ayame

-Então depois vamos assistir – fala Sango – Deixa todo mundo acordar, que a gente vai pra sala de vídeo e assiste

-Por mim não faz diferença – fala Inuyasha tomando suco

Depois de algum tempo, todos estão de pé e depois do almoço Kagome pegou o filme e foi para a sala de vídeo onde os outros já estavam sentados no sofá monstro. Coloca o cd no aparelho DVD e depois se senta. O filme começa...

[i]Estavam Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, um garoto de cabelos castanhos claros, Tai, Karen, Rin e outro louro de olhos azuis esverdeados. Eles estavam sentados numa roda e no meio tinha dois baralhos, um com o verso verde e outro com o verso azul claro, e uma vasilha enorme cheia de pipoca. Estavam jogando o baralho e o verde estava nas suas últimas cartas enquanto o verde tava bem grande[/i]

-Ah eu não acredito – fala Sesshoumaru – Alguém tire esse DVD daí!

-Sesshoumaru deixa de ser chato. Agora a gente quer saber – fala Kouga

[i]-Ok tropinha da bagunça, eu vou ao mercado, mas não demoro. Se achar alguma coisa fora do lugar vocês vão se ver comigo – fala Izayoi passando por eles

-Falou Izayoi – diz Sesshoumaru

Izayoi sai e o garoto de cabelos castanhos coloca a mão por cima do baralho azul claro

-Sesshoumaru dá pra ver nos seus olhos que você escolheu 'Segredos'

-Alvin, você realmente não me conhece. Quero o 'Desafios'

-Ok então – fala Alvin e puxa uma carta de verso verde – Ah, esse é bom. Sesshoumaru você vai ter que dar uma volta na sala de um pé só

-Num pé só?Cara eu vou processar quem fez esse jogo – fala se levantando e sai pulando ao redor da sala e depois volta sentando no mesmo lugar – Tá Inuyasha, que via escolher?

-'Segredos'

-Vamos ver – Sesshoumaru puxa uma carta do baralho de verso azul – Quem você mais odeia no mundo e por quê?

-O Edward

-Eu? – pergunta o garoto de cabelos louros

-É você comeu todas as minhas batatinhas. Quer o que Edie?'Segredos' ou 'Desafios'?

-'Desafios'

-Ok – Inuyasha puxa uma carta do verso verde – Cheire seu sapato

-Gente, prendam a respiração, lá vem gás tóxico – fala Karen

Ele tirou o sapato, um Converse All Star, e deu uma cheirada

-Eu nem tenho chulé garota – fala e coloca o sapato de volta – Quer qual Rin?

-'Segredos'

-Por quem você está apaixonada? – pergunta ele depois de ler a carta

-Tenho mesmo que responder? – pergunta corada

-É lógico, é a idéia do jogo

-Ok – ela inspira bem fundo e fala – Pelo Sesshoumaru

Ele também cora e vira o rosto

-Ae Sesshoumaru!Já tem casamento daqui pra frente! – fala Alvin rindo e dando uns tapinhas nas costas de Sesshoumaru

-Para Al! – fala ele (é al mesmo, é um apelido que inventaram pra Alvin)

-Quer o que Ka? – pergunta Rin

-Do baralho dos 'Segredos' eu não saio mais

-Então tá. Qual seu sonho mais louco?

-Hum... Eu sonhei que me casava com o Edward

Agora quem fica vermelho é Edward

-Tai o que quer?

-Vou em 'Desafio' vocês nau tem corragem prra irr

-Cante uma história em forma de rap

-Ok eu desisto, esse jogo é terrrível

-Menos um, Alvin, quer o que?

-'Segredo'

-Qual a pessoa que você adora como companhia?

-Hum... Acho que meu irmão Inuyasha

-Companheiros de festa com certeza – fala e batem as palmas das mãos

-Sesshy, que quer?

-'Segredo'

-Hum... Esse é bom, qual seu sonho de consumo?

-Uma Ferrari vermelha zero quilômetros

-Legal. Lembra de dar uma carona pra gente quando comprar ok – fala Edward

-Com certeza. Bom só sobrou 'Desafios' pra você maninho

-Eu sei – fala choroso

-Vamos ver... Esse é bom, dê um beijo na primeira pessoa que passar

-E quem vai passar aqui?Se você não se tocou só estamos nós

-Bom tem que ser em alguém que não está jogando

-Painho! – fala Inuyasha e vai até Tai e lhe dá um beijo no rosto

-Que amor hein?

O pessoal desata a rir e depois param

-Tudo bem Edie... Dance samba e dê três giros

-Essa eu pago pra ver – fala Alvin

-Eu não danço, imagine sambar. Desisto eu saio do jogo

-Então tá, pra você futura cunhada – fala olhando pra Rin que cora novamente – Coma uma cebola

-Inteira?

-É inteirinha

-Eu como até metade, mas uma inteira. Eu tô fora

-Que apostar quanto que eu tiro a Karen?

-10 – fala Tai

-Fechado. Karen... Dance uma música lenta sozinha

Karen se levanta e finge que está abraçando alguém enquanto andava de um lado pro outro devagar

-Ei Inuyassha você estár me devendo dez

-Ok, ok depois eu te pago

-Alvin... De olhos fechados desenhe seu rosto

Colocaram um papel na frente de Alvin e Sesshoumaru colocou as mãos na frente de seus olhos. A câmera chega mais perto mostrando o desenho. Ele faz o que parece ser um ovo

-Que cabeção em Alvin – fala Sesshoumaru

Ele faz duas bolas uma dentro do ovo e outra no meio da linha

-Alvin tá igualzinho cara

-Pronto, só falta a boca, o nariz e o cabelo

E ele fez o nariz ficou até meio certinho, mas a boca ficou onde devia ser o pescoço e o cabelo bem acima de onde devia ficar de verdade

-Olha que obra prima Alvin – fala Inuyasha mostrando a ele o desenho

-Minha nossa!

-Ô menino lindo! – fala Rin olhando para o desenho

-Dá pra ser capa de revista – fala Karen

-E então – completa Sesshoumaru

-Tá, é sua vez de pagar mico sesshyzinho (bizarro né?)

-Manda

-Mas o que?... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

-Qual é?Porque tá rindo? – pergunta Sesshoumaru confuso

-Pera ae – ele vai até a cozinha e pega uma garrafa de vinho – Toma ae

-Eu não bebo

-Mas o desafio é 'beba o que achar na primeira garrafa' e a primeira que eu achei foi a de vinho

-Eu não posso beber isso, ainda sou menor de idade. Sem falar que meu pai vai dar por falta da garrafa

-Então você perdeu. Inuyasha... coma um ovo!

-Na hora

Karen pega um ovo. Inuyasha abre a boca e Karen quebra o ovo e ele come com uma careta

-Blerg!Por isso que não gosto de ovo – fala Inuyasha – Ka, dê uma volta na sala plantando bananeira

-Mas eu estou de saia! – rebate Karen apontando para a saia rosa que chegava até metade da coxa

-Ou faz ou desiste

-Eu não vou perder pra você e pro Alvin – fala e planta bananeira andando apoiada nas palmas das mãos, mas a saia abaixou mostrando a calcinha branca com desenhos de flores rosas

-Calcinha linda Ka – fala Edward

-Esperem até isso acabar que eu acabo com a vida de vocês – fala Karen que já tinha chegado na metade do caminho

-Relaxa rosinha – fala Alvin e Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru só riam da situação de Karen

-Karren depois querro assinar na sua calcinha – diz Tai e piscando pra ela

Karen havia parado a uns cinco metros de distância (essa sala é absurda de tão grande só pra informação)

-Posso pedir tempo? – pergunta ela

-Nunca – fala Alvin

-Aff, vocês são horríveis. Nunca mais chamo pra virem pro chalé – fala ela e recomeça a andar apoiada nas mãos, mas cai e fica lá deitada no chão

-Karen?Quebrou alguma coisa? – pergunta Sesshoumaru

-Sim

-Ela está bem. Bom só sobrou o Alvin e o Inuyasha

-E ainda é minha vez de dizer porque a Karen perdeu. Al, faça malabarismo com os sapatos

-Não é um sapato comum. É um All Star

Alvin tira os sapatos e começa a fazer malabarismo, ou tentando, mas não consegue e depois um dos sapatos cai

-Perdeu Al – fala Edward

-Então o campeão hoje foi Inuyasha?

-Não ele ainda tem que fazer uma prova pra ganhar – fala Sesshoumaru

-Qual? – pergunta Rin

-Coqueteleira humana

-Inuyasha, amigo que tenham pena de sua alma – fala Edward

Sesshoumaru pega na cozinha um copo e enche até a metade com coca cola e suco de uva. Inuyasha se senta numa cadeira, Karen dá a ele a mistura e Sesshoumaru coloca a mão sobre a boca de Inuyasha com um guardanapo entre

-1,2,3 – fala Sesshoumaru e começa a balançar a cabeça de Inuyasha de um lado pro termina Inuyasha parecia que estava bêbado de tão tonto e pelo jeito que estava andando – Acho que você tem que se sentar

-Também acho – fala ele – Mas mesmo assim eu ganhei

-Com certeza – fala Rin e passa o braço de Inuyasha pelos seus ombros ajudando ele a andar

-Eu posso andar sozinho

-Não parece – fala e deixa-o sentado no sofá [/i]

-Mas rapaz, tirem esse DVD – fala Inuyasha

-O que?Logo agora que estou gostando. Nem pensar – fala Kouga

-Isso é humilhante – fala Karen escondendo o rosto no ombro de Tai

-Não se prreocupe querrida, já aconteceu a muito tempo

-Mesmo assim, é como reviver o passado. Por isso que odeio vídeos caseiros

-Entra pro time – fala Sesshoumaru

Eles escutam o barulho que parece ser de uma explosão vinda do lado de fora

-O que é isso?

Mal Kagome fala e eles já estão cercados por 25 homens cada um com uma M-16 pra todos da sala. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha meio que por instinto já estavam na frente de todos rosnando audivelmente e com as garras a mostra, mas os homens nem pareciam se assustar com eles. Karen se levanta

-Quem são vocês? – pergunta ela

-Pouco importa Karen, eles invadiram! – fala Sesshoumaru. A voz rouca e grossa por causa dos rosnados

Continua...

[b]Notas:

Tsuzuki:[/b] continua

[b]Gomen:[/b] desculpa, me desculpe

[b]Shinsetsuko:[/b] literalmente criança – verde,ko – filho/ criança. Como vcs viram, é o nome do amigo do Inutaisho, que tbm é o pai do Bankotsu e dos outros sete guerreiros

[b]Ok ok agora é a hora de vcs dizerem: essas lokas querem nos matar do coração!!!*pegam pedras e começam a atirar na gente*

Ma as falta de idéias pra terminar melhor o capitulo foi muito grande pessoal desculpa e além do mais se fosse pra terminar do jeito que a gent tinha planejado vc s iam jogar até melancia na gente ¬¬ (isso é verdade eu pessoalmente jogava uma casa ou um iate by:irmão chato de drikahaylin)[/b]


	31. Outros planos?

**No capítulo anterior...**

Mal Kagome fala e eles já estão cercados por 25 homens cada um com uma M-16 pra todos da sala. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha meio que por instinto já estavam na frente de todos rosnando audivelmente e com as garras a mostra, mas os homens nem pareciam se assustar com eles. Karen se levanta

-Quem são vocês? – pergunta ela

-Pouco importa Karen, eles invadiram! – fala Sesshoumaru. A voz rouca e grossa por causa dos rosnados

**Capítulo 31 – Outros planos?**

-O que vocês querem aqui? – pronunciou-se Izayoi

Um deles falou com a voz grossa e fria

-Saiam

-Quem você pensa que é para achar que vou te obedecer – rosna Sesshoumaru já com os caninos saindo da boca

-Saiam ou aquele menininho vai se machucar – fala ele e aponta com a M-16 para o jardim

-Inutaisho! – fala Rin desesperada ao se lembrar que tinha ido deixar o filho de três anos ir brincar no jardim, mas quilo era tão normal que ela nem se importava mais. Começa a chorar por ter sido tão burra a ponto de deixar seu filho sozinho, agora nem sabia o que poderia acontecer com ele

Sesshoumaru relaxa os ombros e fica com a cabeça baixa, a franja encobrindo os olhos

-Tudo bem, vocês venceram – e começa a andar até o lado de fora seguido pelo irmão e pelas outras pessoas da casa

-Tou-san!

Sesshoumaru vira o rosto e vê no jardim seu filho sendo segurado por um homem que tinha um braço ao redor de seu pescoço e no outro braço, uma arma apontada pra cabeça do menino

-Inutaisho! – chama Sesshoumaru e estende as mãos – Naraku seu desgraçado, solta meu filho!

-Ora porque a pressa Sesshoumaru?Só estamos começando esse jogo – fala colocando a arma mais encostada a cabeça do menino que chorava assustado

-O que você quer?! – fala Inuyasha ficando ao lado do irmão

-Ora, ora a duplinha dinâmica. Vocês sempre me deram trabalho desde que nasceram. Acho que vou dar uma mudada na situação

Sesshoumaru deu outro rosnado audível que deixou a todos assustado. Ele não era o tipo de pessoa que se estressa por pouca coisa, então ninguém imaginava como ele reagiria a uma situação dessas

-To-tou-san – chama Inutaisho entre lágrimas

-Não precisa chorar, vai ficar tudo bem – fala Sesshoumaru tentando acalmar o filho, mas com certeza ia ser difícil. Dava para notar o desespero em seus gestos e na sua voz

-Isso mesmo, vai acabar tudo bem – repete Naraku fazendo uma voz parecida com a de Sesshoumaru – Nem pense em algum de seus planos mirabolantes Sesshoumaru, todos vocês estão cercados e seu filho tem uma pistola já pronta para matá-lo com qualquer movimento em falso seu. Se fosse você eu colaborava

-O que você quer?!! – pergunta Sesshoumaru, com certeza ele estava ficando estressado com essa situação

-Me mostre à passagem

-Não sei do que está falando

-Ah sabe sim e pro seu bem eu ajudava. Não quer ver seu filho banhado numa poça de sangue ou quer?

-Eu já disse que não sei do que você está falando

-Então que tal esclarecermos um pouco a situação para ver como sua memória reage. Há muitos anos, existia uma dimensão muito pacífica, mas ela começou a ser cobiçada por causa de seus ensinamentos e foi forçada a esconder-se num universo paralelo. Dentre os seres que habitavam lá, existiam ninfas, criaturas muito parecidas com pessoas porem menores e com asas prateadas ou azuis

Kagome assim que começou a ouvir o relato ficou estupefata. Era como seu sonho a descrição desses seres

-Essas ninfas guardavam um livro muito poderoso, que continha todos os segredos de gerações tanto de humanos quanto de não-humanos. Mas todo esse poder nas mãos delas começou a gerar desentendimento enorme na dimensão criada. As pessoas que conseguiam entrar nesse lugar eram afetadas por magia antiga que as deixava com alucinações e quando voltavam não se lembravam de nada. Apenas duas famílias conseguiram entrar sem ter esses efeitos: a família Izuma e a família Taisho

A mãe de Kagome empalideceu com o relato e os outros ouviam com atenção, mas ainda assustados

-Mas como os Taisho pertenciam à raça do youkais eles não podiam ler o que tinha naquele livro, apenas a família Izuma conseguia saber os segredos. Mas o que aconteceu foi que durante os conflitos que houve nessa dimensão as duas famílias se uniram e conseguiram pegar o livro e trazê-lo para esta dimensão. Como a família Izuma era de humanos, mas que tinham ensinamentos mágicos, eles confiaram aos Taisho para guardar esse livro tão poderoso afinal eles sentiam remorso por ter roubado os segredos dos que antes chamavam de irmãos.

-Bela história, porque não faz um livro de contos de fadas – fala Inuyasha

-A história é verdadeira e sabe disso, afinal já esteve na outra dimensão

-Eu não consigo nem sair do Japão quanto mais ir à outra dimensão. Sempre soube que você era louco e agora tenho provas pra isso – fala apontando para Naraku

-Mesmo, então porque ficou tão nervoso enquanto eu contava? – dessa vez Inuyasha ficou sem argumentos – Mas esperem a história não terminou. Depois de guardarem o livro em um lugar dito por eles seguro, os Taisho apagaram a memória dos Izuma. Eles esqueceram tudo que tinha a ver com magia ou com o outro plano (n/a: quando ele falar em plano pelo menos numa situação dessas, vai falar da outra dimensão). Porém eles não conseguiram apagar completamente as memórias e o último Izuma disse o que parecia ser uma profecia: quando os planos estiverem para se chocar os Taisho entregaram o livro e Izuma poderá levá-lo em segurança para seus irmãos

Kagome agora tremia. Estava assustada com o relato. Naraku olha para ela e dá um de seus sorrisos sarcásticos

-E olhe minha sorte em encontrar a última Izuma bem a tempo

-E-eu não sei do que está falando

-Ah não sabe?Porque não pergunta a sua querida mãezinha qual era o sobrenome dela antes de se casar? – fala olhando agora para a mãe de Kagome (n/a: ok estou pensando em inventar um nome pra essa mulher)

-Era Izuma – fala ela fracamente, mas todos puderam ouvir e ficaram ainda mais chocados

-Exatamente. Agora se juntarmos tudo, vocês vão ver que a única pessoa que poderia fazer esse contato com os 'irmãos' do outro plano seria a senhora, mas sua filha já é maior de idade o que significa – fala e aponta a arma para Kagome – que é ela quem sabe onde está o livro dos segredos e com ele todo o segredo das criaturas que andam pelos planos

-A deixe fora disso Naraku – fala Inuyasha e se põe na frente de Kagome

-Não se meta moleque!Eu já quase lhe matei quando era mais novo posso muito bem fazer isso agora – a arma estava apontada para a cabeça de Inuyasha

-Então anda!Atira! – fala abrindo os braços

-Um momento! – fala Sesshoumaru – Como sabia que era a Kagome a última Izuma?

-Muito simples. Quando ela e sua querida prima foram ao meu restaurante eu pude ver a marca prateada na base do pescoço dela

-Eu não tenho marca nenhuma na base do pescoço – fala Kagome

-Ah tem sim, mas só youkais podem ver ou perceber ela e só pode ser notada depois dos seus vinte anos, antes disso não é nada

Inuyasha começa a rosnar para Naraku, as garras dele estavam bem a mostra assim como os caninos que pareciam que tinham aumentado de tamanho

-Acho melhor vocês me mostrarem o caminho para o outro plano ou eu não vou ter pena de matar cada um de vocês começando pelo Taisho mais novo – fala e coloca a arma de novo apontando para a cabeça de Inutaisho e o dedo no gatilho e puxa ele bem devagar

-Espera! – fala Sesshoumaru e Naraku para – Eu mostro a você – fala com a cabeça baixa

-Espero mesmo, para o bem de sua família

Sesshoumaru pega um rosa do jardim e vai até a beira da nascente. Fala algumas palavras numa língua estranha perto da rosa e joga ela na nascente. A rosa sai flutuando pela água da nascente

-Achei que tinha dito pra você abrir o caminho!

Sesshoumaru o olhou pelo canto do olho e depois voltou o olhar para a nascente. A rosa parou do nada no rio, mesmo com a fraca correnteza ela não se movia. Suas pétalas começaram a se separar formando um círculo e depois do nada um portal dourado apareceu por sobre as pétalas flutuando a poucos centímetros acima.

Sesshoumaru se ajoelha na frente do portal e fala alguma coisa numa língua estranha, mas Kagome conseguiu entender tudo que ele disse

-Ancestrais protejam os portais de nossas famílias e ajudem-me a tirar o perigo de nossa casa

Assim que ele falou isso do portal saiu uma espécie de neblina, mas que só chegava aos pés de cada um. Aos poucos todos foram desmaiando e Kagome sentiu a leve impressão de estar sendo atraída para dentro do portal. Ela entrou no portal e teve a impressão de que seu estômago estava embrulhado e a respiração ia acabar, mas do nada, ela pisou em terra firme e sua respiração voltou ao normal

Olhou ao redor. Estava no que parecia ser uma floresta muito densa, mal dava pra ver o que tinha entre as árvores. Começa a caminhar tentando pensar num jeito de sair daquele lugar, mas seus pensamentos estavam confusos e sentia-se cansada. Andou até chegar perto de um rio na sombra das copas de várias árvores que tinha um caminho de pedras até a outra margem. Senta-se perto do rio e fica olhando seu reflexo, tinha no pescoço o que parecia ser uma tatuagem prateada de uma borboleta envolta em círculos cinza e azuis

Sente uma mão tocando-lhe o ombro e vira-se desesperada.

-Inuyasha! – fala e abraça-o encostando a cabeça em seu ombro

-Kagome calma – fala abraçando ela – Vai ficar tudo bem

Ela olha para o rio. O reflexo de Inuyasha ele estava com o rosto de pedra como se fosse uma estátua. Dá um empurrão nele e se afasta rapidamente

-Calma Kagome sou eu

-Não!Você não é o Inuyasha

-Garota tola – fala e o rosto se contorce ficando com a boca mais larga e enormes dentes, os olhos haviam ficado finos e sem a pupila. Ele avança contra ela a mantendo presa no chão pelos pulsos e segurando suas pernas – Vamos ver se você é tão deliciosa como dizem – diz lambendo o rosto de Kagome

-Me solta!Por favor, alguém me ajude!SOCORRO!

-Não tem ninguém aqui. Porque você não age direitinho como uma garota obediente enquanto bebo todo seu sangue? – ele chega perto de seu pescoço com os caninos bem a mostra, mas quando ia mordê-la foi empurrado longe – Mas quem foi que...?

Kagome pode ver o temor nos olhos dele e depois ele se afastou correndo para dentro da floresta. Olha pra trás pra ver quem tinha lhe ajudado e vê Inuyasha, mas ele estava com um kimono vermelho e com uma espada na cintura

-Afaste-se de mim!

-Kagome...

-Vá embora!Já fui enganada antes!Isso não vai acontecer de novo! – fala e sai correndo, não fazia nem idéia de onde tinha tirado aquela energia

Não consegue dar mais do que dez passos que ele já está na sua frente de novo

-Kagome me escuta!Sou eu! – fala segurando-a

-Me solta!Você é mais um deles que está tentando me enganar!

-Escute se eu fosse falso acha que meu reflexo seria esse – fala chegando perto do rio e apontando pro reflexo. Kagome vê que é ele mesmo e começa a chorar – Tudo bem Kagome está comigo agora

-Eu fiquei com tanto medo Inuyasha!Não queria...

-Shiii – fala colocando o dedo sobre a boca dela – Não fale nada. Vou te levar pra um lugar seguro

Ele levanta-a e a põe no colo e vai até onde havia o caminho de pedras no rio, começando a atravessá-lo sem nenhum problema. Parecia que nem estava levando Kagome

-Inuyasha, estou com sono

-Não durma até chegarmos do outro lado do rio Kagome

O outro lado do rio era muito mais claro, tinha luz em quase todos os lugares e um caminho de pedras no chão. Kagome estava cansada, se sentia sonolenta. Quando Inuyasha colocou os pés no caminho de pedras ela sentiu um alívio que nunca sentiu na vida

-Pode dormir agora Kagome

Ela fechou os olhos adormecendo. Escutava vozes falando perto dela. Uma de homem e outra de mulher. Queria abrir os olhos e ver quem seria, mas seus olhos estavam pesados. Com esforço conseguiu abri-los e viu duas pessoas. A mulher estava sentada do seu lado, usava um kimono de várias camadas (escolham a cor a vontade) e tinha os longos cabelos prateados soltos caindo em cascata pelas suas costas, os lábios rosados e os olhos tão dourados quanto os de Inuyasha . O homem usava um imponente kimono branco com uma armadura por cima, os longos cabelos prateados presos num rabo de cavalo e também possuía olhos dourados

Não era possível!Era o pai de Inuyasha, mas ele disse que Inutaisho havia morrido num acidente de carro e que quando chegou ao hospital não tinha mais condições de sobreviver. Então como ele estava ali na sua frente sorrindo pra ela. Será que ela havia morrido?

-Olá criança – fala ele gentilmente – Está se sentindo bem?

Kagome tentou falar que sim, mas sua voz não saiu. Colocou a mão na garganta

-Não consegue falar? – pergunta a mulher com um tom de voz preocupado, ela não devia ter mais do que vinte e cinco anos

Kagome fez que não com a cabeça e apontou para a garganta

-Acho que ela esteve do outro lado do rio – fala Inutaisho se dirigindo à mulher

-Tudo bem. Vá e tente achar a voz dela, com certeza não está longe e depois chame Inuyasha

-Hai, sumimasen okaa-san– fala ele e sai (sumimasen - jeito formal de dizer 'com licença')

Okaa-san?Ele parecia ter a mesma idade que a mulher então, como ela era sua mãe?Havia ficado surpresa não podia negar

-Está com fome criança? – pergunta a mulher pegando o que parecia ser um pudim de algum lugar ao lado da cama – Experimente você vai gostar – fala colocando a colher perto da boca de Kagome que prova o 'pudim' sem reclamar.

Realmente era gostoso, apesar de nunca ter gostado muito de pudim

-Você é a esposa do Inuyasha? – Kagome mostra a mão direita com o anel – Ah sim, ainda estão noivos. Nunca pensei que meu neto fosse casar antes dos 27 – fala sorrindo e coloca mais um pouco de pudim na colher e da a Kagome - Seu nome é Kagome não é?

Ela faz que sim com a cabeça. Porque aquela mulher não a deixava comer sozinha?Pelo que sabia tinha dedos e mãos. Ela olha pra sua mão e vê que estava quase transparente dava pra ver bem pouco

-Você precisa comer isso ou vai acabar virando um espírito moribundo desse mundo criança. Tome – fala e dá mais um pouco do pudim a Kagome que continuava deitada – Tente não pensar nisso. Mais, você conhece o Inuyasha há muito tempo?

Kagome fez que sim com a cabeça e come mais um pouco do pudim que ela tinha dado

-Ele gosta muito de você sabia?A última vez que vi ele tão apaixonado foi quando fiz um super bolo de chocolate com cobertura tripla só pra ele e pro Sesshoumaru – Kagome sorriu – Eles sempre aprontaram muito quando eram crianç mais que falta de educação a minha aqui falando e nem me apresentei. Meu nome é Yukiko Taisho, muito prazer

Kagome moveu a boca como se dissesse 'o prazer é meu'. Elas escutam o barulho de alguma coisa de vidro quebrando

-Creio que Inutaisho encontrou sua voz querida.

Kagome ainda não entendia nada. Como assim, encontrou sua voz? Ela não tem tempo de responder, pois Inutaisho aparece com a mão fechada e nela o que parecia uma daquelas borboletas que via em seus sonhos, porém com as asas rosa claras, tentava se soltar inutilmente enquanto falava

-Você não pode me prender. Quando Inuyasha souber ele vai bater em você. Cárcere é crime dá cadeia!E quer tirar essa mão daí ou vou acusá-lo de assedio contra menores!Socoorroooo!

-Minha nossa, como ela fala – diz Yukiko sorrindo – Não tenha medo pequena, não vou machucar você

-Não se atreva a encostar em mim. Vocês são cúmplices não é?Vão todos pra prisão!

-Tem certeza que quer devolver a voz dela?Podemos arrumar outra – sugere Inutaisho e a pequena ninfa morde a mão dele – Itai!Com certeza eu devia ter deixado ela presa dentro daquele vaso

-Não podemos mudar Inutaisho, se é dela temos que devolver – fala e pega a ninfa pelas asas de borboletas e coloca perto da base do pescoço de Kagome

A ninfa entra na base do pescoço de Kagome e volta a ser uma marca que mais lembrava uma tatuagem de uma borboleta só que gora ela estava rosa com semicírculos brancos e rosas ao redor o que dava a idéia de que ela estava voando

-Pronto trabalho resolvido. Agora querida não fale até o Inuyasha aparecer e vocês ficarem a sós tudo bem. E Inuyasha? – pergunta olhando pra Inutaisho

-Ele já está vindo

Ele mal fala e Inuyasha entra por uma porta de correr que tinha no quarto

-Kagome, está se sentindo melhor?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça

-Venha Inutaisho, temos mais o que fazer – fala saindo pela porta de correr num andar gracioso seguida de Inutaisho

-Kagome... –começa Inuyasha sentando ao seu lado – Você não sente nada de estranho?

-Iie. Sua avó cuidou bem de mim

-Que bom – fala e dá um suspiro aliviado

-Inuyasha onde estamos?É naquele outro plano que o Naraku falou?

-É sim, só que você saiu do outro lado do rio e lá moram as criaturas mais repugnantes que existem como aquele que fingiu ser eu pra tentar te morder. Pode-se dizer que ele é um tipo de vampiro. Tem certeza que está bem?

-Tenho Inuyasha!Não pareço bem por acaso?

-Claro que sim, só que eu achei que podia ter acontecido alguma coisa com você. Acho que eu me preocupei a toa – fala se levantando, mas Kagome segura seu braço

-Fica aqui, por favor, não me deixa sozinha

-Claro que sim – fala e se senta de novo

Só agora Kagome viu como era grande o quarto e a cama que ela estava com certeza era maior que uma cama de casal. Tinha algumas pinturas em quadros, mas a que lhe chamou mais a atenção foi a de um leão deitado no que parecia ser à sombra de uma árvore. Tinha também uma janela no quarto, uma cômoda, uma lareira e um tapete no meio do quarto. Ela viu pela janela que estava nevando

-Porque está nevando lá fora Inuyasha?

-Sempre neva por aqui, você não deve ter percebido antes porque estava muito cansada. Nunca faz sol desde que tiraram os tesouros desse plano

-Pode ser... Mas me fala mais sobre esse lugar

-Bom esse lugar aqui onde estamos é um tipo de castelo bem estilo da era feudal japonesa. Mas nesse mundo existem apenas 2 deles: esse e o da família Izuma, que seria o seu.

-Existe um castelo para a família Izuma?Quer dizer para minha família?

-Mas como você sabe teve aquela história sobre as famílias terem roubado o livro e tal, mas bom resumindo foi assim. As ninfas confiaram a proteção de um livro ai para a família Izuma por considerarem eles puros de coração, mas quando começaram as batalhas eles viram que as ninfas usariam o poder do livro pra exterminar todas as raças consideradas por elas impuras

-Quais seriam?

-Youkais, vampiros,lobisomens e várias outras aí. Então só sobraria a raça das ninfas e a humana

-Porque deixariam à humana?

-Porque elas precisam de humanos para aprender magias. Até os 3 anos mais ou menos uma pessoa se mantém 'pura' e elas tiram dessa pureza o poder delas. Mas voltando a história, a família Izuma decidiu esconder oi livro para que não fosse usado para nenhum fim maligno e é ai que entra minha família. Eles pediram a ajuda da família Taisho que apesar de ser youkais tinham bom coração e respeitavam a vida ou qualquer coisa desse tipo

-Hum, e o que mais?

-Entregaram livro a minha família e meus ancestrais o esconderam na nossa dimensão. Quando souberam disso as ninfas ficaram iradas e começaram a matar todos da família Izuma, mas uma sobreviveu e conseguiu criar um portal e atravessar para outro plano com seu único filho, mas estava mortalmente ferida e não conseguiu sobreviver. Por sorte algumas pessoas passavam perto do local onde ela estava e, ao ver que a mãe estava morta, pegaram o bebê e cuidaram dele. E quando cresceu esse bebê teve uma filha que seria sua mãe e sua mãe teve você. E como seu avô morreu sem conhecer a mãe verdadeira ele nunca ficou sabendo do envolvimento da família com o outro plano ou do livro e seu verdadeiro paradeiro

-Só isso? – pergunta irônica

-Só – responde sorrindo

-Mas vem cá esse livro por acaso tem todos os segredos do universo ou algo do tipo?

-Bom eu não sei exatamente o que fala. Só a família Izuma ou seus descendentes consegue ler o livro

-Mesmo. Mas eu não entendi. Quando eu li o livro o que eu li foi sobre seu pai

-Então é porque você queria saber alguma coisa sobre ele

-Isso é verdade. Sempre quis saber como era meu sogrinho! – fala coçando a nuca com um sorriso bobo

-Por quê?

-Eu sei lá. Só por curiosidade!

-Ainda quer saber?

-Como assim?

-Quer falar com ele?

-Mas sua avó disse que eu não podia falar com ninguém que não fosse você!

-Poder você pode só que só pode falar se falarem com você e só pode falar o necessário

-Entendo

-Mas ainda quer ou não?

-Quero sim! – fala abraçando ele com força – Arigatou!

-Venha

Ele se levanta, mas quando Kagome vai se levantar percebe que estava sem roupa nenhuma (ela estava deitada o tempo todo com um edredom cobrindo ela até o pescoço) e se cobre de novo só que dessa vez puxando o edredom até o queixo

-Inuyasha acho que seu pai não vai querer me ver nesse estado

-Como assim?

-Estou sem roupas

-Como?

-Sem roupa nenhuma!Quer que eu fale de novo ou prefere que eu desenhe?

-Acho que vou pedir pra você desenhar – falou divertido e Kagome lança-lhe olhares furiosos – Ok, eu ajudo você – diz indo até a cômoda e pegando um kimono rosa claro – Acho que vai servir em você, e qualquer coisa tem esse obi – fala mostrando uma faixa branca com desenhos de lua em azul

Ele coloca o kimono em cima da cômoda e sai pela porta de correr, que era feito de um tipo de papel fino o suficiente pra se ver a sombra de quem estava do lado de fora. Ela pode ver a silhueta de Inuyasha até certo momento enquanto ele andava até que sumiu, provavelmente tinha seguido pelo corredor. Depois que se vestiu Kagome saiu e seguiu pelo corredor. Era de uma cor bege e tinha vários quadros, mas o que chamou a atenção foi que os quadros se moviam e falavam. Muitos olhavam-na e acompanhavam ela até não poder ver mais

-Kagome

Ela olha pra frente e vê que Inuyasha vinha na direção dela

-Inuyasha – fala e segura seu braço – Porque esses quadros estão me olhando assim? – sussurra baixinho

-Eles não estão acostumados com humanos andando por aqui, não se preocupe com isso – fala passando um dos braços pelos seus ombros abraçando-a

Eles vão andando pelos corredores da mansão estilo japonesa da época feudal até que vão parar numa sala enorme com uma lareira bem grande e umas estantes repletas de livros dos mais variados temas e um tapete enorme no chão

-Espera aqui tá – fala Inuyasha e sai

Kagome senta na enorme tapeçaria e olha para cima da lareira onde tinha um quadro. No quadro tinha seis pessoas na mesma sala que ela estava. Numa poltrona estava sentada Yukiko, ao seu lado encostado na poltrona Sesshoumaru com os braços cruzados, Inuyasha sentado nos seus pés com a cabeça encostada na poltrona, Karen e mais uma mulher de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados, ambas sentadas no tapete e atrás delas Inutaisho. Todos sorriam

-Fizeram esse quadro antes do acidente de carro – fala uma voz de trás dela

Ela vira a cabeça e vê Inutaisho olhando para o quadro e depois dirigindo seu olhar para ela. Porque aquele olhar lhe parecia tão familiar?

-Será que não é porque você não viu antes?

-Como?Você... Você leu minha mente?

-Não, sua mente se manifestou e eu ouvi quando isso aconteceu. Quando um sentimento fica muito evidente sua mente se manifesta e posso saber que sentimento é esse

-Hum...

-Inuyasha disse que queria falar comigo

-Sim

-Então fale – diz se sentando a vontade do lado dela – Ah claro, tem aquela história da sua voz. Não se preocupe, é só você pensar em coisas boas que tudo aqui vai parecer normal – fala com um belo sorriso

-Ah, claro – fala sorrindo timidamente – Mas eu... Eu queria saber uma coisa, pra falar a verdade muitas coisas

-Sobre o que?

-Sobre você, sobre esse lugar

-Tudo bem, então vamos começar do começo – fala se levantando e indo até a estante – Bom acho que você já tem uma idéia básica de como esse mundo surgiu e de como ele foi separado dos outros. Então vamos pra próxima lição. Aqui é um lugar de magias antigas e sagradas e tudo que acontece aqui afeta diretamente as outras – fala enquanto procurava por um livro numa estante

-Outras? – pergunta e vê ele se sentar ao seu lado com o que parecia ser uma enciclopédia e abrir mostrando algumas figuras

-Sim, existem mais de uma. Mas voltando ao assunto, todas elas viviam aqui só que foram separadas por causa de conflitos pelo poder porque elas diziam precisar de um rei ou rainha já que o último foi morto. Então cada raça começou a votar em alguém e os mais votados foram os da família Izuma, eles seriam a próxima realeza, mas aconteceu um dia antes uma sabotagem. Toda a família Izuma foi morta sobrando apenas a que seria a futura rainha e seu filho

-Achei que quem tinha matado eles eram as ninfas por causa do livro

-Foi exatamente por isso – fala mostrando outra figura – Essa aqui é a marca real

Kagome olha mais detalhadamente o desenho. Uma borboleta envolta em semicírculos

-É a mesma marca do meu pescoço – fala tocando levemente o local

-Somente a família real pode ler esse livro e como a família real seria a Izuma, você já deve ter uma idéia

-Mas eles não assumiram o trono ou assumiram?

-Não, mas como os tesouros os escolheram para serem seus guardiões, só eles sabem como encontrá-los. Eles desconfiaram que houvesse essa sabotagem e deram o livro a nós – fala apontando pra si mesmo – Mas eles não imaginaram que seus irmãos iriam atacá-los somente por tentar garantir a segurança daquele lugar e somente um herdeiro sobreviveu

-Meu avô

-Isso

-Mas me responda uma coisa?Porque eles foram assassinados pelas ninfas se seriam a futura família real?Apesar de ter se envolvido com youkais

-Esse é o primeiro motivo, o segundo é porque eles sabiam de toda a verdade sobre as dimensões e tudo mais e o último é porque eles iam fazer com que as ninfas pagassem por sua traição com os antigos reis. Normalmente ninfas são criaturas muito boas, que se dedicam a ajudar, mas algumas mudaram esse conceito e acham que tem o direito de governar sobre as outras raças

-Hum...

-Kagome, agora que você sabe toda essa dimensão vai conspirar contra você

-Como?

-Você seria a herdeira do trono já que nenhum Izuma assumiu antes e também porque você já leu o livro

-Como você sabe?

-Você acabou de se denunciar

-Ah – fala decepcionada consigo mesma e se encosta ao ombro de Inutaisho. Estranho, aquela sensação lhe era tão familiar

-Não se preocupe criança – fala abraçando ela paternalmente e lhe beija na testa – É normal você ficar confusa, mas saiba que é seu dever ir para o castelo da família Izuma e restaurar a paz nessas dimensões

-Uhum – fala e confirma com um leve aceno de cabeça – Inutaisho?

-Que?

-Acha mesmo que vou conseguir?

-Acredito desde que nasceu

Não sabia por que, mas começou a ficar com sono

-Inutaisho, o que aconteceu com todo mundo?Naraku ainda está lá e...

-Não se preocupe pequena, tudo está resolvido. Está com sono?

-Não – fala e esfrega os olhos

-Pois eu acho que está

-Eu vou esperar pelo Inuyasha

-Ele não deve demorar

Kagome fecha os olhos levemente e ressona aconchegada, mas ainda assim todos os seus sentidos estavam em alerta e percebia quase tudo que passava ao redor. Percebeu que Inutaisho assoviava alguma música e ouviu quando a porta de correr foi aberta

-Ela dormiu?

-Dormiu sim, ela disse que queria esperar por você Inuyasha.

-Eu sei – a voz dele estava mais alta, ele devia estar bem perto – O que mostrou de tão entediante a ela pra ela cair no sono depois de dormir por horas?

-Só o destino dela e dos meus futuros netos. Soube que vocês vão casar

-Pois soube certo, quero me casar com a Kagome. Amo ela mais que qualquer coisa

-Até mais que sua própria família? – Kagome percebeu que pelo jeito Inutaisho estava desafiando o filho com aquela pergunta

-Até mais

-Então cuide bem dela filho, essa garota é uma peça rara – Kagome não pode evitar dar um sorriso discreto – Ora, ora. Ela finge que está dormindo tão bem quanto você Inuyasha

-Com certeza – fala ele rindo

Abre os olhos devagar e vê Inuyasha sentado do lado dela sorrindo lindamente pra ela

-Inuyasha – fala e solta Inutaisho indo pros braços do hanyou

-Sim?Demorei?

-Não, só um pouquinho – fala e esconde o rosto no peito dele – Como estão todos?

-Você vai ver. Já vamos voltar

-Agora?

-Sim, por acaso quer ficar mais?

-Queria

-Não se preocupe criança, poderá voltar sempre que quiser. E antes de vocês irem quero dar uma aviso muito sério. Assim que vocês casarem quero três netos de você seu Inuyasha

-O que?

-Isso mesmo. São três seus, três do Sesshoumaru e três da Karen. Assim viro um avô feliz! – fala sorrindo e pisca pra Kagome que fica rindo

-O senhor não é o único a me pedir isso sabia?A Karen disse que queria que eu tivesse pelo menos dois e a Izayoi também disse que queria três – fala sorrindo

-Sabia que Izayoi iria querer pelo menos três também – fala colocando a mão no queixo e coçando com a ponta do indicador – Mas já está avisada viu

-Papai, vá cobrar seus netos ao Sesshoumaru!Eu ainda nem me casei!

-Mesmo assim não custa ir adiantando o processo!Aff!

-Feh! – fala virando o rosto

Inutaisho balança a cabeça sorrindo e se levanta

-Inutaisho, espera!Você não respondeu uma de minhas perguntas!

-Então diga

-O que aquele livro tem de tão especial?

-Ele possui todos os segredos das magias antigas e também é através dele que você pode descobrir aonde vai e o que deve fazer hime-sama. Voltem logo antes que dêem por falta de vocês

-Hai – fala Kagome e se levanta com a ajuda de Inuyasha

-Kagome venha me abrace bem forte e não solte – fala abrindo os braços

Na mesma hora Kagome atendeu e abraçou Inuyasha. Mais uma vez teve aquela sensação de que o estômago estava embrulhado e que faltaria o ar, mas do nada aquilo para. Ao olhar ao redor vê que estava perto da nascente e que carros de policiais cercando toda a casa, também viu Sesshoumaru fazendo algum curativo numa ambulância perto dali. Sentiu alguma coisa molhada e quente na pele. O que era?

-Não precisa chorar Kagome – fala Inuyasha, que ainda estava abraçado com ela, e limpa a lágrima que estava em seu rosto – Já passou

-O que aconteceu? – pergunta mais flashes de imagens começam a aparecer em sua mente. Viu os homens que trabalham para Naraku caírem inconscientes no chão a hora em que Sesshoumaru se pôs a sua frente e levou um tiro de raspão no braço pra protegê-la da bala que Naraku havia atirado o momento em que os carros de polícia chegaram junto com a ambulância pra cuidar de um possível ferido

-Acho que não preciso mais falar

Kagome vai andando até onde estava Sesshoumaru sentado numa cadeira perto da ambulância com o filho no colo e Rin ao seu lado. Ele estava com o ombro direito enfaixado e falava alguma coisa com um dos policiais

-Anh!Sesshoumaru?

-Sim Kagome – fala olhando pra ela

-Eu nem sei como te agradecer pelo que você fez

-Não precisa agradecer – fala balançando a mão esquerda como quem não se importa

-Mas é claro que preciso!Você salvou minha vida!

-Acho que sabe o que precisa fazer – fala dando um olhar significativo pra ela

Sim, ela sabia. Tinha que fazer a paz voltar às outras dimensões e rápido. Mas e o que aconteceria se Rin visse esse olhar de Sesshoumaru para ela?Será que ela ia desconfiar que eles... Não!Ela não ia fazer isso!

-Sesshoumaru tem razão Kagome, você deve se apressar – fala Rin

-Você... Você sabe?

-Desde o dia que me casei com Sesshoumaru – fala normalmente e Kagome olha pra Sesshoumaru com descrença

-Não guardo segredos para minha mulher, sem falar que assim que nos casamos ela se tornou uma Taisho já que ficou com meu sobrenome

-Entendo

-Kagome, vamos entrar. Você precisa descansar – fala Inuyasha colocando a mão sobre seu ombro e eles entram na casa

-Inuyasha, eu não sei se vou...

-Shiii, aqui é proibido de falar qualquer coisa sobre o outro lado até estarmos num lugar particular. Venha comigo – fala e entra no quarto dele, ela segue-o – Aqui podemos falar melhor, é muito difícil alguém ouvir o que se passa aqui no meu quarto

-Mesmo?Como faz isso?

-Feitiço de proteção básico

-Ah... Mas Inuyasha o que faremos agora?

-A primeira coisa é que você não pode ir a lugar nenhum sem isso – fala mostrando o anel prateado que tinha dado antes dela viajar

-Por quê? – pergunta sentando do lado dele na cama

-Ele pode-se dizer que é meu segundo par de olhos pra te vigiar e com ele sei onde você está e o que está sentindo – diz deitando-se na cama

-Isso tá parecendo uma câmera – fala apontando pro anel

-É bem mais seguro que uma câmera acredite. Agora venha, você precisa descansar

-Inuyasha como vamos chegar ao outro castelo, o da minha família? – pergunta deitando ao seu lado

-Vamos ter que ir pra França e de lá pegar um portal pro outro plano. De lá temos que passar pelo bosque enevoado e descobrir como quebrar o feitiço que protege o castelo pra você entrar e colocar a coroa. Mas antes eu tenho que te ensinar umas magias básicas, diferença entre espécies, luta com armas medievais, agilidade e principalmente percepção do que se passa ao redor

-Vou ter que saber tudo isso se quiser entrar num castelo?

-Sim especialmente porque é no bosque que vivem algumas das criaturas mais perigosas do outro plano, se quiser sair de lá vou ter que te ensinar a lutar – fala abraçando ela

-Estou ficando com medo

-Não precisa ter medo, vou estar lá com você assim como a Karen

-A Karen também?

-Também, ela é uma das guardiãs dos tesouros e também tem como dever proteger a majestade de lá, que seria você, mas não se importe muito com isso só iremos quando você estiver pronta

-Inuyasha, eu tava tendo uns sonhos estranhos com aquelas borboletas prateadas...

-As ninfas?

-Sim, elas disseram que queriam você, queriam seu sangue pra selar o pacto. O que isso quer dizer?

-Eu não faço idéia Kagome, sinceramente eu não faço idéia. Teve outros sonhos parecidos com esse?

-Sim, todas as noites que durmo com você eu tenho esses sonhos pra falar a verdade até quando estou sozinha tenho esses sonhos

-Tecnicamente você dormia sozinha

-Como assim?!

-Shiii! Eu ficava no quarto até você dormir e a noite eu ia treinar magias com o Sesshoumaru e a Karen, já que é da lua que vem alguns dos meus poderes

-Então eu só tenho esses pesadelos quando durmo sozinha?

-Provavelmente – fala de olhos fechados. Kagome se encosta mais em Inuyasha segurando na sua camisa – Não precisa fazer isso Kagome, eu não vou sair daqui

-Por favor, não dorme

-Não vou dormir, vou só fechar os olhos – fala mais baixo e Kagome viu que os músculos dele relaxaram e que a respiração dele se amenizou

Aconchega-se mais em Inuyasha e segura ainda mais a camisa dele. Não iria deixá-lo sair mesmo que fosse por uma boa razão, tinha medo de ficar sozinha especialmente agora que todo um plano vai conspirar contra ela. Depois de alguns minutos adormeceu também, mas estava como no outro plano ainda conseguia perceber tudo que se passava ao seu redor. Ouviu a porta abrir, quem seria?

-Inuyasha? – chama bem perto dela – Acho que dessa vez você dorme de verdade não é irmãozinho – Kagome abre milímetros dos olhos e vê que Sesshoumaru passava a mão pelos cabelos de Inuyasha – Durma bem. Kagome sei que está acordada. Cuida bem do meu irmãozinho – fala e passa a mão nos cabelos dela

-Vou cuidar – fala baixo, sabia que ele ouviria, afinal era um youkai

-Que bom – fala depois sai


	32. Treinamento

_-Vou cuidar – fala baixo, sabia que ele ouviria, afinal era um youkai_

_-Que bom – fala depois sai_

**Capítulo 32 – Treinamento**

Kagome acorda por volta das 4 da manhã, era de se esperar já que havia dormido pouco depois que o sol se pôs. Não teve nenhum daqueles sonhos bizarros como das outras vezes. Move-se levemente, mas sente Inuyasha. Ele estava deitado meio inclinado sobre ela e com o rosto perto do seu. Afasta os fios prateados do rosto dele e pode ver que ele ainda dormia, seu rosto estava sereno (n/a: ô soninho bom ^^)

Dá-lhe um beijo no rosto, mas ele se move de um jeito bem manhoso e abre os olhos devagar.

-Kagome?

-Hum... Que é?

-Já está acordada?É cedo – fala e se afasta dela se virando de costas

-Não me diga que ainda está com sono – fala se debruçando em cima das costas dele

-É por isso que não gosto de dormir, sempre que durmo é pra compensar todo o tempo que fico acordado

-Quantas vezes você dorme?De verdade

-Uma vez por semana mais ou menos, é só isso que preciso

-Inuyasha eu estou meio estranha desde que voltei de lá. É como se eu ficasse alerta mesmo estando dormindo sabe

-Então você fica como os golfinhos sabe, meio dormindo meio acordada

-Hum... Mas você não quer mesmo levantar? – pergunta enrolando uma mechinha do cabelo dele no dedo

-Porque se podemos fazer tudo por aqui mesmo?

-Você é bem safado – fala e dá um beijo na bochecha dele

Num movimento de míseros milésimos de segundos, Inuyasha havia se virado e estava deitado em cima dela

-Que rapidez – fala impressionada, ele mal fez aquilo que ela já estava corada

-Você conseguiu acompanhar com olhos meus movimentos

-Bom, pra falar a verdade não

-É nisso que falo quando digo que precisa ser ágil

-Que eu tenho que ver o que você faz num piscar de olhos por que foi esse tempo que levou pra se virar pra cima de mim

-Hahaha. Não exatamente quanto tempo eu levei, mas o que eu fiz

-Como assim

Ela olha pra mão de Inuyasha e ele estava com o anel prateado dela entre os dedos

-Boa!Ensina-me a fazer isso!

-Claro. Mas primeiro você vai tomar um banho! – fala se levantando e indo em direção ao banheiro do quarto

-Nem pensar, é de madrugada e a água a essa hora é o terror

-Eu tenho chuveiro elétrico

-Mesmo assim, vou só quando amanhecer

Inuyasha se aproxima dela e a pega nos braços

-Seu bruto!Me solta ou eu vou... – ela mal terminou que ele a beijou e depois de um tempo a colocou no chão

Eles foram meio que andando até Kagome encostar-se a uma parede. Seu pulmão exigia ar, mas ela não queria se afastar de Inuyasha. Ele se afastou dela e puderam puxar um pouco de ar. Depois recomeçou a beijá-la enquanto ia tirando a blusa dela, depois tirou o short que ela chutou pra longe. Enquanto isso ela ia tirando a camisa de botões de Inuyasha atirou-a pra algum lugar e foi tirar a calça dele (n/a:lembrem-se eles estavam com roupas diferentes ok, só q não mostramos ^^)

Depois que eles tiraram todas as peças de roupa que tinham Kagome sente algo quente e molhado deslizando pela sua pele. Ela estava debaixo do chuveiro e água quente caia sobre ela

-Inuyasha não acredito que fez isso só pra eu vir pra cá!

-Sabia que você fica muito sexy quando está com raiva? – fala e abraça-a ficando também debaixo do chuveiro. Ela só bufou em resposta – Não fique com raiva minha hime, mas olhe só como você está cheia de poeira – fala passando a mão pelo rosto dela e depois mostrando o dedo melado com um pozinho marrom

-Porque estou empoeirada?Não fui pra lugar nenhum que me deixasse assim

-Minha avó te deu o que pra você comer?

-Uma coisa parecida com pudim só que tinha gosto de geléia de morango

-Eu não acredito!Não foi meu próprio pai que disse que queria netos?

-Inuyasha fala na minha língua!

-Aquilo que você comeu pode-se dizer que é um tipo de feitiço

-Eu comi um feitiço!!! – fala indo pra frente do espelho que tinha no banheiro

-Calma, não é bem assim. Esse feitiço mostra quando você está em situações que não deveria tipo agora

-Por quê?OH KAMI-SAMA!DÊ-ME UMA LUZ!!

-Calma. Eu não sei até quando esse feitiço dura, mas conhecendo a minha avó vai ser até o dia do nosso casamento – fala com um toque decepcionado – Devíamos ter feito tudo isso antes

-Porque sua avó faria isso?

-Acho que você sabe. Você tem que se manter pura até a coroação

-Eu acho meio difícil com você assim – fala apontando pra Inuyasha que estava sem roupa nenhuma e molhado (troca de lugar comigo!!). Ela cora imediatamente

-Não precisa ficar com vergonha – diz abraçando ela – Vem eu vou tirar essa poeira de você – indo com ela até onde estava o chuveiro e pega um sabonete e começa a esfregar no corpo dela (sério quem não quer trocar de lugar com a Kagome agora??)

-Inuyasha?

-Sim

-Como é a coroação?

-Bom você teria que ir para o salão principal e usar a coroa depois usar o poder dela pra fazer a paz voltar

-E como eu faria isso?

-Não faço idéia. Pode ficar de costas?

Ela se vira e ele começa a passar a mão em suas costas

-Espero que não esteja se aproveitando da situação

-Não estou. Se estivesse estaria fazendo isso – fala apertando as nádegas dela de forma sensual

-Inuyasha – fala numa advertência

-O que?Sou inocente – fala com um sorriso sonso

-Só a sua cara é inocente!Seus gestos provam o contrário – fala ainda de costas

Ele só faz rir e começa a tirar a poeira das coxas de Kagome

-Escuta como tem tanto pó em mim hein?

-Eu que vou saber. Não fui eu quem fez o feitiço – fala e puxa ela de encontro ao corpo dele

Na mesma hora que Kagome sente que as costas bateram direto no peito de Inuyasha ele abre o chuveiro e começa a cair água (não podia ser outra coisa ¬¬)

-Ok, acho que já estou bem limpa – fala ela saindo de lá e pegando uma toalha que tinha no banheiro e se secando. A toalha tinha um cheiro gostoso. Era de... – Eucalipto?

-Onde? – pergunta Inuyasha

-Na toalha.

-Ah. É isso?É meu cheiro

-Sempre gostei do seu cheiro – fala e passa a toalha perto do seu rosto

Inuyasha sai de debaixo do chuveiro e vai até Kagome puxando a toalha dela

-Ô!

-Espere que eu também quero me secar – fala e começa a se secar

-Inuyasha quando você vai começar a me mostrar essas loucuras de poderes e tal?

-Assim que você vestir uma roupa. Mas por enquanto você primeiro vai ter que sentir energias e conhecer raças

-Isso é complicado?

-Não eu e a Karen demoramos uns dois dias no máximo, mas você vai ter que ter uma memória boa avisando logo

-É muita coisa pra lembrar?

-É

-E porque você fala com essa tranquilidade? Pô eu vou virar rainha de uma dimensão paralela com monstros e tal e você só faz rir

-Primeiro eu não faço só rir, segundo: eu estou calmo porque sei que você vai conseguir e terceiro: uma princesa não fala 'pô'

-Isso é uma chatice – fala saindo do banheiro, sem roupa mesmo estava seca e foi revirar o guarda roupa de Inuyasha e pegou uma camisa-regata branca que cobria só três dedos de sua coxa

Inuyasha entra também e veste uma cueca e uma bermuda se sentando do lado de Kagome na cama com um caderno nas mãos

-Pra que o caderno?

-Pra você usar – diz dando o caderno a ela – Caso queira anotar alguma coisa que tenha dificuldade de lembrar sabe

-Tá bom. Podemos começar?

-Claro. Bom, vamos falar primeiro sobre as raças. O que você usaria num vampiro que tentasse te atacar?

-Hum... Água benta?

-Não – fala sorrindo – Prata. Tanto pra vampiros quanto pra lobisomens se usa prata ou algo com energia purificadora como uma flecha ou um dardo ou mesmo uma bala. O que usaria contra... Um silfo?

-O que é um silfo?

-Tenho que te mostrar muuuita coisa – ele se levanta e pega na mesinha do computador um caderno grosso de páginas amareladas e dá a ela – Dá um lida aí daqui a pouco eu volto, vou pegar um lanche pra gente

-Ok – fala e abre na primeira página – Ei Inuyasha, foi você que copiou isso?

-Também – fala e sai

Ele vai pra cozinha e pega uns pães de forma e queijo, presunto (os possíveis recheios q ele vai usar) e vai pra mesa cortar o pão.

-Que mania de chegar de fininho Sesshoumaru – fala Inuyasha sem desviar os olhos do pão – Que quer?

-Vai mesmo tentar levá-la pro castelo?É muito perigoso

-Sei disso, mas não vou deixá-la ir sozinha enfrentar sabe-se lá o que

-Bom você quem sabe. Mas ela já sabe alguma coisa sobre as raças de Nyile?

-Não, ainda está vendo. Acabei de dar pra ela ler.

-Hum... – fala com um meio sorriso

-Sesshoumaru esses seus sorrisinhos me dão medo

-Nem me fale – diz Karen que acabava de chegar com Tai atrás dela

-Pra falar a verdade você sempre me assustou um pouco – fala Tai com seu sotaque francês

-Fala sério Tai logo você com medo do Sesshoumaru – fala Inuyasha pegando suco na geladeira – Que espécie de lobisomem você é?

Tai sai de trás de Karen mostrando os olhos vermelhos sangue

-Um tipo que gosta de própria vida

-Não é 'da própria vida'? – pergunta Inuyasha olhando pra ele

-Serve – fala sentando na cadeira – Estou com fome – fala pegando um pedaço de queijo e colocando na boca – Se não fosse acostumado a esse tipo de comida creio que tinha devorado vocês

-Você ia ter que suar muito pra conseguir me devorar

-Eu não preciso, você me entregaria seu sangue de qualquer jeito – fala se aproximando por trás de Inuyasha com os caninos enormes a mostra – Não é mesmo Inuyasha? – fala e morde o pescoço de Inuyasha

Ele para de cortar o pão e segura a faca com força pra tentar aliviar a dor. Sente seus músculos formigarem e seus olhos pesarem. Tai se afasta de Inuyasha e limpa o cano da boca por onde escorria o sangue do hanyou

-Desculpe Inuyasha – fala abraçando ele

-Tudo bem Tai, só estou um pouco tonto

-Eu sei que você estava se sentindo mal. Desculpa

-Eu já disse que não tem problema

-Inuyasha é melhor lavar isso – fala Sesshoumaru que já estava com um pano molhado nas mãos

Tai se afasta de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru passa o pano no pescoço dele limpando o sangue e depois lambe o local. Em poucos segundos o ferimento se fecha completamente nem deixando rastro de que estava ali

-Vou subir – fala Inuyasha, mas vê Kagome na porta da cozinha. Ela olhava pra eles chocada com a mão cobrindo a boca meio aberta – Kagome

Ele solta o prato em cima da mesa e corre na direção de Kagome numa velocidade assombrosa e a pega nos braços levando ela pra cima, de volta pro quarto dele. Coloca-a na cama e se senta na frente dele, ela tremia de medo

-Calma Kagome – fala ao ver ela ainda olhar chocada pra ele. Ela toca no pescoço dele onde estava a marca

-I-Inu-Yasha – fala e abraça-o

-Calma tudo bem, eu estou bem – fala tentando acalmar ela passando a mão por seus cabelos

-O Tai ele é...

-Um lobisomem, mas ele pode decidir eu dias quer se transformar. E para ele não se transformar ele tem umas pastilhas que anulam a fome dele, mas de vez em quando ele precisa de sangue de verdade

-Ele já...

-Não ele nunca matou ninguém Kagome, ele se alimenta mais de animais só que de vez em quando damos um pouco do nosso sangue a ele

-Mas é que pareceu...

-Não ligue pra aquilo, é normal. Nem nos importamos mais

-Tá – fala e solta ele

-Porque desceu?

-Você demorou pra voltar aí fui ver o porquê e vi quando o Tai te mordeu, fiquei assustada. Achei que podia estar te fazendo algum mal e você só não fazia nada porque ele era seu amigo e...

-Shiii!Não precisa disso, eu já disso que é normal

-Há quanto tempo ele é lobisomem?

-Desde que nasceu. Os pais deles são lobisomens assim como os avós e os tataravós e por aí vai

-Então é tipo de geração para geração?

-Sim, mas também tem os que são mordidos por outros lobisomens e se tornam um deles. Você veria se lesse o livro todo

-Eu li só metade. Parei numa parte que começava a falar sobre as sereias. Existem sereias por lá?

-Existe todo tipo de criatura mágica e não mágica lá. Pare de chorar Kagome, não houve nada de mal

-Mas você disse que se um lobisomem morde alguém essa pessoa também vira não é?Porque isso não acontece com você?

-Porque meu clã tem alguns feitiços antigos e um deles não permite que alguém seja de duas ou mais raças se não desejar e não quero virar lobisomem

[...]

-Acho que ela se assustou – fala Karen com um copo de suco da manga na mão e senta no colo de Tai

-Ainda acha querida? – fala com um tom irônico e bebe o suco que ela trouxe

-Ok, tenho quase certeza. Sesshoumaru?Porque você está com essa cara?

-Não sei se vocês perceberam, mas a Kagome desceu lá do quarto no primeiro andar e veio até aqui e não ouvimos nenhum ruído nem sentimos o cheiro dela

-Que quer dizer?

-Ela veio até aqui e passou despercebida por nós Tai. Não sentimos nenhum cheiro nem ouvimos nada.

-Agora que você falou eu notei que mesmo vivendo com a gente e tal, a energia da Kagome é rósea – diz Karen – Ô amor, você bebeu o suco todo

-E não erra pra mim?

-Eu queria também

-Desculpa

-Tudo bem

-Mas Sesshoumaru, energia rósea quer dizer que ela é pura não é?

-É 'pura' querido não 'púrra' – fala imitando o sotaque dele

-E não foi isso que eu disse

-É Tai quer dizer que apesar de tudo ela continua pura, mesmo que não saiba – fala Sesshoumaru e olha para a janela onde o sol começava a nascer

-Então ela tem poder suficiente prá se purificar mesmo sem perceber?

-É o que eu acho

-Então ela deve ter um poder surpreendente não é?O que faremos com ela? – pergunta Karen olhando para Sesshoumaru. Ele desvia o olhar da janela e dá um suspiro inaudível para os outros

-Vamos treiná-la, se Kagome é uma Izuma é nosso dever ensinar a ela tudo que sabemos pra que ela possa voltar em segurança pra lá e encontrar Nyile o mais rápido possível. Mas temos que ensinar no que somos melhores assim ela já vai ter uma idéia de como enfrentar alguém com poder alto

-Tudo bem – fala Karen e pega mais um pouco de suco e coloca em cima da mesa, e Tai pega o suco e bebe num gole só – Ô Tai!Assim já é provocação!

-Também te amo Karen

-Hunf!

-Tai acho melhor você tentar evitar chegar perto da Kagome pelo menos por esses dias, só pra ela se acostumar – fala Sesshoumaru

-Sem porblemas

-É 'problemas' Tai – corrige Karen

-Não faz diferença. É melhor irmos lá pra cima ou vão saber que ficamos acordados

-Acha que o pessoal vai ficar meio chocado quando perceber que Naraku não estava mentindo sobre a nossa história e a história de nossa família?

-Acho que não. Sango é uma descendente de Taiji-ya, Miroku um Houshi e Ayame e Kouga são youkais e sabem das lendas sobre os outros planos e os outros sabem que tudo aqui é mais estranho do que imaginam. Provavelmente eles só vão ficar meio espantados, mas é bom garantir

-Então teremos que remexer nas memórias deles? – pergunta Karen subindo as escadas, cansada só de pensar nos feitiços complexos e cansativos que teria que fazer

-Sim, mas só um pouco. Apenas para fazer esquecê-los de como o portal se abriu e de que Kagome ficou meio sem razão depois que viu o portal e acabou por sentir-se mal

-Ok, eu fico com o pessoal que tá nos quartos daqui de baixo, você e o Tai vão pros andares de cima – fala e vai na direção de um dos quartos

-Karen não deixa que te percebam ou vai nos meter em problemas

-Claro – fala e passa a porta como se ela não estivesse nem ali. Sesshoumaru e Tai sobem as escadas

-Tai fica com os quartos do segundo andar ok, eu vou cuidar dos que estão nesse andar

-Sim – fala e sobe as outras escadas

[...]

-Estás melhor Kagome?Kagome? – ele olha pra ela que estava ressonando tranquilamente em seus braços e a coloca deitada na cama – Bons sonhos minha hime – fala e beija levemente os lábios dela, deitando-se ao seu lado

-Inuyasha?

-Sim Sesshoumaru – fala olhando pra ele que havia acabado de entrar

-Ela está um pouco chocada ainda, mas fora isso ela está bem

-Combinei com o Tai pra ficar afastado dela enquanto ela não se acostumar com as novidades

-Tudo bem, vou dormir um pouco

-Ok, oyasumi

-Oyasumi Sesshoumaru

[...] **(n/a:a partir de agora vamos mostrar alguns flashes do treinamento de Kagome)**

Kagome estava com Inuyasha no jardim. Era noite e eles escolheram treinar por volta da meia noite até as três. Kagome tentava acertar uma pedrinha em Inuyasha, que estava parado a poucos metros a sua frente, Sesshoumaru e Karen olhavam sentados em dois degraus que separavam a porta dos fundos do jardim

-Vamos lá Kagome se concentre em encontrar o Inuyasha pela energia dele – fala Sesshoumaru tentando motivar ela. Já era a terceira tentativa dela e não deu resultados ainda

-Que acha que tento fazer?

-Você está apostando na sorte e ela está te passando pra trás. Guie-se pela sua intuição

Kagome inspirou o ar bem fundo e levantou a mão pra atirar a pedra e acertou o ombro de Inuyasha. Ele sentiu o local formigar e percebe que junto ela lançou um pouco de energia purificadora, se tivesse concentrado um pouco mais seria capaz de machucar ele

-Muito bom – fala Sesshoumaru – Agora tente acertá-lo em movimento

-Mas eu só consegui uma vez com ele parado – fala levantando um pouco a venda e vendo Sesshoumaru se levantar e ir na direção dela

-Mesmo assim você tem que praticar – fala puxando a venda e cobrindo os olhos dela – Agora tente de novo e dessa vez tente ser mais precisa ok

[...]

-Muito bem Kagome. Mas não se importe com a força e sim com a precisão – fala Inuyasha e passa a espada por um tronco onde tinha uma marca exata no tamanho da espada, e passa a arma por ela cortando o tronco velho – Tente outra vez

-Tudo bem – fala com um suspiro desanimado e tenta mais algumas vezes até que finalmente consegue – Consegui! – fala e dá um abraço em Inuyasha

-Muito bom!Mas agora você tem que praticar mais isso, teve dez chances pra só conseguir uma.

-Mas estou meio cansada

-Vamos lá minha hime, daqui a pouco tudo isso acaba

-Ok

[...]

-A posição ainda está errada Kagome – fala Sesshoumaru – Se você deixar os dois pés um ao lado do outro, com um toque você cai. Tem que deixar um dos pés um pouco mais atrás – fala e faz a posição

-Assim?

-É isso mesmo

[...]

-Você vai precisar aprender como criar feitiços básicos como de cura ou proteção. Vamos começar com um bem simples – fala Karen e corta o próprio pulso deixando escorrer um filete de sangue e fala um feitiço nas línguas antigas – Pronta agora tenta em você

[...]

-Bom Kagome, em luta com espadas você já está meio boa. Agora você além das espadas vai treinar arco e flecha – fala Inuyasha e dá a ela um arco negro com a parte onde segura em veludo – Esse arco é seu. Pertence a família Izuma e passa de geração em geração e agora pertence a você

-Obrigado – fala segurando o arco

-Que tal praticar um pouco?

-Ok – fala sorrindo

-Bom, você tem que ficar com a postura ereta – fala puxando um pouco as costas dela pra trás – Isso mesmo, agora você tem que segurar o arco assim – fala colocando as mãos por cima das dela ajudando-a – Agora atire

A flecha acertou na periferia do alvo

-Nada mal, agora tente sozinha

-Tá

[...]

-Estou exausta! – fala se deitando na cama do quarto de Inuyasha – Passei essas duas semanas praticamente morrendo nas mãos de vocês – fala Kagome e olha pra Inuyasha que saia do banheiro com uma toalha enxugando os cabelos

-Não é culpa se só podemos treinar a noite coração – fala sentando na cama – Agora vá e tome banho, troque de roupa e venha dormir ok

-Tudo bem – fala sentando na cama – Inuyasha, porque eu nunca mais vi o Tai?Sempre que me encontro com ele é de longe, parece que ele está querendo me evitar

-E está. É que ele acha que você não quer ficar perto dele só porque ele é um lobisomem

-Mais não quero que ele se afaste de mim!Ele também é meu amigo e queria que ele me treinasse também junto com você o Sesshou e a Ka-chan-2!

-Você sabe que detesto esses apelidinhos

-Mas é tão fofo! (n.n)

-Mesmo assim (¬.¬)

-Mas já me acostumei e a Ka-chan-2 também

-Porque você é Ka-chan e a Karen é Ka-chan-2?

-Porque você me ama mais (n.n)

-Hum... É verdade

-Viu? Bom eu vou tomar banho e depois vou falar com o Tai ok

-Ok

Kagome vai pro banheiro e se tranca lá

-Ouviste isso Tai? – pergunta baixo, Tai ouviria lobisomens e youkais tem muitas semelhanças e uma delas são os sentidos apurados

-Ouvi sim filho – fala Tai de trás da porta, baixo também

-Mania terrível de ouvir conversa do outros viu

-Eu estava só passando - fala e vê que Inuyasha abriu a porta

-Sei e pra onde você ia? – fala normalmente

-Pro meu quarto, a Karen tá meio estranha

-Estranha como?

-Está pálida e não anda comendo direito

-Será que...

-Também acho que sim (n.n)

-Se for eu quero ser o padrinho (^-^)

-Claro (n.n)

-Se o cheiro dela mudar você já sabe né

-Sei sim. Mas é melhor eu ir antes que a Kagome apareça aí

-Não precisa disso, ela disse que quer voltar a falar com você como antes e que não se importa de você ser um lobisomem

-Sério?Será que ela se importa se eu pedir um pouco do sangue dela?

-Também não abusa né rapaz. Você só pode fazer o elo de sangue comigo, com o Sesshy e com a Karen

-Pena, ia ser uma a mais

-Nem se atreva a pensar nisso ok

-Tudo bem, não vou discutir com você

-Ela também pediu que você a treinasse

-Porque? Vocês não são bons professores?

-Não é por isso seu besta. Ela disse que queria que você ensinasse ela também

-Bom pôr mim tudo bem, vou ensiná-la lutar com a Artêmís

-É Artêmis

-Dá no mesmo, acha que ela vai querer aprender?

-Bom ela está aprendendo tudo que ensinamos com uma facilidade fora do comum, o que eu levei dois dias ela consegue em poucas horas. É impressionante

-Imagino (n.n)

-Inuyasha, me dá a toalha! – berra Kagome do banheiro

-Já vai! – responde pra ela

-Mas Inuyasha você deveria deixá-la descansar um pouco. Ela parece exausto

-É exausta

-Para de me corrigir Inuyasha

-Oyasumi Tai

-Errado Inuyasha. Ohayou – fala e entra no quarto

Ele olha para a janela do quarto e vê que estava amanhecendo

-Ei Inuyasha, eu vou ter que ir aí por acaso pra consegui minha toalha? – diz Kagome do banheiro

-Se quiser – fala dando de ombros

-Não me faça ir até aí!

-Eu sinceramente faria – fala pegando uma toalha no guarda-roupa e indo até a porta do banheiro

-Inuyasha – adverte Kagome

-Toma – fala abrindo a porta do banheiro e dando a toalha a ela – Como é que se diz?

-Hunf!

-Que falta de educação. Você devia dizer 'obrigado' pelo menos

-Obrigado pelo menos

-Você é muito malcriada

-Me diz alguma coisa que não sei – diz saindo do banheiro enrolada na toalha e indo no guarda-roupa de Inuyasha e pegando uma camisa dele

-Mania sua de pegar minhas camisas senhorita Kagome

-Posso fazer nada se você me tranca aqui a noite toda e não posso sair até a hora de ir tomar café ou treinar

-Pra garantir que você não terá aqueles sonhos de novo Kagome. Você sabe que é perigoso já que não sabe proteger a mente de invasores e poderia ser manipulada

-Então me ensina a proteger minha mente

-Eu aprendi com o Tai, quer que ele te ensine?

-É claro!Por falar nisso cadê ele?

-Foi pro quarto. Acha que a Karen tá doente

-Doente? De que?

-Eu que vou saber não sou ela

Kagome solta um suspiro cansado e veste-se

-Kagome porque não descansa um pouco?

-Não dá. Daqui a pouco eu tenho que ir trabalhar e..

-Você fica de folga por hoje, mas tem que descansar ou não vai conseguir treinar com o Tai. É barra pesada e seria bom que você estivesse bem descansada

-Tudo bem então – fala e se deita – Inuyasha, acha que Sesshoumaru vai se zangar se eu não for?

-Não, ele vai entender. Eu espero – fala essa última frase só pra si mesmo

-Fica aqui comigo Inuyasha

-Claro – fala e se deita do lado abraçando-a e beijando sua testa – Vá dormir

Kagome fechou os olhos e dentro de poucos minutos estava tendo sue merecido descanso. Inuyasha ficou vendo ela dormir enquanto passava a mão por seus cabelos de forma carinhosa.

-Inuyasha? – chama Sesshoumaru depois de dar umas batidas na porta

-Fala – diz vendo o meio irmão entrar no quarto

-Dormiu?

-Sim, parecia muito cansada

-Você também

-Eu já disse a você que estou bem

-Tem certeza?Você anda se cansando por pouca coisa e mal consegue fazer feitiços básicos – ele olha para a janela – Sinto que o ritual começou e que o escolhido foi você

-Isso não poderia acontecer já que a profecia diz que só uma fusão de todas as raças poderia ser a vítima do pacto de sangue

-E o que você acha que é?Se pensar direito você já foi mordido por lobisomens e vampiros e é considerado um irmão para as raças aéreas e aquáticas, sem falar que você é um hanyou

-Não sou querido pelas ninfas se você não notou

-Por todas não, mas por uma delas – fala olhando pra Kagome

-Porque você acha que ela é uma ninfa?

-Porque ela tem a marca das ninfas na base do pescoço e quando a voz dela se solta ao invés de parecer uma pessoa normal só que em tamanho pequeno tem asas e ela é descendente da família Izuma que dizem que é meio ninfa embora nunca tenham descoberto a tempo de se salvar

-Ela não tem a energia que emana uma ninfa e eu sei como é porque se não se lembra fui atacado por elas quando tinha cinco anos

-Eu sei que sim. Mas mesmo assim tome cuidado se decidir ir nessa busca com Kagome, ou poderá não viver pra contar história

-Não se preocupe comigo, sei me cuidar muito bem especialmente num local que já fui várias vezes

-Ainda não entendi pra que você ia até lá

-Eu não lembro, era como se eu esperasse alguma coisa sair daquele castelo, mas nada saia...

-Você não sabe dizer o que esperava? – pergunta olhando novamente pra janela

-Não lembro, mas de uma coisa eu lembro: era importante e era pra dar a alguém

-Inuyasha, Chichiue não gostava de lhe levar por causa disso. Sua percepção ficava aguçada demais e você via algumas coisas que aconteciam mesmo sem saber explicar como ou por que. Era de dar medo

-Ando vendo algumas coisas de novo. Vejo você e Rin juntos e comemorando, mas não sei por que vocês não estavam completamente felizes. Também vi o Tai e a Karen naquele chalé de verão que íamos passar as férias e eles não estavam sozinhos tinha mais duas pessoas com eles

-Não viu nada sobre você ou Kagome?

-A única coisa que vi foi Kagome na entrada da nossa casa do outro lado e ela usava um kimono branco e estava de braços abertos

-Ela estava com alguma coisa na cabeça?Uma tiara ou coisa do tipo?

-Se estava eu não vi, mas aquilo me deixou triste. Porque eu não sei

-Hum... – fala pensando e olha novamente pra ele – Fique em casa hoje, eu cubro seus compromissos. Mas só dessa vez e só porque você não parece bem

-Tudo bem. Sayounara Sesshoumaru

-Sayounara – responde simplesmente e sai fechando a porta sem fazer muito barulho

-Sesshoumaru. É verdade então?

-Sim... As passagens chegaram?

-Devem estar chegando hoje a tarde, mas o vôo sai amanhã a noite

-Ótimo. Bom vou indo. Karen você vai ficar no lugar do Inuyasha por hoje ok

-Por mim tudo bem, mas o Tai pode vir comigo?

-Claro, mas vocês não façam nada que eu tenha que entrar pra atrapalhar

-Claro, claro

[...]

Algumas horas mais tarde...

Kagome acorda e vê Inuyasha deitado ao seu lado com os olhos fechados mas duvidava que ele estivesse dormindo

-Inuyasha?

-Que?

-Que horas são?

-Três e quarenta e seis

-Como você sabe dizer as horas sem olhar a posição do sol ou um relógio?

-Sabendo, não sei explicar como

-Hum... Deixa eu me levantar – fala ao perceber que o braço do hanyou lhe segurava fortemente pela cintura

-Agora?Tá tão bom aqui – fala afundando mais o rosto no travesseiro

-Preguiçoso!

-Você é tão carinhosa – diz ele tirando o braço que estava segurando-a

-E você é tão inocente – fala e revira os olhos

-Acho que estou te deixando muito tempo com Sesshoumaru, tá até pegando algumas manias dele

-Obrigado por dizer

-Não por isso. E antes que eu me esqueça, Tai quer te ensinar a usar a Artêmis

-O que é Artêmis?

-É uma espécie de Bastão, mas ele é do tamanho da minha mão e quando se faz um movimento com ele fica do tamanho de um bastão normal. E também é feito de prata

-Hum. Legal

-Pra você – fala e boceja – Lá vem ele

Escutam batidas na porta

-Dá a volta – fala Kagome

-Por acaso quer que eu entre pela janela?

-É a idéia da coisa

-Muito engraçado. Está pronta prá treinar Kagome?

-Sim, mas deixa eu vestir uma roupa descente ok

-Claro, espero você lá embaixo

-Tá – fala Kagome – Bom eu vou indo

Kagome vai pro seu quarto, veste uma roupa mais confortável e depois desce encontrando Tai no jardim conversando com Izayoi

-Konnichi wa Kagome – fala Izayoi com seu costumeiro sorriso – Dormiu bem?

-Queria ter dormido mais – fala e dá um abraço em Izayoi

-Não se preocupe depois você dorme – fala passando a mão pelos cabelos dela

-Que faz aqui Izayoi?

-Não posso vir ao jardim de minha própria casa?

-Claro que pode é que...

-Eu vim ajudar você com a Artêmis. Essa arma é meio...temperamental

-Nossa – fala e dá um suspiro – Mas como é essa Artêmis?

-É isso aqui – fala mostrando o que parecia um basto mas que era pouco maior que a mão dela, todo feito de prata e com algumas gravuras entalhadas na arma mas a que se destacava era a de uma flor de quatro pétalas no meio – Está vendo essa flor?

-Sim

-Ela é o que faz a Artêmis aumentar de tamanho – fala e pressiona o entalhe da flor e a Artêmis aumenta de tamanho até ficar na altura de Izayoi

Kagome olhava embasbacada enquanto Izayoi rodava o bastão na mão com a maior facilidade como se tivesse feito isso a vida toda

-E é nessas pontas aqui – fala mostrando as 'beiras' do bastão – Que contem um feitiço. É uma espécie de corrente elétrica que ao tocar o corpo de qualquer vampiro, lobisomem, youkai ou outra criatura terrestre não-humana faz isso – ela encosta a ponta no ombro de Tai que geme de dor e se afasta com o ombro vermelho e a camisa como se tivesse levado ferro quente pelo formato e vê que ainda algumas correntes elétricas passavam pelo corpo de Tai como se ele estivesse entrando em curto

-Tai você está bem?

-Não, isso arde

-Gomen – fala Izayoi e passa a mão no ombro de Tai por cima da ferida murmurando algumas palavras e a ferida some

-Você é feiticeira Izayoi?

-Não sou apenas uma humana comum, mas fui marcada por um youkai então uma mínima parte de seus poderes vem para mim

-Tipo esse de cura?

-Não o curei, só acelerei o metabolismo pra que ficasse bom mais rápido. Acho que é a única coisa que sei fazer – fala e olha pra Kagome que ainda estava muito chocada com a notícia – Muito bem agora vou te ensinar a dominar essa beleza – fala mostrando o bastão que estava em sua outra mão

***************************************************************************

Olá pessoal ^^ ninguém dormiu não né?Mas venhamos e convenhamos dava pra dormir lendo essa beleza! Ô capitulo grande!Dezoito páginas no Word atendendo os pedidos de vocês :D


	33. Avião

Capítulo 33 = Avião

**(Quem tá narrando a história agora é Kagome ok)**

Estava fazendo as malas pra ir pro aeroporto, acho que eu fui a única que ainda não fez as malas porque o Inuyasha e o Sesshoumaru já estão no carro e a Karen tá se despedindo do Tai. Ele disse que iria ficar torcendo por nós daqui e que olharia todos caso aconteça alguma coisa sem falar que vai ser ele nosso advogado no processo contra o Naraku

-Kagome!Te espero lá embaixo ok!Vê se não demora! – fala Karen provavelmente do andar de baixo

Porque tá essa pressa toda afinal?O avião só sai as dez e ainda são sete!Bom, não posso discutir sozinha contra três youkais/hanyous afinal precisaria de um bom truque na manga pra me safar depois. Termino de arrumar minha mala, que nem está tão grande assim, Inu não deixou que eu levasse muita coisa porque só vamos ficar normalmente aqui nesse plano até chegar na casa de não sei quem aí que mora na França

Bom, mesmo assim. Desci as escadas e entrei no carro de Sesshoumaru, a BMW

-Ei Tai, achei que não ia conosco – falei ao ver ele no banco do motorista

-E não vai, mas alguém tem que levar o carro de volta né – fala Sesshoumaru que também estava na frente, mas no banco do carona

-Ah – falei como se houvesse entendido

Quando chegamos ao aeroporto, Sesshoumaru me mandou comprar um casaco ou um sobretudo porque estaria frio por lá. Comprei e passei por uma lojinha de perfumes e comprei um, já que o meu estava se acabando. Uma mulher recomendou dizendo que era ótimo e acabei comprando

Depois de embarcarmos no avião, eu usei um pouco do perfume e fui ver o pessoal. Eles estavam falando sobre a França e me convidaram para a conversa, mas recusei. Estou um pouco cansada. Fui para onde deveria ser o quarto do Inuyasha (n/a: tem essa parada em alguns aviões) e me sentei na cama dele. Não demorou muito que ele entrou

Sabe quando a pessoa lhe olha com uma cara como se lhe acusasse de alguma coisa?Ele tava me olhando mesmo assim e ficou de costas pra mim mexendo em alguma coisa de um tipo de mesinha

-Inuyasha, que foi? – pergunto, mas ele não responde. Sinto que tem alguma coisa estranha com ele e me aproximo – Ei, o que foi? – pergunto tocando seu ombro

Ele deu o que parecia ser um rosnado bestial e em questão de segundos me prendeu contra aquele móvel. Colocou o nariz perto do meu pescoço e depois de cheirar um pouco ele soltou mais um daqueles rosnados. As mãos dele estavam segurando o móvel tão fortemente que vi farpas voando. Ele rasgou o sobretudo e voltou a me cheirar

-Inuyasha o que há com você?

Só aí eu notei que ele estava com uma ferida no abdômen e os olhos dele estavam num tom de carmesim e tinha dois traços arroxeados um de cada lado do rosto

-I-Inuyasha?Que houve com você?

Ele pareceu não me ouvir e nem se moveu. As mãos deles saíram do móvel e seguraram meus ombros. Senti uma dor forte pela pressão que ele exercia

-Porque estás com este terrível cheiro Kagome? – pergunta-me com a voz bem próxima ao meu pescoço, pude sentir os caninos dele roçarem na minha pele

-Q-que cheiro?

Percebi que ele abriu mais a boca, mas não era pra falar. Ele iria me morder, mas não tinha coragem de me mexer. Do nada o vi ser arremessado longe com algum tipo de pressão prendendo-o. Olhei para o lado e vi Karen e Sesshoumaru na porta e Karen fazia algum feitiço e murmurava palavras que não conseguia entender. Sesshoumaru chegou perto de Inuyasha e segurou-o

-Karen tire a Kagome daqui agora – fala Sesshoumaru segurando Inuyasha

-Vem Kagome – fala Karen e me leva até onde era meu quarto – O que aconteceu?

-Eu não sei,do nada ele começou a me olhar com uma cara estranha e quando eu vi ele tava com os olhos vermelhos e disse que eu estava com um cheiro diferente

Karen chega perto de mim e me cheira também

-Kagome, você está cheirando a...

-A o que?

-É um tipo de estimulante. Enquanto você ficar com esse cheiro o Inuyasha vai pensar que é outro, possivelmente de alguém que ele não goste tipo o Naraku ou o Kouga – fala enquanto pegava um pano e molhava passando pelo meu corpo

-Porque ele não gosta do Kouga?

-Eu que vou saber, ele simplesmente não gosta

-Mas a o que exatamente eu estou cheirando da pra falar?

-Eu já disse é como um estimulante, que vai ficar atiçando o Inuyasha a querer seu sangue porque outra pessoa já teve você

-Isso não é meio bizarro?

-Encare como quiser – fala e me cheira de novo – Vista alguma de suas roupas – fala indo até minha mala e procurando alguma roupa e puxou um short roxo, uma regata verde escura e uma jaqueta também roxa – Vista isso. Trouxe algum perfume?

-Trouxe estão aí também

Ela pegou meus perfumes. O que eu comprei assim que ela olhou me disse

-Jogue tudo isso fora!Agora!

Fiz o que ela mandava e joguei na pia do banheiro, voltando depois pro quarto. Ela estava com o outro perfume na mão e cheirou ele. Deu um sorrisinho satisfeito e borrifou um pouco no meu pescoço e nos meus punhos. Depois chegou perto de mim e inalou o ar com força

-Agora está bem melhor – fala ela sorrindo

-Karen, quero ver o Inuyasha

-E onde mais acha que vamos?

Fui com ela até o quarto de Inuyasha e vi-o deitado na cama provavelmente dormindo e Sesshoumaru sentado ao seu lado. Ele desvia o olhar pra mim e Karen, se levanta e sai

-Quer falar com ele Kagome?

-Sim, mas pode nos deixar a sós?

-Claro – fala ela e sai fechando a porta

Chego perto de Inuyasha e vejo-o abrir os olhos. Apesar dos olhos estarem dourados, ainda estava com aqueles traços arroxeados no rosto

-Kagome?O... O que aconteceu?

-Você não lembra?

-Não muito bem, tá meio embaçado

-Normal, mas não é nada que você tenha que se preocupar

-Não se preocupar?Ele virou youkai por alguns instantes e quase te matou e você diz que foi nada? – fala Karen da porta

-Karen quando eu falei em a sós era nos deixar realmente a sós

-Ok não tá mais aqui quem falou – fala ela

-Eu realmente fiz isso?

-Sim, mas não me aconteceu nada de mais. Não precisa se preocupar

-Gomen nasai Kagome, perdi o controle. É que aquele youkai e depois o cheiro que veio de você... Eu...

-Tudo bem, mas que youkai?

-Tem um youkai que está de olho em você. Fui tirar as contas com ele. Além de eu sair bem ferido o safado conseguiu se esconder

-Então acha que alguém pode tentar me atacar?

-Com certeza. Acho bom você ficar perto do Sesshoumaru ou da Karen, minha transformação ainda não acabou completamente e não quero te machucar

-Eu não tenho medo

-Mesmo assim, é perigoso

Deito-me ao seu lado e abraço ele

-Já disse que não tenho medo de você

Senti que ele ficou meio tenso mas depois de um tempo relaxou. Dormimos. Acordei no outro dia com Sesshoumaru falando alguma coisa sobre o avião estar caindo. Minha nossa!O avião tá caindo!Levanto da cama num pulo e só vejo Karen e Sesshoumaru só faltando cair de tanto rir

-Peguei a boba na casca do ovo – fala Sesshoumaru

-E eu vou pegar um bobo e matá-lo!Que história é essa de me acordar assim?

-Gomen nasai, não resistimos – diz Karen sentando do meu lado. Olho pro lado e vejo que Inuyasha ainda estava dormindo – Olha só isso – ela pegou uma pena e começou a passar ela nas orelhas dele, que se mexeu incomodado e abriu lentamente os olhos. Antes que eu me mexesse ela colocou a pena na minha mão e ficou me olhando com uma cara de repreensão

-Kagome – fala Inuyasha meio manhoso – Poxa, porque você me acordou?

-Mas não fui eu, foi a Karen

-Karen?

-Mas logo eu Kagome?!Depois dizem que eu que sou mentirosa! – fala Karen se defendendo e enquanto isso Sesshoumaru só fazia rir e rir mais. Nunca vi família mais complicada

-Karen!Não incrimine a Kagome por coisas que você fez – diz Sesshoumaru controlando o riso – Levantem que já vamos pousar

-Graças a Deus! – fala Karen levantando as mãos para o teto do avião (?)

-Escandalosa – fala Inuyasha sentando entre Karen e eu

-Então isso também é de família – rebate ela cruzando os braços. Sinceramente esses dois parecem crianças

Quando saímos do avião e fomos para a plataforma de desembarque do avião, pude ver como esse aeroporto era grande. Dava pra se comparar com o de Tókio, e o de lá é enooorme!Mas esse tinha uma diferença muito básica: estávamos em Paris na França!

Quando estávamos no aeroporto, vi um cara vindo na nossa direção. Ele era louro com os olhos azuis esverdeados, a pele clara quase da cor da minha. Usava uma camisa preta com o número 11 em branco dentro de um círculo e uma calça jeans

-Inuyasha!Sesshoumaru!Há quanto tempo!Que chá bendito vocês tomaram pra desaparecer tanto tempo hein? – fala ele. Ele fala Japonês!Isso é histórico!

-Fala Edward – diz Inuyasha dando um tapa amigável no ombro dele – E não tomei chá!Não gosto muito a única coisa que aconteceu foi que eu me apaixonei e vou me casar

-Você?Se casar? – ele tava com a mesma cara do Inuyasha quando descobriu que a Karen tinha se casado com o Tai – É verdade Sesshoumaru? – pergunta ele ainda com aquela cara de tonto olhando pra Sesshoumaru

-Sim e aqui está à noiva – fala e puxa-me delicadamente me fazendo ir um pouco pra frente

-Minha nossa – fala ele me olhando de cima a baixo. Juro que ele fez isso umas duas vezes – Minha cara você tem coragem eu admito pra se casar com o Inuyasha – ele falou isso com uma cara tipo u.u – Mas parabéns mesmo assim. E porque o senhor não me convidou pra ser o padrinho de seu casamento? – pergunta apontando pra Inuyasha

-Porque ainda não me casei e também meu padrinho já vai ser o Alvin, prometi a ele

-Só tínhamos oito anos

-Mas não deixa de ser uma promessa. Relaxa você pode ser o padrinho dos meus filhos eu deixo, mas não venha ensinar maus hábitos a eles

-Ok, ok assim eu me conformo. – fala ele e coloca as mãos nos bolsos de maneira descontraída e do nada ele fez uma expressão de surpresa – Karen!Meu amor da minha vida e da próxima encarnação! – fala ele e abre os braços e Karen pula abraçando ele e com as pernas ao redor da sua cintura – Decidiu se casar comigo?

-Chegou tarde, o Tai me arrastou pro cartório antes – fala ela sorrindo e ele faz uma falsa cara de magoado – Mas se preocupa não, ainda estou te devendo um filho

-Karen você deve um filho a todo mundo – fala Inuyasha e pelo tom acho que ele tava ficando meio entediado – E além do mais acha que o Tai vai mesmo deixar que você tenha um filho com outro cara assim?Sabe como ele fica possesso quando vê que outro cara chegou perto de você

-Eu sei, e ele é tãão lindinho possesso!Amo ver ele assim, especialmente porque a noite ele...

-Tudo bem! Entendemos aonde você quer chegar! – fala Sesshoumaru acabando com a conversa

Ela deu um sorriso bobo e soltou Edward e ficou ao lado dele, segurando seu braço

-Karen você não mudou nada sabia. Nem no tamanho – fala o Edward e vi Karen ficar vermelha de raiva, afinal ela não era assim tão baixa, batia no ombro dele. Ela deu um tapinha no ombro dele – Desculpa!Não tá mais aqui quem falou

-Como não está mais se estou lhe vendo?

-Ora não comece sua escaladora de degrau

-Do que me chamou? – pergunta ela soltando a mão dele. Já estávamos na frente do possível carro que usaríamos um Volvo prata (sim, andei lendo crepúsculo XD )

-Escaladora de degrau!Melhor ainda escada pra pegar melancia

-Seu idiota!

-Conselheira de mosquito!

-Fluffy! – falou ela com um sorriso maldoso

-Rapaz, essa doeu lá dentro – fala Sesshoumaru entrando no carro seguido por mim e pelo Inuyasha, só que o Sesshou ficou na frente e Karen sentou do meu outro lado

Ela e o Edward ficaram sem se falar por um bom tempo até que Inuyasha quebra aquele silêncio chato

-Gente vocês querem calar a boca!Não ouço nem minha própria voz!

Todos começaram a rir, mas depois Edward ficou sério

-Porque vocês vieram?Aposto que não foi só pra me contar sobre os casamentos

-Tem razão, foi também por causa do outro plano – fala Sesshoumaru e Edward me olhou de relance pelo espelho com a expressão séria e depois voltou a sorrir brevemente. Acho que ele se preocupou de Inuyasha não ter me contado sobre o outro lado

-E o que tem lá de errado de novo?

-Nada, mas vai começar a dar certo. Encontramos a descendente da Izuma – vi Edward arregalar os olhos pelo retrovisor

-E onde ela está?

-Bem atrás de nós – fala apontando com o dedão pra mim e Edward ficou pálido na mesma hora, achei que ele fosse passar mal

-A noiva do Inuyasha?

-Ela mesma

-Pode me chamar de Kagome – falei sorrindo e acenando discretamente

-Nossa, muito prazer hime-sama

-Não precisa me chamar assim, me chame só de Kagome ou Ka-chan

-Certo – fala ele sorrindo olhando pelo retrovisor. Tinha que admitir esse sorriso dele é de matar – Obrigado

-Pelo que?

Ele do nada começa a rir abertamente

-Acho que você ainda não notou, mas sou um Tritão

-Tritão?Então cadê sua cauda?Tipo assim você tem cauda né?

-Claro que tenho, mas uso um feitiço pra não mostrar ou ficaria meio complicado de andar por aí

-Entendo

Ele sorriu de novo e vi Inuyasha dar um suspiro entediado. Olhei pra ele curiosa, ele percebeu meu olhar e me abraçou me trazendo bem pra perto dele e beijou-me levemente.

-Ei olha o agarramento aê atrás! – fala Edward – Não é porque vocês estão atrás de mim que eu não possa ver!

-Deixa eles rapaz, faz tempo que não tem um tempo descente juntos – fala Sesshoumaru

-Já sei até porque, melhor por causa de quem

-Hunf! – resmunga Karen olhando para a janela

-Mas vocês vão tentar entrar em Naidiren?

-O que é Naidiren? – pergunto ainda quase deitada em cima de Inuyasha

-É o castelo onde está Nyile, a coroa de luz. Achei que sabia Kagome

-Já ouvi falar mais não prestei muita atenção

-Entendo, mas vocês não vão conseguir

-E o que nos impediria?A cadeia de montanhas ao redor do castelo? – pergunta Sesshoumaru com um tom leve de sarcasmo

-Que tal os conselheiros?Eles colocaram uma magia antiga ao redor da cadeia de montanhas

-E porque diabos aqueles velhos fariam isso? – pergunta Inuyasha sem nem se mover muito, porque eu estava totalmente por cima dele

-Bom, eles não aguentam mais tanto tempo sem uma princesa pra governar e manter a paz, apesar das profecias que dizem que ela voltará na quarta geração, e decidiram fazer uma seleção

-Seleção? – pergunto nervosa e assustada. Nunca fui a melhor em provas de seleção. Vocês devem estar reclamando por causa da minha outra prova que me mandou para a Espanha, mas aquilo foi pura sorte!Nem eu mesma acreditei quando Yuka me contou

-O que vai ter nessa seleção? – pergunta Sesshoumaru com o semblante mais sério

-Ninguém fora os magos sabe e mesmo que Kagome apareça agora como sendo a bisneta de Cassidy Izuma não ia adiantar muita coisa. Essa opinião foi unânime até a própria Nyile apoiou

-A própria Nyile apoiou?Como assim?Essa coroa tem vida por acaso? – pergunto me sentando direito, do lado de Inuyasha que pareceu não gostar muito, mas eu estava tão absorta na conversa que mal percebi

-Mais ou menos. Apesar de ser uma coroa ela toma decisões e fala para a princesa ou para os anciões

-Continuo sem entender – respondo sinceramente

-Bom a história de Nyile é assim. Ela era a governante de todos os planos e dela se originaram todas as raças desde humanos até silfos e fadas. Pode-se dizer que ela é a mãe de todas as nações e como eles eram muito diferentes entre si separou-os mantendo por perto os que se entendiam. Ela descobriu que alguém do conselho de anciãos ia traí-la e usou todo seu poder para se transformar na coroa de luz

-Por isso a coroa tem o nome dela?

-Exatamente. Então depois disse ela apareceu nos sonhos do traidor e prendeu-o em sua própria mente agora ela usa seu poder para ajudar a princesa a governar as raças e os planos. Por isso você seria uma princesa porque Nyile sempre será a rainha de todas as raças embora alguns não acreditem em seu poder

-Nossa, mas se ela aprovou essa idéia é por que...

-Porque ela sabe que você apareceria, mas como estava demorando mais que o necessário ela apareceu nos sonhos dos anciãos e mandou-os fazer essa seleção para encontrar a nova princesa

-Então ela estava esperando por mim? – pergunto com um toque de tristeza na voz

-Estava você estava destinada a chegar aqui nos seus dezoito anos, por volta de setembro

-Nas férias! – falo batendo na minha testa. Como sou uma anta!A viagem a casa de Inuyasha, eu ter me envolvido com ele, tudo tinha motivo!Agora tudo ficou mais claro! Como eu sou anta!Alguém me mate

-Não pense uma coisa dessa nem brincando – fala Edward com o semblante sério novamente

-Você pode ler minha mente?

-Claro você não sabe protegê-la. Pra falar a verdade você não percebeu quando invadi sua mente e li seus pensamentos. Faço isso desde a hora que você chegou no aeroporto por isso consegui encontrar vocês logo

-Minha mente é muito fraca – falo choramingando e me encosto-me ao ombro de Inuyasha

-Chegamos – fala Edward

Saímos do carro e vejo onde estávamos. Era uma mansão bem no estilo da mansão Taisho, pra falar a verdade era tão parecida que nem parecia que havia saído de Kyoto. Tinha o jardim cheio de flores mais as que mais predominavam, ao contrário das rosas da casa de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, eram orquídeas brancas principalmente perto da entrada. Tinha o mesmo caminho feito com pedras arredondadas que ia até a entrada que tinha uns três degraus para se levar a porta. E também uma nascente que vinha de um canto perto do muro que ia até os muros onde havia uma passagem para a água continuar naturalmente. A mansão era de três andares contando com o térreo e de uma coloração entre o branco e o bege, com algumas das paredes feitas de vidro o que deixava a mostra o interior da casa. Com certeza era muito familiar

-Dá a impressão de dejà vú não? – pergunta-me Edward olhando para a casa também – Pais com gosto parecidos é bronca

-Com certeza – fala Inuyasha

-Dá pra abrir logo o portal?Quero voltar o mais rápido possível – fala Karen

-Nossa isso tudo já é saudade do Tai? – pergunta Sesshoumaru com certeza tirando sarro dela

-É, é sim. E daí? Aposto que você também está com saudades da Rin

-Estou, mas ao contrário de você sei controlar

-Bom pra você

-Qual o problema Karen?Porque está tão chata hein?Você não é assim – fala Inuyasha olhando pra Karen

-Acho que você sabe por quê. Meus instintos de inuyoukai me mandam voltar pro Tai e ficar com ele, mas minha cabeça me manda vir aqui e ajudar vocês

-Então porque não ouve o que seu bebê tem a dizer – fala Sesshoumaru encostando a mão na barriga dela. Ela olha pra ele e o abraça – Tenho certeza de que podemos ficar bem se você não quiser vir. Pode voltar se quiser

-Não!Vou ficar aqui e esse filho vai ter que se acostumar com a falta do pai de qualquer jeito – fala passando a mão no rosto limpando as lágrimas

-Se você acha melhor, tudo bem – fala Sesshoumaru e solta ela de seu abraço

-Edward! – chama ela com a voz um pouco mais alterada quase enraivada – Abra logo esse maldito portal ou vou arrancar seus miolos pelo seu nariz feito faziam os egípcios!

-Você é uma hanyou muito má

-Aproveita que ela tá de bom humor – fala Inuyasha

-Quero nem imaginar como ela fica de mau humor – falo rindo

-Acredite nem a mãe dela consegue conter ela

-Meu Deus!

Edward vai até o jardim e pega uma das orquídeas coloca perto da boca e fala algumas palavras que não consegui entender e depois colocou a flor na nascente e antes que chegassem ao final as pétalas se separam e começam a flutuar fazendo um círculo dourado brilhante. Eu olhava tudo aquilo com uma cara de besta que vocês nem imaginam. Karen entrou no portal seguida por Sesshoumaru

-Venha Kagome – chamou-me Inuyasha estendendo a mão, ele estava na beirada do rio perto do portal. Segurei a mão dele com força e entramos no portal

Novamente veio aquela sensação de que tudo dentro de você está ficando embrulhado e que estávamos girando e quando parecia que ficaria sem ar pisei no chão. Abro os olhos, que nem me lembro de ter fechado, e vejo que estávamos num quarto enorme bem estilo daqueles castelos medievais com as paredes de pedra. A cama era uma de casal com lençóis brancos e finos, provavelmente de seda e tinha armações nas pernas da cama onde cortinas transparentes estavam postas deixando a cama à vista

-Nossa faz tempo que não venho aqui. Está tão diferente – fala Inuyasha olhando o quarto

-Inuyasha, não é falta de educação entrar no quarto dos outros sem permissão? – pergunto puxando a roupa dele que só agora vi que era o mesmo kimono vermelho que ele usou quando vim a essa dimensão pela primeira vez

-Não, porque esse quarto é nosso

-Como assim nosso?

-É meu, mas como vou me casar com você é nosso. Esses portais levam para a residência da pessoal no local mais perto e como aqui é meu quarto quando decido vir aqui, bom aqui estamos nós

-Entendi, mas onde estamos exatamente?

Ele me puxou até a janela e vi que perto desse castelo medieval que estávamos tinha uma vila nos arredores e perto uma cadeia de montanhas

-Kagome bem vinda a Sxailar, a cidade dos vampiros

[...]

-Conseguiu matá-los? – pergunta uma voz feminina no outro lado da linha

-Ainda não minha senhora, mais o hanyou ficou com uma ferida muito grande no abdômen – fala o youkai gato enquanto enfaixava o braço apoiando o celular no ombro

-Seu idiota!Devia tê-lo matado!

-Não pude. A hanyou chegou e me impediu, mas descobri uma coisa que pode ajudar. Ela está grávida. Não pode lutar nesses primeiros meses ou vai acabar abortando

-Entendo isso pode nos ajudar. Mas não tente fazer nada por enquanto!Se desconfiarem que sou eu, tudo isso vai recair sobre você também

-Entende perfeitamente senhora

-Ótimo – e desliga o telefone


	34. Sxailar

**AVISO AOS LEITORES/LEITORAS  
1- Eu voltei a descrever;  
2-Não liguem se não entenderem a descrição de alguns objetos, explicarei se pedirem;  
3- Não, o Edward que está aí não é o mesmo Edward de Crepúsculo. Quem vê Vampire Knights (qm naum vê recomendamos) ele é parecido com o Aidou Hanabusa mas ele não deixa de ser lindo *-* só tem esse nome porq andamos vendo full metal alchemist e Edward é o nome de um dos protagonistas e é um nome munitinhho;  
4-Está ENORME!!!22 páginas do Word pra ser exato então qm tem preguiça nem olhe**

-Cidade dos vampiros? – repete Kagome ainda meio... Chocada  
-Isso mesmo, mas também é a cidade das sereias  
-Como?É das sereias ou dos vampiros?  
-Dos dois. A história dessa cidade é bem louca, é mais ou menos assim – fala apoiando os braços na beirada da janela – Um príncipe vampiro se apaixonou por uma humana e eles tiveram um filho, o Alvin que vimos naquele vídeo lembra?  
-Ele é vampiro?  
-Meio vampiro. Mas o pai dele acabou morrendo num dos conflitos entre as raças. Ela se casou de novo, mas com um príncipe sereiano ou Tritão se quiser chamar assim e teve o Edward, que é meio Tritão, por isso ele não fica com aquela cauda sempre porque metade dele é humano  
-Entendo, mas não tem brigas entre eles não?  
-Não muitos. Apenas algumas vezes que tem uma coisinha ou outra que escapa, mas a maioria se dá bem. E o Alvin e o Edward governam muito bem, evitam que ocorram brigas internas  
-Hum...  
-Vem cá – fala estendendo o braço pra ela que vai sem pensar. Inuyasha a abraça – Olha – fala apontando levemente com a cabeça pra fora da janela  
Kagome olha e fica bestificada. Era com certeza um dos pores-do-sol mais lindos que já tinha visto. O contraste de cores do céu com o mar esverdeado dava uma visão magnífica  
-Vocês não param de se agarrar não é? – pergunta Edward que estava na porta acompanhado de um rapaz da mesma altura que ele só que com alguns traços mais velhos, de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de caramelo  
-Ciúme é? E aí Alvin - diz Inuyasha vendo o amigo perto de Edward  
-Fala Inuyasha – responde o moreno – Resolveu tomar vergonha na cara e vir me visitar foi?  
-Nada, seria perda de tempo  
-Que amigo hein – fala andando até ele e Inuyasha solta Kagome e dá um abraço nele  
-Também tava com saudades Al. Essa é a Kagome – fala se separando dele e mostrando Kagome que só olhava tudo do cantinho pra não chamar atenção  
-Prazer conhecê-la - fala baixando um pouco a cabeça numa reverência  
-O prazer é meu – fala imitando o gesto  
-Ela é a sua noiva Inuyasha? – ele faz que sim com a cabeça – Realmente ela tem coragem de casar com você viu  
-Eu disse isso a ela – fala Edward  
-Porque vocês vivem dizendo isso? – pergunta já estranhando todos os antigos amigos de Inuyasha que ao saber que eles estavam noivos diziam isso  
-Porque esse cara tem um gênio terrível. Não dá pra fazer ele mudar de idéia, muito difícil ouvir ele pedindo desculpas ou dizer obrigado ou ser gentil com alguém  
-Pois ele sempre foi assim comigo e não vejo nada impressionante  
-A garota é tão louca quanto a Rin – fala Alvin – Salvem-se quem puder reis e coca-cola primeiro!  
-Alvin você é muito dramático – fala Sesshoumaru que tinha acabado de entrar junto de Karen  
-Karen! A luz que faltava no meu dia!Como vai você? – pergunta abraçando ela, que usava um kimono simples com uma hakama azul escuro, haori azul mais claro e gi branca e estava com uma espada presa na cintura (n/a: perguntar se ela tá descalça é sacanagem ¬¬)  
-Enjoada e com saudades  
-Nossa não imaginei que a sua saudade por mim era tanta  
-Não é por você seu megalomaníaco, tô com saudades do meu Tai  
-Seu? – pergunta arqueando a sobrancelha  
-Nos casamos  
-O QUE? – berra ele e vira ela de costas olhando a nuca dela, onde só agora Kagome via tinha a marca de dois caninos – Eu não acredito!Vou matar o Tai!  
-Não! – fala Karen segurando bem fortemente o braço dele  
-Karen me solta – fala Alvin puxando o braço, mas o aperto de Karen foi tão forte que quando ele se mexeu começou a sangrar  
-Se você encostar um de seus dedos no **MEU** Tai você irá se arrepender até implorar pela morte – fala com a voz rouca e ameaçadora  
-Certo então não faço nada com ele, apenas porque você pediu dessa maneira gentil. Agora pode soltar meu braço, estou perdendo o pouco sangue que tenho  
-Claro – fala ela com um sorriso vitorioso e solta o braço dele  
-Ai doeu! – fala ele examinado o braço – Preciso comer – fala olhando para todos do quarto e para os olhos em Kagome – Sabia que você tem um cheiro muito bom?  
-Eu?  
-Não se atreva – fala Inuyasha ficando na frente dela com os braços abertos e olhando Alvin com os olhos faiscantes  
-Era brincadeira – diz sorrindo balançando as mãos  
-Alvin? Edward? – fala uma voz feminina  
Eles olham para a porta e veem uma garota aparentemente de dezoito anos, com cabelos loiros e olhos azuis esverdeados usando um kimono branco com detalhes em rosa claro  
-Sim Hana? – pergunta Alvin olhando para ela com certa preocupação  
-Eu pensei ter ouvido vozes – fala ela e para o olhar em Inuyasha  
-Bom então você ouviu bem – diz Edward sorrindo  
-Konban wa Hana-chan – fala Inuyasha sorrindo amistosamente  
-K-konban wa – responde ela levemente avermelhada sorrindo timidamente – Konban wa Sesshoumaru-sama, Karen-sama  
-Konban wa – respondem os dois  
-Eu vou voltar aos meus afazeres, com licença – fala ela e se afasta com uma leve reverência  
-Que há com ela? – pergunta Kagome  
-Ela é meio tímida Kagome – responde Inuyasha  
-Meio?! – fala Alvin levantando uma oitava da voz – Ela é completamente tímida! Mesmo sendo uma das governantes e tendo que saber conhecer as pessoas sem nunca ter visto, ela é muito tímida. Só uma vez ou outra é que ela se solta um pouquinho, mas mesmo quando está doente ela não fala como se sente  
-Então ela só é meio reservada – fala Kagome dando de ombros  
-Acho bom vocês se arrumarem se quiserem descer pra jantar, se não podem ficar nos seus quartos e dormir. Vocês que escolhem  
Alvin e Edward saem logo depois seguidos por Sesshoumaru alegando precisar de um banho e Karen foi com ele dizendo que também tomaria um banho e depois iria comer de novo  
-Bom sobramos só nós – fala Inuyasha abraçando a noiva por trás  
-É, sobramos só nós. Que tal comermos?Ou prefere ficar aqui e dormir?  
-Você quem sabe, eu só estou aqui como seu... Como é que se diz?... Cão de guarda – respondeu ele sorrindo  
-Completamente – diz se virando e beija-o com intensidade – Será que o feitiço ainda funciona?  
-Só há uma maneira de saber – fala beijando-a com mais paixão  
-I... I-Inuyasha – fala segurando o pescoço dele o sentindo beijar-lhe o pescoço  
-Ainda funciona – fala ele encostando o queixo no ombro dela  
-Pouco me importa – diz puxando ele pra mais perto e beijando-o de novo enquanto andava para a cama  
Eles se deitam e Inuyasha separa bruscamente o contato  
-Você tem certeza disso?Depois não tem volta  
-Nunca tive tanta certeza na minha vida – fala olhando profundamente nos olhos de Inuyasha e perdeu-se naquela imensidão dourada

[...]  
No outro dia Kagome acorda com uma dor de cabeça terrível e com o corpo todo empoeirado, mas mesmo assim não se arrependia da noite anterior. Passou a mão nas têmporas e sente algo quente na sua nuca. Vira-se levemente e vê Inuyasha ressonando baixo com a boca meio aberta pra facilitar a entrada de ar. Sorriu e se aconchegou nos braços dele  
-Já acordou Kagome?  
-Você não estava dormindo?  
-Estava, mas acabei de acordar  
-E você já acorda falando?  
-Sim  
-Sesshoumaru tem razão você é muito tagarela  
-Estou te deixando muito tempo com Sesshoumaru, ele está influenciando muito a sua mente  
-Você acha? – pergunta com uma cara de inocência apesar de saber que ele não veria, pois ainda estava de olhos fechados  
-Sim – responde simplesmente e encosta o queixo na testa dela – Acho melhor levantarmos, ou vão sentir nossa falta. Se bem que ainda é cedo  
-Acho que preciso de um bom banho pra tirar essa poeira e você também  
-Claro, claro  
Kagome levanta-se primeiro e veste o que parecia ser um roupão branco  
-Quem deixa essas coisas aqui?  
-Alguma empregada talvez, por quê?  
-Então alguém entrou aqui enquanto estávamos dormindo?  
-Sim  
-O que vão pensar?  
-Nada, aqui não existe essa de noivado e depois casamento. O noivado é antes da festa depois da festa é o casamento – fala vestindo um roupão também  
-Não entendi  
-É mais ou menos assim. Tem uma festa pra se comemorar o noivado das pessoas e depois da festa há o casamento, que é exatamente o que fizemos agora a pouco – Kagome cora com essa parte – Não precisa ficar constrangida, aqui nós nos casamos quer dizer mais ou menos  
-Porque mais ou menos?  
-Porque você não tem minha marca no seu pescoço e pra falar a verdade você não pode ter até o dia de sua coroação – fala andando até uma porta dupla que tinha no quarto, mas que só agora Kagome pode ver  
-Coroação!Essa coroação está me tirando a paciência não posso fazer nada  
-É verdade – fala e abre a porta do cômodo para Kagome entrar  
O cômodo era um ofuro grande do tamanho de uma piscina com água quente. Inuyasha foi até onde havia uma jarra de água bem ornamentada e depois de tirar o roupão, derrama a água sobre o corpo, entrando em seguida no grande ofuro. Kagome faz o mesmo que ele e sente o corpo arrepiar ao entrar em contato com a água quente  
-Que foi Kagome?Está quente demais?  
-Não, está ótimo – responde ela sorrindo tranquila e relaxando o corpo na água  
Depois do banho, eles saem e trocam de roupa, Inuyasha usando o mesmo kimono vermelho de antes e Kagome usando um kimono azul claro com um obi branco. Eles saem e vão para um salão enorme, com uma mesa enorme toda entalhada minimamente e com lustres presos no teto, também tinha vasos bem ornamentados com flores de cores claras e brilhantes e as janelas estavam abertas e o vento traziam o cheiro de maresia  
Estavam todos comendo sentados a mesa, com Alvin na cabeceira, Edward ao seu lado direito, Hana do esquerdo, Sesshoumaru ao lado de Edward e Karen ao lado de Hana e conversavam. A comida na mesa estava com um cheiro ótimo, mas eles não comiam, era costume comer apenas quando todos estivessem a mesa e se não estivessem teria que ter uma justificativa  
-Ohayou – fala Inuyasha sentando ao lado de Sesshoumaru e Kagome se senta na sua frente ao lado de Karen – "Ela lembrou!"  
Isso aí era um costume sentarem os homens de um lado e as mulheres de outro, os casados ou parentes ficavam frente a frente  
-Ohayou – respondem todos menos Hana que agora olhava o próprio prato e brincava com a comida usando um garfo  
-Aposto que vocês dormiram muito bem – fala Edward sorrindo maldosamente olhando de Kagome para Inuyasha que comia como se ele não tivesse dito nada de importante  
-Eddie, não é nossa conta o que nosso irmão faz – diz Alvin comendo  
-Irmão? – pergunta Kagome  
-É sim, pra nós todos são da família. Acho que sabe sobre a história da origem das raças  
-Sei sim  
-Então sabe que todas as raças derivam da mesma pessoa não? – Kagome faz que sim com a cabeça – Por isso não vejo diferença entre mim, o Edward, o Inuyasha, a Karen ou o Sesshoumaru. Porque todos têm a mesma origem  
-Legal, mas é que nem todos pensam assim  
-Eu sei, mas eu penso e estou pouco me lixando para a opinião dos outros. Vocês vão hoje ainda eu presumo?  
-Sim – responde Sesshoumaru – Mas vamos necessitar de transporte até lá  
-Podem pegar o que quiserem, mas por Nyile, tomem cuidado ok  
-Sim senhor – diz Inuyasha brincando  
Depois de comerem, Kagome fica conversando um pouco com Alvin sobre vampiros e como eles se organizavam com as sereias. Após isso ela sobe as escadas e estava indo para o quarto arrumar a pouca bagagem que trouxe quando viu Inuyasha num quarto com Hana e eles conversavam, ela colocou a mão de leve na face dele e depois para a surpresa de Kagome o viu beijar Hana levemente nos lábios. Sentiu lágrimas nos olhos e correu pro quarto  
Assim que entra no quarto pensa no primeiro feitiço de proteção que lhe veio a cabeça e conjurou fazendo uma barreira rosa perolada na porta e nas janelas enquanto pensava "Não quero o Inuyasha aqui.Não quero nenhum dos Taisho aqui" com toda a sua força. Depois que vê que a barreira está boa se joga na cama e chora  
-Kagome – chama Edward  
-Vá embora – fala com a voz chorosa enxugando as lágrimas  
Ele entra no quarto e vê ela deitada chorando  
-O que houve Kagome?  
-Não foi nada  
-Estão lhe esperando para partir  
-Eu não vou mais  
-Mas porque não? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – pergunta pondo a mão de leve em seu ombro  
-Aconteceu!O Inuyasha me traiu! Eu vi! E depois de tudo que tivemos – fala ela parando de chorar agora com o rosto vermelho de raiva  
-Te traiu?Como foi isso?  
-Eu tava subindo as escadas quando o vi e aquela Hana se beijando!Não foi um beijo beijo, mas foi um beijo. Não suportei! Mas quer saber foi até melhor! Não vou mais me casar com ele!  
-Hahahaha! É por isso que você está chorando Kagome?Alvin tem razão você precisa aprender muito ainda  
-Que quer dizer  
-Ah Kagome, aquele beijo que você viu é um cumprimento sereiano – fala passando a mão nos cabelos dela com a voz calma – É usado para se dizer 'até logo'  
-Você só está dizendo isso pra aliviar a barra pro Inuyasha!  
-Não, não estou. É que é meio estranho, mas é mais ou menos assim. Passar a mão na face quer dizer 'adeus' e um beijo leve nos lábios é 'até logo' claro que só se pode fazer isso com quem é do sexo oposto ao seu. Se for tipo homem com homem e mulher com mulher é só um abraço quando for 'adeus' ou um beijo na testa ou na bochecha quando for 'até logo'  
-Então prove  
-Me dá a mão – ela fez o que ele disse e sentiu que estava vagando rapidamente pelos corredores e viu Sesshoumaru e Alvin que estavam do lado de fora conversando. Sesshoumaru foi e deu um beijo na testa de Alvin que nem ligou ficou como e nada tivesse acontecido, depois disso voltou pro mesmo caminho e quando notou estava de frente pra Edward – Acredita em mim agora?  
-Sim – fala um pouco arrependida  
-Escuta Kagome se tem uma coisa que aprendi nas viagens loucas que tive pelas dimensões é que não se pode julgar um ato sem saber o que significa. Se quiser outra prova fale com Inuyasha, se ele desviar o olhar de você enquanto conversam é porque ele está escondendo alguma coisa  
-Tá certo  
-Agora venha, vou te ajudar a arrumar suas tralhas  
-Não são tralhas!  
-Ok são coisas sem valor  
Ele se levanta e pega a bolsa de Kagome murmurando algum feitiço e todas as coisas dela vão para dentro da bolsa. Depois disso eles saem andando e quando chegam do lado de fora, encontram Sesshoumaru falando com Karen alguma coisa sobre a gravidez dela e Inuyasha selando um cavalo. Mas não era um cavalo comum, era um cavalo alado bege com asas que deviam ter no mínimo cinco metros de uma ponta a outra  
-Que lindo – fala Kagome olhando o animal  
-Obrigado  
-AH! Você fala! – diz apontando pro cavalo  
-Acho que devia ter contado que alguns animais conseguem falar – diz Edward sorrindo bobo – Olá Amai  
-Olá – responde o cavalo sem mais nem menos  
-Kagome porque demorou? – pergunta Inuyasha passando os braços pela cintura dela mantendo-a 'presa'  
-É que tive uns probleminhas pra encontrar minhas coisas – fala olhando pra ele – E você?  
-Eu?Bom tava me despedindo de Hana e de Alvin, depois vim para cá  
-Vamos nos cavalos alados?  
-Sim algum problema?  
-Não, não  
-Não precisa ter medo Kagome não vou deixar você cair  
-Sei que não irá  
-Vamos logo aí vocês dois, temos coisas importantes a fazer – fala Sesshoumaru ajudando Karen a montar em outro cavalo alado mais esse era preto como a noite – Segure bem ela Yoru  
-Até parece que tenho outra escolha – fala o cavalo e relincha  
-Ei vocês, eu tô grávida!Dá pra mostrar pelo menos um pouco de consideração  
-Estou tendo consideração  
-Vamos Kagome – diz Inuyasha e antes que Kagome falasse algo ele havia colocado ela em cima do cavalo – bom, acho que este é outro tchau  
-Não demore a nos visitar, preciso de um mascote de vez em quando  
Inuyasha faz uma careta e depois beija a testa de Edward, montando em seguida no cavalo atrás de Kagome e segurando o arreio dourado dele. Os cavalos batem as asas e começam o vôo enquanto Sesshoumaru seguia-os usando seus poderes  
-Cuidem-se! – grita Edward depois de verem eles no céu já ao longe, depois do castelo indo em direção as montanhas  
Kagome sentiu a adrenalina correr loucamente pelo sangue quando Inuyasha desceu o cavalo na vertical quando eles passavam perto de um penhasco e não pode evitar soltar um gritinho quando ele se estabilizou. Colocou a mão no coração e notou que ele batia descompassado e sentiu a respiração irregular  
-Tudo bem Kagome? – pergunta Inuyasha com evidente preocupação  
-Sim, só estou meio... Sei lá, é como ir numa enorme montanha russa que faz vários loopings seguidos  
Inuyasha apenas riu e continuou o caminho  
-Vamos ter que parar, os cavalos vão ter que descansar – fala Sesshoumaru  
-Mas já? – pergunta Kagome que agora já estava mais acostumada com o modo de voar do cavalo  
-É né, saímos de manhã bem cedo e já está escurecendo – fala e olha discretamente o sol que se punha nas montanhas, a pesar de estarem voando acima das nuvens ainda dava pra ver bem – Sem falar que eles já nos levaram bem além de onde queríamos ir  
-E aonde queremos ir?  
-Layriel  
-O que é Layrel?  
-Aquilo – fala apontando pra frente e Kagome olha na direção apontada e vê um castelo em plenas nuvens  
-Minha nossa!  
-Lindo não? – pergunta Karen olhando o castelo que tinha uma cor branca e portões enormes de ouro puro  
-Pra quantos lugares vocês querem me levar enquanto estou aqui?  
-O máximo que pudermos – fala Inuyasha sorrindo  
Os cavalos param de voar na nuvem onde estava o castelo, perto dos portões  
-Obrigado pela carona, daqui nós vamos sós – fala Inuyasha passando a mão na crina de Amai  
-De nada, se precisar de mais alguma coisa sabe como chamar  
-Sei sim – fala e se afasta vendo os cavalos voarem de volta  
-O que exatamente viemos fazer aqui? – pergunta Kagome, mas antes que fizesse alguma coisa apareceram cem silfos, criaturas que parecem humanas na aparência e no tamanho, mas com asas e possuem poderes fora do comum como o de prever o futuro apenas vendo as nuvens, voando e apontando para eles cem flechas – Ops  
-Quem são vocês? – pergunta o silfo que tinha a armadura mais patenteada, provavelmente o capitão  
-Viemos ver Anascliva – fala Sesshoumaru  
-Nenhuma criatura, que não seja os silfos, podem ver nossa rainha  
-Não vai querer arrumar encrenca conosco amigo, mesmo estando em maior número nossas chances de ganhar de você numa luta são boas – fala Karen  
-Karen não – diz Sesshoumaru pondo o braço na frente dela – Escute precisamos falar com ela, ela sabe quem somos. A não ser que queiram discutir com nossa amiga aqui – fala e aponta com a cabeça pra Kagome – ela é a descendente de Cassidy Izuma, sua antiga princesa suprema. Vão querer desafiar o poder dela por acaso?  
Kagome ficou um pouco nervosa e o capitão olhou-a de cima abaixo  
-Ela não chega nem aos pés de Cassidy  
-Mas é a bisneta dela. Kagome mostre a ele sua marca  
Ela apenas confirma que sim com a cabeça e abaixa um pouco o kimono mostrando a marca da borboleta rosada. O capitão chega perto de Kagome e olha mais atentamente para a marca e arregala os olhos  
-Perdoe-me por minha ignorância hime-sama – diz ele se ajoelhando em frente a Kagome com a mão no coração  
-Não precisa se desculpar  
-Mas senhora...  
-E, por favor, não me chame assim faz eu me sentir velha. Agora levante-se – ele fez o que Kagome disse na mesma hora – Nós podemos falar com sua princesa agora?  
-C-claro senho... Digo hime-sama, por favor, me acompanhe – diz ele e alça vôo, mas ficando a poucos centímetros do chão feitos por nuvens **(n/a: vcs não acham q isso já tá meio viajado?)**  
Eles vão pelo castelo feito de nuvens com Inuyasha à frente andando perto do capitão, Karen ao lado de Kagome e Sesshoumaru atrás delas. O castelo era tão lindo e rico em detalhes quanto o de Sxailar, mas este tinha mais decorações em ouro e prata e outras pedras preciosas. Eles andam por um jardim até que o capitão para perto de uma sakura enorme e se ajoelha  
-Minha senhora, a bisneta de Cassidy Izuma deseja falar-lhe – diz o capitão  
-Claro, pode ir – fala uma voz bem melodiosa e doce vindo de trás da árvore. Depois que o capitão sai, aparece uma jovem silfo com cabelos prata acinzentados e olhos de um azul profundo que mostravam que ela tinha grande sabedoria que senta-se encostada a árvore – És a bisneta de Cassidy?  
-Sim – responde Kagome que agora estava a frente de todos  
-Eu e Cassidy éramos grande amigas antes de sua morte trágica pelas mãos das ninfas. Você e ela têm mesmo temperamento – ela viu Kagome abrir a boca pra falar, mas a interrompeu antes – Eu conheço você desde o dia em que nasceu criança. Sei de todos os seus passos e tudo o que você pode ou poderia fazer  
Kagome arregala um pouco os olhos e ela sorri  
-É sei tudo mesmo mesmo Kagome. Não se impressione. Sei por que vieram aqui – diz ela levantando-se e andando na direção de Kagome – Venham comigo – fala andando elegantemente até o castelo  
Depois de passarem por vários cômodos eles entram num cômodo onde havia várias roupas e jóias e um enorme espelho no final do cômodo e algumas cadeiras nos extremos do cômodo, também tinha algumas janelas o que não deixava o lugar tão abafado como parecia  
-Bom, os homens se importam de esperar aí fora?  
Eles fazem que não com a cabeça e saem deixando Karen, Kagome e Anascliva na sala. A princesa puxa um cabide com um kimono muito elegante lilás com detalhes em lilás mais claro puxando pro branco  
-Quer experimentar este?  
Kagome tira o kimono que usava e vestiu o que ela lhe estendia. Ficou simplesmente lindo em Kagome que agora estava de frente pro espelho se olhando e vendo mais detalhadamente o vestido  
-Estás realmente muito bela criança. Queres trocas ou ficarás com este?  
-Ficarei com este senhora – diz Kagome  
-Imaginei que gostarias, era um dos favoritos de Cassidy. Ela sempre o usava quando íamos a bailes ou reuniões importantes  
-Você devia conhecer muito bem minha bisavó  
-Éramos grandes amigas desde crianças. Lamentei muito quando vi a morte dela e apesar de avisá-la que aconteceria ela disse que aceitaria seu destino do jeito que fosse e acabou mandando Airo para o plano onde vocês vivem atualmente antes de matarem-na  
-Ela sabia da morte?E porque não fez nada?  
-Não sei, ela sabia como me fazer não ver seus pensamentos. Mas ela disse-me que não temia a morte a única coisa com que se preocupava era com o destino de seu filho  
-Então ela não se importou de morrer? – pergunta Karen descrente – Isso é...  
-Loucura? Pra você talvez sim, mas ela não pensava assim. Se você pensasse que ela ia pra algum lugar ela ia pra outro completamente diferente ou mesmo não saia do lugar. Ela era imprevisível demais. Mas Kagome você quer colocar mais alguma coisa pra incrementar?  
-Posso pedir uma maquiagem?  
-Claro  
-Kagome, nós não compramos no aeroporto? – pergunta Karen  
-É mesmo – fala indo até a bolsa que havia sido jogada numa cadeira que estava no canto direito perto do espelho e começa a revirar a bolsa até que acha a maquiagem junto com um embrulho prateado  
-Que é isso? – pergunta Karen curiosa olhando o pacotinho prateado  
-Não sei estava na minha bolsa – fala Kagome e abre o pacotinho. Dentro tinha um colar de prata com um pingente de coração e quando Kagome colocou o colar perto do vestido o pingente de coração ficou lilás – Mas o que? – Ela vê que tinha um bilhete também, abre e lê

_Kagome,  
Sei que provavelmente você e Inuyasha se casaram no outro plano por causa da família de vocês e coisa e tal, mas quero que fique com isso de presente de casamento. Hana escolheu pra você, pois o pingente muda de cor de acordo com a roupa que se usa. Ela disse que ia ser bem prático pra você. Aliás, ela é difícil de quebrar a não ser que decidam usar ele de corrente  
Edward  
P.S.: Se o Inuyasha não der conta do serviço pode me chamar ok _

Kagome riu com a última frase. Era incrível como o bom humor de Edward afeta as pessoas. Colocou o colar no pescoço de maneira delicada com medo de quebrar  
-Está linda Kagome! – fala Karen olhando Kagome com a boca pateticamente aberta – Se colocar mais estraga, venha vamos. Os meninos têm que te ver  
Kagome e Karen saem e encontram os meninos conversando perto de uma janela. Sesshoumaru dirigi o olhar para ela e para olhando ela feito uma pedra. Inuyasha acompanha o olhar do irmão e para  
-Kagome você ainda tem tempo de desistir de ficar com o Inuyasha – diz Sesshoumaru – Sinceramente, você é areia demais pro caminhão dele  
-Relaxa, eu arrumo outro pra ajudar – diz com uma piscadela  
Sesshoumaru começa a rir e Kagome olha pra Inuyasha que ainda estava parado do mesmo jeito e fica um pouco chateada achando que ele não tinha gostado  
-Ei maninho diz alguma coisa – fala Sesshoumaru batendo leve nele com o cotovelo  
-Eu... – começa Inuyasha, mas ele não sabia nem que palavras escolher  
-Você não gostou Inu?  
-Gostar?Eu adorei!Você está linda! – fala segurando na mão dela e fazendo-a girar para vê-la melhor – Nunca mais vai tirar essa roupa  
-Tem certeza que não quer que eu tire mais a roupa?  
-Ok, de vez em quando, mas só pra mim  
-Certo certo vocês dois. Sabemos que se amam e tal, mas não façam isso na minha frente ou vou acabar ficando com saudades de minha Rin – fala Sesshoumaru sorrindo – E Kagome, se você acordar e estiver num lugar escuro e fechado, não se preocupe fui eu quem te levei pro armário pra te salvar do Inuyasha  
-Claro Sesshoumaru  
-Acho que está na hora de vocês irem, vou pedir para que preparem uma carruagem pra vocês – fala Anascliva  
-Carruagem?Não precisa disso senhora – fala Kagome abanando levemente as mãos  
-Claro que precisa! Você é uma princesa Kagome e princesas andam em carruagens  
-Mas é que não estou acostumada com tudo isso  
-Venha cá – fala ela abrindo os braços e Kagome foi sem hesitar e ao chegar lá ela a abraçou  
Kagome viu flashes passando pela sua mente de algumas aulas de modos entre Anascliva que era mais jovem com uma mulher de cabelos marrom acobreado vestindo algumas roupas, aprendendo postura e modos a mesa, enfim todas as aulas de etiqueta necessária e depois sua mente voltou e ela já sabia como se tivesse aprendido desde criança  
-Acho que isso por enquanto seja o suficiente – fala a silfo sorrindo e soltando ela do abraço  
-Obrigado – diz Kagome e faz uma pequena reverência  
-Não precisa agradecer. Agora me acompanhem, vou levá-los a carruagem  
Eles vão até o jardim de entrada e veem uma carruagem branca bem ornamentada com detalhes em ouro assim como os arreios que tinham os cavalos alados que estavam amarrados a ela  
-Esses são os cavalos mais fortes e rápidos que temos, creio que lhes serviram.  
-Esta carruagem... – começa Kagome  
-Era uma das que usava Cassidy quando vinha ver-me. Agora depressa vocês tem até o meio dia de amanhã para chegarem ou não valerá de nada terem vindo até aqui  
-Obrigado Anascliva-sama – fala Sesshoumaru e faz uma leve reverência  
-Não necessita agradecer-me Sesshoumaru. Assim que puder mande lembranças aos seus pais  
-Obrigado – fala Kagome  
-Não me agradeça criança – fala abraçando ela, mas dessa vez não houve nenhuma troca de informações  
Sesshoumaru sobre na carruagem e toma os arreios dos cavalos enquanto Karen entrava na carruagem  
-Kagome tome cuidado com Ilya – sussurra ao seu ouvido  
-Ilya?  
-Sim, fique perto de Enara ela não vai lhe machucar, sempre vai querer o seu bem  
-Perto de Enara?  
-Isso  
-Vou lembrar  
-Eu espero, ou você vai acabar perdendo coisas muito importantes que estão bem perto de você  
-Podemos ir Kagome? – pergunta Inuyasha chegando perto delas, que agora haviam sido afastadas do abraço  
-Claro Inuyasha – fala limpando as lágrimas que só agora notou que escorriam pelo rosto quando se afastou do abraço  
-Venha – fala estendendo a mão pra ela que pega de boa vontade e eles vão para dentro da carruagem – Tudo bem Kagome? – pergunta Inuyasha que estava sentado do lado de Kagome com Karen a frente deles já cochilando no banco estofado e macio  
-Sim, só vou sentir saudades dela. É como se nos conhecêssemos de muito tempo, apesar de só termos ficado com ela pouco mais de uma hora. É tão sei lá... Estranho  
-Sei como se sente, venha durma um pouco – fala passando os braços ao redor de seu corpo fazendo-a encostar-se em seu peito. Não demorou muito e viu que a respiração dela estava regular – Boa noite minha hime – fala e desvia o olhar para o céu sem lua e olha para a prima que agora estava sem as orelhas de hanyou – A lua negra – sussurra pra si mesmo e vê que uma mecha de seus cabelos que estava sobre o ombro em posse da mão de Kagome estava negra  
Quando Kagome acorda já estava amanhecendo e olha pra Inuyasha e vê ele com os cabelos negros. Esfrega bem os olhos achando que estava vendo mal e quando olha de novo pra ele vê que ele estava com os cabelos prateados  
-Tudo bem Kagome? – pergunta Inuyasha  
Kagome fica com uma perna de cada lado da cintura dele e se inclina sobre ele enquanto mexia nas suas orelhas  
-Kagome, se você quer testar quanto tempo eu resisto a você eu digo que só aguento trinta segundos – fala vendo que o tórax de Kagome, mas especificamente os seios dela, estavam a milímetros de seu rosto  
-Estranho você ainda está com o cabelo prateado  
-Não devia estar? – pergunta enquanto via ela se inclinar mais e começa a mexer no seu cabelo – Que deu em você Kagome?  
-Pensei ter visto seu cabelo negro quando acordei só que ele está mais prateado do que nunca  
-Isso é um dos efeitos da lua negra – fala Karen se espreguiçando  
-Lua negra?Está falando da lua nova?  
-Sim, na lua nova perdemos os poderes de youkai e ficamos meramente humanos até amanhecer – fala ela olhando pelo que devia ser uma janelinha o sol que havia nascido já há algum tempo  
-Estamos chegando – fala Sesshoumaru do lado de fora  
-Finalmente, não aguento essa prisão de ouro – diz Karen batendo com a ponta dos dedos na carruagem  
Kagome olha pela janela da carruagem e vê uma enorme mansão com o pátio que devia ter três vezes o tamanho da mansão cheio de carruagens parecidas com a que estava mais não tão rica em detalhes e guardas ao redor delas protegendo o que ou quem que estivesse lá dentro. Sesshoumaru desce a carruagem e Kagome vê que algumas pessoas cochichavam olhando para a carruagem com os cavalos alados feita de carvalho branco e rica em detalhes de ouro  
Uma das coisas que Kagome mais ouvia era 'Essa aê deve estar pensando que é melhor que nós pra vir numa carruagem de ouro com burros-voadores' ou 'Coitada, vai perder antes mesmo de entrar'  
-Vou ensinar uma lição a essas aí – fala um dos cavalos e dá um relincho balançando a crina, o que assustou algumas  
-Não se preocupe Klaus, não sabem o que falam – diz Sesshoumaru alisando a crina dele  
-Duvido  
Inuyasha desce da carruagem e fica perto da porta como alguns dos guardas que estavam não muito longe. Algumas das servas pessoais das outras 'princesas' passaram perto de Inuyasha e soltaram alguns assovios  
-Se uma delas se atrever a encostar-se em você não me responsabilizo por meus atos – diz Kagome com a voz meio enraivada  
-Não se preocupe sou apenas seu – fala baixo apenas pra ela ouvir  
Quem passava não via Kagome por ela estar muito encostada e também por causa de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru que montavam guarda ao redor da carruagem, mas ela conseguia ver muita coisa. Não demorou muito e um porta-voz dos anciões do conselho, um baixinho de cabelos escuros e curtos, que chamava as princesas que fariam a seleção  
-Alguém se lembra de ter feito minha inscrição ou coisa do tipo? – pergunta Kagome  
-Eu pelo menos não fui – fala Karen  
-Nem eu – diz Sesshoumaru  
-Inuyasha? – pergunta com uma pontada de esperança  
-Não – responde ele simplesmente  
-Então viemos aqui sem eu ter feito nada?  
-Bom Anascliva disse que não precisávamos fazer nada fora trazer você aqui que o resto estava feito  
-Eu sinceramente espero que ela tenha acertado  
-Ela nunca erra – fala Karen que ainda estava dentro da carruagem, mas sai em seguida ficando de prontidão do lado de fora  
-Algo de errado Karen? – pergunta Kagome preocupada com a amiga/cunhada  
-Não, só estou com um pouco de enjôo. Preciso de um pouco de ar fresco  
-Tudo bem, mas se piorar me avise. Tenho uns remédios que a Izayoi mandou trazer caso você não se sentisse bem  
-A tia Iza é um caso sério. Nunca vi mais preocupada  
-Não me surpreende com uma família igual à de vocês  
-Se prepare Kagome, logo, logo será sua vez – fala Sesshoumaru  
Kagome esboçou um sorriso, sabia que Rin estava quase nesse meio. Mas bem quase  
-Enara, filha de Coren, hime da tribo dos lobisomens – fala o porta-voz  
Kagome olha levemente pela janela e vê uma princesa com um kimono branco, ela tinha os cabelos negros longos e meio encaracolados nas pontas, a pele acobreada, como se tivesse passado um bom tempo na praia até conseguir aquele bronzeado perfeito, e tinha um andar gracioso. Ela anda até algum lugar fora da vista de Kagome  
-Que está olhando Kagome? – pergunta Karen  
-Aquela princesa  
-Que tem ela?  
-Anascliva disse que deveria ficar perto dela  
-Bom, se ela disse depois você pode tentar falar com ela  
-Certo  
-Kagome, bisneta de Cassidy, líder dos silfos e do clã Taisho  
-Eu o que? – pergunta Kagome meio chocada, mas não teve tempo de pensar pois Inuyasha abrira a porta para ela e estendeu-lhe a mão, que ela pegou e com a ajuda dele desceu suavemente - Inuyasha, não sabia que era líder do seu clã  
-Acho que isso foi idéia de meu pai – fala Inuyasha soltando sua mão – Estarei torcendo por você  
-Até mais – fala ela soltando a mão dele e indo até onde estava o porta-voz e agora via que a porta da mansão estava aberta e ela entrou  
Deparou-se com uma enorme sala que dava em corredores fora do comum de tão grande e em cada corredor tinha entradas que davam em mais corredores do mesmo tamanho. Na sala viu que havia uma moça em seus vinte e cinco anos, mas pela aura dela percebeu que era um youkai então podia ter séculos de idade. Ela fitou-a com os olhos chocolate curiosos e deu alguns passos em sua direção  
-Com licença senhora – fala Kagome e vê que a mulher lhe olhava com os olhos violetas atentos – Sabe onde devo ir?  
-Deves encontrar o caminho  
-"Tá explicado porque demorava tanto tempo pra chamar as candidatas" – pensou Kagome e olhou o longo corredor, mordendo o lábio inferior – "Esse corredor é enorme e tem vários caminhos. Qual é o certo? Parece até um labirinto"  
Do nada uma lembrança veio na mente de Kagome.

_Anascliva e Cassidy brincavam numa prova de labirinto que elas mesma criavam e que mudavam de tempo em tempo  
-Como dá pra achar a saída nessa bagunça? – pergunta Cassidy  
-Acho que indo reto – fala Anascliva mostrando com o dedo em linha reta – Só que teria que atravessar as paredes  
-Isso é complicado_

Kagome começa a andar direto pelo corredor e em vez de parar na parede e virar pra direita ou para a esquerda foi direto e pra sua surpresa não era uma parede e sim uma ilusão muito bem feita de uma parede e havia parado numa sala cheia de armas antigas e medievais, como espadas de samurais, muchaicos, bastões, machados, e muitas outras e no fim da sala outro youkai segurando uma espada de samurai  
-Escolha sua arma – fala ele e avança para perto dela  
-Espera!  
-O que?  
-Em vez de brigar podemos conversar?  
-Conversar?  
-É  
-Sobre o que?  
-Eu sei lá, qualquer coisa. De onde você vem?  
-Do norte, perto das montanhas  
-Certo, eu venho de Tókio  
-Já ouvi falar de lá  
-Sério?Não sabia que Tókio tinha fama por aqui – fala sorrindo e ele sorri também – Você aprendeu a lutar com seus pais?  
-Não, aprendi sozinho  
-Eu aprendi com meu noivo. Escuta me responde uma coisa – fala chegando perto dele com uma curiosidade bem visível em seus olhos – Tem problema eu ser noiva?  
-Não  
-Que bom – fala sorrindo aliviada – Não iria acabar com Inuyasha  
-A não ser que ele não seja nobre  
-Nobre?Bom o clã é famoso e tal. Isso conta?  
-Depende do clã  
-Já ouviu falar do clã de Inutaisho?  
-O clã de inuyoukais?Sim, ele é bem famoso. Um dos mais poderosos clãs de raças que existem  
-Que bom – fala e suspira aliviada  
-Já podes passar – fala ele abrindo caminho pra ela que só viu agora a porta atrás dele _(n/a:ela é cega por acaso? ¬¬)_  
-Hã?Claro. Obrigado – fala e anda até a porta, mas quando ia passar se vira – Ei, qual é seu nome?  
-Yusuke  
-Foi um prazer conhecer você Yusuke-san – fala Kagome e faz uma reverência leve  
-O prazer foi meu Kagome-sama  
Ela passa a porta sorrindo e só então percebe que ele sabia seu nome. Mas quando olha para trás a porta já não estava lá. Vira-se para frente e vê uma mesa retangular com uma cadeira e em cima da mesa um vaso, com umas sementes e um homem no canto da sala  
-Plante – fala ele simplesmente – Vão florescer poucos minutos depois de você plantar  
Ela senta na cadeira e com as mãos mesmo faz um buraco meio fundo no vaso e coloca as sementes dentro cobrindo depois com a terra.  
Enquanto isso, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e Karen esperavam do lado de fora há pelo menos duas horas. Nesse meio tempo, Karen cortou o cabelo fazendo um feitiço e ele ficou curto na altura dos ombros e desfiado  
-Como estou? – pergunta ajeitando a franja  
-Ótima, melhor do que com cabelo grande – responde Sesshoumaru que estava sentado no degrau da carruagem – Ei mano! Relaxa aí! Ela está bem  
-Você acha?  
-O que eles poderiam colocar lá dentro?Dragões por acaso?  
-Acho que não caberiam dragões – fala Karen olhando pra mansão  
-A não ser que se use uma magia pra aumentar o espaço interno  
-Calem a boca vocês dois!Estão me deixando mais nervoso – fala ele esfregando as mãos  
As portas se abrem e as moças começam a sair, Inuyasha estica um pouco o pescoço e vê que Kagome era uma das últimas a sair e ela saia meio cabisbaixa, apesar do andar altivo, ainda conhecia sua noiva. Ela anda até eles  
-Como foi Kagome?  
-Muito mal. A flor não desabrochou – fala ela e abraça Inuyasha deixando uma lágrima cair – Gomen nasai  
-Tudo bem. Não chore. Escuta – fala segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos – Pra mim você sempre será minha hime  
Ela dá um sorriso fraco e dá um beijo em Inuyasha e quando se separam eles ficam abraçados. Sesshoumaru e Karen vão pra perto deles  
-Gomen nasai Sesshoumaru, viemos aqui à toa. Mas a vantagem é que iremos logo pra casa e vocês podem encontrar a Rin e o Tai logo – fala com um sorriso triste e limpando uma lágrima  
-Ah Kagome não chore. Eu detesto ver uma mulher chorar – fala Sesshoumaru que é abraçado por Kagome – Ei, mas olhe o lado positivo. Quando chegar em casa pode se entupir de sorvete  
-É só não coma muito que eu também vou querer ok – fala Karen  
-Você cortou o cabelo – fala soltando de Sesshoumaru – Sempre me contaram que corte desfiado era moda, mas não quero mudar meu corte  
-E não mude mesmo. Você é linda assim – diz Karen sorrindo pra aliviar a tensão  
O porta-voz aparece novamente  
-Vim avisar-lhes sobre as jovens que conseguiram passar da seleção  
Kagome olha ao redor. Fora ela devia ter mais umas cem moças e pelo que ela ficou sabendo só cinco passariam adiante. Abraçou Inuyasha forte esperando o resultado  
-Enara filha de Coren – fala e Enara vai até ele com sua comitiva  
Kagome esboça um sorriso, pelo menos a garota que a hime dos silfos disse passou  
-Ilya, filha de Mailon – fala ele e vê uma jovem de cabelos negros e longos com um sorriso presunçoso do tipo que dizia 'Eu sabia que passaria' - Hya, filha de Eleanor – fala ele e vê uma jovem elfo ir com sua comitiva até ele – Arim, neta de Tarik – fala e uma jovem aparentemente humana vai até ele com sua comitiva – Kagome, bisneta de Cassidy  
Kagome sentiu o coração falhar umas batidas. Como havia ganhado se em todas as provas fez exatamente o oposto do que era pra ser feito? Inuyasha chama-a e ela vai andando sendo seguida por Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e Karen. Ao chegar mandam-na entrar no mesmo salão enorme de entrada de antes  
-Dá pra se perder aqui na boa – fala Karen baixo, mas que deu pros outros ouvirem  
-Princesas – começa o porta-voz – Sabem que passaram pela seleção, mas nem por isso serão decretadas princesas supremas. Existe uma longa viajem até Eurulac, a cadeia de montanhas que rodeia o castelo onde está a coroa. Devem ir até o castelo e se conseguirem entrar, será escolhida por Nyile uma para usar a coroa. Apenas uma, mas nem por isso devem perder laços de amizade que podem se formar entre vocês  
-Que chatice – Kagome ouviu Karen falar baixo perto dela  
-Devem viajar todos juntos, se quiserem podem levar as carruagens, mas sem sair do chão. Se uma se afastar do grupo, será considerada orgulhosa ou impaciente coisas que Nyile não permite que sejam.  
-Tá lascada Kagome – fala Karen baixo de novo, mas recebe um olhar duro de Sesshoumaru – Já sei, parei com as brincadeiras  
-Podem ir se preparar para daqui a alguns minutos saírem. E por falar nisso, ninguém saberá que vocês são princesas não importa de onde venham. Mesmo que estejam entre seu povo, eles não reconheceram vocês. Boa viagem – fala e sai por um dos corredores  
-Bom aqui começa nossa viagem – fala Karen se espreguiçando e Kagome olha de relance pra Ilya – Que há Kagome?  
-Não sei por que, mas acho que já vi essa Ilya de algum lugar  
-Deve ser só impressão sua. Que tal deixarmos os cavalos voltarem para Anascliva, ela vai acabar sentindo falta  
-Eles já foram, sabiam exatamente a hora em que deveriam voltar para lá – fala Sesshoumaru  
-Que ótimo, agora vamos a pé? – pergunta Karen meio desolada já pensando nas bolhas que teria no pé  
-Se você quiser ir fique a vontade, mas eu pessoalmente vou com estilo. Deve estar nos esperando lá fora  
Enquanto conversavam eles andavam de volta pra fora conversando e ao chegarem não encontram mais nenhuma carruagem fora as das respectivas comitivas  
-Estranho, pensei que só passaram uns minutos lá dentro e esse lugar parece que foi desocupada há horas – comenta Inuyasha, mas eles escutam um rugido enorme lembrando o trovão e olham para o céu – Ah-Un!  
-Quem? – pergunta Kagome, mas antes de Inuyasha responder um dragão de duas cabeças completamente selado e usando o que pareciam focinheiras pousa bem na frente deles – Minha nossa!  
O dragão se aproxima de Sesshoumaru e bate uma das cabeças de leve no ombro dele  
-Também senti sua falta – fala Sesshoumaru fazendo carinho numa das cabeças – Você cresceu hein  
-Acho que agora entendi o que queria dizer com 'viajar com estilo' Sesshoumaru – fala Kagome e aproxima-se do dragão que a olha com uma das cabeças  
-Pode tocar Kagome, ele não faz mal a ninguém que eu não queira  
Kagome faz carinho na outra cabeça do dragão que solta um grunhido de felicidade (?)  
-Assim eu fico com ciúmes desse dragão – diz Inuyasha  
-Não precisa ficar com ciúmes maninho. Esse dragão gosta mais da Rin, né Ah-Un? – pergunta Sesshoumaru para o dragão que apenas dá outro grunhido feliz – Está vendo  
-Talvez seja  
-Bom pessoal, acho que é aqui que começa nossa viagem – fala Karen e vê que as outras carruagens começavam a andar – Vamos lá  
Inuyasha monta Kagome em Ah-Un e puxa ele pelas rédeas enquanto andava a frente, Sesshoumaru à direita e Karen a esquerda de Kagome  
-"Boa sorte pra nós" – pensa Kagome e olha o caminho a frente


	35. Viagem

**Capítulo 35 – A viagem**

Eles estavam naquela viagem até a cadeia de montanhas Eurulac a pelo menos dois dias e Kagome estava começando a ficar entediada, pois fora o noivo e os cunhados, não falava com mais ninguém apesar de que cada comitiva fora a escolhida tinha pelo menos quatro pessoas. Solta um suspiro entediado e volta a pegar algumas frutas de uma árvore que tinha achado

-Que foi Kagome? – pergunta Sesshoumaru que estava pegando algumas dessas frutas com ela

-É que eu estou meio entediada. Não consigo falar com ninguém daqui direito

-É que normalmente as princesas são muito reservadas, só falam o necessário e os guardas não podem falar enquanto estiverem montando a guarda delas

-Eu sei

-Porque não tenta fazer amizade com alguém? Quem sabe não ganha mais algum amigo pra vida

-Bom, não sei como fazer isso

-Não sabe?!Ué, seja você mesma mulher!

-Tá, vou tentar. Mas faço isso só por sua causa

-Claro, acredito totalmente nisso – fala com um sorriso cínico

Kagome mostra a língua pra ele e depois vai andando na direção de onde estava uma das princesas na sombra de uma árvore. Ela olhava pra algum lugar nas nuvens e nem prestou atenção em quando ela chegou perto, embora os guardas já estivessem de prontidão para o caso de ela fazer alguma coisa contra sua princesa

-Oi – fala Kagome meio tímida, a princesa desvia os olhos do céu e olha para ela – Posso sentar?

-Pode – fala ela e só agora Kagome percebeu como a voz dela era doce

-Quer? – pergunta depois de sentar estendendo uma fruta pra ela.

Ela pega a fruta e depois de cheirar, mordisca

-Gostou? – pergunta Kagome

-É meio verde

-Ah, desculpa. Não sei escolher muito bem

-Tudo bem

-Qual seu nome?

-Enara. Enara Lair e o seu?

-Kagome. Kagome Higurashi

-Prazer

-O prazer é meu – fala Kagome sorrindo

Enara curva um pouco os lábios num sorriso

-Ei Enara, você mora aqui ou...

-Eu moro em outro plano, talvez você não conheça

-Eu conheço vários lugares

-É no plano da Terra

-No plano da terra? – pergunta Kagome e começa a rir

-Posso saber por que está rindo? – pergunta Enara se sentindo meio ofendida

-É que eu também moro lá. Pra falar a verdade, nasci e fui criada lá. Moro no Japão, em Kyoto junto com minha família. Nos mudamos a pouco tempo

-Você mora longe viu. Eu moro no Brasil, em Pernambuco **(n/a: uma pernambucana! Hehehe ^^)**

-Você que mora longe. Sempre que quiser dar uma passada no Japão, me chama que marco um tour pra você

-Valeu – fala sorrindo – Mas porque você é tão branquinha? Parece que nunca pegou sol

-É que eu sou branca mesmo, e também mesmo que fique horas no sol pra pegar um bronze só consigo ficar vermelha feito uma pimenta

-Sério?Pois se você for e der uma passada lá nas praias você não se arrepende, bom exceto a parte de ficar vermelha – fala e elas começam a rir – É sério, é ótimo por lá só que algumas praias são muito cheias, mas tipo assim de um jeito superlotado. Mais outras são tão desertas que dão medo

-Nossa. Me lembra de passar por lá quando ficar de férias

-Férias?Você trabalha?

-Sim, na empresa Taisho

-Já ouvi falar

-Bom eu pelo menos trabalho lá e na folga dou uns amassos – fala e pisca levemente

-Você tem namorado?

-Namorado não. Noivo. Ele me pediu em casamento

-É aquele cara né?O de cabelos branco-prateado? – pergunta acenando com a cabeça

-Quem?Ah!Aquele é o Sesshoumaru. Vou me casar com o irmão dele

-O hanyou?

-Sim, ele é muito gentil e carinhoso. Pelo menos comigo

-Você não acha que ele fez isso por interesse?Porque tipo assim se você virar a princesa daqui vai ter uma fortuna fora do comum sem falar de poderes fenomenais. Às vezes se interessam por isso

-Bom, Inuyasha não está nesse meio

-Inuyasha?Nome engraçado

-Eu acho fofo. Mas voltando, eu namorava com Inuyasha antes de saber que era princesa. Era só uma estudante medíocre que tentava ser alguém na vida. Aí começamos a namorar e quando viajei, ele me deu um anel e disse que quando voltasse oficializaríamos o nosso noivado. Só que passei cinco anos fora e agora nem ele quer mais esperar e nem eu também sabe. Assim que isso acabar vou me casar com ele

-Nossa. Que história romântica. Queria conhecer alguém assim pra um dia me casar. Sabe meus pais sempre disseram que por eu ser a princesa da tribo do norte tinha chances de ter um casamento arranjado com o príncipe de outra tribo, mas só havia um que era homem. Mas graças a Deus ele já tinha se casado e fiquei livre

-Sabe quem é ele?

-Nunca vi

-É o esposo da Karen, aquela hanyou ali – fala e aponta discretamente para Karen que dava alguma coisa pra Ah-Un comer

-Mesmo?!

-Sério. O nome dele é Tai e sabe que ele é bem bonito também. Só que ele fala com um sotaque tão engraçado. É que tipo ele é francês, pelo menos em teoria, e está acostumado com o jeito de falar de lá quando o coitado chegou lá na casa ficou perdidinho sem saber as palavras direito apesar de já falar japonês bem pra caramba

-Minha nossa!Eu não sabia. E ela parece estar grávida

-E está, mas apesar de todos os esforços do Tai, do Inuyasha, do Sesshoumaru e meu não deu certo e ela veio. Disse alguma coisa sobre precisar manter a integridade de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha e também pra garantir que eles não coloquem chifres em mim e na Rin. Mesmo que não seja a intenção deles, sempre tem uma ou outra fresquinha que acaba olhando

Kagome olha pra Inuyasha e vê que a mesma serva pessoal que ficava passando perto dele nos últimos dias estava tentando conversar com ele e sentiu pelo anel prateado, que Inuyasha não estava gostando nada da conversa

-E falando no diabo me aparece o capeta – fala Kagome olhando pra serva com uma cara que até Sesshoumaru quando viu engoliu em seco e essa não era uma coisa que fazia normalmente – Enara me dá licença. Tenho que fazer as galinhas voltarem para o galinheiro

-Quer ajuda?

-Seria uma boa – fala se levantando e vai até lá com Enara segurando o riso atrás dela – Ei você!

-Hime-sama – fala a serva se curvando

-Fique bem longe do MEU noivo ou vou fazer você pessoalmente PAGAR COM SUA ALMA!

-Pe-Perdoe-me Hime-sama – fala ela e com uma reverência sai de perto de lá rapidinho

-Kagome eu juro que não conhecia esse seu lado – fala Inuyasha olhando ela com uma cara meio o.O

-E você!Porque deixou que ela desse em cima de você hein?

-Eu tentei fazer ela me deixar de lado, mas não consegui e a Karen saiu com o Sesshoumaru pra pegar não sei o que aí que ela tava com vontade de comer, então não tive quem me ajudar

Kagome bufa de raiva

-Sabia que você fica uma graça zangada – fala segurando o queixo dela com uma das mãos e beija-a levemente

-Você faz melhor que isso – fala Kagome depois de se separarem e vê que Inuyasha deu uma olhada rápida em Enara – Ah, Inuyasha. Essa é a Enara. Ela é lá do plano da Terra também

-Mesmo?Muito prazer – fala e faz uma reverência leve com a cabeça

-O prazer é meu. Sua noiva é muito estressada sabia? – pergunta Enara sorrindo

-Sabia, mas eu amo ela mesmo assim – fala e abraça Kagome

Enara sorri e vê Sesshoumaru voltando com Karen ajudando ela apoiando o peso dela que andava meio cambaleante

-Karen tudo bem? – pergunta Kagome

-Eu tô me sentindo mal. Meu estômago tá embrulhado eu acho que vou vomitar

-Pera aê que vou pegar um remédio pra você – fala e vai até a bolsa e começa a procurar – Band-aid, gaze, tylenol, achei – fala e volta correndo pra onde Karen estava – Toma Karen. Ai não você comeu alguma coisa?

-Ainda não, tudo que como tem gosto de vômito

-Toma, pode ajudar – fala Enara dando uma das frutas que estava comendo com Kagome

-Dá uma mordida bem grande e depois põe o remédio pra dentro

-Ok – fala ela e morde a fruta e depois de engolir põe o remédio na boca – Credo, isso é pior que Buscopan

-Não era pra você mastigar o remédio e sim engolir de vez – diz Sesshoumaru ainda segurando ela pela cintura

-Eu não consigo tomar remédio sem mastigar Sesshy. É costume

-Mesmo assim. Anda vem cá – fala levando ela até Ah-Un que estava deitado numa árvore ali perto – Ah-Un tome conta dela – diz deitando Karen com a cabeça encostada numa das patas do dragão

-Alguém aí tem um travesseiro?

-Eu resolvo isso pra você – fala Kagome e se senta, colocando a cabeça de Karen em seu colo – Melhorou?

-Comparado com a pele do dragão, isso é o paraíso. Sem ofensas Ah-Un

-Se sente melhor? – pergunta Inuyasha

-Um pouco

-Vou fazer nosso almoço – fala Sesshoumaru

-O Sesshoumaru cozinhando essa eu pago pra ver – fala Kagome

-Não fala assim, meu primão até que cozinha bem viu

-Se você diz não duvido. Senta aí Enara, não fica em pé

-Escuta obedeça a Kagome, se não ela te põe de castigo

-E é? – pergunta Enara sentando perto de Kagome

-É sim, da última vez ela não deixou o Inuyasha sair pra uma balada e ele foi. Apanho e feio viu. Nunca vi uma de direita tão forte

-Que mentira Karen

-Tem razão foi de esquerda

-Hahahahahahaha – ri Enara sem poder se conter, mas de repente ela para – Vem vindo alguém

Elas olham e veem dois guerreiros, mas ao contrário dos outros guardas usavam uma armadura que cobria apenas o tórax e o ombro esquerdo e nas armaduras tinha alguns detalhes em dourado e por baixo das armaduras um kimono imponente com um deles usando um branco com detalhes em verde escuro e outro com o kimono azul em detalhes brancos

Um sorriso iluminou o rosto de Karen quando os viu

-Tai! Amor que está fazendo aqui? – pergunta Karen se sentando, mas Tai segura ela pelos ombros e coloca ela com a cabeça em seu colo

-Acréditou mesmo que eu íría abondanar você aqui tão facilmente?

-Não é abandonar?

-Foi o que disse

Karen se limitou a sorrir e viu que Tai estava com o kimono branco e que a pessoa que veio com ele era...

-RIN! – fala Sesshoumaru assustado quando viu ela e deixou cair à panela que tinha em mãos

-Nosso almoço – fala Karen com a voz chorosa ao ver a comida caída no chão

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – pergunta Sesshoumaru segurando a esposa pelos ombros

-Não posso mais ver meu marido?

-Claro que pode, mas não podia ter avisado

-Seu celular não funciona aqui

-Mandava sinal de fumaça, pombo correio, alugava um papa-léguas

-Eu não sabia onde você estava e também fomos atacados no meio do caminho por ladrões

-Subornava o cara e mandava ele me trazer. Qualquer coisa!Você sempre foi tão criativa

-Até parece que não gosta que eu tenha vindo pra cá

-É claro que gostei! Mas me preocupo por você

-Ela contou que fomos atacados pôr ládrões? – pergunta Tai

-Mencionou, mas não vem ao... LADRÕES!

-Valeu Tai, só piora as coisas pro meu lado – fala Rin olhando levemente para Tai

-Nõ me agradéça

Enquanto Rin tentava convencer Sesshoumaru que estava bem, Inuyasha havia voltado e estava junto de Kagome dois pratos e deu um pra Karen e um pra Kagome

-Arigatou – fala Kagome e começa a comer - Quer alguma coisa Enara?

-Não, obrigado – fala ela. Tava na cara que ela não esperava que Tai aparecesse bem na sua frente e não se sentia a vontade

-Olá – fala Tai olhando pra ela – Ainda nõ te conheço

-Eu sou Enara – fala timidamente baixando a cabeça

-Prázer. Eu sou Tai

-Eu já sei me falaram de você

-Sérío? Amôr está espalhando boatos meus pôr acaso

-Eu mesma não – fala Karen que havia acabado de comer – Pega mais pra mim

-Por quê?

-Estou comendo por mim e por nosso filho e ele está esfomeado!Agora pega pra mim!

-Cômo é que sê diz?

-Argh! Por favorzinho – fala fazendo biquinho

Ele somente sorri e vai até perto de onde uma segunda panela que quem tinha feito era Inuyasha e nesse meio tempo Sesshoumaru e Rin se acertaram e estavam comendo com eles, exceto Enara que estava num canto perto de Kagome

-Ahn, Kagome eu acho que vou voltar

-Já?Come pelo menos um pouquinho. Sei que parece uma gororoba, mas o gosto é bom

-Ei – fala Sesshoumaru ofendido, porque foi ele quem cozinhou

-Não liga querido, tá uma delícia

-É fofucho, não liga – fala Karen

-Tsk – resmunga ele e termina de comer e assim que termina o prato fica cheio de novo

-Você não se cansa de comer não? – pergunta Rin

-Posso fazer nada se tenho um estômago que tem o dobro do meu tamanho – responde ele e começa a comer

-Isso é verdade, todos os Taisho que conheço têm um apetite animal – fala Kagome e recebe olhares enviesados – Que foi? Não é verdade?

-Humph!

Enara comia um pouco só pra enrolar mais do que por fome

-Você é uma lobisomem não? – pergunta Karen olhando pra Enara que recebeu todos os olhares

-Sim – fala ela olhando para o próprio prato

-Ela é que nem você Tai – fala Rin

-Bom igual não é, mas é uma de minhas írmãs

-É tão bom quando todos se dão bem – fala Kagome

-Senhorita Enara – fala um dos soldados da princesa lobisomem com uma reverência

-Sim Shiro

-Estão perguntando se a senhorita irá almoçar

-Relaxa amigo ela está almoçando com a gente – fala Rin

-Não se preocupe Shiro, vou ficar aqui no almoço – responde ela sorrindo pra ele que fica meio envergonhado e sai depois de uma reverência, quase tropeçando numa pedra não muito longe dali

-Alguém tá a fim da Enara – cantarola Rin

-Como? – pergunta ela olhando pra Rin

-Tá na cara que ele tem uma quedinha por você

-Uma queda?Eu diria um tombo – fala Inuyasha

-É feio dar palpite da vida dos outros – diz Sesshoumaru

-Também é feio fazer experimentos com pó de mico mas você colocou nas calças de seu professor de matemática sem pestanejar

-Ele mereceu! Tirei nove porque aquele miserável roubou um ponto meu

-O senhor Hosberg? – pergunta Tai desviando os olhos da comida

-Ele mesmo. Agora diga, não foi engraçado ver o professor sair coçando os países baixos?

-Sesshoumaru! – fala Rin repreendendo o marido

-O que?Ele era mesmo. Não era não Tai?

-Era especialmente com a gente e o Alvin

-Sério?Porque na sala da gente ele era bem legal – comenta Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru fica olhando estranho pra ele

-Acho que ele sabia que nossa sala ainda tinha esperanças de ficar boa – diz Karen

-Exatamente, tinha do verbo não tem mais. Ele desistiu assim que conheceu o Edward

-Foi, especialmente quando ficamos dançando funk em cima da mesa do professor – fala Karen sorrindo ao lembrar-se

-Funk? – pergunta Enara – Lá na minha sala era só swingueira

-Sério?

-É, e até o professor se metia. Era bem engraçado os meninos cantando e as meninas dançando nas cadeiras e quando o professor chegava ele cantava e os outros dançavam. Pelo menos ia nessa até a inspetora passar, quando ela chegava perto do corredor sempre tinha alguém olhando aí todo mundo se sentava e quando ela chegava na porta da sala o professor começava a dar aula

-Muito louco – fala Sesshoumaru

-Era engraçado – fala Enara – Mas não imaginei que soubessem dançar funk

-Ninguém imagina, essa é a surpresa – diz Sesshoumaru dando uma piscadela e Enara só ri mais

-Ok, já tá na hora de irmos de novo. As comitivas já estão saindo – diz Inuyasha vendo uma das carruagens começar a andar e as outras se preparando pra sair

-Que chatice! Sempre temos que acompanhar eles, porque é que eles não acompanham a gente? – pergunta Karen indignada

-Karen sua gravidez está te fazendo perder os poucos neurônios que tem. Lembra-se que temos que seguir por ordem de chamada e a primeira é a da Enara. Só podemos sair daqui quando ela colocar aquela carruagem pra andar

-Então é melhor eu ir logo lá pra frente. Já estamos parados a quase uma hora – diz Enara se levantando e acena pra eles – Até daqui a pouco

-Até – falam eles

Eles voltam pra estrada e depois de andar um pouco (melhor dizendo um bucado, imaginem uns 20 km) encontraram não muito longe da estrada o que parecia um ninho enorme com alguns ovos dourados

-Cara imagine o tamanho da galinha que pôs isso! – fala Karen andando na direção do ninho

-Nõ Karén – fala Tai segurando ela – Nõ sabemos que críatura pode estar protegendo esse niho

-É ninho.

-Pára de me córrígir e vamôs embóra antes que seja lá quem fôr que pôs esses ovos voltar e veja que estamos aqui

Eles escutam um rugido e veem um dos ovos se mexer um pouco, sendo rachado. Aparece um pequeno filhote de dragão com a pele vermelha igual à roupa de Inuyasha pra não dizer mais escura ele olha pra todos e dá o que parecia um grito, mas bem aguda e que forçou todos a tampar os ouvidos. Outro rugido foi escutado, mas esse era mais alto e grave

-Isso é um ninho de dragões! – fala Sesshoumaru alto o suficiente pra ouvirem apesar de estarem com os ouvidos tampados (?)

-Deu pra perceber! – fala Karen que estava mais abaixada

Dois dragões vermelhos enormes (da altura de Sesshoumaru quando vira aquele cachorro) passam voando bem perto deles e pegam alguns dos guardas das outras comitivas e matou-os em pleno vôo, jogando depois os cadáveres não muito longe de onde eles haviam pegado.

-Sesshôumáru! – fala Tai

Sesshoumaru se transformou num enorme cão branco com uma lua azul escura na testa e com a mandíbula contraída mostrando os dentes em forma de adaga. Ele não pensa duas vezes e pula em cima de um dos dragões mordendo perto do pescoço, mas a pele era muito grossa e apesar dos dentes afiados mal conseguia perfurar. Alguns tremores começam a passar no corpo de Tai

Kagome vira os olhos para o outro lado e vê que Inuyasha havia puxado a espada e olhava para outro dragão que agora ia na direção de Sesshoumaru. Antes de chegar a vinte metros no vôo rasante, o dragão foi impedido por rajadas de vento letais e olha pra Inuyasha dando um rugido e voa na direção dele, mas antes que pudesse chegar perto um lobo com o pelo castanho-negro (que tinha metade do tamanho do dragão) pula no pescoço dele segurando com toda a força possível e arranhando a pele dele com as garras afiadas

O dragão consegue fazer o lobo sair de cima dele e morde o lombo dele que dá um ganido de dor

-Tai – fala Karen desesperada e pega uma das espadas jogando no dragão e batendo perto de onde tinha a pele mais fina – Inuyasha! Acerte ali onde está minha espada!É onde está o coração!

O dragão levanta vôo ainda com o lobo na boca e joga-o contra o chão fazendo com que a terra ficasse com uma enorme poça de sangue abaixo dele. Karen vai pra junto de Tai e coloca a mão no focinho dele percebendo que ele está ofegante e suava

-Ai meu Deus!Veneno! – fala colocando a mão na boca – Tai! Tai olha pra mim! – fala ficando no campo de visão dele – Por favor, Tai não desista! Eu vou achar um antídoto pra você! – o lobo a encara com os olhos inteligentes de mais pra ser de um animal comum – Tai – fala ela com a voz fraca pelo choro – Por favor, não me deixa!

Kagome que olhava aquela cena entre Karen e o lobo, que era Tai na forma de lobisomem, não percebeu quando um dos dragões foi morto pelos dentes de Sesshoumaru que agora saia uma névoa letal para qualquer criatura

-Saiam daqui! Essa névoa é venenosa! – fala Inuyasha cobrindo o rosto de Kagome com uma das mãos e afastando ela do lugar – Fique aqui!

-Mas Inuyasha...!

-Fique aqui, por favor, Kagome. Quando isso acabar eu venho aqui lhe buscar

-Mas

-Fique aqui, por favor. Lá é perigoso demais. Eu volto

-Promete?

Ele não consegue responder, pois ouvi um ganido alto e vê que as outras princesas também haviam sido levadas para lá. Inuyasha corre na direção do ganido sem nem perceber que Kagome havia segurado sua mão, mas ela não conseguiu prendê-lo e ele se soltou com facilidade.

Kagome olha pro lugar e vê que estavam na floresta, mas havia um brilho azul vindo de algum lugar por trás das árvores. Ela anda um pouco na direção da luz, mas Enara lhe segura o braço

-Não Kagome. Devemos ficar aqui

-Mas aquele brilho... Você está vendo?

-Um pouco

-Como um pouco?Parece um farol de tanta luz que sai. Vamos olhar

-Kagome, não tem nenhum jeito de te fazer parar né? – pergunta Enara e recebe um aceno negativo de Kagome – Ok, mas vamos só dar uma olhada rápida e depois voltamos. Se derem por nossa falta estaremos perdidas

Elas vão na direção da luz azulada e quanto mais andavam floresta adentro mais Kagome via a luz ficar mais forte. Elas ouvem um barulho atrás delas e veem duas moças vindo logo atrás delas. Uma era elfa tinha cabelos louros curtos que chegavam nos ombros, rosto anguloso e os olhos numa cor de marfim. A outra era humana com os cabelos negros longos que chegavam um pouco abaixo do ombro (mesmo tamanho do cabelo de Kagome) e os olhos eram numa cor de violeta

-Hya!Arim!Que fazem aqui? – pergunta Enara

-Vimos uma luz azul vindo daquela direção e depois não encontramos vocês – fala a elfa

-Mesmo assim Hya, você não podia ter vindo aqui. Pode ser perigoso

-Não iríamos deixar vocês se arriscarem sozinhas – fala a morena que se chamava Arim

-Tudo bem, mas fiquem por perto. Pra onde Kagome?

-Ainda é por ali

-Você consegue ver esse pontinho de luz também? – pergunta Arim

-Pontinho?Vocês estão cegas por acaso? Essa luz forte só falta me cegar – diz Kagome e olha na direção da luz cerrando um pouco os olhos pela claridade

-Eu só consigo ver essa luz como um ponto fraco – fala Hya

-Eu também – fala Arim

-E eu – fala Enara – Seja lá o que for isso Kagome, você pode ver melhor do que nós

Elas andam tomando cuidado com alguns cipós e pedras que estavam no caminho para não tropeçarem em nada até que chegam numa clareira. A clareira tinha a forma circular, como se alguém tivesse feito ela exatamente nessa forma e no meio bem no centro da clareira havia uma fonte enorme e no meio da fonte o que parecia um cálice de pedra de onde saia a água que caia dentro da fonte

-Que lindo – fala Hya olhando a fonte – Era essa fonte que brilhava, olha só

Kagome olha mais atentamente para a fonte e vê detalhes no cálice que lembravam desenhos de runas antigas e que brilhavam assim como a água que escorria pra fora do cálice. Ela chega mais perto e vê um brilho rápido passar na água da fonte e se inclina sobre a fonte

-Ai – fala Arim – Acho que me cortei em algum lugar

-Vem lavar se não pode infeccionar – fala Hya segurando a morena pela mão e colocando um pouco de água da fonte, mas o corte da mão de Arim sara assim que entra em contato com a água da fonte

-Como você fez isso?

-Eu não fiz nada

-Essa água deve ter propriedades curativas – fala Enara

-Podemos pegar um pouco e levar pra quem se machucou

-Seria perda de tempo – fala uma voz feminina vinda de trás delas. Ela se vira e vê uma moça de pele clara e com os cabelos castanhos escuros longos e lisos, olhos negros e o rosto tinha uma máscara de dureza e amargura – Nem adiantaria levar. Eles já devem ter morrido. É muito difícil alguém lutar contra dragões vermelhos e sobreviver

-Ilya você não sabe o que está falando – diz Arim

-Claro que sei. Todos devem estar mortos há essa hora. A única coisa de útil que fizeram foi nos trazer até aqui pra podermos continuar pelo caminho até Eurulac

-Cala a boca – fala Kagome com a franja encobrindo os olhos

-O que disse?

-Cale sua boca porque eles ainda estão vivos e bem – diz levantando a cabeça e olhando para a Ilya – Você não os conhece

-São apenas soldados. Vivem para garantir nossa proteção e apenas isso

-Não!São pessoas e você não tem o direito de falar assim deles. Eles estão lutando e arriscando a vida para nos salvar e você não tem nem a consideração de pensar neles com respeito

-Escute aqui sua...

Antes que Ilya falasse, eles escutam o urro de um dragão e veem Ah-Un vindo na direção delas acompanhado de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru que estava falando com Rin, Tai e Karen montados em Ah-Un e os outros soldados da comitiva vindo atrás deles, exceto os dois que haviam morrido, mas mesmo assim estavam feridos

-Kagome. Foi difícil achar você sabia – fala Inuyasha abraçando Kagome com a preocupação evidente em sua voz – Não devia ter se afastado tanto

-Gomen ne. Está machucado?

-Não só alguns arranhões

-Sesshoumaru, pessoal vocês estão bem?

-Estamos bem Kagome, mas a Karen vai ter que levar o Tai por causa do veneno do dragão – explica Sesshoumaru

-Vamos Ah-Un – fala Karen segurando as rédeas. Tai estava sentado atrás dela com o corpo inclinado sobre o dela

-Espera Karen – fala Kagome e pega de Inuyasha o que parecia um cantil e coloca dentro água da fonte e vai até perto de Tai – Ei Tai! Bebe isso – fala e coloca o cantil perto da boca dele que bebe um pouco e depois arregala os olhos

-Isso é...

-Cala a boca e bebe – fala e dá o cantil a Tai que bebeu todo, mas fazendo umas caretas – Quem se feriu, por favor, me diga. Podemos dar a vocês uma coisa para lhes curar, mas vocês tem que se organizar e fazer quatro filas. Meninas, vocês podem ajudar? – pergunta olhando para as princesas

Elas acenam afirmativamente e vão para a frente das filas e pegam alguns cantis e enchem com água da fonte e iam dando aos feridos. Ilya só ficava parada olhando, até os soldados da própria comitiva dela estavam bebendo dos cantis e agradecendo a Kagome e a Enara, pois bebiam do cantil delas

-Arigatou gozaimassu Kagome-sama – fala um dos soldados de Ilya que havia bebido um pouco do cantil

-Não precisa me agradecer. Se sente bem?Ainda tem dor em algum lugar

-Não senhorita. Arigatou mais uma vez – fala e sai depois de uma reverência respeitosa

Todos já haviam ficado melhores, mas ainda repousava em alguns lugares da clareira. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e mais alguns soldados foram buscar madeira para fazer uma fogueira. Quando voltaram acenderam a fogueira não muito longe da fonte, num lugar que dava pra iluminar bem a clareira apesar de alguns lugares estarem mais escuros. Inuyasha sentou-se ao lado de Kagome

-Toma – fala ela e estende o cantil pra ele

-Não estou com sede

-É para seus machucados

-São leves até amanhã saram

-Mesmo assim Inuyasha. Apenas pra você ficar bom mais rápido

Ele pegou o cantil e depois de lançar um olhar estranho pro objeto bebeu um pouco

-Que gosto horrível! – diz com uma careta

-Bebe mais e reclama menos

Ele fez outra careta e bebeu um pouco mais

-Toma – diz devolvendo o cantil a ela que se encosta a ele fechando um pouco os olhos – que foi Kagome? Você parece estar apreensiva

-"Maldito anel" – pensou Kagome por um momento lembrando que o anel passava suas informações pra Inuyasha – É que pensei que vocês poderiam ter se machucado mais

-Queria que me machucasse mais?

-Bom, se estivéssemos lá em casa e eu fosse a enfermeira pra cuidar de um garoto dodói por mim tudo bem – fala e vê um sorriso malicioso no rosto de Inuyasha – Mas como estamos aqui fico feliz em saber que vocês estão bem e a salvo. E o Tai?Cadê ele?

-Ali – fala apontando com a cabeça para o lugar onde estavam Tai e Karen juntos, com ele deitado no colo dela – Espero que isso não aconteça novamente

-Também, não sei se agüentaríamos outros dragões e além do mais corre o risco da Karen abortar

-Ela e a Rin

-A Rin também?!

-Sim, acho que faz algumas semanas

-O Sesshoumaru sabe?

-Porque mais você acha que ele ficou tão desesperado quando viu ela aqui?

-Já contaram que é feio falar dos outros pelas costas? – perguntou Sesshoumaru que estava em pé ao lado deles junto com Rin

-Você disse alguma coisa parecida com isso hoje de manhã – diz Inuyasha vendo o irmão sentar do lado de Kagome com Rin em seu colo

-Tá bom pessoal, vamos descansar. O dia hoje foi grande demais pra todos inclusive pro Tai – fala Kagome e encosta-se melhor ao peito de Inuyasha e fecha os olhos

-Dúrma tâmbém Káren – fala Tai tocando levemente seu rosto

-Não, vou ficar acordada aqui com você

-Précisa dôrmir. Lembrá-sê?Está vivendo pôr nós e pôr nosso bêbê

-Eu sei. Mas não quero dormir e se você piorar eu...

-Nõ vou piórar. Pode dórmír

-Mas Tai... Eu... Eu não quero te perder. Quando vi você lutando contra aqueles dragões eu pensei... Minha vida não é a mesma coisa sem você Tai e sabe disso não é?

-Cláro que sei

-Isso me lembra quando nos vimos pela primeira vez lembra? Apaixonei-me por você assim que te vi. Acontece com alguns youkais, mas não imaginei que fosse acontecer logo comigo a garota que nunca tem namorado fixo – seus olhos ficaram mais brilhantes enquanto ela falava – Não queria assumir que gostei de você, mas... Não dava! Simplesmente não dava! Quando via você com... Com aquelas barangas, eu...

-Eu sei Káren. Éra a mesma coisa com você. Semprê foi... Nunca acréditêi que acabaría gostando de uma garôta fútil e namorádêira

-E eu de um lobo fedorento e que não fala direito

-Nõ é minha culpa se o japonês é complicado

-O francês também

-Eu nõ acho

-Porque você nasceu na França, é normal pra você. Eu nasci aqui no Japão e é mais fácil pra mim o japonês

-É vérdade. Mesmo assim tente dôrmir um pouco. Pôr mim

-Não vou conseguir

-Venha – fala estendendo os braços pra Karen

Ela o desencosta de suas pernas e se deita do lado dele, sendo abraçada por seus braços fortes e quentes

-Como está se sentindo? – pergunta ela

-Um pouco melhór. Meu paladár ainda sente o gôsto daquela coisa que a Kagómê me deu

-Tem um gosto meio ruim, mas vai fazer se curar mais rápido

-Eu sei disso. Mas não deixa de sér ruim. Agorá vá dormir

-Já disse que não vou conseguir

-Entõ feche apenas os olhos. Se você dôrmír eu acórdo você

-E se você dormir?

-Você me acórda

-Tudo bem. Mas quero que escute uma coisa antes – fala e pega a mão dele e coloca sobre seu ventre

Tai escuta um batimento ritmado acompanhando o de Karen e sentiu o pequeno ser se mexer

-Nosso filho – fala Karen ainda com a mão sobre a dele e lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos

-Filha

-Como você sabe?

-Púra intuição

Karen sorriu e se aconchegou mais em Tai, que começa a cantar uma música de ninar perto do ouvido dela

-Não vai me fazer dormir assim

-Estou tentando fazêr nosso bêbê dórmír

-Não acredito

-Acrédite se quíser – fala ele e volta a cantar a canção enquanto acarinhava seus cabelos

Karen tenta inevitavelmente lutar contra o sono, mas diante dos carinhos de Tai e da canção de ninar que ela reconheceu como uma que a mãe dela cantava-lhe quando era criança, acabou dormindo aconchegada a Tai

-Acho melhór não acórdar você minha hányou

Ele beija o alto da testa da morena e fecha os olhos concentrando em ouvir o som de seu coração e do da filha. Nunca errara em suas intuições e com certeza não ia ser agora que isso ia começar, mas só ia mesmo saber daqui a dois meses. Sorriu consigo mesmo e fechou os olhos. Não demorou muito e adormeceu


	36. Passagem por Eurion

**Capítulo 36 – Passagem por Eurion**

Kagome estava bem confortável nos braços quentes de Inuyasha, mas a claridade lhe incomodava profundamente. Abre os olhos e vê que estava montada em Ah-Un, com Inuyasha sentado atrás dela

-Bom dia – fala ele sorrindo lindamente pra ela. Ela bufa e encosta-se a ele fechando os olhos de novo – Nem pense em dormir de novo. Vamos ter que descer de Ah-Un e ir a pé

-Por quê?

-Karen quer levar o Tai, apenas por segurança caso não tenha se recuperado totalmente e ele não quer deixá-la aqui então concordaram em ir juntos. É por um bem maior

-Tudo bem – fala e se espreguiça o máximo que pode – Oi Sesshoumaru, já de pé?

Sesshoumaru encarou Kagome por um momento e depois sorriu

-Lógico né?Alguém tem que fazer os preguiçosos levantarem

-Olha só Rin, nos chamando de preguiçosos – fala Karen dando uma cotovelada leve nas costelas da cunhada

-Não é. Já já ele vai se ver comigo

-Calma amor. Espere até ficarmos sós – fala fazendo um gesto com as mãos e com um sorrisinho malvado no rosto

-Só pênsa o que nõ présta – fala Tai que estava montado num cavalo

-ei Tai, onde pegou esse cavalo? – pergunta Kagome

-Ah, a Enára me empréstou. Disse prá ficar com ele até você acórdár e eu podêr ficar com Ah-U

-É Ah-Un – corrige Sesshoumaru

-Nõ foi isso que eu díssê – responde indignado cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo

Todos começam a rir, mas depois Karen fica séria

-Kagome, temos que ir – fala ela com uma pontada de tristeza

-Claro. Sem problemas Karen. Se você voltar pro Japão manda um beijo pra minha família e diz que tô com saudades ok

-Tudo bem, mas antes os avisos que você não pode esquecer – fala com a expressão séria – Escove os dentes depois de comer, deixe suas mãos sempre limpas, ajude a Rin a cuidar da integridade de meus primos...

-Que houve com a Karen? – pergunta Sesshoumaru

-Coma bastante frutas, beba bem muita água, dê um tabefe no Inuyasha todo dia pra mim...

-É de preferência na minha cama – fala Inuyasha, que já havia desmontado do dragão, alto o suficiente pra todos ouvirem

-E reze pra meu filho nascer homem...

-Por quê? – perguntou ela confusa

-Porque o Tai disse que ai ser mulher e não quero que ele fique se achando se acertar

-Que amôr – fala Tai rodando os olhos

-E fique longe daquela... Qual o nome?Ilya. Ela fede e não gosto dela e do jeito que ela olha pra você e pro meu priminho

-Concordo – fala Enara que vinha andando na direção deles – Bom dia – fala sorrindo com educação

-Bom dia – fala Kagome sorrindo

-Bom eu vou indo se você me permitir Kagome – fala Karen e Kagome entende na hora desmontando de Ah-Un – Até mais e lembre-se de torcer pra ser homem – fala Karen montando em Ah-Un seguida por Tai e alçam vôo

-Torça pra ser mulher! – fala Tai alto enquanto voavam e desaparecem da vista deles assim que alcançam as nuvens

-Estou sinceramente achando que o bebê está acabando com os poucos neurônios que a Karen tem – fala Inuyasha voltando a andar e Kagome segue ele com Enara ao seu lado

-Foi muito legal o que fez ontem Kagome – diz Arim que se aproximava delas com Hya. Inuyasha diminuiu o passo e ficou mais atrás delas

-É verdade Kagome. A Ilya tem um jeito de pensar muito estranho, quase cruel – fala Hya, a loura estava com os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo baixo

-Eu fiz o que qualquer outra pessoa faria – diz Kagome andando normalmente se sente uma curiosidade repentina invadir seu corpo – Inuyasha

-Sim – fala ele ainda andando atrás delas junto com Sesshoumaru e Rin, que andavam de mãos dadas

-Que coisa feia

-Curiosidade não é pecado

-Mas mata o gato

-Mas eu sou um hanyou cachorro

-Mas você é bonito e os bonitos são gatos – fala ela já começando a transformar aquilo numa discussão básica e Sesshoumaru só ria deles

-Que bom que agrado você – fala ele rodando os olhos. As princesas dão risinhos abafados

-E muito. Mas pare de escutar a conversa

-Não tem como. Vocês falam alto demais

-Você que tem uma audição boa demais pro seu bem. Sesshoumaru – fala ela olhando de relance o cunhado – Enrola o Inuyasha pra eu poder conversar em paz. Eu sou sua cunhadinha – fala fazendo beicinho e uma carinha bem, bem fofinha

-Claro claro – diz ele com ares de risos – Vem mano, vamos pegar alguma coisa pras meninas comerem

Inuyasha rola os olhos e dá uma bufada de raiva. Sesshoumaru ri divertido e passa o braço em torno do irmão praticamente arrastando ele até a floresta nos arredores do caminho

-Ei Kagome ele é seu namorado? – pergunta Hya gesticulando pros irmãos Taisho

-Noivo – corrige Kagome e mostra o anel de noivado

-Você tem sorte – fala Arim sorrindo lindamente, mostrando os dentes impecavelmente brancos – Mas o outro também não é de se jogar fora

Kagome escuta Rin dar uma bufada de raiva atrás delas

-Sabe se ele é comprometido? – pergunta Hya

-Ele é muito bem casado – responde Kagome

-Sério?Queria conhecer quem enlaçou. Pra conseguir um homem desses não é moleza

-Sabe essa morena que está aqui atrás de nós?É ela – fala Kagome sorrindo e aponta pra Rin

Rin dá um sorriso triunfante quando as duas se viraram embasbacadas para ela

-Mulher como você conseguiu? – pergunta Hya

-Sabe que até agora me pergunto isso. Mas o Sesshoumaru disse alguma coisa sobre gostar de desengonçadas e tímidas

-Acho que foi por isso que o Inuyasha gostou de mim – fala Kagome segurando o queixo numa expressão pensativa

-Minha nossa – fala Arim

-É sério. E dá certo. Pode-se dizer que é um tipo de charme natural – fala Rin e dá de ombros como se o assunto não fosse importante – Ai!

-Que foi? – pergunta Kagome

-Me deu uma vontade de comer queijo

-Queijo?

-Não me pergunta. É vontade de meu filho

-Será que eles escutam se gritarmos? – pergunta Enara

-Tem um jeito mais fácil. Batam na Kagome! – fala Rin vai na direção de Kagome com a mão levantada

Kagome não sabia se estava mais chocada pelo que ouviu ou com medo de levar uma sova de Rin, mas antes que pensasse Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru vieram correndo numa velocidade fora do comum

-Eu disse que dava certo – fala Rin e vai até Sesshoumaru enlaçando seu pescoço – Amor, eu quero queijo

-Queijo?

-Uhum – fala ela sorrindo com uma expressão inocente

-Eu não acredito nisso. Você fez o maldito elo entre a Kagome e o Inuyasha apitar, eu jurando que vocês tavam em perigo e quando chego aqui você só quer queijo?

-Aham – fala ela ainda sorrindo

-Fala sério – fala Inuyasha batendo na própria testa

-Vai logo Sesshoumaru ou seu filho vai nascer com cara de vaca! – fala Rin e aponta para algum lugar no caminho

Sesshoumaru respira bem devagar e contando até cem mentalmente

-Ok, eu vou. Mas se você vier com outra brincadeirinha dessas eu arranco sua cabeça fora – ameaça ele com a voz apavorante, mostrando alguns dos dentes

-Eu também amo você – fala e dá um selinho nele

Sesshoumaru sai na forma de uma esfera azul prateada numa velocidade incrível. Inuyasha bufa atrás de Kagome

-Acho que mereço uma explicação

-Booom... A Rin queria comer queijo e vocês tavam muito longe pra gente chamar então ela disse que tinha um jeito mais fácil e ameaçou me bater – responde Kagome sorrindo

-Tem história melhor não?

-É a verdade, se você não acredita problema seu! – diz dando as costas pra ele e ia começar a andar, mas ele segurou seu pulso – O que foi agora?

-Quero falar com você. A sós – fala e olha de soslaio para as princesas, que começam a sair ainda conversando

-Certo – fala ao ver que elas estavam longe – O que é?

Ele sorri docemente. Kagome não resistia àquele sorriso.

-Espero que não fique com raiva de mim – fala ele

-Não estou com raiva de você, você que ficou com raiva de mim

-Não estou – fala ele sorrindo e se aproxima mais de Kagome segurando-a pela cintura

-Inuyasha, quando você vem com esse sorrisinho é porque vai partir pra chantagem e eu não... – antes de ela terminar ele dá um beijinho nela

-Não vou te chantagear, só quero um beijinho seu – fala ele e dá outro selinho em Kagome

-Mesmo?Por um momento eu achei que não era muito bom fazer isso em público

-Então vamos arrumar privacidade

-Não, Inuyasha!Ainda vamos ter que andar um bocado e...

-Ei pessoal, parada pro almoço – fala Rin – Esqueçam, acho que já sabiam

-Obrigado por avisar Rin – fala Kagome e Inuyasha beija seu pescoço – Inuyasha, aqui não!

Ele pega Kagome nos braços e vai com ela até um lugar mais afastado. Coloca ela sentada no chão encostada numa árvore e beija o pescoço dela. Kagome dá um gemido

-Inuyasha, por favor, seja bonzinho comigo – fala Kagome e levanta um pouco o rosto dele beijando-o com paixão – Ei Inuyasha, como é que acontece o casamento entre youkais mesmo?

-Eu teria que te marcar como sendo minha

-Quando tudo isso acabar, promete que vai fazer essa marca em mim

-Claro, eu ia fazer antes dessa história toda, mas parece que antes de você ser coroada não pode estar casada

-Mas depois disso

-Eu prometo – fala e beija-a

-Vocês aí não vão comer nada não? – pergunta Sesshoumaru aparecendo atrás deles

-Agora não – fala Kagome e Inuyasha beija seu pescoço dando-lhe arrepios – Acho que Inuyasha também não vai comer agora

-Deviam arrumar um lugar mais afastado pra namorar

-Ela é minha esposa – fala Inuyasha

-Quase esposa

-Não enche

-Arrumem outro lugar pra ficar, vocês tem uma hora

Inuyasha vira-se e encara o irmão com uma cara terrível e depois se levanta com Kagome nos braços e dá saltos parando bem longe dali

-Acho que aqui já está bom – fala ele e coloca Kagome sentada no chão e pega algumas frutas – Toma

-Valeu – fala pegando a fruta e mordendo com vontade enquanto Inuyasha se deitava com a cabeça em seu colo – Você tá ficando muito folgado sabia?

-Você acha?

-Acho – fala e beija ele

[...]

-Cadê Inuyasha e Kagome? – pergunta Rin ao ver Sesshoumaru vindo na sua direção

-Namorando em algum lugar por aí – responde ele sentando do lado dela

-Imaginei isso

-Eles já já devem estar voltando

Não demora trinta minutos que eles voltam e Kagome senta perto de Enara, Arim e Hya e fica lá conversando e Inuyasha vai pra junto do irmão e da cunhada

-Voltou Inuyasha? – pergunta Rin olhando pra ele com uma expressão meio safada

-Queria ter ficado por lá, mas se fosse alguém ia acabar vindo me buscar sabe

-O cheiro da Kagome tá bem forte em você sabia – fala Sesshoumaru olhando desconfiado pro irmão

-Mesmo, será que é porque ficamos juntos o tempo todo?

-Não. É por outro motivo

Inuyasha dá de ombros e olha pra Kagome que conversava com as meninas apesar de parecer não prestar muita atenção e olha pra ele e sorri

-Acho que daqui a pouco vamos ter que ir – fala Rin

-É então vamos começar a juntar as coisas – diz Sesshoumaru

-Eu fico por aqui. Fiz isso hoje de manhã lembram-se – diz Inuyasha recostando-se a árvore e fecha os olhos

-Tudo bem

Eles se levantam e começam a juntar as coisas

-Ei Inuyasha – fala Kagome sentando do lado dele

-Oi

-Tava querendo ficar aqui com você – fala se escorando no ombro dele

-Depois de todo o nosso tempo juntos? Tem certeza que não se cansa de ficar comigo? Eu sou um chato cabeça-dura, irritado, etctera, etctera e etctera

-Eu não me canso de você

-Que bom, porque eu também não me canso de você – fala ele e dá um selinho nela

-Ei pombinhos, façam o ninho de amor de vocês em casa não aqui – fala Sesshoumaru e Kagome cora um pouco,escondendo a cabeça no ombro de Inuyasha – Andem, vamos!

Eles se levantam e vão na direção de Sesshoumaru, mas Enara chama Kagome pra ir com ela na carruagem dela então,como não tinham nada a perder,aceitaram o convite e os meninos ficaram andando acompanhando enquanto Rin estava com elas dentro da carruagem

-Inu – chama Kagome colocando a cabeça fora da carruagem

-Sim

-Já estamos perto das montanhas, não acha que a carruagem teria alguma dificuldade para passar?

-Não,não. Está vendo ali – fala apontando entre duas montanhas – Por lá tem um rio e segue reto até perto do castelo de Nyile. Mas vocês vão ter que andar um pouquinho. Sem ofensas Enara, mas sua carruagem é grande demais

-Não estou ofendida Inuyasha – fala ela de trás de Kagome – Mas então as outras também terão que ir a pé certo?

-Sim

-Aposto que vamos ouvir várias reclamações no caminho – fala Rin e dá um suspiro pesado

-Calma amor, não vai demorar para voltarmos para casa – fala Sesshoumaru que estava do outro lado da carruagem

-Porque acha isso?

-Só uma intuição – fala sorrindo e tranqüiliza um pouco Rin que passava a mão na barriga – Sente alguma coisa?

-Não, mas queria ter seus sentidos agora pra poder ouvir meu pequeno príncipe

-Porque tem tanta certeza de que é homem?

-Só uma intuição – fala sorrindo

-Você e o Tai com essas intuições de vocês sinceramente dão medo

-Jura?

Depois de muito tempo e muita conversa eles estavam andando perto de um rio, mas o caminho foi se estreitando,estreitando até que nenhuma carruagem conseguia passar sem ficar presa entre as paredes de pedra das montanhas

-Vamos ter que descer – fala Enara abrindo a porta e descendo seguida por Kagome e depois por Rin – Nossa! Kagome você tem que ver isso – fala puxando o braço de Kagome e elas começam a correr na direção das pedras

-Calma Enara, o que há?

-Lembra quando você via aquela luz como se fosse um farol e eu só como um pontinho?É quase a mesma coisa, mas eu sinto um cheiro diferente, de flores raras

-Também sinto – fala Inuyasha que acompanhava elas sem nenhuma dificuldade

Kagome vê que Sesshoumaru também com Rin em suas costas. Eles param no que parecem ser muros enormes, mas feitos de galhos tão cheio de folhas que mal dava pra notá-los

-Vem de trás desses muros – fala Enara – Vamos olhar?

-Já estamos aqui – fala Sesshoumaru sem dar muita importância e salta até ficar de pé em cima do muro e fala alguma coisa em francês

-O que? – pergunta Inuyasha chocado e segura Kagome pulando também e ficando equilibrado no muro com ela nos braços. Kagome olha na direção onde o hanyou encarava boquiaberto e vê um castelo enorme comparado com o de Anascliva tinha três vezes aquele tamanho e bem no centro havia um imensa árvore com as folhas rosadas que cobriam parcialmente o centro do castelo

-Mas que beleza – fala Kagome

-Chegamos a casa de Nyile

-Esse lugar é lindo – fala Enara que tinha ido por conta própria – Olha é de lá que vem o cheiro – fala e aponta para a enorme árvore

-Impossível, árvores com esse cheiro não existem a milhares de anos – fala Sesshoumaru – A última vez que alguma dessa foi vista era durante o quase reinado de Cassidy

-Então essa árvore só fica assim com esse cheiro quando escolhe uma princesa? – pergunta Kagome e recebe um aceno positivo – Nossa. Então quer dizer que um pouco da essência de Nyile está na árvore,porque só ela sabe quem será a nova princesa né?

-Isso mesmo

Então vamos lá, o que estamos esperando?

-Devíamos avisar as outras participantes

-Não é preciso elas sentiram o perfume também e estão vindo pra cá – fala Inuyasha e pula dentro passando dos muros. Quando toca o solo uma grande quantidade de pétalas sobe e depois começam a cair devagar – Essas flores tem o mesmo perfume da árvore

-Sesshoumaru tudo bem? – pergunta Rin ajudando o marido que agora perdia o equilíbrio e tombou levemente para frente – Sesshoumaru!

-Estou com náuseas, não sinto nada do meu corpo

-Deve haver um tipo de barreira aqui que não permite que você se aproxime – fala Inuyasha passando o braço do irmão sobre seus ombros – Vou levá-lo até o outro lado e já volto – fala e dá um salto, não demora dois minutos e ele volta – Rin, Sesshoumaru quer saber se você vai conosco

-Vou ficar com ele, ele precisa de mim – fala e lança a Kagome um olhar de permissão

-Pode ir Rin, vamos ficar bem

Ela sorriu e com a ajuda de Inuyasha subiu o muro e num pulo chegou do outro lado

-Inuyasha você se sente bem? – pergunta Kagome levantando a mão e já ia colocá-la na testa do hanyou, mas ele segurou-a

-Não precisa se preocupar comigo Kagome, estou bem

Ela abaixa um pouco a cabeça e depois anda sem direção nenhuma com Inuyasha no encalço dela

-Inuyasha

-Sim

-Você gosta de mim?Apesar de todos os meus defeitos e de tudo o que pode acontecer comigo? – pergunta e para no mesmo local

-Claro que sim Kagome, porque me pergunta isso? – fala ficando de frente pra ela e a abraça

-Eu... Eu não sei, simplesmente deu vontade

-Venha vamos andando, Enara já está aí com o capitão da guarda e as outras princesas já entraram

-Claro – fala vagamente

-Porque está com essa cara Kagome?

-Não sei, é como se acabasse de ser traída por alguém em quem confiava a vida

-Eu nunca trairia você. Sabe disso não sabe?

-Sei Inuyasha, mas não é com você é comigo mesmo. Esse lugar está me dando uma terrível sensação de dè javú e isso me faz sentir mal – fala e sente suas pernas fraquejarem – Inu...

Ele consegue pegá-la antes que ela caísse no chão

-Kagome! Kagome o que foi? - ela dá um grito desesperado e começa a se contorcer – Kagome, fale comigo! Por favor, Kagome! – segura-a no braço e se afasta o máximo possível daquele local, Kagome parou um pouco, mas seu rosto se contorcia de dor. Olha para trás e vê que não estava muito longe do castelo. Sentiu a mesma sensação de dè javú

-Inu... – murmura Kagome ainda com o rosto contorcido de dor e pressiona mais os olhos fechados – Faça... Parar...

-Kagome – fala ele fracamente e olha pro castelo. Viu o que parecia uma pessoa entrando – Ei!Espera aê! – fala correndo até a pessoa e entra no castelo, depois de atravessar vários corredores enormes encontra uma mulher encostada no tronco da enorme árvore com um pássaro na mão e eles pareciam, por mais estranho que pareça, conversar e ela sorria

-Quem é você? – pergunta ela, sua voz era a voz mais linda que Inuyasha já ouvira com toda a certeza. Tinha que admitir ela também era bela, os cabelos castanhos dourados caiam pelas costas com cachos nas pontas, tinha a pele clara como a neve das montanhas, e os olhos tão azuis que lembravam o mar de Sxailar

-Por favor, você tem que me ajudar – ela o encarava curiosa e olhou para Kagome que abriu os olhos e esbulhagou assim que viu a mulher

-"Inuyasha, corra ela não é quem parece ser!" – gritava, mas apenas em pensamentos sua voz não saia – "Inuyasha!"

-O que ela tem? – pergunta se levantando e indo até Kagome

-Ela começou a passar mal quando chegou aqui e gritou como se estivesse sendo torturada. Já ouvi falar de uma maldição assim, mas apenas alguns poucos seres conseguiam fazê-la

-Confiaria mesmo a vida de sua amada em minhas mãos se eu pudesse ajudá-la?

Inuyasha encarou-a por um tempo e depois olhou pra Kagome e percebeu o olhar dela para a mulher. Só então sentiu, através do anel, o medo dela e ela estava realmente apavorada. Olhou novamente para a mulher a sua frente

-Eu... – começa ele, mas escuta alguma coisa gritar em sua mente "NÃO!" e para – Eu... Não

A mulher sorriu e passou a mão por cima do rosto de Kagome que relaxou quase que imediatamente

-Sua vontade de protegê-la é tão forte quanto seu amor por ela. A maldição foi retirada. Corra, o tempo corre contra vocês e dentre paredes frias está escondida a coroa de luz. – fala a mulher e faz um movimento com as mãos e um brilho estranho se faz ao redor deles e desaparecem

-Ayla,eram eles? – fala uma voz vinda de trás da mulher

-Sim Cassidy – fala e vira-se encarando a árvore e de uma das flores da árvore aparece um formato quase humanóide, mas ainda envolvido por uma espécie de camada que prendia ela a flor

-O rapaz, ele...

-Sim, o sangue dele vai ser pedido por Nyile para que sua neta seja coroada ou ela perderá o bebê

-Pobre criança. Nem ao menos saberá que está grávida por causa do feitiço... Minha neta... Ayla mostre-me onde ela está agora

A morena faz aparecer em frente a ela uma fita que dá a volta em si mesma fazendo um círculo perfeito e brilha mostrando a imagem de Kagome adormecida na cama com Inuyasha abraçando-a

-Vem vindo outra pessoa. Esconda-se Cassidy e depois me diga o que achou da candidata por contato telepático assim como fez com Kagome

-Sim

[...]

Kagome senta-se rapidamente da cama. Não se lembrava de estar em casa novamente. Olha para o lado e vê Inuyasha apoiado no batente da janela olhando alguma coisa do lado de fora. Levanta-se e corre até ele abraçando-o pelas costas

-Inuyasha, que aconteceu?

-Nos teleportaram de volta – ele suspira e se vira abraçando Kagome com força – Gomen Kagome, não sei o que deu em mim naquela hora. A única coisa que eu queria era que você ficasse bem e não pensei duas vezes em pedir ajuda aquela mulher e...

-Tudo bem, eu faria o mesmo que você... Mas e Sesshoumaru e Rin?Onde estão?

-Assim que nos mandaram pra cá eles vieram também

-Inuyasha, você lembra do que aquela mulher disse?

-Lembro. Dentre paredes frias está escondida a coroa de luz. 1.15.65 mas eu não lembro os outros dois números

-Já é um começo. O que acha que significa?

-Não faço idéia, mas vamos descobrir. Juntos

-Inuyasha eu conversei um pouco com a Enara e com a Rin e elas me falaram sobre o casamento de youkais, que não é necessário uma marca exatamente, mas uma coisa que me fizesse sentir você e que me lembrasse que seria sua né?

-É – responde soltando-a e olha pra ela – Desde quando se interessa?

-Queria que você me marcasse

-Eu não preciso te marcar

-E porque não?

Ele pegou sua mão direita e mostrou o anel prateado

-Porque esse anel já me faz sentir você e sempre vai se lembrar de mim quando usar

-Então quer dizer que já sou casada desde os dezoito anos e não sabia?Muito obrigado senhor Inuyasha Taisho

-Não fique magoada. Eu iria pedir de todo jeito mas achei melhor me assegurar

-Por isso não conseguia sair com ninguém, toda vez que alguém da empresa me chamava pra sair eu me lembrava de você e não conseguia, me sentia uma traidora

-Era pra sentir mesmo. Também não conseguia sair com ninguém, perdi muitas noitadas por sua causa viu

-E é?Pois vai continuar perdendo. Espera, então sou casada com você né?Mas pra assumir a coroa e aquela ladainha toda eu não podia ser casada

-Sim e não

-Explique-se

-Bom você pode sim se casar, mas seria melhor que não acontecesse. Preferem manter a princesa pra que ela se case com algum prometido ou coisa do tipo. Mas se você for casada pode assumir o trono também, mas deve estar casada com a pessoa que ama

-Então tudo bem, porque amo você

-Eu também amo você – fala e dá um beijo leve nos lábios dela – Minha mãe tá te procurando

-Como você...

-Kagome – chama Izayoi entrando no quarto – Estou interrompendo algo?

-Não, não.

-Bom, tem um telefonema pra você – fala e dá o celular pra ela – É uma garota Enara eu acho

-Alô? – pergunta Kagome depois de pegar o telefone

-Oi Kagome

-Que animação hein Enara?

-E então. Tudo bom?

-Tudo sim e você?

-Estaria melhor se não tivesse levado duas horas pra achar seu telefone. Minha casa tá uma bagunça

-Não, fala sério. Você não era a organizada de nós quatro

-A organizada era a Hya, você era a tagarela, Arim era a bagunceira e eu a inteligente

-Muita modesta você – fala sendo levada pra cama por Inuyasha que senta com ela entre as pernas

-Sou mesmo – fala e Kagome escuta uma gargalhada – Kagome falando sério agora

-Tem certeza de que é sério?Pelo seu tom de voz eu não diria isso

-Bom, eu estou indo aí pro Japão e queria te ver. Arim e Hya estão em algum lugar nos States

-Ei, achei que eu era quem iria aí primeiro

-Não deu a saudade foi maior do que eu – fala num tom choroso e Kagome ri assim como Inuyasha

-Vai ficar aonde?

-Num hotel em Tókio

-Hotel nada você vem pra Kyoto e vai ficar comigo

-Seu namorado não me deixaria ir

-Vai deixar sim – fala e olha pra ele que estava com a sobrancelha arqueada – Não vai amor?

-Ele tá aí perto?

-Muito perto

-Então esqueça. Eu vou aí pra Kyoto tá, mas é muito longe de Tókio?

-Se você vier de carro dá quase um dia de viagem

-Um dia!É tempo demais!

-Então pegue um avião pra cá

-Bom, posso tentar... Mas quais os hotéis que tem aí?

-Que hotel o que!Você vem pra minha casa

-Não posso ir à sua casa

-Claro que pode!Não é incomodo e tem uns dez quartos sobrando mesmo

-Eu não sei...

-Você vem e ponto final nesse assunto!Quando você chega?

-Bom, acabei de chegar a Tókio. Quanto tempo levaria pra chegar aí?

-Se você pegar uma passagem de avião logo acho que amanhã ainda, mas tem também...

Inuyasha pega o telefone das mãos de Kagome

-Ei Enara faz o seguinte, vai até a central do aeroporto e pede pra falar com Hiten em meu nome. Diz que tem que vir a Kyoto o mais rápido possível, é capaz de você chegar aqui perto da hora do jantar

-Tá, tá bom. Valeu Inuyasha – fala ela pelo que Kagome pode ouvir – Pode passar o telefone pra Kagome?

-Claro – fala e devolve o telefone a Kagome

-Escutou né Enara?Então pega logo esse avião e vem pra cá

-Sim senhora – fala ela como um soldado se dirigindo ao superior e as duas caem na gargalhada – Vou desligar ok, meus créditos tão indo embora e me deixando

-Tá certo. Tchau Enara

-Tchau Ká – fala ela e desliga

-Inu me ajuda a arrumar um quarto pra Enara por favorzinho. Ela é minha amiga – fala com uma voz manhosa e fazendo biquinho

-Certo, mas deixa eu avisar a minha mãe e ao pessoal ok

-Ok – fala se afastando e sentando na cama deixando ele se levantar

-Você devia trocar de roupa, ficar só com essa blusinha não dá muito certo – fala antes de sair e desce as escadas

Só agora Kagome viu que estava com uma blusa, daquelas de pijama, rosa clara e não cobria muita coisa. Foi até seu quarto e depois de um banho, vestiu um vestido azul definido até o busto e depois ficava soltinho que chegava à altura de seus joelhos. Desceu e encontrou todos tomando café da manhã, menos Izayoi e Kaede

-Ohayou – diz ela sorrindo abertamente e senta-se ao lado de Inuyasha que estava passando um pouco de requeijão numa torrada

-Ohayou – dizem todos em uníssono

-Kagome, não imaginei que viria tão rápido da França,só ficaram três dias fora – fala Shippou

-É Shippou-chan. Mas senti saudades daqui, a casa do Edward me dá uma sensação de dè javú muito grande. Lembra muito daqui

-Normal, ele e Rin se formaram em arquitetura na mesma faculdade e tem o gosto pra móveis muito parecido com o do Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, aí ficou quase igual – fala Karen

-É verdade. Lembrou muito algumas partes da casa. Tipo a cozinha, a sala, o terraço, o quartos nem tanto porque lá só moram o Edward, os irmãos dele e alguns amigos que moravam por lá sabe – comenta Inuyasha

-Bom está tudo arrumado – fala Izayoi que entrou na sala de jantar com Kaede – Kagome quando chega?

-Não sei exatamente – comenta cabisbaixa – Hoje ou amanhã talvez

O telefone de Inuyasha toca e após ver quem era ele atende

-Fala Hiten – ele fica em silêncio por um longo tempo – É sim, no primeiro avião... Mande pra mim é ló então?Tá tchau

-Que é que o Hiten queria? – pergunta Rin

-Não é que é sobre o avião. Kagome ela deve estar chegando perto do jantar

-É sério? Que ótimo – fala com um enorme sorriso

-Do que vocês estão falando? – pergunta a Sra. Higurashi

-A senhora já vai saber mamãe,já vai saber

-Tudo bem – fala meio desconfiada mas volta a comer

Mais tarde, perto das cinco da noite...

-Eu atendo! – fala Miroku depois de escutar a campainha tocar e ao abrir depara-se com uma bela moça de pele acobreada e cabelos escuros – Boa noite senhorita, posso ajudá-la? – pergunta e olha-a de cima a baixo. Realmente Ra uma moça muito bela

-Sim, pode me dizer se a Kagome está?Vim cobrar uma dívida dela

-Bom poderia cobrar de mim,faria tudo o que a senhorita...

-Miroku não me envergonhe – fala Sesshoumaru aparecendo e empurrando Miroku pra longe da porta – Olá Enara. Entra, fica a vontade – fala dando espaço pra ela passar – E não liga pro Miroku ele é louco

-Ahn, tudo bem. E Kagome?

-Espera um pouco que ela já deve estar descendo

Enquanto isso...

Kagome estava saindo do seu quarto quando encontra Tai no corredor

-Oi Tai, está se sentindo melhor?

-Sim Kagome, obrigado por se importar

-De nada

-Ah e aquela sua amiga veio aqui

-A Enara?Cadê ela?

-Acabou de entrar, está lá em baixo

-Obrigado Tai

-De nada

-Hum, Tai. Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Já perguntou – fala ele sorrindo

-Sério. Você já mordeu o Inuyasha e o Sesshoumaru né?

-Sim

-Dói?

-Muito. Sem falar na fraqueza que a pessoa sente depois. Não sei como eles aguentam andar depois de tudo

-Hum

-Por quê?

-É que estava pensando. Dizem que lobisomens tem uma espécie de elo mental com as pessoas com quem partilham sangue não é?

-É verdade.

-Então consegue saber o que Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru ou Karen estão pensando?Mesmo se eles usarem algum feitiço de proteção de mente?

-Sim, tenho sangue deles correndo em minhas veias, por isso não funciona em mim

-Tai

-Sim

-Você poderia me morder?

-Acredite eu quero muito, mas você tem dono – fala segurando a mão de Kagome e ela olha pro anel prateado – Vou descer, a Karen está tentando bater em alguém e o Sesshoumaru tá se segurando pra não fazer o mesmo

-Vou com você – fala sorrindo e descem as escadas

Quando chegam lá veem Karen berrando com Miroku e Sesshoumaru sentado com dois dedos esfregando as têmporas. Izayoi, Sango, Rin, Ayame e Kaede estavam na cozinha e enquanto isso os homens olhavam aquela confusão de Karen com um olhar divertido. Kagome vê Enara sentada perto de Sesshoumaru com um sorriso tímido no rosto olhando Karen

-Amor que bom que você chegou – fala Karen e puxa Tai pela mão até onde Miroku estava encolhido – Esse safado passou a mão na minha bunda e tava tentando fazer isso com a Enara e eu...

-Calma Karen ficar estressada pode prejudicar a saúde de seu bebê – fala Miroku apelando para seu lado médico e recebe um olhar fuzilador de Karen

-Bate nele bate – fala apontando pra Miroku

-Sesshoumaru?É verdade que esse médico passou a mão na **minha** Karen? – pergunta Tai virando a cabeça um pouco pra trás pra ver Sesshoumaru

-É Tai, e ele ia tentar outras coisas também

Tai dá uns belos cascudos em Miroku e depois senta no sofá com Karen no colo

-Enara! – fala Kagome indo até a amiga e abraçando-a fortemente, um daqueles abraços que só falta quebrar a costela

-Kagome. Falta de ar – fala Enara e se afasta um pouco de Kagome – Você não mudou nada

-Você também não

-Eu não vou mudar mais, pelo menos por uns bons anos

-Você é um youkai? – pergunta Souta

-É sim Souta. E é uma grande amiga minha também. Vem vou mostrar onde é seu quarto Enara

-Tudo bem – fala sorrindo e pega mala que estava ao lado do sofá e sobe as escadas com Kagome – Aqui é sempre assim?

-É pior

-Estou gostando desse lugar

-Hahahahaha. Bom esse é seu quarto – fala abrindo a porta do quarto pra Enara. Era um quarto normal com cama, guarda roupa, uma mesa pra colocar livros ou cadernos, um criado mudo do lado direito da cama com um abajur, as cortinas tinham um tom amarelado assim como a roupa de cama

-Kagome aconteceu uma coisa muito estranha

-O que?

-Depois que entramos naquele jardim lembra bom eu comecei a passar mal como se estivesse sendo rasgada de dentro pra fora e via imagens terríveis passarem na minha frente

-Eu também fiquei assim

-Bom o general Shiro estava por perto e disse que viu uma mulher passando pelos arredores do castelo e seguia-a. Ela parou perto daquela árvore enorme e perguntou se ele arriscaria a minha vida nas mãos de uma estranha. Ele disse que não, mas queria saber onde havia um vilarejo onde pudesse comprar medicamentos e quando finalmente aquelas imagens param de passar na minha cabeça ela fala: "A rosa dos ventos aponta para o oeste e o norte, escondido sob paredões de gelo existem paredes frias que guardam a coroa de luz"

-Ei ela disse alguma coisa parecida pra mim. Só que o meu foi: "Dentre paredes frias está escondida a coroa de luz 1.15.69..." e não me lembro do último número

Enara cai no chão

-Fala sério Kagome! São enigmas, se quisermos encontrar a coroa temos que desvendá-los

-Certo, mas éramos cinco então tem mais três partes que ainda não sabemos

-Eu resolvo isso – diz e pega o telefone digitando um número. Chama duas vezes antes de atender – Olá Arim

-Oi Nara, tudo bom?

-Sim, estou aqui com a Kagome. Ela também tem uma parte do enigma, mas o dela são só números

-Estranho, mas deve significar alguma coisa. Fique aí com ela ok

-Já estou aqui

-Hahahaha. Certo, certo. Diz a ela que eu mandei um beijão, um abraço de quebrar as costelas e que vamos nos ver de novo

-Ouviu né Kagome?

-Claro – fala Kagome, era óbvio que tinha ouvido. Enara tinha colocado no alto falante e elas estavam deitadas na cama ouvindo

-Oi Ká, que saudades de você. A Hya mandou um beijão e um abraço bem forte também

-Manda outro pra ela

-Tá certo. O que dizia seu enigma?

-Um número. 1.15.69 e não sei os outros dois números

-Nada não. Bom vamos ver. O seu tem um número, o da Enara uma direção, o da Hya um possível lugar e o meu um nome

-Eu não entendi pode desenhar pra mim – fala Kagome

-Se eu tivesse aí eu ia te dar uns tabefes visse. Bom o seu diz esse número o 1.15. coisa aí. O da Enara aponta uma direção entre o Norte e o Oeste. O da Hya fala sobre um corredor cheio de homens de preto e câmeras e o meu fala o nome de uma mulher

-Uma mulher?Que mulher?

-Calma, eu acho que é Yaoi. Não. Izayoi. Isso é Izayoi

-Izayoi?! – repete Kagome descrente. O que sua sogra tinha a ver com toda essa história?

-É, conhece?

-Claro que sim! É a mãe do Inuyasha

-A mãe de seu noivo?

-É. O que ela tem a ver com isso?

-Eu não faço idéia Kagome, mas que tem a ver com ela tem. Vamos descobrir juntas e quando for a hora da coroa escolher uma de nós seremos amigas não importa a escolha ok

-Ok – fala ela


	37. Encontrada

Vagava pela casa sem uma direção certa. O que significava aquele enigma?Kagome para em frente ao quarto de Enara. Bate a porta e ao ouvir que tem permissão pra entrar, entra.

-Oi Kagome – fala Enara sorrindo. Um sorriso enorme, capaz de animar o dia de qualquer um. Ela estava deitada na cama lendo um livro

-Oi Nara. Conseguiu pensar em alguma coisa pra que significava aquele enigma?

-Nada que se encaixe pelo menos. São sempre idéias loucas, que não batem

-Fala algumas – diz sentando-se na cama

-Ok. Bom,poderia ser uma propriedade ou coisa do tipo em nome da Izayoi, já que o nome dela apareceu no enigma

-Mas e os números?

-Por isso, não encaixa. Bom, a Izayoi também pode saber de alguma coisa sobre a coroação ou onde está Nyile. Mas acho difícil porque era capaz de ela ter te contado. Ou o nome dela junto com os números podem ser uma combinação, sei lá

-Bom pelo menos você tem teorias. Eu não consegui pensar em nada

-Hum... Ei Kagome, eu jurava que você tinha ido trabalhar

-Não fui Sesshoumaru disse que até essa história ser resolvida eu devo ficar o mais perto possível da casa

-É verdade. Tô até com medo de sair. Imagine se alguém tem um álibi por aqui e manda acabar comigo?

-Tem isso também. Mas não gosto de ficar aqui

-Aposto que seu noivo também não gosta, mas ele está aqui

-Eu disse que ele podia ir, mas tinha que ser tão teimoso

-Hum...

-Porque está me olhando assim Enara?

-Você tem um tipo de elo com o Inuyasha né?

-Sim, mais ou menos. Por quê?

-Isso pode ser perigoso

-Por que...?

-Porque se você está ligada a outra pessoa antes de estar ligada a Nyile, e não for por amor, ela vai tirar essa pessoa de você

-Mas eu amo Inuyasha!

-Tudo bem eu só estou avisando. E também, mesmo que você o ame ele terá que fazer um sacrifício por você

-Que tipo de sacrifício?

-Bom, eu não sei qual seria. Nyile é que decidirá

-Ai que ótimo. Estou pensando seriamente em desistir dessa história.

-Você não pode, já foi escolhida. E depois de escolhida...

-Não há mais volta. Sei disso. Mas isso tudo me preocupa. Alguém pode se machucar ou até mesmo morrer, e tenho medo que isso aconteça. – fala abraçando os próprios ombros – Se for algum amigo ou da minha família eu nem vou saber o que fazer... Eu só...

-Você não quer mais ir por medo de que se machuquem por sua causa?

-É, é exatamente isso

-Não se preocupe Kagome... Olha não posso garantir que ninguém saia machucado por que só depende das pessoas, mas eu garanto que ninguém que você ama morrerá – fala e abraça a amiga – Isso é uma promessa

-Você viu isso?Tipo com aquela história de intuição?

-Não, a Hya viu e eu li a mente dela

Elas escutam baterem na porta e Inuyasha entra

-Tudo bem? – pergunta ele

-Tudo, nós só estávamos lembrando de algumas coisas tristes e a Kagome quis chorar e eu tô consolando ela

-Kagome, vem cá – fala ele abrindo os braços e Kagome sai da cama e abraça ele bem forte – Não precisa ficar triste, seja lá porque for. Eu estou aqui com você e não deixarei nada te machucar – fala e lança um olhar significativo a Enara que apenas acena afirmativamente – Ei, tenho uma notícia pra vocês

-Manda

-Bom,parece que vocês tem limite de tempo pra achar a coroa

**-O QUÊ??? – **berra Kagome se afastando e olhando o rosto dele – Isso só pode ser piada

-Não é. Olha, lembra que eu falei que sempre nevava no outro plano

-É verdade, sempre que fui a Hokari estava nevando – fala Enara

-É, bom a primavera está chegando lá. Isso significa que vocês tem até que as flores dos palácios desabrochem pra encontrar

-E quanto tempo seria isso? – pergunta Kagome

-Uma semana, duas no máximo. Chichiue disse que as flores já estão com a cor bem viva, assim que abrirem a nova princesa deve estar usando a coroa ou toda Hokari será destruída por fogo e gelo

-Que ótimo, pra completar ainda temos limite de tempo – fala Kagome e senta-se numa cadeira que tinha do lado da mesa cheia de livros do quarto

-Não se preocupe Kagome, nós vamos descobrir – fala Enara tentando tranqüilizar a amiga

-Enara tem razão, nós vamos conseguir e depois Nyile vai escolher uma de vocês e tudo isso vai acabar – diz Inuyasha se agachando perto de Kagome e colocando as mãos em suas pernas – Não se desanime

-Não estou desanimada, estou estressada. Ainda não temos nenhuma pista de onde essa coroa possa estar

O telefone de Inuyasha toca e ele puxa do bolso, sentando-se no chão encostado nas pernas de Kagome

-Moshi moshi. Fala Sesshoumaru...... O que?Como assim expira em uma semana?... Esses porcos esperaram esse tempo todo, eles não podem esperar um pouco mais?... Só por esse tempo, é pouco demais... Mas Sesshoumaru, não tem condições de... Sei. Tudo bem. Ok, ok. Manda pro meu email que eu dou uma olhada... É, bom não custa tentar né... Ja ne – fala e guarda o telefone no bolso da bermuda

-Que foi Inuyasha? – pergunta Kagome

-Um problema grande lá da empresa. Eu vou ver no meu notebook, já volto – fala e se levanta, saindo do quarto

-O que será que era? – pergunta e olha pra Enara

-Alguma coisa sobre um depósito em Zurique

-Você ouviu?

-Claro que sim, pelo tom de voz do Sesshoumaru ele também está preocupado com isso. Parece que tem algum problema financeiro com a empresa e que ele seria resolvido mais rápido com esse depósito

-Inuyasha me contou. Parece que tem alguma coisa a ver com uma dívida que eles fizeram há algum tempo, mas não tenho certeza

-Que coisa. Eles parecem tão responsáveis pra fazer uma dívida

-Eu sei, mas as vezes acontece né

Enara olha para a porta e no outro segundo Inuyasha entra olhando alguns papéis e senta-se de novo escorado nas pernas de Kagome

-Está olhando o que o Sesshoumaru te mandou? – pergunta Kagome

-Sim. Eu só precisaria saber como entrar aqui – fala estendendo um papel na altura no rosto de Kagome e ela vê que era uma conta bancária – E puf!Todos os problemas desapareceriam e eu me veria livre desse bando de imbecis

Kagome pega o papel e olha melhor. Era do principal banco de Zurique, conhecido por ser o mais bem protegido do mundo e essa conta tinha uma proteção fora do comum. São necessárias duas senhas, passar por um detector de voz, e depois outras duas senhas

-Pra que tudo isso? – pergunta Kagome

-Você pergunta pra mim?Quem fez essa maldita conta foi meu pai

-Porque seu pai faria uma conta assim?Tão bem protegida? – pergunta Enara curiosa. Nunca havia visto tanta proteção num lugar só mesmo que fossem alguns bilhões

-Porque nesse cofre estão todos os "tesouros" da nossa família. Desde a herança que meu pai deixou pra mim e para o Sesshoumaru até alguns quadros e peças antigas que minha avó colecionava. Eu sinceramente nunca vi um lugar tão bem protegido. Se um ladrão for louco o suficiente pra tentar roubar alguma coisa e por algum milagre conseguir entrar, ele não tem como sair. As portas se fecham automaticamente e depois todo o sistema volta, sem falar nos bilhões de alarmes que tem por lá

-Minha nossa. Eu vou tentar roubar esse banco.

-Se conseguir sair você vai pra história Enara

-Sempre quis entrar pra história – fala ela sorrindo e olha pra Kagome que estava perplexa olhando o papel – Ei Kagome, sabemos que eles têm um sistema bárbaro de proteção, mas não precisa ficar assim tão chocada

-Não é por isso que estou chocada. Estava olhando a lista de bens que tem aqui

-E todos eles irão a leilão se não conseguir entrar naquele cofre e atualizá-lo até sábado à noite – fala Inuyasha

-Não é isso. Inuyasha, como é que é a descrição da coroa?

-Uma tiara feita com o brilho das estrelas e, encravada nela, o coração de Nyile

-Olha só essa peça que descrevem aqui – fala segurando o papel a altura do rosto dele e aponta o nome – Uma tiara de prata com uma pedra de ametista no centro. Inuyasha é a coroa. Tem que ser

-Como foi parar lá? – pergunta Inuyasha incrédulo e puxa o papel das mãos de Kagome

-Dizem que Cassidy antes de morrer a entregou aos príncipes youkais a coroa para que protegessem num lugar seguro já que nenhuma raça seria louca de enfrentar a de youkais sem ter medo de perder ao menos metade de todo o exército – fala Enara e se abaixa pra olhar o papel com Inuyasha

-Bom, minha família é considerada da realeza, pois 'descende' de Amaterasu, a deusa do sol

-Então tudo se encaixa. E seu pai me falou que os youkais ajudaram Cassidy a esconder os tesouros da realeza, a coroa devia estar entre eles – fala Kagome. Sentia-se uma estúpida por não ter descoberto isso antes

-Mas e o livro? – pergunta Enara – Se for verdade tudo isso, o livro deve mostrar o caminho a escolhida e ajudá-la a encontrar a coroa de luz

-Eu estou com o livro – fala sorrindo e vai até o quarto, seguida de Enara e Inuyasha. Começa a olhar em todos os lugares que podia ter colocado ele, mas nada – Gente me ajudem a procurar! – manda ela e eles começam a procurar

Inuyasha começa a revistar o guarda roupa de Kagome, e Enara as paredes procurando por um fundo falso ou coisa do tipo e Kagome olhava pela mesa que estava o computador e o que usava no trabalho, junto com seus CDs

-Que droga!Onde você colocou Kagome? – pergunta Inuyasha e pega a caixa de jóias de Kagome abrindo-a e só vendo os brincos, colares, pulseiras e tornozeleiras que a garota usava – Vamos procurar o resto da semana e não temos todo esse tempo!

-Inuyasha! – fala ela e aponta pra caixa

-Só tem suas jóias

-Ela tem um fundo falso. Olhe se tem alguma coisa dentro!

Ele puxa o fundo da caixa e vê que tinha mesmo um fundo falso e em baixo um caderno preto com letras gravadas em dourado. Ele pega o livro e abre as folhas. Tinha cheiro de tinta, mas não tinha nada escrito

-Acho que é ele – comenta e vira a folha ainda sem ver o que estava escrito

Kagome e Enara ficam cada uma de um lado dele e olham pro livro

-É esse sim, eu posso ler – fala Kagome e Enara junta as sobrancelhas – Consegue também Enara?

-Algumas palavras, mas está tudo desconexo

-Eu consigo ler tudo, vejo cada ponto,cada vírgula e cada letra que tem escrito nessa página – fala e toca a página. Um flash lhe vem a cabeça

_Anascliva entrou num quarto e viu Cassidy escrevendo num caderno_

_-Cassidy,vamos logo. Vamos chegar atrasadas pro jantar e o reitor não gosta disso_

_-Já estou indo – fala e copia um pouco mais e fecha o caderno. Anascliva chega perto e vê a capa. Havia inscrições em dourado formando a frase: "As Raças E Os Mundos"_

_-O que tem nesse livro Casy?_

_-Minha mãe me disse pra escrever nele tudo que eu aprendesse e achasse importante_

_-Eu queria saber o porquê do título_

_-Tem outras coisas escritas aqui também, aí o que escrevo aumenta as informações – fala e vai até um grande guarda roupa cor bege e abre-o e depois de remexer em algumas coisas fecha as portas e se vira pra Anascliva sorrindo – Pronto,agora podemos ir_

-Kagome!Kagome você está aí? – pergunta Enara e estala os dedos na frente dos olhos de Kagome que pisca um pouco atordoada – Rá. Sabia que daria certo,vi um mágico acordar um cara hipnotizado assim

-É esse livro mesmo. O livro das raças e dos mundos

-Então ele pode nos ajudar a encontrar a coroa certo? – pergunta Enara

-Sim, eu acho que sim

-Não é bom tentarmos isso agora – fala Inuyasha – Da última vez que Kagome fez isso, as ninfas conseguiram entrar na mente dela e pegaram todas as informações que puderam antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa

-Que? – pergunta Kagome confusa. É verdade que teve sonhos muito estranhos depois que leu o livro mas não sabia que era uma invasão a sua mente

-Epa, epa. Essas ninfas estão jogando muito sujo. Mas se for verdade, a Ilya deve saber e se ela sabe...

-Então as ninfas já têm um golpe contra nós. Kagome você não pode ler o livro antes de eu fortalecer a barreira que está ao redor da casa e colocar um feitiço na nascente e só vai ler quando eu estiver aqui está me ouvindo não é?

-Sim

-Ótimo. Não tente ler se eu não estiver por perto e só faça isso se eu permitir e somente se for eu

-Certo – fala e faz que sim com a cabeça pra assegurar mais a resposta. Estava em pânico. Todo esse tempo, a coroa debaixo do nariz deles e eles não conseguiram descobrir. Inuyasha segura sua mão e dá um sorriso fraco pra ela

-Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem

-Eu espero que sim

**** Leitoras queridas desculpem o atraso mas pra compensar postei o capitulo e sexta postarei o outro ok. Obrigado a todas as reviews**


	38. Suíça

Capítulo 38 – Suíça

-Então realmente a coroa está lá – fala Sesshoumaru analisando o papel como se quisesse ver através dele a coroa. Era noite e estavam no escritório do andar inferior: ele, Kagome, Enara, Tai, Karen e Inuyasha

-Está, mas o problema seria como entrar lá – fala Karen

-Bom, mesmo com os nossos poderes seria muito arriscado entrar lá assim e simplesmente roubar o cofre. Seríamos os primeiros da lista de culpados porque estamos de olho nesse cofre a tempo – fala Inuyasha

-É também teria isso – fala Sesshoumaru e olha para a janela. O céu estrelado com algumas nuvens leves. Devia ser por volta da meia noite – Karen. Vá para a cama, você precisa descansar

-Não. Vou ficar aqui com vocês

-Karen eu não estou pedindo – fala e lança a ela um olhar significativo. Karen dá uma bufada e sai pisando duro – Tai vai com ela

-Claro – fala como se não fizesse questão em ficar e sai andando rápido para alcançar a esposa – Karen, me espera – fala ele em pensamento e escuta ela dar outra bufada

-Não quero Tai. Me deixa – fala ela também em pensamento subindo as escadas, se não tivesse uma audição tão aguçada não teria ouvido pela leveza com que ela andava

-Karen – fala ele mais num tom de aviso. Ela para e ele vira no corredor encontrando com ela cabisbaixa – Meu amor o que foi? – pergunta de trás dela e sente o cheiro de lágrimas

-Porque eles sempre fazem isso Tai? – pergunta e coloca as pontas dos dedos nas bochechas tirando as lágrimas que escorriam livres por seu rosto delicado

-Eles se preocupam por você meu amor, não querem que tudo o que está acontecendo afete você – fala e abraça ela por trás colocando a mão delicadamente sobre o ventre dela – Ou nosso filho

-Ah Tai. Você não sabe como é ser sempre deixada de lado. Você sempre está inteirado dos assuntos e eu... Eu sempre sou excluída de conversas como essa, que podem determinar algo importante – ela se vira ficando de frente pra ele, que ainda tinha os braços ao redor de sua cintura – Você nunca vai sentir como é ser assim. Apenas uma mulher insignificante que em nada pode ajudar sua família ou ao clã que pertence

-Está errada – ela olha diretamente nos olhos dele que tinham um brilho avermelhado – O que eles sentem por você é pura preocupação, não é desprezo. Se fosse assim como você diz acha que Enara ou Kagome estariam lá ainda?

-Elas tem a ver com o assunto Tai

-Karen, porque você não percebe que o amor que eles sentem por você é tão grande que tem medo de deixá-la envolvida por causa do tribunal dos anciões das tribos. Sabe o que acontece quando eles descobrem que a magia está sendo usada fora do limite não é?

-Morte depois de sessões de tortura até a pessoa dizer que se arrepende

-Exatamente. Quando você vê o que eles planejam ou até mesmo ouve, você é culpada também. Eles têm medo de que se o tribunal acabe encontrando eles, acabem levando você também – fala e limpa as lágrimas que escorriam do rosto da face tão adorada

-Mas Tai...

-Shiii – fala e a abraça docemente – Não imagine coisas que não existem minha querida. Você ainda não viu metade do que pode acontecer a você se por acaso estiver envolvida nessa história – ele coloca a mão na nuca dela tocando a marca que havia feito ali e pressiona levemente, ela dá um gemido baixo e cai adormecida em seus braços

Ele segura-a com mais firmeza e leva ela até o quarto, deitando-a sobre os macios lençóis de seda que compunham a roupa de cama e cobre-a com um lençol fino. Coloca a mão sobre seu ventre e fecha os olhos ouvindo as batidas baixa do coração de sua futura filha. Sorriu consigo mesmo. Desde a adolescência tinha essa mania de premonições e sexto sentido e nunca falhara

Voltando a sala...

-Então Sesshoumaru, alguma idéia de como podemos entra lá? – pergunta Enara que estava sentada numa poltrona alva em frente a mesa de mogno em que ele estava atrás com a expressão pensativa e o rosto apoiado nas mãos que estavam cruzadas

-Sinceramente, a nossa única opção é descobrir as senhas e entrar – responde e suspira pesadamente passando a mão no rosto, afastando a franja que caia sobre os olhos dourados – Inuyasha quais as chances de descobrirmos as senhas?

-Eu poderia fazer isso em uma semana, mas até lá já teriam leiloado tudo que há lá dentro. E além do mais tem também a voz. O identificador de lá é um dos melhores do mundo e não fazemos idéia de quem é a voz, e também não dá pra saber o que se tem que falar pra o identificador aceitar o código

-Mas deve estar relacionado aos enigmas não é?Porque não dariam todas as pistas pra nós e no final ver se conseguíamos roubar um forte basicamente – comenta Kagome, que estava sentada na poltrona ao lado de Enara

-Isso também é outro ponto forte. Precisamos descobrir primeiro de quem é a voz, as senhas são bem mais fáceis de saber. Sabe se o Alvin ainda trabalha no laboratório? – pergunta olhando para o irmão mais novo

-Sim, mas está em férias. Só deve estar voltando quarta-feira

-Quarta já temos que estar embarcando para a Suíça

-Bom, conheço alguém que trabalha no laboratório dele. Posso tentar fazer contato

-Tente. Quanto mais rápido melhor

-O que vocês pretendem pegar no laboratório? – pergunta Enara olhando de Inuyasha para Sesshoumaru – Arim trabalha em um na Rússia, ela poderia ajudar

-Talvez – fala e olha rapidamente para Kagome que apenas acena afirmativamente – Pode falar com ela?

-Agora mesmo se você quiser

-Fale e pergunte se ela está disposta a nos ajudar

-Bom, ela disse que faria tudo que estivesse ao alcance dela pra ajudar-nos – fala Kagome cruzando a perna direita sobre a esquerda – Dê um voto de confiança Sesshoumaru. Ela é uma boa pessoa

-Certo. Falem com ela e expliquem a situação. Digam que vou precisar de um produto químico e depois me dêem que vou especificar como ela irá fazer – fala se levantando e indo até a janela e afastando a cortina fina e clara olhando para os portões da casa

-Não imaginei que entendia de química – fala Enara

-Você aprende muita coisa quando viaja pelo mundo. Andei por vários laboratórios – diz olhando de relance pra ela e depois volta o olhar para a porta – Droga!Eles estão vindo – fala e vê uma nuvem espessa se aproximar da casa devagar, como se fosse naquela velocidade apenas para assustar e dizer que não teriam chance

-Os anciãos? – pergunta Inuyasha com a face levemente alterada

-Não, os seagem (lê seigem)

-Eles vieram cedo demais – fala Inuyasha também indo até a janela

-O que são seagem? – pergunta Kagome ajeitando-se na cadeira de forma nervosa

-Pode-se dizer que são os vilões de toda a história. Eles trabalham para as ninfas e em troca de poder puro fazem o trabalho sujo por elas

-Por isso o poder das ninfas ainda é considerado puro – completa Enara que estava sentada na cadeira – Temos que fazer uma super barreira pra proteger a casa

-Não é necessário. Eles não vão entrar – fala Sesshoumaru e seus olhos ficam com um brilho diferente, entre o divertimento e a satisfação

-Como tem tanta certeza?

-Sabe qual a vantagem de morar tão perto de um rio? Eles são atraídos pela água e tem uma magia lá que faz com que eles fiquem aprisionados lá. Como é uma nascente, o poder só é maior porque não se juntou com nenhum outro antes, sem falar na proteção que há ao redor da casa. A que foi criada por nosso pai antes dele falecer

-Enquanto houver pelo menos um Taisho dentro da casa, ela estará protegida assim como a todos que nela habitam mesmo que não estejam dentro – cita Inuyasha lembrando-se das palavras que o pai disse a ele quando era menor

-Exatamente

-Por isso vocês fazem a Karen ficar tanto tempo em casa? – pergunta Kagome olhando os dois com certa acusação nos olhos

-Sim e não – responde Inuyasha

-Dá para se explicar?

-Sim é por isso que a Karen fica tanto em casa. Ela detesta lugares fechados. Sempre tem que sair ou acaba tendo um ataque. E é não porque o campo só funciona com ela. Enquanto ela estiver aqui em casa, o campo estará de pé

-Ela, Izayoi ou a Rin – explica Sesshoumaru – Não dá pra saber exatamente porque o meu pai fez isso, mas de alguma forma ele queria manter elas perto da casa. Assim estariam protegidas, mas elas odeiam ficar muito tempo trancafiadas num lugar só e isso é o que preocupa. Agora ainda tem a desculpa da gravidez, mas depois elas não vão ficar mais convencidas

-Hum... – a morena pensou um pouco sobre o que ele havia dito – Mas vocês podiam tipo revezar. Quando a Rin saísse, Izayoi ou Karen ficava em casa e ia trocando sabe. E sempre mandava alguém acompanhando-as mesmo que seja escondido – sugere e olha pra Sesshoumaru que ponderava um pouco sobre o assunto

-Pode ser, mas... Ainda há outros problemas

-Não vejo nada de errado com a idéia da Kagome – fala Inuyasha encostando-se a mesa com os braços cruzados na frente do peito – Sinceramente até que seria boa

-Viu. Sesshoumaru porque você deixou a Karen de fora da discussão?

-Não quero que o tribunal encontre-a. Eles vão verificar cada memória das discussões que temos como essa e seguiram todos os que encontrarem até acabar com todos. Não quero que a Karen ou a Rin fiquem envolvidas nisso. Não vou arriscar a vida delas... Não agora

Kagome fica olhando para seu cunhado e amigo. Sabia que ele se preocupava demais com a família, especialmente agora que Rin e Karen estavam grávidas e os primeiros meses eram os que tinham maior chance de aborto. Com certeza ele não queria perder o filho e o "sobrinho" que viriam a nascer

-Vamos Kagome, você e Nara precisam dormir também – fala Inuyasha pondo a mão no ombro de Kagome e vai com elas até o andar de cima – Boa noite Enara – fala ao vê-la entrar no quarto e ela retribui o cumprimento – Kagome?

-Hum? – murmura Kagome e nesse momento viu que estava no quarto de Inuyasha

-Vem cá – fala sentando na cama e dando espaço pra ela ficar também. Ela se deita e ele a abraça carinhosamente – Tente dormir princesa. Vamos ter um longo dia assim que amanhecer

-Não sei se vou conseguir dormir. Muita coisa vai acontecer e eu não consigo para de pensar em...

-Shii – fala colocando a ponta dos dedos nos lábios dela e depois leva-os até os olhos fechando suavemente – Não precisa se preocupar, eu estou aqui. Agora durma

Continuou com os olhos fechados e concentrou-se em ouvir as batidas do coração de Inuyasha pra se acalmar e respirava mais devagar. Dorme depois de vinte minutos. Inuyasha continuava acordado com o rosto escondido entre os cabelos de Kagome, mas levanta a cabeça ao ouvir a porta ser aberta e vê Tai entrar

-Posso falar com você? – pergunta com seu típico sotaque francês

-Claro – fala sentando-se

-Soube dos seagem pela mente do Sesshoumaru. Eles vieram mesmo tentar nos matar não é?

-Não, eles devem estar querendo nos pegar usando magias poderosas aqui e assim os anciões perceberiam e nos pegariam mais cedo – suspira pesadamente – Ou as ninfas cansaram de esperar e vieram me matar de vez – fala e sorri

-Não brinque com uma coisa dessas Inuyasha

-E quem disse que estou brincando? Elas já tentaram me matar antes quando eu era menor e não conseguiram porque por algum milagre eu consegui gritar por ajuda, mas e agora?Elas tem todo o direito de tentar me matar não é. Afinal eu me casei com a "líder" de todos os reinos. Um mestiço casado com a futura princesa suprema

-Não sei de onde você tira a graça

-É, sabe que nem eu. Mas é tudo tão estranho. Quando conheci a Kagome eu sabia que ela era especial do jeito dela e depois que ela viajou eu percebi que ela tinha deixado um traço de magia no quarto onde dormiu. Ela sempre teve magia consigo, mas nunca soube usar e eu de idiota só notei isso depois que ela foi embora

-Então só dá pra notar a magia que ela possui quando ela já está bem longe do lugar?

-Exatamente

-Por isso mal dá pra saber a quantidade de poder que ela possui. Está muito bem escondido... quem diria que essa carinha de anjo esconde tanto poder – comenta e olha pra Kagome que dormia tranquila – Bom, era só isso que queria falar com você. Te vejo de manhã

Tai volta pro quarto e vê Karen se levantando da cama. Ela olha pra ele com uma cara chorosa e se senta na cama. Senta-se ao seu lado e a abraça confortavelmente

-Pode dormir Karen eu estou aqui com você – fala Tai e deita-a na cama, ficando ao seu lado

[...]

Já passava das duas da tarde quando o avião pousa na Suíça. No aeroporto, Inuyasha, Kagome e Enara foram pegar a bagagem que trouxeram saindo em seguida

**... Flash back ...  
**

_-Assim que chegarem à Suíça, vão direto pra Zurique. Ficaram num hotel por lá – fala Sesshoumaru – Arim e Hya encontraram com vocês nesse hotel. Os quartos estarão reservados. Inuyasha já é oficialmente o guardião da Kagome então seria bom que uma de vocês levasse mais uma pessoa forte e de confiança – fala olhando pra Kagome e Enara_

_-Porque não vai conosco Sesshoumaru? – pergunta Kagome_

_-Não posso ainda. Tenho que ficar aqui e olhar a empresa. Sem falar nas pessoas que moram aqui e ainda impedir que os seagem façam um estrago maior nesse mundo do que já fizeram. Andam havendo muitos desaparecimentos e tenho quase certeza que eles tem a ver com isso_

**... Fim do flash back ...**

Eles estavam no hotel. Inuyasha, Kagome e Enara numa das luxuosas suítes e Arim, Hya e Shiro, o capitão do exército de Enara em outra

-Rapaz se não fosse o frio eu podia morar aqui – comenta Enara entrando num dos quartos que tinha na suíte – Uma cama de casal! – fala se jogando na cama – Como é fofinha

-Você parece uma garotinha – comenta Kagome

-Pula aqui e você entende - Kagome riu e depois correu pulando na cama do lado de Enara rindo mais ainda – Viu?Eu disse

-As duas garotinhas aí podem parar pra almoçar ou vou ter que garantir que nada se estrague? – pergunta Inuyasha escorado no batente da porta com os braços cruzados frente ao corpo

-Eu vou comer! – fala Enara levantando de um pulo e passando por Inuyasha

Kagome se levanta também e vai até a porta, segura a mão de Inuyasha e eles vão até a mesa onde Enara olhava o que poderia comer. Depois de um almoço bem tranquilo, com eles rindo de cada palhaçada que Enara contava sobre a vida dela eles estavam assistindo na TV de 40 polegadas da sala até que escutam a porta bater e Inuyasha vai abrir

-Arim! Hya! – fala Enara em pura alegria e abraça elas – Vocês demoraram

-Desculpe viu – fala Arim sorrindo

-O voo atrasou um pouquinho – fala Hya que usava uma bandana pra esconder as orelhas longas, tipicamente élficas

-Bela bandana – comenta Kagome vendo a bandana verde clara combinando com a roupa que ela usava

-Chega de papo ok. Vocês vão pro quarto de vocês e amanhã vamos no cofre ok – fala Inuyasha

-Certo – fala Arim e sai com Hya

-Onde está o Shiro? – pergunta Enara

-Ele deve estar no quarto arrumando as coisas dele. Não se preocupe

-Tá – fala e boceja – Acho que vou tirar um cochilinho. Boa noite pra vocês

-Ainda está de tarde Nara – diz Kagome

-Mas eu só vou acordar a noite – responde e entra no quarto fechando a porta

-Eu hein

-Liga não Kagome. É mais fácil pra ela dormir de manhã e acordar a noite

-Por quê?

-Alguns lobisomens se acostumam com hábitos noturnos mais facilmente do que outros e a Enara está bem no meio

-Entendo

Eles passaram o resto da tarde conversando sobre como poderiam entrar e descobrir as senhas. Inuyasha sabia algumas idéias sobre alemão que tinha aprendido com o padrinho, mas não o suficiente pra sair falando com todos que encontrasse. Foram dormir por volta das dez da noite conversando sobre o que viesse a cabeça

Kagome pensou ter ouvido alguma vozinha vindo de perto dela, mas ignorou e ouviu de novo falando alguma coisa sobre "Que fofo" e _"_Ai que inveja_"_. Abre os olhos levemente e vê Enara, Arim e Hya agachadas do lado da cama do lado onde estava

-Eu disse que vocês iam acordá-los – fala Hya repreendendo as outras duas

-Kagome, você pode dormir de novo se quiser. Não vamos falar mais – diz Enara fazendo um gesto de zíper na boca

-Que é que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – pergunta movendo-se um pouco o que faz Inuyasha abrir levemente os olhos e observá-las

-Que é que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – pergunta ele esfregando os olhos levemente

-Que parte de 'podem dormir de novo' vocês não ouviram?

-Viemos ver por que vocês não levantavam. Já é meio dia ou pelo menos era a alguns minutos

-Meio dia? – repete Kagome – Porque não nos acordaram antes?

-Vocês tavam tão bonitinhos dormindo abraçadinhos que tivemos pena de acordar – fala Arim

-Mereço – fala Inuyasha com a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro e se levanta indo até o armário. As garotas se levantam – Vocês podem fazer o favor de sair?Quero trocar de roupas

-Pode fazer isso na suíte ali – fala Enara e aponta pra uma porta ao lado do guarda roupa

-Não obrigado – falo sorrindo – Agora podem sair? Podem ser o que quiserem em Horaki, mas aqui temos direitos iguais para todos e eu tenho o direito de trocar de roupa no meu quarto se quiser sem ter três garotas olhando

-A Kagome não conta? – pergunta Arim apontando pra Kagome

-Eu sou noiva dele – fala e mostra o anel

-Isso não vale – fala Hya cruzando os braços

-Ok. Já chega – fala Inuyasha e sai empurrando as três pra fora e fecha a porta do quarto – Paz – fala e se joga na cama, se cobrindo em seguida

Kagome se levanta e troca de roupa, saindo em seguida do quarto e vê as meninas comendo na mesa e rindo. Senta-se ao lado de Enara e percebe Shiro no canto da mesa comendo calado

-Porque tanto sono hein Ka? – pergunta Arim com um sorriso malicioso

-Deem um desconto também né. Fui dormir tarde ontem tentando descobrir como poderíamos entrar nesse bendito cofre. E não consegui pensar em nada, nem um tico de nada

-Que coisa – fala Hya e bebe alguma coisa que estava numa caneca – Mas que coisa horrível!O que é isso?

-Chá de erva doce – fala Enara olhando-a como se ela fosse um E.T. – Nunca provou?

-Tem um gosto horrível. Como vocês conseguem tomar?

-Com a boca – fala Inuyasha aproximando-se dela por trás e pega a xícara cheirando levemente – Isso aqui não é chá, pelo menos não tem cheiro de chá de erva doce

-Que? – pergunta Enara – Claro que é. Foi o que eu pedi na recepção

-Tem um cheiro muito doce, de alcaçuz e doce de leite. A última vez que vi um desses foi...

Inuyasha mal teve tempo de terminar que Hya caiu no chão tendo convulsões com a boca semi aberta de onde saia o que parecia uma espuma branca. O hanyou abaixou-se ao seu lado e murmurou alguma coisa enquanto Enara ligava desesperada pra alguém do pronto socorro do hotel. Hya parou de ter as convulsões e seu corpo foi relaxando como se ela estivesse dormindo

-Merda. Respire Hya! – fala Inuyasha enquanto fazia massagem cardíaca em seu peito e encostou os lábios nos dela mandando uma baforada de ar em sua boca. Segura-a no braço e sai com ela até a varanda coberta de neve e coloca ela no chão de neve

-Inuyasha saia daí! Está muito frio!Só vai piorar a sua situação e a dela! – fala Arim

Ele não escutou e continuou a fazer a massagem cardíaca até que do nada Hya puxou o ar com força e abriu os olhos sentando-se no chão coberto de neve.

-Hya – fala Arim abraçando ela chorando junto com Kagome e Enara. Ela devolve o abraço fracamente

O pronto socorro do hospital chega e fazem alguns exames nela, indicando o que ela devia evitar comer por algum tempo e depois de dar uma medicação eles saem. Hya ficou deitada na cama com as amigas rodeando elas na cama e Shiro e Inuyasha perto da porta e da janela, na mesma ordem

-Inuyasha obrigado – fala Hya

-Nada. Precisando volte sempre – fala e dá uma piscadela

-Como você sabia o que fazer? – pergunta Shiro olhando pro hanyou desconfiado

-É uma das poucas vantagens de ter o Sesshoumaru como irmão. O corpo dele produz um veneno muito forte e muito difícil de achar o antídoto.

-E...?

-Sempre que eu ou Karen treinávamos com ele era com meu pai nos observando e quando acontecia dele nos envenenar sem querer ele fazia a mesma coisa. Levava pro lugar onde o corpo reagiria, o mais frio ou mais quente possível e fazia massagem cardíaca pro alguns minutos. Depois era só correr pro hospital pra tirar o veneno antes que o efeito fosse pior e causasse a morte

-Nossa. Lembre-me de agradecer a seu irmão também – fala Hya sorrindo

-Por quê?Ele só tinha o trabalho de nos envenenar, nem o resgate ele fazia. Papai dizia que Sesshoumaru só ia aprender quando um de nós definhasse na frente dele. Nunca mais eu o vi usando as garras envenenadas, mesmo que fosse necessário

-Mas o problema é: quem envenenou a Hya?Se não foi um de nós, foi alguém do hotel – fala Enara e olha pra todos com desconfiança – Então ou todos tem um álibi ou são suspeitos

-Quando o almoço chegou, eu ainda estava dormindo – fala Kagome

-Eu também – confirma Inuyasha

-Então o Inuyasha tem como álibi a Kagome e vice e versa – fala Enara pensativa – Eu estava com a Hya e a Arim na hora que chegou

-Mas foi você quem pôs a mesa Enara - diz Inuyasha

-Eu pus com a Arim, se fosse ela também teria culpa no cartório. A Hya veio em seguida depois de ir no quarto. Bom e o Shiro... – fala e olha pro capitão do seu exército particular – Ele estava vendo alguma coisa num livro

-Se importa se eu vir o livro Shiro? – pergunta Inuyasha andando até ele com as mãos no bolso

-Não – fala indo até a sala acompanhado de Inuyasha e mostra a capa de "O caçador de pipas". Inuyasha pega o livro e passa as folhas rapidamente

-Você nunca leu o Caçador de Pipas?

-Não, já ouvi falar, mas só agora comecei a ler de verdade

-Hum... – fala reflexivo e entrega o livro a ele – Bom, acho que por enquanto nenhum de nós tem culpa no cartório. – fala voltando ao quarto – Por enquanto – diz dando ênfase a palavra enquanto


	39. Cofre

**Capitulo 39 – Cofre**

Depois de dois dias Hya, já se sentia melhor e decidiram ir ao banco verificar o cofre. Havia apenas mais dois dias fora esse. Inuyasha falou com alguém da recepção e depois de mostrar documentos e todo um processo pelo qual as meninas também passaram, eles foram até um elevador blindado com mais de 30 centímetros de puro aço

-Cara, quanto mais de segurança tem aqui? – pergunta Enara

Estava na cara que todas estavam ansiosas demais pra encontrar Nyile e descobrir qual delas seria a escolhida. Assim que o elevador parou e as portas duplas metálicas se abriram eles puderam contemplar um corredor enorme também em aço com um sistema de segurança fora do comum, isso era de se notar por causa das câmeras e dos sensores infravermelhos.

A guia foi na frente mostrando o caminho até o cofre, e quando pararam em frente a ele, ela seguiu pelo corredor até o elevador e antes de entrar disse algumas palavras em alemão. Inuyasha encarou o cofre por um momento e depois voltou o olhar para as garotas

-Preparadas?

-Não – respondem juntas e depois começam a rir

Ele roda os olhos e aperta um dos botões do cofre. Aparece o que parecia ser um microfone e uma tela minúscula de um computador com um teclado.

-Uma direção – fala Inuyasha

-Bom tem o oeste e o norte – fala Enara

-Certo. Mas tem que ser só uma, então que tal noroeste – fala Inuyasha e digita alguma coisa no teclado. Ele aproxima o rosto do microfone e fala Izayoi. Foi possível ouvir o que parecia uma fechadura grande se destrancando. Todos sorriem exultantes – Ops!

-Que foi? – pergunta Kagome

-Os números. Eu não lembro todos – ela fala isso e vai pro teclado – 1,15,65,8... Qual o outro número?

-Tenta 5, é mais fácil de lembrar quinzenas – sugere Arim

-Ficaria fácil demais

-Que tal 3? É o número que representa você e seu familiares.

-Também é muito fácil. Calma aí...

-Que tal 7? – pergunta Hya

-Cara como eu sou idiota. 1,15,6,5,8,9 – fala teclando o último número

-Como tem tanta certeza? – pergunta Shiro

-São aniversários, na ordem dos meses. O da Karen, o meu, o do Tai, do Sesshoumaru, do Alvin e do Edward

-Nossa. Acho que nem eu imaginava essa – fala Enara sorrindo boba – E olha que eu penso muita coisa

Outro barulho de tranca é ouvido e eles olham para a porta do cofre. Ainda fechada.

-Mas que droga!O que mais temos que fazer pra entrar aí? – pergunta Arim com uma vontade enorme de chutar a porta "_Calma que o mais provável é que você quebre a perna_" fala Enara em sua mente

-O que mais? – pergunta Kagome

-Outra senha – fala olhando para a tela – Dessa vez é um nome

-De que? – pergunta Hya

-Eu tô com cara de quem sabe?

-Só idiotas respondem perguntas com outras perguntas – fala colocando as mãos nos quadris e olhando furiosa para Inuyasha

-E mais idiotas fazem perguntas sem respostas

-A outra senha está com a Ilya. Ela é a única fora nós que não sabemos a senha

-Então considerem sorte eu estar aqui

Eles se viram e veem Ilya com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto ela anda em direção a eles e escreve no teclado "Veritas" e a porta enorme de aço se abre. Eles ficam olhando por um tempo e depois entram. No cofre enorme, havia vários quadros e peças em ouro, esmeralda, rubis e diamantes até demais. Se houvesse algum tipo de luz ali que não fosse a artificial, eles mal poderiam ver pelo brilho das jóias

Todos param o olhar numa única peça. Uma tiara prateada e na lateral direita uma pedra de ametista que parecia brilhar mais que tudo naquele momento. Estava em cima do que parecia ser um acolchoado também num tom de lilás e a tiara brilha fortemente o que faz todos fecharem os olhos por um momento

** Narração de Kagome **

Só vi o lampejo de luz vindo na minha direção e fechei os olhos brevemente. Quando reabri parecia que não havia nada. Era tudo um breu sem fim, a única coisa que reconheci foram algumas silhuetas no meio da escuridão. Forcei meus olhos a verem melhor e pude reconhecer Enara, Hya, Arim e mais no canto Ilya. Vi uma luz branca vindo da frente e ao olhar vejo uma mulher.

Ela era pálida, mas não era feia a pele tinha o tom certo. Os cabelos que tinham um tom entre o chocolate e o bronze assim como os olhos. Usava um kimono muito elegante com duas camadas num tom de lilás e passando por seus braços uma fita grossa lilás mais clara que dava a volta por suas costas e parava no outro braço

-Finalmente chegaram minhas crianças – fala ela e pude notar o tom de sinos ao vento de sua voz

** Narração de Inuyasha **

Depois do lampejo claro, quando pude abrir os olhos de novo olhei para as garotas e elas estavam parecendo estátuas. Não se moviam, não respiravam e seus corações não batiam. Elas estavam em contato direto com Nyile, pelo menos era a única razão de estarem assim. Kagome vira-se pra mim e segura minha mão andando para fora do cofre, ela estava com o rosto vazio e inexpressivo assim como seus olhos chocolates

Desejei intimamente que isso não tivesse acontecido. Nesse momento notei algo diferente em Kagome. Ainda podia ouvir um coração, mas não era o dela. Uma batida simples e rápida vindo do ventre dela. Olhei-a por um momento, ela ainda continuava a andar comigo ao seu lado a acompanhando como se fosse um robô

Grávida. Ela estava grávida. Como não percebi isso antes? Eu deveria ter notado e pelo som do coração e pelo cheiro dela já devia fazer algum tempo. Tinha que haver uma explicação para aquilo. Mas é claro, magia profunda! Só esse tipo de magia pode esconder algo como uma vida dos olhos de alguém

Quando dei por mim estávamos no voo de volta ao Japão e na minha mala estava a coroa de luz, a coroa de Nyile. Não me atrevi a abrir e fiquei só olhando. Dava para sentir de longe aquela quantidade de poder. As garotas dormiam no banco, Kagome com a cabeça encostada no meu ombro. Seguro a mão dela, estava gelada e áspera

"Inuyasha"

Quem?

"Vá para Horaki"

Nyile?

"Depressa!"

Quando terminei de ouvir isso o avião tinha acabado de pousar. O que estava havendo comigo?Estava perdendo completamente a noção do tempo e do lugar por uma fração de segundos e quando dava por mim estava do outro lado do mundo. Suspiro pesadamente. Isso não ia dar certo, nem um pouco. Estávamos na frente de casa quando notei. As malas ficaram na entrada e vi Sesshoumaru vir até nós, preocupado

-Inuyasha?O que houve?Porque elas estão assim?

-Eu não sei, mas temos que ir para Horaki logo

-Certo

Ele vai até o rio e o sigo. Depois de dizer algumas palavras na língua mágica, ele coloca uma das rosas na água. Antes que chegasse ao final da nascente, as pétalas se afastam e flutuam no ar fazendo um círculo perfeito num tom dourado. Atravessamos e pelo que pude notar Enara estava com a coroa em mãos, também com a expressão vazia. Quando chegamos ao outro lado e finalmente toquei o chão, não vi ninguém ao meu lado fora Sesshoumaru

Estranho... Onde elas poderiam estar? Mal tive tempo de respirar e meus instintos me fizeram ficar agachado a tempo de eu não receber um feitiço que parecia vir de todas as direções fazendo um círculo ao meu redor. Vi Sesshoumaru abaixado também, com os dentes a mostra e olhando para nossos agressores.

Ao olhar para frente vejo capas negras e cinza escuras flutuando bem a nossa frente, e cada um com uma das mãos segurava um cajado com um símbolo diferente que representava cada raça que existia em Horaki

-Vocês estão detidos em nome dos Anciões dos Reinos – fala a capa que estava mais a frente. Era só o que faltava a essa altura do campeonato

** Voltando à narração de Kagome **

Nyile ficou entre todas nós e começou a falar, mesmo que sua voz fosse o mais baixo que ela quisesse dava pra ouvi-la claramente , como se ela estivesse dando um discurso para uma sala vazia

-Nesse momento seus corpos estão em Horaki, não se preocupem com nada. Estarão a salvo – fala e sorri – Sei por que estão aqui e sei que trabalharam muito pra chegar aqui. Li a mente e o coração de todas vocês, sei tudo até mesmo seus segredos mais obscuros – fala e passa o olhar sobre cada um de nós

Ela dá alguns passos a frente e fica em frente a Ilya colocando uma mão em seu rosto

-Tudo o que lhe disseram é mentira. Ela está bem, não precisa fazer isso se não quiser

O rosto de Ilya ficou iluminado de felicidade, o que me foi estranho, e ela começou a chorar. Ajoelhou-se em frente a Nyile e abraçou os próprios ombros

-Perdoe-me Nyile... Eu. Eu não queria. Elas...

-Eu sei – fala com um tom compreensivo e coloca a mão sobre o ombro de Ilya, que a observa completamente envergonhada. Como um filho pego pelos pais quando estava aprontando – Ainda quer tentar?

-Sim, majestade

-Então volte – fala e estende a mão a ela de onde Ilya pega um objeto que não pude ver no momento – Aja com justiça, por você e por seu povo – diz e encostando a ponta do dedo na testa de Ilya ela começa a desaparecer

Ela anda até em frente a Hya e para, olhando-a sugestivamente

-Está com uma cara péssima – fala olhando ela melhor com uma mão no queixo. Parecia avaliá-la. Abriu os braços num convite e Hya foi até ela. Ela foi abraçada por Nyile e aos poucos começou a ficar transparente também – Reúna todos. Espalhe a notícia – e ao falar isso Hya desaparece

Ela vai até Arim e sorri largamente, no que é retribuída

-Minha querida cigana. Espero não ter lhe confundido

-No começo era complicado, mas agora entendo tudo o que quis me dizer majestade

-Ótimo. Ajude a Hya, avise aos povos. Fale com os vampiros, numa boa briga é bom ter alguns por perto – fala com uma piscadela

-Hai majestade

Nyile toca nela e ela também desaparece. Ela fica entre mim e Enara e estende os braços para nós duas e nos abraça igualmente

-Esperei tanto poder fazer isso. Abraçá-las

Sua voz era embargada pela emoção, parecia que choraria a qualquer momento. Ela solta nós duas e nos olha com pura emoção

-Enara

-Sim

-Você é única minha querida. Possui sabedoria e experiências que vão muito além de sua idade e por isso quero que ajude Kagome a guiar Horaki com sabedoria. Ilumine-a sempre que a mente dela estiver nublada

-Será um honra majestade – fala e olha pra mim sorrindo – Parabéns amiga – fala e quando ia retribuir ao abraço ela desaparece

-Não se espante Kagome, ela tem outra missão no momento na qual dar sua atenção. Os parabéns podem ficar para depois

-Sim majestade

-Não precisa me chamar assim – fala sorrindo ternamente – Tenho uma notícia pra você – fala segurando meus ombros e me fazendo sentar no que parecia um sofá – Você está grávida criança

-Estou. Grávida – repito devagar, as palavras demorando pra se assimilá-las na minha mente

-Mas Kagome, com isso há consequências – fala séria de repente – Escute-me bem, você está grávida do Inuyasha sim. Mas é isso que você quer?De verdade?

Minha mente estava um turbilhão de pensamentos naquele momento e não conseguia pensar em nada direito. Uma imagem de um pequeno Inuyasha veio a minha mente, correndo pelos jardins da mansão enquanto eu o observava ternamente com a mão sobre o ventre inchado e a mão de Inuyasha sobre a minha

-Kagome?

-Hum?

-Você quer mesmo ter esse filho?

-Claro que quero

-Tudo bem – fala sorrindo – Mas saiba de uma coisa. Sua gravidez não é normal como de outras pessoas que engravidam de youkais. Você tem 4 meses a partir de agora para saciar todas as vontades desse bebê. Todas. Sem exceção. Não importa o que seja

-Tudo bem – falo e sinto um arrepio percorrer meu corpo

-Deve voltar agora, sua família precisa de você

Ao dizer isso, sinto tudo ao meu redor girar e abro os olhos. Estava deitada na cama de Inuyasha, no palácio da família dele em Horaki. Levanto-me depressa e noto que usava um kimono de duas camadas sendo a exterior branca com detalhes floridos e a interior lilás. Puxei a porta do quarto para sair e vejo Inutaisho abraçado a Izayoi. Mas quando ela chegou ali?

-Kagome – fala ela olhando-me, os olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos

-Majestade – fala Inutaisho colocando o punho fechado no peito e curvando-se

-O que aconteceu? – Inutaisho olha pra Izayoi que lhe lança um olhar suplicante

-Levaram eles. O Tribunal dos Anciões os levou. Eles serão julgados – fala Izayoi chorando mais do que nunca agora e vi as pernas dela fraquejarem. Ia me mover na direção dela, mas Inutaisho já havia segurado ela e se ajoelhado antes que ela caísse e vi uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto

-Eu vou impedir

-Você não pode – fala Inutaisho – O julgamento já começou há um tempo. A sentença deles será dada daqui a alguns minutos

'Corra!'

Segui a voz da minha cabeça e fui para o lado de fora da enorme mansão que mais lembrava um castelo. No enorme jardim vi o enorme dragão de duas cabeças Ah-Un, selado olhando para o horizonte

-Ah-Un, você tem que me levar até onde estão o Inuyasha e o Sesshoumaru – falo montando nele e seguro firme nas rédeas. Olho para o horizonte onde o sol se punha banhando o céu com raios alaranjados e vermelhos – Nyile, me ajude

'Estarei ao seu lado criança'

Inspirei fundo e encostei meu calcanhar no dorso do dragão que alçou voo imediatamente. O dragão voava o mais rápido que podia, mas ainda não achava rápido o bastante, se pelo menos o vento estivesse ao nosso favor. Assim que pensei nisso senti uma enorme rajada vinda de trás de mim empurrando Ah-Un para frente e aumentando ainda mais a velocidade dele. Ok, isso já estava ficando bizarro

** Autora baka volta a narrar **

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru estavam numa sala dourada perfeitamente redonda, com várias pilastras de ouro puro, e na sua frente um semi-círculo em que 15 pessoas estavam sentadas usando roupas cerimoniais diferentes e usavam máscaras que cobriam até um pouco abaixo do queixo

-Isso é um ultraje! – fala um dos homens que estava no centro do círculo, usando uma roupa feita de peles brancas

-É a pura verdade – fala Sesshoumaru entre os dentes

-Já demos aos réus chances de falar e eles nos acusam com essas mentiras sem escrúpulos! Executem-nos! – fala um dos que estava no canto esquerdo do semi-círculo, usava o que parecia uma roupa de guerreiro, mas com apenas a proteção na parte de cima, com uma máscara marrom lama

-Paz, irmão – fala outro que estava não muito longe do centro – Então simplesmente as ninfas atacaram sua casa para evitar que uma garota que mora lá não tivesse chance de participar do desafio para ver se uma das princesas seria apta para Nyile

-Exatamente – fala Inuyasha – E qualquer pessoa que eu conheço pode dar provas disso

-Esse hanyou acusa uma raça pura de uma barbaridade sem ter ao menos provas! Apenas mais uma prova que seres híbridos são tão perigosos quanto dizem nossas histórias – fala novamente o homem que usava as peles brancas (n/a: sim sim lá os hanyous são considerados criaturas perigosas)

-Eles querem nos fazer brigas uns contra os outros – fala outro que usava uma capa preta e era possível notar os olhos escarlates através de seu manto que cobria até mesmo seu rosto

-Se verificar em nossas memórias saberá que tudo será verdade – fala Inuyasha

-Até mesmo você Sesshoumaru – fala novamente o que estava no centro do semi-círculo, ao lado do homem de peles, mas este usava uma roupa vermelha vibrante e tinha em suas mãos um cajado e ornamentado na ponta dele um sol feito em cobre e que reluzia mais do que nunca na sala dourada

-Nunca tive nada contra o conselho mais pela primeira vez concordo que os boatos são verdadeiros. Você não passam de porcos que querem se dizer reis e governar

-Chega isso é um insulto contra todos nós – outra voz se levanta mais vinda da ponta direita do círculo

-Se você não tivesse se aliado a criaturas tão... – ele lança um olhar a Inuyasha do centro do círculo e em resposta o hanyou rosna audivelmente -...vis você poderia ter sobrevivido. Mas além de tudo você tem um deles com seu sangue correndo nas veias porque não superou um desejo por uma reles humana

-Eu amo minha esposa e ninguém vai mudar os laços que criei com ela – fala com um rosnado vindo do fundo da garganta – Nem mesmo você! – fala cada palavra com uma nota evidente de ódio e desejo assassino

-Ele escolheu seu caminho – fala o homem que segurava o cajado com o sol – Não podemos fazer mais nada. Vamos votar, quem é a favor de liberar eles levante a mão direita – Dos 15 que estavam no semi-círculo 5 levantaram a mão – Quem é contra – os outros 9 levantaram a mão – A não ser que alguém interceda por vocês, serão condenados a morte

Ele passa os olhos por todo o salão onde por trás de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru havia algumas cadeiras com testemunhas vestidas de branco usando uma máscara branca

-Eu intercedo por eles

Todos se viram na direção da voz e tanto Inuyasha quanto Sesshoumaru se espantam ao reconhecer a voz e ao se virar só confirmam

-Kagome – falam os dois juntos

-E por que razão intercede por eles? – pergunta o homem com o cajado, ignorando os burburinhos que passavam pelas testemunhas

'_O que ela faz aí?_' pergunta Tai

'_Você_ _pergunta pra mim Tai!Ela nem devia estar em Horaki'_

'_Acalme-se Inuyasha'_ fala Edward usando seu tom calmo de sempre

'_Não vou deixá-la morrer por minha causa, não agora que ela está grávida'_

'_Que?'_ perguntam todas as vozes ao mesmo tempo

'_Grávida?_' pergunta Sesshoumaru '_A quanto tempo?'_

'_Não sei exatamente, Nyile me avisou quando chegamos'_

'_Droga e eu ainda tinha esperanças de que ela desistisse de você' _fala Edward

'_Você só pode estar brincando' fala Alvin_

'_Eu não estou'_

'_Não falo com você seu idiota com o Inuyasha. Como só notou agora?Pelo cheiro dela, já deve fazer umas semanas'_

-Eu intercedo por eles porque sei que são inocentes e que tudo que falaram é a mais pura verdade – fala Kagome andando elegantemente para a frente, um timbre de voz dupla era possível de se notar em sua voz

-E com que provas tem isso?

-Duvida de mim Caius? – pergunta Kagome e os ventos ao redor dela começam a se mexer formando um pequeno tornado na sala dourada – Eu sou a nova princesa das dimensões e Nyile fala comigo e diz que eles são inocentes. Você duvida do julgamento de nossa rainha

-Eu nunca duvidei – fala fazendo uma reverência

-Vocês acham que realmente eles são culpados? Pois irei prová-los o contrário e vocês verão quem são os verdadeiros vilões

O vento agora estava carregado com um calor fora do comum e cheiro de água salgada e sentia-se como se um enorme campo de lavanda estivesse ao redor deles. O tornado fica mais violento e uma das testemunhas é arrastada por ele ficando presa na parede e a máscara voa revelando seu rosto

-Você fez com que os dragões atacassem as caravanas para desviá-las do caminho até o castelo, jogou uma maldição nas mulheres que passaram pelos muros do meu castelo e envenenou Hya quando ela estava na Suíça.

Um rosnado foi audível pelo homem que estava preso na parede pelo vento perigosamente veloz. Ela anda até ele e muitas das testemunhas ainda cochichando baixo olhavam de Kagome para ele

-Fale a verdade Shiro – fala ela num tom de ordem

-Sim, fui eu. Eu fiz tudo isso.

-Mas você também é inocente, porque afinal de contas estava sendo controlado

Vários 'oh' foram ouvidos e o vento para de se soprar ele contra a parede que cai desfalecido no chão. Na parede estava preso o que parecia uma sombra, mas que emanava tanta energia e urrava de dor sempre que o vento a tocava

'_Um seagem'_ fala Tai

'_Tai, por favor, saia da minha cabeça. Se estiver aqui durante minha punição você também irá perder sua mente ou pior, sua alma. Saia logo'_

'_Nem pensar Sesshoumaru'_

'_Ficaremos ao seu lado até a morte, bom não ao seu lado mas na sua mente. Argh você entendeu'_ fala Edward

-Quem comandou você?

-Mailon – fala e vários olhares vão até o centro do círculo

-Mailon – fala ela andando até ele que agora estava em pé, antes que ele pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa foi arremessado numa parede pelo vento furioso

A máscara dele voa e um homem com cabelos loiros longos e olhos azuis escuros e traços faciais rígidos pela tensão. A roupa dele, uma azul escura com uma capa na mesma cor, estava balançando com a força do vento

-Mas acho que o Mailon não fez isso só não é mesmo, Naraku – O homem vestido de peles também tenta reagir é capturado por raízes que surgiram da terra e envolveram seu corpo – Sua magia não adiantará contra meus poderes Naraku, você já devia saber a tempos

'_Eu sabia esse desgraçado tinha a ver com tudo isso'_ fala Inuyasha

'_Eu não imaginava que ele era do grupo dos Anciões'_ diz Alvin

'_Ninguém imaginava'_ fala Tai '_Prestem atenção na conversa'_

-Você não pode provar que fui eu! – berra ele tentando se soltar em vão, o único que conseguia eram cortes

-Sua fuga já não foi o suficiente, ou a acusação do seagem que todos sabem são comandados apenas por você

Kagome estende sua mão até onde estavam Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru e as cordas que seguravam eles desaparecem*. Eles andam até Kagome

***(eram cordas mágicas ok, normais não durariam mtu ¬¬")**

-Ele e Mailon destruíram tudo o que sua família fez no outro mundo, vocês tem o direito de escolher qual será a punição dele – fala Kagome, ainda com o timbre duplo

-Se fizermos alguma coisa com ele, seríamos tão baixo quanto ele e nossa honra vale mais que isso – fala Sesshoumaru

-Vossa majestade pode decidir o que fazer com ele – termina Inuyasha sorrindo levemente

-Por hora, quero que me leve de volta para minha casa. Lá veremos o que farei com você – responde Kagome, o timbre duplo assumindo um tom de ordem mais forte

-Majestade, por favor, deixe-me protegê-la – fala uma voz vinda do lado de Kagome

-Ei Alvin há quanto tempo está aí? – pergunta o hanyou olhando confuso, não havia nada lá a um segundo

-Uns cinco milésimos de segundos – responde sorrindo para Inuyasha

-Seria uma grande ajuda a sua. Quero que você e seu irmão fiquem nos meus flancos

-Com todo o prazer majestade – fala fazendo uma reverência


	40. O ínicio do fim

Kagome andava por um extenso corredor de pedras de mármore com Alvin e Edward nos seus flancos, respectivamente. Um dos guardas avançou pelo seu lado esquerdo. Bastou Alvin olhar para ele de esguelha que o soldado foi lançado para o lado e quando se chocou contra a parede o mármore virou um tipo de pasta e ele meio que afundou até que ficou imobilizado apenas com a cabeça e parte do tronco para fora quando o mármore voltou a sua forma original. Isso aconteceu em menos de 2 segundos

Outros que vinham pelo lado direito bastava Edward olhá-los que eles começavam a se retorcer gritando com agonia, mas o golpe era puramente mental. Kagome continuava andando sem problemas já que ninguém ficava em seu caminho e adentrou numa enorme sala também feita de mármore, onde havia dois tronos e um tapete bem ornamentado até eles, quadros belíssimos e vários empregados ajeitando mesas com flores e comida.

Nos tronos estavam um homem de cabelos escuros e pele muito clara, Kagome soube que era humano pela aura que emanava dele, e ao lado dele, no lado esquerdo, uma mulher com a pele branca também, mas com um brilho diferente quase azulado e os cabelos azuis escuros combinando com os olhos prata. A mulher levanta-se e olha para Kagome com o olhar superior e com o peito estufado

-Não podes invadir meu palácio desta maneira – fala ela, a voz soava como um sino

-Não invadi seu palácio Neferet

-Entraste sem permissão e atacaste meus guardas. Isso deve ser considerado invasão

-Vim num acordo de paz, mas seus soldados não ouviram meus avisos então fui forçada a entrar

-Não quero saber de seu acordo. Deixe meu castelo

-Você não é a princesa Neferet – alguns 'oh' de empregados foram ouvidos e começaram burburinhos. Neferet passou os olhos prata pelos empregados que imediatamente se calaram

-Como ousas dizer isto?

-Sabes que não passa da verdade Neferet!

-Não te atrevas a falar assim comigo! És apenas uma criança que pensa ter o poder de todas as dimensões, mas veio aqui pois sabe que não o tem

-Tem razão Neferet não o tenho, mas vim aqui propor-te um acordo para garantir a paz entre todas as raças. Há anos vivem em guerra por motivos inexistentes e esse ódio só aumenta com o passar dos anos. Você deve parar essa guerra princesa, antes que as raças se destruam

-Não baixarei minha guarda e ficarei indefesa para que tu e teus... Comparsas - ela cospe a palavra, como se fosse repulsivo apenas falar - Me ataquem

-Eu não falo com você – fala Kagome e olha para onde estava o trono. Ilya estava em pé ao lado do trono

-Ilya – a chama rudemente

-Sim mamãe

-Venha já aqui – fala fazendo um gesto com a mão sem nem olhar para a moça

-Não mamãe! Kagome está com a razão. Essa guerra deve acabar e Nyile a apóia completamente

-Nyile não ficaria ao lado de uma criança Ilya! – fala olhando furiosa pelo que a filha disse

-Então a senhora acha que se Nyile tivesse me escolhido ela não ficaria ao meu lado?

-Que?

-A senhora mesma acaba de dizer isso. Que Nyile não ficaria do lado de uma criança, mas ela está com Kagome. Se Nyile tivesse escolhido a mim ela também estaria ao meu lado, mesmo eu sendo uma criança

-Está me desafiando Ilya?A sua própria genitora

-Não, estou apenas dizendo a verdade por mais dura que possa ser para você

"_De 'mamãe' para 'você' foi rápido"_ pensa Edward

"_Continuem vasculhando os pensamentos e emoções dela, se essa ninfa machucar minha Kagome ela se arrependerá"_ pensa Inuyasha e Edward vê por um milésimo de segundo um borrão jade passando pelo hanyou enquanto ele corria

"_Lembre-se de sua missão Inuyasha"_ Alvin fala/pensa com a calma natural _"Você tem que pegar as representações junto com a Enara. Onde está por falar nisso?"_

"_Perto de Hiluen"_

"_Os elfos?" _pergunta Tai

"_Tai como é bom falar com você"_ pensa Edward deixando transparecer toda a sua felicidade em seus pensamentos

"_Foco mano, Kagome ainda precisa de nós ou nosso parceiro hanyou irá nos matar bem devagar"_

"_Você faria isso Inuyasha?"_

"_Sim" _responde e pode-se ver em seus pensamentos além do borrão jade uma montanha e nela um enorme castelo como se tivesse sido construído junto da montanha e ao lado dele Enara fala: - A Hya já está nos esperando então não vai demorar _"Não devo demorar agora. Faltam apenas quatro"_

-Kagome – fala Ilya olhando para a morena – Tens a benção das ninfas para assumir o trono e dar-te-ei uma centelha de meu poder para que assim como meus pais de minha família serás e matar-te será como matar a um irmão – ela coloca a mão no peito e dele sai uma pequena esfera luminosa azul-prateada de uns 3 centímetros e começa a andar até Kagome, mas Neferet surge em seu caminho

-Não deixarei que cometas essa traição Ilya

-Não estou traindo ninguém. Estou fazendo a vontade de Nyile abençoando a nova escolhida com nosso poder – fala ela olhando para a mãe com um olhar tão superior quanto o da mesma – Peço-lhe que saia de meu caminho ou terei que tirá-la eu mesma

Neferet dá uma tapa no rosto da filha que cai no chão, sentada, chocada com o ato. Ela coloca a mão no local onde a mãe lhe batera, na outra a esfera ainda brilhava inalterada. Ela se levanta e anda de novo até Kagome. Uma grande névoa começa a rodá-los. Edward e Alvin juntos fazem alguns movimentos iguais e param um na frente e outro nas costas de Kagome com as mãos juntas e bem firmes com os deles entrelaçados. Ilya anda pela névoa sem problema

-Não!Como podes atravessar está névoa criada por mim tão facilmente?

-Sou a princesa das ninfas, meus poderes superam em dez vezes os teus e sabes disso por isso me manteste subjugada e mentiste dizendo que matarias meu pai, que sempre esteve ao meu lado, e meus irmãos queridos. Nyile abriu meus olhos para suas atrocidades. Não deixarei que faça mais mal a ninguém

Ilya anda até Kagome. A névoa fica mais espessa e começa a se mover em torno de Ilya e Kagome tentando ultrapassá-las. Edward trincou os dentes com a dor e Alvin cerrou os olhos com força

"_Sesshoumaru, um pouco do bom vento do oeste ajudaria"_ pensa Alvin e olha para a névoa. Um enorme vendaval começa e leva a névoa densa para longe deles e de Ilya _"Obrigado"_

"_Precisando estou a disposição"_ pensa Sesshoumaru e eles veem que ele olhava Inuyasha entrar no palácio _"Se não fosse necessário seguir essa ordem estúpida eles já poderiam ter pego as mais importantes primeiro"_ suspira. Inuyasha aparece a sua frente: - Eu Sesshoumaru príncipe dos youkais e mestre do vento do oeste dar-te-ei a ti Kagome, representada por ti mensageiro, uma centelha de meu poder para que assim como meus pais de minha família serás e matar-te será como matar a um irmão

Uma centelha alaranjada aparece do peito de Sesshoumaru e ele entrega a Inuyasha. A centelha vai para um colar prateado e fica lá presa. O hanyou faz uma reverência em agradecimento e sai correndo porta afora

"_Sesshoumaru ajuda eles, Inuyasha já está prestes a passar por aqui" _pensa Tai. O vendaval ao redor deles vira uma brisa quente e a névoa começa a ser dissipada

"_Mandou bem Tai"_ pensa Edward. Outra imagem aparece e eles veem pelos olhos de Tai Enara entrar no palácio dos lobisomens: - Eu Tai, príncipe dos lobisomens e da chama que vem do norte, dar-te-ei a ti Kagome, representada por ti mensageira, uma centelha de meu poder para que assim como meus pais de minha família serás e matar-te será como matar a um irmão

Uma centelha vermelha viva aparece do peito de Tai e ele entrega-a a Enara. A centelha luminosa vai até um colar igual ao que Inuyasha usava e prende-se a ele. Ela faz uma reverencia em agradecimento e corre porta afora

"_Enara está tão preocupada quanto Inuyasha em relação a Kagome ou é impressão?"_ pensa Alvin

"_Ela é como da família, assim como você Alvin, não censure"_ pensa Inuyasha. Ele agora estava em frente ao palácio de Nyile e os portões se abrem _"Tragam Kagome o mais rápido possível para cá. Enara está quase aqui"_

"_Neferet tentará impedi-la"_ pensa Sesshoumaru _"Tai você é o que está mais perto dela, ajude-a"_

"_Claro"_

Ilya para em frente a Kagome. Alvin saia do caminho ficando ao lado esquerdo de Kagome. Ilya dá a centelha a Kagome que coloca-a próxima ao coração

-Tua centelha agora faz parte de mim, e assim como teus irmãos terei teus poderes e sempre te apoiarei quando me necessitares tendo eternamente meu afeto e atenção – fala Kagome e a esfera entra no seu coração – Deseja vir comigo Ilya? – pergunta estendendo a mão

-Seria uma grande honra majestade – fala ela se curvando levemente e segura a mão de Kagome

-Ilya você não pode!... Eu sou sua mãe. Temos o mesmo sangue!

-Se fosses minha mãe veria a verdade e agiria com justiça como a verdadeira líder de ninfas deve agir

Das costas de Ilya aparecem enormes asas de borboletas azuis com desenhos prateados que ter quase três metros de largura e um pouco mais que 2,50 de altura, a roupa mudou para um vestido azul que chegava aos joelhos com um corte em W em toda a extensão da barra e os ombros tinha esse mesmo modelo com as mangas curtas. Os empregados se curvam diante de Ilya e seu pai se levanta e anda até a filha com o rosto lacrimoso

-Minha filha... Estou tão orgulhoso de você – fala segurando sua mão que agora tinha um brilho azulado

-Obrigada meu pai – fala e o abraça

-Mailon – chama Kagome

-Sim majestade? – pergunta ele soltando-se do abraço da filha e olhando-a

-Também podes vir conosco se assim desejares.

-Adoraria majestade, mas meus filhos...

-Qualquer um que deseje vir com a nova princesa e comigo será bem vindo no novo palácio das ninfas. Esse castelo está infectado por pensamentos e atos negativos, continuar aqui mesmo que com uma nova rainha afetaria a todos vocês de maneira negativa – fala Kagome sua voz ressoando por todos os cômodos, corredores, jardins até os limites da cidade ao redor do castelo

As pessoas que ouviram isso começaram a murmurar entre si, alguns pegaram tudo que podiam e foram esperar na entrada da cidade, outros ficaram no mesmo lugar porque sabiam que a princesa ainda não havia conquistado suas asas e por isso não tinha poder nenhum sobre o trono

Ilya e Kagome seguidas por seus guardas pessoais, Alvin e Edward, vão até o lado de fora. As pessoas que não quiseram ir mudaram de idéia imediatamente assim que viram Ilya, deslumbrante expondo a todos as lindas asas que lembravam as de borboletas. Quando chegam aos portões Ilya olha para todas os que estavam com ela, era por volta de dois terços da população inteira

-Vamos – fala Kagome estendendo a mão para ela e Ilya segura-a "Devia falar com eles princesa"

"Claro majestade" pensa Ilya em resposta – Confio totalmente na nova princesa suprema e sei com absoluta certeza que ela jamais faria mal a mim ou qualquer um de meu povo. Sei também que ela irá nos guiar para um novo tempo de paz, o qual esperamos ansiosamente a gerações – diz ela sorrindo confiante e olha para Kagome – Podemos ir majestade

Kagome sorri de volta e elas desaparecem, mas antes Ilya vê sua mãe de um das enormes janelas do palácio com uma cara de puro ódio e traição. Eles reaparecem num lindo palácio que mais lembrava uma mansão estilo feudal japonesa, ao redor várias casas na quantidade exata de pessoas que foram junto estavam se montado sozinhas, tijolo por tijolo, e trepadas nela lindas rosas azuis de diversas tonalidades que também enfeitavam os caminhos, jardins e estavam trepadas também no palácio claro havia outras flores, mas elas se destacavam

-É lindo – fala Ilya

-É seu, sempre foi. Mas sua mãe nunca lhe trouxe aqui por saber que você seria melhor governante que ela – fala Kagome sorrindo levemente ao ver o olhar surpreso de Ilya enquanto olhava tudo ao redor – Cuide bem daqui e de todos, é um lugar fértil e a cachoeira aqui perto pode ajudar vocês a buscar energia

-Obrigado – fala sorrindo e abraça-a com carinho

-Não precisa agradecer. Se me dá licença agora tenho que ir

-Claro

Kagome anda até um ponto um pouco mais afastado e pega uma das flores soprando ela levemente. Alvin e Edward estavam atrás dela, olhando-a e ao mesmo tempo vendo tudo ao seu redor para um 'relatório' que sabiam que viria. Ela vai até os dois ainda segurando a flor e eles desaparecem como fumaça.

Inuyasha e Enara estavam no jardim do palácio e esperavam Kagome. Quando ela surge alguns metros a frente eles vão ter com ela

-Kagome – chama Inuyasha baixinho

-Sim meu amor

Ele sorriu aliviado e abriu os braços chegando perto dela devagar, levando quase meio segundo em cada movimento. Aquilo estava chateando Kagome, porque ele estava agindo diferente? Ela mais rápido se aproxima e abraça-o com força

-Fiquei preocupado com você

-Eu também fiquei preocupada com você – fala se afastando e vê o colar prateado com as esferas brilhando presas nele

-Acho que você quer isso – fala tirando o colar do pescoço e coloca-o em frente a ela – Como representante e mensageiro das raças que me deram esta centelha, de nossa família serás e matar-te será com matar a um irmão

As esferas que estavam no colar flutuam em direção a Kagome e entram em seu coração. Enara faz o mesmo procedimento e depois abraça Kagome sorrindo feliz

-Espero que tudo acabe logo

-Ainda não acabou – fala Kagome com a voz triste – Neferet não vai aceitar a derrota tão facilmente, ela vai lutar

-Então lutaremos contra ela – fala Alvin num tom neutro e Edward confirma com a cabeça

-Se ela se atrever a machucar alguém não vamos deixar passar em branco – diz Edward completando o irmão

-Eu sei que não, mas vamos estar preparados para o pior – fala Kagome – Vocês passaram o aviso?

-Sim, já estão todos informados

Um uivo penetrante rasga o ar e eles se viram na direção norte. Era possível ver uma coluna de fumaça se formando em vários pontos e se unindo formando uma grande nuvem negra no céu normalmente azulado

-Começou cedo demais – fala Kagome arregalando os olhos

-Tem alguma coisa errada – fala Enara – São as terras dos lobisomens e um pouco a frente está Sxailar, atacar duas potencias assim seria suicídio. Neferet não tem nada a ganhar lá

-Tem sim Enara. Ela mataria os habitantes das cidades e sem falar que lá tem uma coisa que importa para nós

Inuyasha franziu o rosto levemente e fecha os olhos. Depois os abre espantado

-Karen. O Tai não consegue encontrá-la

-O que? - pergunta Edward quase em um grito de desespero


	41. Encontremna

O enorme lobo castanho rasgou com os dentes que mais lembravam adagas alguns vampiros. Estava tudo muito tranquilo até alguns minutos atrás e do nada, a luta havia começado. Várias raças, especialmente vampiros e youkais que não aceitavam o regime de seus atuais líderes, estavam atacando as casas nos arredores do palácio

Deu um salto escapando por pouco de um enorme youkai de aparência repugnante que tentava lhe atacar pelo flanco direito. Pula sobre ele e consegue arrancar um de seus braços. Uma espessa nuvem de veneno sai do braço dele e o lobo afasta-se fungando. O youkai avança contra ele novamente e o lobo é atingido na lateral do corpo e atinge uma das casas em chamas, a parede ou o que sobrou dela caindo por sobre si queimando-lhe a pele

Com a respiração ofegante levanta e manca um pouco ao tentar dar um passo para frente. Havia uma lesão em sua pata traseira esquerda devido à batida e a queimadura. Mas naquele momento só uma coisa lhe importava

"Karen onde você está?"

Eles cortavam a floresta a toda velocidade possível. Kagome era levada nas costas por Inuyasha que parecia levar uma pluma e não uma mulher de 65 quilos. Sesshoumaru ia à frente numa velocidade fora do comum e às vezes perdiam-no de vista, mas Inuyasha corria atrás dele atento ouvindo o som de seus passos e seguindo seu cheiro. Alvin e Edward estavam cada um num lado de Inuyasha protegendo seus flancos.

Enara e Hya estavam um passo atrás deles. Kagome se perguntava como eles não pisavam nos pés uns dos outros. Do nada fechou os olhos e ouviu Nyile levemente. "Pouco tempo..." e uma imagem aparece-lhe a mente

-Inuyasha você tem que ir mais rápido que isso – fala Kagome desesperada

-Estou indo o mais rápido que posso – fala ele e olha um pouco por sobre o ombro e dá um salto a uma distância de 50 metros por sobre uma campina e assim que se apóia no chão lança o corpo para frente novamente

-Tem alguma coisa errada acontecendo. Temos pouco tempo

-Pouco tempo? – pergunta Edward olhando para Kagome e por pouco não bate numa árvore, mas o mais provável era que a pobre árvore se estatelasse no chão

-Foi o que Nyile falou – responde abaixando a cabeça um pouco para não bater a cabeça em nenhum galho despercebido

Eles se entreolham preocupados

-Inuyasha, eu e Nara podemos cuidar de Kagome e vocês vão na frente e alcançam o Sesshoumaru

-Tem certeza Hya?

-Absoluta

Tudo durou poucos segundos. Inuyasha parou e tirou Kagome de suas costas entregando-a a Hya e deu outro salto desaparecendo no meio da floresta que agora era de um jade brilhante. Enara estava em sua forma de lobo, um enorme canídeo de pelo cor de areia brilhante. Hya monta em Enara colocando Kagome a sua frente e Enara agacha-se em seguida lança-se a floresta

-Kagome o que exatamente Nyile falou a você? – pergunta Hya

-Ela disse pouco tempo e mostrou uma imagem de um palácio pegando fogo e dentro dele estavam o Tai e a Karen

Kagome teve a impressão de que Enara acelerou ainda mais o passo depois de ouvir isso, apesar de que não sabia dizer a velocidade a que estavam. Cento e sessenta talvez cento e setenta?

Parecia que de cada inimigo que liquidava três surgiam para substituí-lo. Já estava ficando cansado disso, e sua perna estava machucada para piorar a situação. Uma enorme lufada de vento manda para longe dois dos que estavam lhe cercando

"Argh. Finalmente não é Sesshoumaru"

-Sinto ter lhe feito esperar – responde Sesshoumaru e puxa a espada do kimono atacando dois youkais que desaparecem ao toque da lâmina – Cadê a Karen?

"Não sei, ela estava perto do salão, mas então sumiu ninguém sabe onde ela pode estar"

Eles veem uma coluna de água e ar rodando em sincronia perfeita aparecendo no meio da cidade. As lufadas de ar atingiam os youkais mandando-os pra longe das pessoas e a água apagava o fogo que estava se espalhando como também acertava alguns vampiros. O fogo foi rapidamente controlado na cidade, a preocupação maior era no palácio, boa parte dele já estava em chamas

Alvin aparece andando tranquilamente no meio da confusão; todos que sequer tentavam chegar perto dele ou apenas olhassem em seus olhos desaparecia como fumaça deixando apenas um leve brilho onde sumira

-Alvin, você tem que ajudar a encontrar a Karen. Não sabemos onde ela está

Ele faz que sim com a cabeça e anda na direção do castelo com uma das mãos na testa e a outra estendida na direção do palácio

Kagome e Hya acabavam de entrar pelos muros destruídos do palácio. Hya puxou o arco para frente e atirou num vampiro que tentou chegar perto delas

-Isso pode demorar um pouco – fala Hya vendo outros cercarem-na

-Temos que ir mais rápido ou não haverá mais tempo

Um estranho brilho envolve-as e então tudo acontece como se elas não estivessem ali. Os youkais que apareceram olharam ao redor e passaram os olhos por elas, mas era como se não as vissem

-Nyile está nos protegendo – fala Kagome muito baixo, mas sabia que elas ouviriam

Enara vai até o castelo correndo e entra. A porta estava arrebentada e tudo dentro pegava fogo. Hya coloca a mão sobre o rosto para se proteger do cheiro, mas não sente nada

-Mas o que...?

-Eu disse, ela nos protege. Temos que achar a Karen – fala Kagome

-Onde acha que devemos procurar?

Elas veem Alvin entrar na mesma sala que elas, mas ao contrario dos outros ele estava indo na direção delas com os olhos fechados e a mão direita na testa a outra estendida e ele para quando toca o pelo cor de areia do deserto de Enara

-Kagome?

-Sim

-Não consigo ver a Karen, tem movimento demais – ele franziu a testa se concentrando

-Movimento? – pergunta Hya – Impossível está fazendo 47°C

-Seigens talvez – fala Kagome

-Talvez. Eles são feitos de sombra, são imunes ao calor – fala abrindo os olhos que tinham um brilho vermelho que causou calafrios em Enara

-Mas não são imunes a luz. Precisamos de sol aqui dentro – fala Hya

-Se tentarmos mover alguma coisa tudo desaba

-Estamos cercados por luz – diz Kagome e olha para ela mesma coberta de pontos prateados, róseos, amarelados e azuis – Fique perto de nós Alvin

-Certo

-Qual o lado com mais movimento? Os seigens devem estar tentando pegar a Karen

-Ela não, o bebê

-O que? – pergunta Hya olhando com uma expressão desconfiada

-Quantas crianças você conhece que nascem de uma hanyou e um lobisomem com o dom de cada raça principal? A última que eu ouvi falar foi...

-Nyile – fala Hya com a expressão chocada

-Exatamente – ele fecha os olhos e se concentra novamente com a mão estendida e move-a devagar como se quisesse tocar algo – Pra lá – diz apontando para leste. Hya desce de Enara e acompanha ela sem a menor dificuldade assim como Alvin.

Eles param dentro de um enorme salão que devia ser usado apenas para festas. A mesa, as cadeiras, as cortinas, tudo estava pegando fogo. As paredes pareciam que iam cair com o mais leve toque da brisa matinal. Alvin novamente fecha os olhos e estende a mão e começa a movê-la, parando ao apontar para uma escadaria que levava ao nível inferior do castelo. Eles correm até lá. Sombras de formatos variados saíram quando eles se aproximaram

-Ela deve estar por aqui – fala Hya

Enara levanta o focinho e começa a farejar. Ela se volta para uma porta no canto da escadaria quase invisível e atravessa-a com um pulo destruindo a porta. Karen estava desmaiada no canto dessa sala, as várias sombras cercavam-na e iam em direção a Kagome para tentar afastá-los

Alvin se pôs na frente e elas começaram a desaparecer uma após outra quando ele começava a andar em direção a Karen. Alvin segura-a nos braços e depois a entrega a Kagome. Ela estava pálida e com a respiração fraca. Kagome deita-a em Enara com o tronco apoiado em seu próprio corpo e a cabeça no seu ombro esquerdo

-Temos que sair daqui. Depressa – fala Alvin saindo da sala, sendo seguido por Enara e atrás dela Hya

Eles saem do castelo e ao chegarem à frente do castelo, parte do teto do mesmo começa a desabar

-Por Nyile – fala Hya olhando fixamente para frente. Kagome segue seu olhar e entende o motivo do choque. A coluna de ar e água agora estava com uma cor esverdeada e parecia ter 3 vezes o tamanho normal

-Mas porque isso? – pergunta Kagome olhando a coluna ao mesmo tempo admirada e chocada – Não se pode controlar os elementos assim sem gastar muitas reservas de força. O que eles estão fazendo?

Enara sai pela parte sul da cidade, passando por trás do castelo em chamas. Não muito longe sentiu um cheiro e seguiu-o. Elas param em frente a uma cachoeira enorme na qual embaixo estavam as sereianas escondidas atrás de pedras. Enara se aproxima, com muita calma, as deixandoelas verem todos os seus movimentos e entra na água até que a mesma estivesse até o joelho

-Não precisam ter medo. Meu nome é Kagome estou aqui a serviço de Nyile

-Que queres então Kagome serva de Nyile? – pergunta uma delas. Ela tinha o cabelo esverdeado e olhos prateados, muito hipnóticos

-Por favor, me ajudem a cuidar dela.

-A esposa do príncipe lobo – fala a sereia indo em direção a ela. Ela tinha uma enorme cauda verde esmeralda, combinando com seus cabelos, que estava com alguns adereços como flores marinhas e pequenas conchas em formato de criaturas do mar

-Ela não está bem. Ajude-nos, por favor.

-Deixem-na comigo – diz estendendo os braços na direção de Karen

"Deixe-a pegá-la". Kagome entrega Karen à sereia assim que escuta o sussurro de Nyile em sua mente. A sereia anda com ela até a metade do lago, onde só era possível vê-la do ombro para cima, com Karen nos braços a cabeça apoiada no ombro da sereia. Ela movimenta um pouco a água e o que parecia uma linha de água sai rodando as duas. A "linha" entra na boca de Karen que encurva o tronco para trás

-Não Hya – fala Alvin segurando a loira pelo pulso – Esse é um método de cura dos sereianos. Vai fazer ela se recuperar rápido

-Tudo bem – fala olhando para a hanyou dentro d'água. A linha sai da boca de Karen trazendo com ela muito sangue seco e fumaça. A sereia nada de volta até Kagome, que agora estava em pé na margem, e deita-a aos pés da morena

-Ela não vai suportar sustentar a vida dela e da criança. Esse bebê tem que nascer agora ou os dois morrerão

**_Tsuzuki..._**

**_Gente o capitulo ficou mínimo ¬¬' gomen nasai, vou tentar fazer um maior no próximo beleza  
_**


	42. Maya

_"-Ela não vai suportar sustentar a vida dela e da criança. Esse bebê tem que nascer agora ou os dois morrerão"_

_**Capitulo 42 – Maya**_

-Ela mal tem três meses de gravidez! – fala Hya tentando convencer as sereianas – Por Nyile! O mínimo seria cinco meses e olhe lá

-Não temos escolha – fala Kagome e senta junto a Karen colocando a cabeça dela em seu colo – Karen, acorde – fala e toca levemente o rosto dela. A hanyou franziu as sobrancelhas e abre levemente os olhos

-Kagome... – fala ela confusa, a voz levemente rouca, e depois arregala os olhos desesperada – O que...?O Tai ele... – ela para as frases puxando o ar com força e dificuldade

-Calma, está tudo bem – fala sem tirar a mão do rosto da hanyou – Seu bebê tem que nascer já Karen, ou vocês dois podem morrer. Quero que nos ajude nisso, sempre que sentir dor segure firme minha mão tudo bem – ela faz um aceno fraco com a cabeça – O que temos que fazer? – pergunta olhando para a sereia de cauda esverdeada, que mergulha

-Ai que ótimo, numa crise dessa ela resolve dar um mergulhinho pra descontrair – fala Hya. Ainda não aceitava isso e achava Kagome louca por aceitar essa idéia. Mesmo que a criança nascesse, ela provavelmente estaria morta por não ter o corpo completamente desenvolvido

Ela volta trazendo junto um vidrinho contendo um líquido avermelhado e entrega-o a Kagome, e dá algumas ordens a outras sereias. Kagome, seguindo as instruções dela, faz Karen beber aos poucos o líquido viscoso, apesar da relutância da mesma que fazia uma careta sempre que Kagome colocava o vidro perto de sua boca.

-Aliás, qual é mesmo o seu nome? – pergunta Alvin olhando para a sereiana. Já havia visto ela antes, mas não conseguia lembrar-se de seu nome

-Nerissa, meu príncipe – fala fazendo uma leve reverência com a cabeça

-Nerissa, que tenho que fazer agora? – pergunta Kagome segurando Karen que agora estava tendo convulsões e tinha o pescoço arqueado

-Segure-a. Isso vai ser um pouco doloroso para ela – a sereia senta na margem em frente a Karen e flexiona os joelhos dela, ajeitando o kimono que ela usava – Quando ela começar a sentir dores demais, vai ficar agressiva, então segura-a com toda a sua força ou ela poderá machucar

Kagome confirma com a cabeça e segura os ombros da hanyou com força contra o chão úmido da margem. Outras sereias estavam ao lado de Kagome e de Nerissa provavelmente para ajudar caso necessário. Enara olha para a cena e pensa em voltar ao normal, mas Alvin põe a mão em seu ombro

-Continue assim. Mesmo com uma audição boa, a minha não se compara a sua quando nessa forma e precisaremos de toda ajuda possível para manter esse local em segurança – ela faz um aceno de concordância e põe os ouvidos a postos, mas sua mente é levada para outro lugar – Enara? O que é isso? – pergunta ele colocando a mão sobre a cabeça dela

"Edward" chama Alvin

"Estou tentando" reclama ele tentando ler os pensamentos de Enara através do irmão. Ela estava em frente a um acampamento enorme com os ciganos e elfos cada um de um lado de uma enorme fresta de um penhasco. Pela fresta passava um rio largo e fundo, as margens deviam estar a menos de 50 metros dos grandes paredões do penhasco. Por elas iam passando enormes barcos levando o exército de Neferet.

A visão foi se alargando indo ver onde era o fim do rio, e viu que além de cortar o castelo dos lobisomens, passava por quase todos os locais em que havia vilarejos numa distância de 50 km.

-Enara – Alvin torna a chamá-la, dessa vez com a voz mais baixa – Isso é apenas uma distração não é? Estão tentando passar daqui a força. – ela confirma com a cabeça e pensa tirando todos os bloqueios da mente.

"Pedi a Arim que mandasse os mais velozes numa patrulha quando a luta começou. Eles viram que estavam vindo pelo rio, e estão juntando as forças lá" Ela imagina novamente o penhasco e mais além o oceano onde milhares de navios contendo no mínimo 100 soldados cada, estava entrando pelo rio "Por isso eles não param de aparecer. Ela está juntando o maior exército possível lá para que possam detê-los."

Um grito agudo surge do nada e tiram-nos de seus pensamentos. Karen tinha o tronco arqueado e mexia os ombros tentando livrar-se de Kagome, que a todo custo empurrava-a para baixo, as garras pareciam maiores que o normal.

-Alvin, ajude-me. – manda Kagome ainda tentando empurrar o tronco da moça para baixo. Alvin fica ao lado de Kagome e assume seu papel em controlá-la.

-Calma Karen sou eu.

-Al, não deixa eles machucarem. – começa ela com a voz levemente baixa, mas a frase foi cortada por outro grito de dor.

-Não vou deixar, você vai ficar bem. Vocês dois. Fica olhando pra mim. – fala e vê ela tentando olhar para ele e depois outro grito – Calma, calma. Está tudo bem. – Karen morde o lábio com força e dá outro grito

"KAREN!"

"Agora deu!" pensa Edward ao ouvir os pensamentos de Tai cheios de preocupação "Calma mano, o Al tá com ela. Temos que subir o rio pra impedir os barcos."

"Claro... Você tem razão." Ele estava relutante, não queria deixá-la para trás.

"Não se preocupe Tai, não vou deixar nada acontecer a Karen." diz Alvin tentando tranqüilizar o amigo

###o###

Inutaisho para em frente ao penhasco. Atrás de si estavam seus melhores homens e melhores combatentes que tivera em batalha em toda a vida. Olhou para o outro lado do penhasco e via centenas de pequenos pontos de cores variadas vinda do leste. Era a hora, os elfos haviam chegado.

Ao chegar à beira do penhasco, mergulha com os membros junto ao corpo ganhando uma velocidade surpreendente. Mas faltando apenas 1 segundo para que houvesse um terrível impacto com o chão, um enorme cão branco com uma lua em sua testa, e nos lados da enorme mandíbula traçosarroxeadas que chegavam abaixo dos olhos escarlate. O exército detém-se ao ver o enorme cão.

Uma centena de flechas sai de trás de Inutaisho, atingido vários dos que estavam nos navios. O exército de youkais sai do esconderijo do penhasco e cai em cima dos navios e atacam. Os soldados de Neferet atacam usando todo o seu poder.

O exército de Inutaisho era habilidoso, mas mesmo assim as perdas começaram quase imediatamente. A grande quantidade de guerreiros do exército inimigo colaborava muito com a dianteira dos navios. Inutaisho volta a forma semelhante a humana e retira da bainha a sua espada.

###o###

-Minha senhora, os navios começaram a entrar no vale. Devemos nos juntar a eles?

-Ainda não. Precisamos esperar para dar as boas vindas a nossa convidada de honra. Mande os comandantes irem à frente.

-Como desejar senhora. – fala o soldado fazendo uma leve referência e se afasta

Neferet segura com força um colar dourado, no qual se encontrava uma inscrição antiga em verde esmeralda.

-"Não importa o que aconteça, não permitirei que você vença de novo Nyile."

####o#####

Na parte mais baixa do vale, Karen dá um último e agonizante grito, respirando aos arquejos. Um choro fraco é ouvido e a hanyou levanta levemente a cabeça para ver a sua filha. Kagome segurava-a, ainda estava coberta de sangue. A sereiana estende as mãos para a criança e Kagome entrega-a.

As sereias entoam um cântico antigo, melodioso enquanto mergulhavam a garotinha no lago deixando apenas a cabeça dela do lado de fora. A garota não se assusta, apenas encara Nerissa. Quando as sereias terminam o cântico, Nerissa entrega a criança de volta a Kagome

-Será uma criança forte e terá a benção dos sereianos com ela

-Kagome, deixe-me pegá-la. – fala Karen estendendo as mãos para a filha. Kagome entrega-a a Karen, que estava sentada apoiada por Alvin que tinha um dos braços enlaçando sua cintura – Ela parece com o Tai.

O olhar dela era embevecido. A garotinha tinha os cabelos castanhos claros de Tai, os olhos esmeraldas de Edward, a pele clara como a de Karen, o mesmo sorriso de Inuyasha. Ela sorri olhando para a mãe e estende os bracinhos tocando o queixo de Karen. Seu toque era quase tão delicado quanto uma pétala de flor, a pele macia tinha um cheiro doce que lembrava o de Alvin, porém mais feminino.

-Tão linda – fala segurando a mão dela.

-Que nome vai dar a ela? – pergunta Hya

-Maya. Minha pequena Maya.

Maya sorri para a mãe e depois olha para Kagome, os olhos inteligentes demais para ser de um bebê e por um momento lembrou vagamente Sesshoumaru quando ele usava sua face fria e aristocrata de 'desista, estou dois passos a sua frente'.

"Ela é linda." pensa Tai

"Tai, por favor, se concentra. Depois você baba sua filha." fala Inuyasha

"Ela é uma graça, posso ser padrinho?" pensa Edward que acabara de afundar um navio usando a água para fazer um furacão controlado.

"Pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva, o padrinho sou eu" pensa Sesshoumaru, ele cria um chicote das pontas dos dedos e roda bem rápido, criando uma espécie de barreira que o protege das flechas.

"Você que acha o Tai já disse que era eu, não foi Tai?" diz Inuyasha.

"Gente, depois eu decido isso ok. Foco." diz Tai usando um bastão metálico que em todo seu corpo havia desenhos intricados de runas. Ao encostar a ponta do bastão num dos inimigos ele desaparece em seu lugar, um monte de areia dourada.

###o###

Edward respira aos arquejos. Nunca precisara dominar a água por tanto tempo e isso estava acabando com sua força mental.

-Edie! – fala Inuyasha atacando um vampiro que avançava na direção do sereiano

-Eu não aguento mais Inuyasha. – fala tentando controlar a respiração

-Só mais um pouco. Pare de dominar a água, já está quase acabando. – fala pondo a mão sobre o ombro do amigo. Também estava se cansando, mas para Edward devia ser pior, afinal seu poder dependia quase completamente da dominação da água, mas se ele usasse seu poder demais o cansaço mental seria superior ao físico e isso causa a morte em qualquer campo – Anda cara, eu te dou cobertura. Mas não use a dominação.

Inuyasha vira-se ficando de costas para Edward. A pouca distância podia ver seu pai e irmão lutando, ambos cercados, mas não demonstravam sinal de cansaço enquanto liquidavam um a um cada inimigo que aparecia a sua frente.

###o###

Neferet olhava o campo à frente. Todo o seu exército estava sendo eliminado, mas sabia que isso aconteceria. Seu alvo era outro.

-Capitão prepare-se para o ataque.

-Sim minha senhora. – fala ele fazendo uma reverencia e corre até a outra ponta do navio onde havia uma criatura deitada – Está na hora de ir Ryuu.

O dragão levanta-se e abre as asas soltando um rugido feroz. Ele sobrevoa o campo de batalha, e ataca, ora mergulhando e atacando os soldados que lhe pareciam mais habilidosos, ora cuspindo fogo. Fecha as asas num mergulho ao escolher sua próxima vítima.

-Inuyasha! Cuidado!

O hanyou vira-se, mas o dragão estava perto demais para ele tentar desviar. Um segundo que o dragão encostasse os dentes afiados em si, um vulto passa ao seu lado empurrando-o. O dragão cai no chão, mas levanta-se rápido, rosnando para o lobo em frente a ele.

-Inuyasha, não importa o que aconteça, tire a Karen daqui. – fala ele e pula no dragão, com intenção de atingi-lo no pescoço.

O animal empurra-o e uma dura batalha começa entre eles. Tai tentava de todas as maneiras atacar o dragão, mas a cada chance perdida o dragão aprendia seus movimentos e ficava mais fácil esquivar. Tai usava toda a velocidade que possuía em suas pernas, cercando o dragão procurando por um ponto fraco, mas parecia não haver. Ele impulsiona o corpo para a direita, e assim que o dragão começa a virar-se, ele volta-se a toda velocidade para a esquerda e crava os dentes no pescoço dele.

O dragão tenta tirar o lobo de si, mas a cada tentativa Tai cravava mais fundo os dentes em seu pescoço. O dragão usa a cauda para tentar atacar Tai. Assim que ele percebe que a cauda, que possuía um ferrão venenoso, indo em sua direção ele salta do pescoço no último segundo. Surpreendido, o dragão não consegue desviar de seu próprio ataque. O ferrão atravessa o seu pescoço. Ele tomba no chão morto, o sangue escorrendo livremente pelas feridas abertas.

Tai devora parte do corpo do dragão, enquanto seu sangue ainda está quente. Seu sangue ferve, e sente que o sangue do dragão misturado com o seu dava-lhe mais força, apesar da fadiga devido as lutas incessantes.


	43. Capítulo final

-Ela tem que ir Karen – fala o dragão que estava a sua frente. Ela olha para o dragão e depois para sua filha. Sabia que ele tinha razão – Monte em mim, chegaremos mais rápido.

Karen monta no dragão, uma perna de cada lado do pescoço e segura nos chifres que havia em sua cabeça com uma das mãos e com a outra pressiona Maya contra seu corpo para evitar que caísse. O dragão alça voo, o corpo que mais lembrava uma cobra fazia movimentos levemente circulares para dar-lhe mais velocidade. Lembra-se de como o dragão aparecera.

Karen estava sentada, o tronco apoiado em Alvin que segurava sua cintura, com a filha nos braços. Os olhos de Maya brilhavam tanto quanto o sol e possuíam uma bondade e amor infinitos.

-Ela é tão linda.

-É a terceira vez que você fala isso Karen. – diz Alvin baixinho

-Mas ela é.

-Eu sei. Tai está muito feliz por vocês estarem bem, ele até disse... – ele olha na direção do arvoredo por um momento. Enara vira-se na mesma direção, rosnando ameaçadoramente, enquanto um par de olhos muito verdes aparecia no meu da escuridão do arvoredo – Apareça. – ordena Alvin

Das sombras sai um dragão, o corpo que lembrava uma cobra, era longo e possuía escamas prateadas, as pernas curtas possuíam garras venenosas, tinha a crina verde esmeralda e dois chifres que mediam em torno de 30 centímetros, a boca com os enormes dentes afiados e de um veneno mortal. (n/a: imaginem o Haku de 'A viagem de Chihiro', só que mais comprido e venenoso =D)

-Majestade. – fala ele curvando o pescoço longo, mas sem tirar os olhos de Maya.

-Quem é você? – pergunta Hya. Estava com o arco estava posto a mão, a flecha, já preparada, podia matar até mesmo um lendário Cérbero devido ao material usado para criar a ponta.

-Meu nome é Hashi, princesa. – fala o dragão, sua voz era suave e calma o que não combinava em nada com a aparência ameaçadora – É uma honra para mim estar diante de alguns dos governantes deste mundo. – fala curvando a cabeça respeitosamente para Hya, Enara, Alvin, Karen e Kagome.

-O que veio fazer aqui? – pergunta Alvin

-Fui criado para servir a rainha dos mundos. Esse foi o serviço do meu pai e do meu avô antes dele. Estou aqui para levá-la a um lugar seguro enquanto essa guerra ocorre majestade e se me permitir gostaria de servi-la enquanto houver sangue correndo em minhas veias.

Eles ficam um minuto em silêncio observando um ao outro, até que Kagome fala:

-Eu confio nele

-Tem certeza disso Kagome? – pergunta Hya – Não queremos que nada de mal aconteça a Maya, Karen ou a você por causa dele

-Eu já o vi antes – fala Kagome aproximando-se do dragão e passa a mão por sua crina, vendo o animal fechar os olhos para desfrutar mais do carinho – No livro, tinha um desenho, bom não sei se era exatamente um desenho parecia mais uma pintura apesar dos...

-Desenrola carretel.

-Enfim, o que ele fala é verdade. Hashi é um tipo de dragão muito raro, ele nasce quando a rainha vem a esse mundo e tem como dever morrer protegendo-a. Antes de morrer, o guardião deixa um ovo em um ninho seguro que só chocará quando a rainha voltar. – fala olhando para eles e depois volta seu olhar para Hashi – Ele é o oitavo de sua geração, por isso se chama Hashi. Creio que seu pai serviu a Nyile antes de você certo?

-Sim princesa. Ele protegeu sua majestade até o dia em que houve a emboscada. Ela mandou-o construir o ninho e preparar-se, pois a morte dela seria dolorosa e ela precisaria dele após a morte.

-Nyile usou o veneno do seu pai para matar os traidores que haviam-lhe tirado seu tesouro e depois escondeu parte de sua mente na minha coroa

-Que tesouro? E por que só parte?

-Haviam matado a filha de Nyile, Naami. E é apenas parte, porque a mente, alma e coração de Nyile estão em Maya. Todo o conhecimento que ela precisará, estará dentro dela mesma. Parte de sua mente está comigo, porque eu tenho que ensiná-la coisas que Nyile não lhe contou

Kagome afasta-se de Hashi e segura Maya nos braços. A garotinha esticava os braços para Hashi, abrindo e fechando as mãos. Kagome leva-a para perto dele o suficiente, e Maya abraça o focinho de Hashi que fecha os olhos

-Eu senti sua falta

Todos olham para Maya impressionados. A sua voz era tão suave quanto à do dragão, mas tinha um ar mais doce e ao mesmo tempo firme

-Hashi – fala ela passando a mãozinha pela crina do dragão – Eu quero voar em você – ela sorri e olha para Karen – Mamãe, deixe-me montar

Agora sobrevoava o céu a uma velocidade fora do comum. Nunca na vida achara que alguém podia ser tão rápido, mas aquele dragão o era. Atravessavam o céu por sobre as nuvens que se encostavam delicadamente sobre seus pés, mal era possível notar o quão longe haviam andado. Maya ria gostosamente, as mãozinhas segurando a crina do dragão. Hashi diminui a velocidade quando começa a descer e elas descem no jardim de um solar.

O solar era maior do que Karen imaginava, e isso por que já havia visto o palácio onde Kagome estava. As paredes eram de um amarelo claro, quase bege. As janelas estavam abertas e podiam-se ver as cortinas balançando levemente ao sabor da brisa. O jardim, onde elas estavam, tinha um lindo caminho de pedras de mármore envolto por uma grama que parecia recém aparada. Havia árvores em todo o local, uma delas dentro da casa, outra não muito longe de onde eles aterrissaram.

Hashi anda até a casa. As portas duplas de madeira de lei abrem-se e no interior, Karen pode notar, parecia-se muito com a casa de verão onde costumava passar as férias na França com os meninos, exceto pela árvore e pelo tamanho descomunal.

O cômodo era uma sala de estar, com sofás num canto, algumas mesas de centro por perto, no lado esquerdo uma lareira e no centro, embaixo de uma clarabóia um carvalho imenso, ao seu redor flores diversas davam ao ambiente um cheiro agradável com a mesma grama que parecia recém aparada cercando a árvore cerca de 5 metros desde seu centro.

-Esse lugar é lindo – fala Karen. Maya olhava tudo curiosa, perguntando e apontando para as coisas. Hashi para no centro do cômodo em frente a árvore – Hashi porque tem essa árvore aqui dentro?

-É nela que eu vivo princesa – fala ele e deita-se na grama. Karen desmonta e senta-se escorando o corpo ao do dragão. Sentia-se mais cansada do que nunca, devia ser por causa do parto – Durma, você parece cansada. Assim que a princesa chegar, eu lhe avisarei

Karen fechou os olhos e adormeceu em seguida. Maya estava sentada ao lado de Hashi. Mesmo querendo olhar e tocar cada coisa daquele cômodo, o que mais queria era ficar com o dragão, mesmo tão pequena sentia uma ligação muito poderosa entre eles. Ela passa as mãos pelo corpo escamoso do dragão, que se inclina e apóia a cabeça em seu colo

Kagome vinha montada em Enara mais uma vez e apontava vez ou outra a direção que eles deviam tomar

-Vem cá Kagome. Que eu saiba Nyile nunca se casou como ela poderia ter um filho? – pergunta Hya que corria ao seu lado, a capa esvoaçando ao redor de seu corpo

-Bom Nyile tinha um companheiro sim, mas ninguém nunca o notou. Eles tiveram uma noite juntos e ela engravidou. Quando a criança nasceu, ela ficou mais do que feliz, porém depois que a garotinha completou um ano ela foi assassinada. Nyile conseguiu descobrir quem era e pediu que seu dragão lhe ajudasse, disse-lhe que ele iria sofrer mais do que o comum com a separação deles, mas que ela iria morrer

-Epa. Isso parece familiar

-Creio que Hashi é o último dragão rítmico que existe – fala Alvin que as acompanhava – Isso explicaria o tamanho, formato das garras e a voz semelhante à humana

-Dragões rítmicos não existem a mais de 5 mil anos! – fala Hya – Eles eram nossos aliados, mas quando os elfos pensaram em usar seu poder para acabar com a guerra todos desapareceram. A maioria está morta, nenhum deles vive mais do que 200 anos

-Está errada. Eles põem ovos que chocam apenas no momento em que o dragão está pronto para cumprir sua missão. – fala Alvin franzindo as sobrancelhas – Ao que parece, eles devem ter pedido abrigo a alguma das rainhas que houve antes de Nyile e ela cuidou deles, e de todos, um foi escolhidos para ser seu guardião. Com o tempo, todos foram morrendo e sobrou apenas o que veio a ser o guardião. Pela contas houveram pelo menos 6 rainhas antes de Nyile e todas elas contaram com a proteção desses dragões.

-Então eles podem virar humanos – pergunta Kagome – Lembro de ter visto no desenho que na foto,Nyile estava com um dragão no lado direito e no esquerdo havia um homem

-Não exatamente. Dizem que sim, embora nada possa provar isso. Dragões são as criaturas mais leais que existem, se um deles fizer um juramento como o que fez para Maya, de que ' a protegerei até que o sangue pare de correr em minhas veias' significa que todas as suas gerações se dedicaram a proteger tanto Maya quanto seus descendentes

-Estranho...

-O que é estranho Kagome? – pergunta Hya

-Nada, apenas um pensamento que me ocorreu agora a pouco. Pare Enara, já chegamos.

-Aqui? Esse é o lugar onde fica o famoso castelo perdido de Nyile? – pergunta Hya com a voz descrente. Estavam parados em frente a um pântano, o cheiro era o pior que Hya havia sentido em muito tempo e era possível ver a carcaça de animais mortos, os ossos espalhados pelo lodo e musgo de árvores caídas com troncos envelhecidos

-Maya, quero te levar a um lugar especial. – fala Hashi levantando a cabeça e mirando diretamente nos olhos da criança – Mas é perigoso, muito perigoso

-Que lugar é?

-É um lago, lá você vai se encontrar com o primeiro nereida

-Nereida?

-Sim, ele ajudou a criar boa parte do que existe nesse mundo e o conhece melhor que ninguém. Deve falar com ele, pedir ajuda

-Ajuda pra que?

-Ajuda para acabar com tudo isso

-E eu só tenho que falar com ele?

-Eu... Eu não sei, mas sei que é isso que você tem que fazer

Maya olhava pra sua mãe adormecida deitada na cama do quarto onde estava, volta seu olhar para Hashi e confirma. Ele abaixa-se e ajuda ela a montar em suas costas, levando-a por entre os vários corredores do castelo. Maya olhava admirada para os corredores, sempre abarrotados de pinturas e flores junto de alguns artigos decorativos, por onde passavam. Pararam em frente a uma porta dupla decorada com gravuras em alto relevo.

-Porque essas figuras?

-Elas representam muitas coisas Maya. Coisas que aconteceram, coisas que vão acontecer e também coisas que estão ocorrendo agora mesmo

-É a tia – fala Maya apontando sorrindo para uma figura ajoelhada, os ombros levemente curvados, na cabeça pousava a coroa de prata e ametista, ao seu lado estavam outras duas figuras, um homem com cabelos curtos e despenteados na mesma posição e ao lado dele uma mulher com os cabelos longos caindo por sobre os ombros chegavam até o que parecia ser o chão da gravura; todos demonstrando reverência a algo que não havia sido gravado

-Eu sei. Ela era esperada assim como você

-Me esperavam?

-Claro, eu era um dos primeiros da fila assim como ele. – fala e olha longamente para a porta.

Hashi olha a porta a frente e faz um som agudo que lembrava um assovio. A porta se abre, uma brisa quente com o cheiro de água salgada invade as narinas de Maya. Ele entra no aposento, havia uma 'piscina' cheia com águas termais, mas tão escuro quanto breu. Hashi para em frente a piscina. Era possível ver a areia descendo em direção ao centro, mas só pode ver 30 centímetros após o começo.

-Eu vou entrar – fala Maya com a voz decidida. Hashi ajuda-a a desmontar – Hashi eu quero que me ajude a entrar, mas não toque na água isso mataria você.

O dragão estica o pescoço longo afim de que a criança tenha algum apoio. Maya segura suas mãos na crina dele firmemente e arrisca alguns passos, vendo que conseguia andar ligeiramente apoiada vai em direção as águas negras. Primeiro os pés, depois a cintura, depois a cabeça e em seguida Hashi não pode mais ver nem rastro de sua protegida. Deita no canto mais afastado da água

"Por favor, fique bem" pensa olhando fixamente para o negrume a sua frente

-Sem querer duvidar de você Kagome, mas temos mesmo que continuar aqui? – pergunta Hya ao pisar mais uma vez em uma poça de lama que achou madeira envelhecida

-Estamos quase lá Hya – fala Kagome. Todos andavam em sua forma humana, ou o mais semelhante a ela possível. Enara andava com o nariz franzido devido ao cheiro de decomposição do lugar. Alvin mantinha o rosto o mais natural possível, mas não podia deixar de disfarçar o quanto aquele lugar era desagradável. – Estamos perto.

-Graças! – diz Hya e coloca a mão sobre o nariz, a outra abanando a frente numa tentativa de espantar o cheiro

-Onde é Kagome? – pergunta Enara que andava ao lado de Kagome, alerta a qualquer poça de lama que agisse de maneira suspeita

-Ali – a morena aponta para a árvore mais envelhecida que ocupava praticamente 30 metros ao redor apenas com suas raízes – Temos que entrar

-Entrar? – a elfa olha para o buraco que havia no centro da árvore, mal cabia uma coruja ali dentro quanto mais todos eles juntos

Kagome segura as mãos deles e vai até o centro da árvore, em vez de bater de cara com a madeira branca envelhecida ultrapassa-a. Quando todos chegam ao outro lado ficam boquiabertos.

-Se por trás de todo pântano tivesse isso eu viveria dentro deles – diz Enara contemplando a beleza natural, a grama verde brilhante, o castelo refulgindo logo atrás brilhando como mármore, e pelo jardim vários animais cada um com sua morada própria e vivendo em harmonia completa

-Cérberos. Veelas. Grifos. Nereidas... Nunca achei que encontraria qualquer deles vivo – diz Hya olhando ao redor, os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas – Acho que realizei o sonho da minha vida

-Olhe o céu – fala Alvin olhando para cima, o céu tinha uma tonalidade rosada como por do sol, duas luas aparecendo sobre o castelo – Está cedo para o por do sol não acha?

-O tempo aqui corre de maneira diferente – explica Kagome e toma a frente entrando no castelo, seguida pelos olhares dos moradores do jardim. Ao entrar encontra Karen entrando na sala – Sente-se melhor?

-Bastante. Mas onde está Maya?

-Achei que ela estava com você – fala Alvin franzindo as sobrancelhas

-Estava, mas quando acordei estava sozinha.

'Eles querem achar o Hashi'

-O que é isso? – Enara corre os olhos pela sala procurando o dono do sussurro, mas não vê ninguém

'Crianças tolas não percebem que a rainha está passando pelo processo de mudança'

'Não podemos permitir que atrapalhem'

'Hashi, eles chegaram'

-Sussurrantes – chama Kagome alto – Sei quem são vocês e posso muito bem terminar sua vida amaldiçoada, mas preciso saber onde está a rainha

'Tola!'

'Acha que pode nos enganar?'

-Kagome – chama Enara postando-se ao lado dela em posição de ataque

-Fique calma

'Só a traidora pode nos transformar'

'Apenas as filhas da traição'. Esse último sussurro foi repetido diversas vezes. Hya estava achando aquilo estranho, não via ninguém mas sentia presenças no quarto e eram muitas.

-Eu sou a filha dela. Meia ninfa, meia humana. Posso salvar vocês! – fala Kagome novamente para o nada – Apareçam!

As flores que haviam no jardim abriram-se ao mesmo tempo, e delas as pétalas começaram a tomar forma de minúsculos humanóides. Kagome aproxima-se e abaixa-se segurando uma das flores entre as mãos, sussurra algo numa língua antiga e então a flor brilha fortemente. Quando o brilho some, ela vira uma borboleta que sai livre da prisão da terra

'Ela pode nos salvar'

'Devemos avisar o guardião'

'Hashi deve saber'

A multidão começou com sussurros roucos que iam sendo espalhados por todos os cantos do castelo. Todas as flores sussurrantes repassaram a mensagem que ecoava nas paredes de forma estranha

-Vamos – fala Kagome correndo numa das direções – Sigam o nome Hashi que nos mostrará onde ele está!

Eles correm pelos corredores sendo quase sempre confundidos pelos sussurros, até que param na sala com a porta dupla de madeira. Eles entram e encontram um rapaz sentado sobre areias brancas em contraste com o negrume do mar. O rapaz move os olhos na direção deles, os cabelos esverdeados estavam bagunçados, os olhos dourados eram quase felinos, ele usava um kimono branco e na cintura estava uma espada de cabo dourado com um estranho brilho esverdeado

-Onde está Maya? – pergunta Kagome

-Está falando com o soberano – responde o rapaz simplesmente e volta a fitar o mar – Não a atrapalhem ou poderão ser punidos de maneira extrema

-Escute aqui – fala Karen adiantando-se na direção do rapaz e o segura pela gola do kimono o forçando a olhá-la – Pouco me importa quem é seu soberano, saiba que se algo acontecer a minha filha você pagará muito caro

-Ela não é sua filha – responde ele fitando-a profundamente – Nunca foi e sabe disso. Seu ventre era necessário para passar a semente de Nyile e apenas para isso ela esteve com você. Agora que amadureceu não precisa mais de você. – sem se controlar Karen deu um tapa no rosto dele

-Ele tem razão – fala uma voz vindo de trás de Kagome – Fomos apenas usadas

-Neferet? Como chegou aqui?

-Do mesmo jeito que você Kagome, mas ao contrário de você esta não é a primeira vez que tenho de vir a este quarto

-Você tentou matar Nyile! Não é digna de estar aqui!

-É isso o que dizem? Não, eu não tentei matá-la. Durante a cerimônia uma de nós seria escolhida como a rainha de todas as dimensões, mas o mar escolheu Nyile em vez de mim. Tentei impedir que o fim acontecesse e consegui, Nyile não havia sido coroada rainha após Lana, ela ficou apenas temporariamente enquanto o corpo suportasse a prova inacabada. O mar estava matando-a por dentro. Achei que depois disso eu seria a eleita, mas mesmo com a morte de Nyile e da filha que ela teve em condições extremas o sangue delas ainda prevaleceu através de outro príncipe

-Outro príncipe? – pergunta Alvin

-Sim, o esposo de Nyile havia levado consigo o primeiro sangue de Nyile, o sangue da filha morta e deixou-o dentro da família que futuramente ascenderia entre todos os reinados: os lobisomens. Com a união de tantos sangues de várias raças em um corpo só, o sangue da nova rainha desenvolveu-se, mas precisava de um ventre. Por sorte o herdeiro estava casado e antes que eu pudesse impedir a semente já havia sido espalhada. Não havia mais como impedir, eles haviam ido para uma dimensão além do meu alcance. Mandei minhas ninfas para destruir o herdeiro do novo sangue mas elas falharam

-Espera aí. Você está dizendo que esse herdeiro é o Tai? – pergunta Hya apontando-lhe o arco – Que tolice, a semente só pode ser espalhada por mulheres é isso que diz a tradição

-E quem disse que eu falava daquele lobisomem idiota? – ela manteve os olhos fixos em Enara

-Impossível! Não tem como ser eu!

-Não? Você foi criada em outro plano e lá teve uma noite com um homem que você jurava amar, mas em vez de engravidar seu sangue passou para ele e ele passou para a hanyou. Mas afinal isso não importa, a cerimônia já está acabando e ela não sobreviverá

-Por que você tem tanta certeza disso?

-Por que dei ao soberano do mar o que ele deveria ter da nova rainha, o sangue do companheiro de Nyile. Ela não é nada sem esse sangue, não é rainha, não é pessoa, nem mesmo pode ser considerada viva

O clima tenso que havia sido formado dispersou-se assim que algo inusitado ocorreu. O sol, invés de se por como todos estavam vendo, havia nascido e seus raios atingiram o lago tornando-o tão claro que poderia ser visto como uma continuação da areia branca.

-Impossível! Ela não pode...! – começa Neferet. Uma figura surge do meio das águas, o corpo esguio e magro estava visivelmente fraco, os cabelos castanhos caiam em cascata sobre os ombros indo até a cintura, os olhos verde esmeraldas brilhavam como duas jóias recém lapidadas. Todos ajoelham-se perante ela, exceto Neferet que continuava de pé

-Neferet, acabou – diz ela, a voz era autoritária mas doce – Desista agora ou serei forçada a transformá-la numa murmurante

-Eu nunca me renderei a você! – ela lança uma onda de poder azulada em direção a Maya, mas a onde volta acertando Neferet. O dragão estava em frente a Maya os dentes arreganhados , e avança em cima de Neferet

Ela tenta esquivar-se, mas Hashi era muito mais rápido do que o antigo guardião, o veneno que ele expelia caia sobre seu kimono e o desintegrava quase instantaneamente. Num movimento rápido de esquiva, Hashi passa metade do corpo para trás dela e consegue prendê-la, as garras roçavam o pescoço de Neferet

-Você não pode me transformar!

Maya anda até ela e encosta os polegares um em cada face da ninfa, sussurrando palavras antigas. Num súbito clarão, Neferet não estava mais ali, fora o kimono não restava mais prova de que havia existido. Maya desmaia em cima de Hashi, sentia o corpo exausto devido a mudança

-Deixe-me cobri-la – diz Kagome e tira uma das camadas do kimono e cobre o corpo nu de Maya – Ela precisa de um descanso, usou energia demais para acabar com a guerra de todos

-Então a guerra acabou? – pergunta Enara sentando na areia aliviada, a tanto tempo não sentia essa paz

-Sim acabou

"Alvin!"

-Estão todos preocupados – diz Alvin tentando ignorar o fluxo de chamados que lhe vinha a mente – Especialmente o Tai, por que não vamos lá

-Vão na frente, eu tenho que cuidar dela por enquanto – fala Kagome sorrindo para os amigos – Os sussurrantes vão mostrar o caminho a você

-Não sei se confio mais naqueles bichinhos – diz Hya fazendo uma careta

-Acredite, eles preferem mostrar a saída.

Kagome acompanha maya até o quarto enquanto os outros voltavam para o desfiladeiro. A surpresa era geral, em vez do pântano gosmento estava um lindo campo que se estendia a todos os lados imagináveis. Ao chegarem ao desfiladeiro, encontram todos ocupados fazendo curativos ou levando algo para os que não podiam mover-se

-A comoção aqui foi geral hein – comenta Hya olhando, até mesmo os que antes eram seus inimigos ajudavam absolutamente constrangidos, sequer lembravam-se o porque de terem começado a guerra

-Alvin! – a irmã de Alvin corre até ele abraçando-o – Eu fiquei com tanto medo por você e pelo Eddie!

-Está tudo bem, não haverá mais guerras – ele abraça-a entregando-se a emoção. Havia ficado preocupado com ela, com o irmão, com os amigos, com tudo o que podia acontecer que o cenário que via lhe trazia uma calma acolhedora – Fique comigo Hana, pro resto da vida

-Sempre ficarei com você – diz ela olhando-o através dos olhos marejados

Karen adianta-se indo até onde estavam Tai e seus parentes. Abraça os primos, em seguida o tio e ao chegar ao marido beija-o febrilmente

-Calma, eu não to com estômago pra aguentar isso – fala Inuyasha fazendo uma careta e então seu rosto torna-se preocupado – Onde está Kagome?

-Ela ficou no castelo com Maya – responde Karen enquanto acariciava os cabelos do marido, ele tinha o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço e dava beijos leves em sua pele – Disse que depois voltaria para se encontrar com você, não se preocupe

-Não me preocupo, sei que ela está bem – ele mostra o anel de prata que havia o nome dela escrito – Ao menos tudo isso teve um fim! Não aguentava mais todas aquelas confusões, finalmente vamos voltar para casa tranqüilos e... – ele para de repente olhando para o pai, Inutaisho sorri tristemente – Você realmente não pode voltar

-Não, mas sempre estarei aqui caso queiram me procurar meus filhos – ele olha para Sesshoumaru que estava em pé ao seu lado – Aproveitem bem lá no outro lado, chamarei vocês novamente apenas se houver a necessidade disso

Inuyasha dá um abraço no pai, havia esperado anos para poder saber que ele estava naquela dimensão mas mesmo assim não haviam chegado a falar realmente sobre eles. Ele retribui o carinho mexendo nas orelhas do filho, que sorri tristemente.

-Vem cá Sesshoumaru, você é grande mas meu abraço cabe você também – diz Inutaisho estendendo um braço para o filho mais velho. Sesshoumaru abraça o pai também de maneira constrangida, nunca havia tido esse tipo de contato desde que era criança – Cuidem bem um do outro e das garotas também, elas precisam que vocês sejam pessoas dignas e amorosas

-Não fale como se fossemos crianças – diz Sesshoumaru afastando-se do pai

-É a força do hábito. E, por favor, digam a sua mãe que eu a amo muito. Não queria que nossa história houvesse acabado tão cedo, mas sempre terei ela no coração e estarei esperando-a quando chegar a hora.

Após algumas semanas, o clima nas dimensões era de pura festa. As raças estavam num tipo de contrato de paz, e na Terra os poucos que sabiam dos outros mundos davam festas enormes para pessoas, ofereciam ajuda aos necessitados, estavam todos mais alegres agora que a rainha havia finalmente surgido. Esse clima de alegria aumentou em menos de 2 meses ao saber que a rainha estava grávida apesar de ninguém saber quem era seu marido e quando o filho de Kagome e Inuyasha nasceu

-Hashi?

-Sim – ele abre os olhos dourados mirando-a com preocupação

-Eu me sinto estranha

-Você está grávida, vai se sentir estranha mesmo

-Acho que estou com desejo

-Algo que eu possa fazer?

-É sim – ela senta-se e passa a mão sobre seus cabelos esverdeados – Fique mais perto de mim, por favor – ele abraça-a com carinho, ela se acomoda em seus braços, a pele era lisa e tinha uma cheiro gostoso

-Assim está bom?

-Você tem uma força de vontade que me surpreende

-Por que? – ela deixa os corpos deles colados, ele sente o contato daquela pele quente e o cheiro envolvê-lo plenamente – Não é tanta assim, você não faz idéia do quanto estou me segurando

-Então não se segure – ela beija-lhe fervorosamente, mas ele se afasta

-Tenho uma condição

-Qual?

-Se for menina eu escolho o nome

-Então tá

Ele beija-lhe com mais calma, aproveitando o sabor daqueles lábios tão amados mas que podia provar apenas poucas vezes. A transformação em corpo humano cansava-lhe demais e sempre dormia muito quando ficava nesta forma. Ela afasta-se bruscamente

-Você disse que eu podia escolher se fosse menina

-Não lembro disso – ele começa a beijar seu pescoço ouvindo-a soltar um gemido de prazer

-Lembra sim seu sacana. Que tal assim, amanha fazemos um par ou ímpar. Se der par eu ganho, se der ímpar você perde

-De todas as maneiras eu perderia – diz levantando o rosto e olhando, o dourado e o verde encontrando-se num mar de desejo

-Exatamente – ela volta a beijá-lo, sorrindo por ter ganho essa partida. Ainda havia muito que precisava aprender como mulher, mas com certeza aquela experiência era uma das melhores

**_Bem, é isso. Obrigado a todos os reviews e meses de paciência enquanto eu postava._**

**_Beijos e espero que tenham gostado_**


End file.
